Chanyeol Beside You (Remake)
by Yoni.parkbyun
Summary: Chanyeol adalah jelmaan seorang iblis yang berhati dingin, semua keinginannya harus terpenuhi bagaimanapun caranya. lalu bagaimana jika suatu hari surat cinta Baekhyun yang ditujukan untuk Sehun hilang dan berpindah tangan ke seorang iblis seperti Park Chanyeol? (Chanbaek / Baekyeol ! Slight Hunhan and Official Couple EXO) Remake Drama Taiwan 'Devil Beside You'
1. Chapter 1

Title : CHANYEOL BESIDE YOU

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Other Cast : All Member Exo, SM Family, dll

Rated : T (Sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan, Orang Tua mereka dan Agency mereka saya cuma meminjam nama mereka disini

Warning : Typo(s) bertebaran, Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, GS (Genderswitch) for Uke, Not Yaoi (Belum kepikiran buat bikin YAOI), Ingat FF ini Remake dari Drama Taiwan berjudul 'DEVIL BESIDE YOU'

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

Cuaca cerah yang menyelimuti padang rumput hijau disana, terasa hangat dengan kehadiran 2 insan manusia ditengah tengah nya.

Bunga bunga yang bermekaran diantara kedua kaki mereka ikut menambah suasa kegembiraan yang saat ini sedang mereka rasakan.

" sehun ssi"

Wajah ku masih kesembunyikan ketika aku memanggil namanya, rona merah yang Nampak jelas di kedua pipi ku adalah alasan nya. Tapi perlahan kuberanikan diri menatap matanya, tentu dengan senyum yang paling tulus ku berikan padanya.

" aku ingin kau tahu,….."

Ia mulai membalas tatapan ku, menunggu kata kata apa yang selanjutnya akan aku ucapkan

"aku ingin kau tahu….

" kau adalah orang yang kusukai saat ini, aku menyukai mu sehun ssi"

Akhirnya aku bisa mengucapkannya, sekarang tinggal menunggu jawaban dari sehun. aku benar benar tidak sabar menunggu apa yang akan ia ucapkan setelah ini.

" aku tidak percaya kau mengatakan ini,….."

Ekspresinya datar, entah apa yang ingin ia ucapkan selanjutnya pada ku. Tapi senyum di bibirku yang semula terukir dengan indah perlahan hilang, oh tuhan apa aku akan di tolak?

" karena aku bukan yang pertama yang mengucapkkannya…."

Dia menggantungkan lagi ucapannya, membuat ku semakin geram tak sabar menunggunya.

"aku rasa sebelum kau menyukai ku, aku sudah menyukai mu terlebih dahulu"

Aku bisa melihat senyum manisnya saat ini,

Senyum manis sehun yang biasa aku lihat setiap hari dari kejauhan, Yang selalu membuatku cukup untuk merasakan kebahagian dari sisi lain.

Dan sekarang melihat senyumannya sedekat ini, kebahagiaan ku menjadi seribu kali lipat di banding biasanya.

" baekhyun ssi,….."

Ia memanggil ku, memanggil nama ku

"MAUKAH KAU MENJADI YEOJA CHINGU KU?"

Sadarkan aku jika ini bukan mimpi, aku mendekat kearahnya, memeluk tubuhnya.

ku benam kan kepala ku di dada bidang miliknya.

Dan saking bahagianya aku sampai lupa harus menjawab

' ya aku mau sehun ssi'

Ia membalas pelukan ku mengusap surai rambut panjang ku yang sengaja ku gerai. Kita berdua terbuai suasana sampai tak tahu sudah berapa lama kita membenam kan diri dalam pelukan ini.

Sehun yang pertama menarik tubuh, melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuhku. Membuatku mau tak mau juga harus ikut melepaskan tangan ku yang sedari tadi melingkar di perutnya.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku,, sangat dekat sampai sampai aku bisa merasakan hangatnya nafas milik sehun.

Apa ia kan mencium ku? Oh astaga…. Bagaimana ini? Wajahnya semakin dekat, hidung nya sudah sampai menyentuh hidung ku.

Aku mulai menutup mataku bersiap menyambut the first kiss ku yang akan ku berikan pada sehun..

" baek,…"

Oh suara siapa itu? Sangat mengganggu sekali, apa mungkin sehun yang memanggilnya? Ah tidak mungkin, dia kan sedang ingin menciumku

" baekhyun"

Lagi, suara itu terdengar ditelinga ku. Oh god ingatkan aku untuk melakban mulutnya setelah ini karena mengganggu acara first kiss ku.

BRAKKKKKK

" Apa kelas ku membosankan? Sampai sampai kau sesuka hati tidur disini?"

Itu suara guru seo, setelah melempar buku tebal miliknya diatas meja ku ia kembali mengomel memarahi ku. Hmm menyebalkan sekali, kenapa ia harus merusak mimpi indah ku bersama sehun.

Aku melirik kearah kanan menatap kearah sehabat ku luhan, yang nampaknya ikut prihatin. Dan oh sekarang aku tahu suara di dalam mimpi itu adalah suara miliknya, mungkin ia sudah mencoba membangunkan ku tadi. Aku akan berterimakasih setelah ini.

aku berbalik melirik kekiri, telinga kanan ku sudah panas rasanya mendengar omelan guru seo.

Tapi raut muka ku berubah seratu delapan puluh derajat ketika mendapati siapa sosok yang duduk tepat disamping kiri ku. Dia oh sehun.

Ia tersenyum kearah ku, seperti biasa senyuman manis nya selalu saja membuat ku merasa bahagia. walau pun guru seo belum berniat berhenti mengomeli ku saat ini, tapi sunggu telinga ku seakan tersumbat sebuah gumpalan kapas sehingga mungkin saat ini aku hanya bisa melihat komat kamit mulutnya saja, semua itu karena senyuman sehun.

.

* * *

Tett

Tett

Tett

(Mata pelajaran pertama selesai, keberuntungan menyelimuti baekhyun kali ini. Karena dengan terpaksa guru seo harus menyelesaikan omelannya pada baekhyun.

Semua mahasiswa/I mulai meninggalkan kelas, begitu pun dengan sehun. dengan tas yang sudah berada di punggungnya sehun meninggalkan kelas itu. dari balik pintu baekhyun menatap kepergian sehun, mengamati dengan senyum sumringahnya, bahkan ia masih belum rela jika matanya harus kehilangan sosok sehun tersebut.

Luhan yang masih setia duduk di kursinya bersama minseok pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah baekhyun .

Kini kelas sudah kosong hanya menyisakan baekhyun luhan dan minseok, baekhyun masih duduk di kursi dengan senyum bodohnya sementara minseok dan luhan berdiri sambil mengelilingi baekhyun.)

" apa yang kau mimpikan dengan nya?"

Itu suara luhan, ia bertanya sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Tentu saja aku tidak akan memberitahu mereka soal sehun yang mau mencium ku, aku terlalu malu pada minseok dan luhan

" apa mungkin ….."

Kini giliran minseok yang membuka mulut,,,,

" aku bermimpi sehun mencium ku…"

Aku berdiri dari duduk ku mengangkat kedua lengan ku setinggi tingginya saking bahagia nya, bahkan hal itu hanya sebuah mimpi tapi aku tetap merasakan bahagia yang luar biasa.

Minseok dan luhan memegangi kedua lengan ku dan menariknya turun, mereka sekarang berdiri mengapitku menatap ku tajam lalu saling melempar pandang, dan setelahnya mereka mengangguk secara bersamaan. Oh apa ini? Apa yang mereka rencanakan?

Dan disinilah aku berada,

Berdiri tepat di bagian anak tangga yang menghubungkan 2 gedung fakultas tempat kuliah ku. Pintu masuk yang terbuka amat lebar membuat ku bisa merasakan pantulan sinar matahari yang berasal dari luar gedung.

Aku mencoba menatap luhan dan minseok yang mengawasiku di lantai atas, aku kembali bertanya sekali lagi hanya dengan bibir yang bungkam tapi aku yakin mereka pasti mengerti arti tatapan sendu ku ini.

' apa kalian yakin ini akan berhasil?'

Dan mereka dengan tegas mengangguk secara bersamaan, aku semakin gusar. Pasalnya aku lah yang tak yakin disini, bahkan hanya memegang surat berwana merah muda ini saja rasanya tangan ku akan patah. Entahlah ide mereka ini akan berhasil atau tidak, tapi aku patut mencoba kan?

Aku melihat minseok memberi ku kode tentang kedatangan sehun dari pintu sebelah kiri, aku menarik napas panjang… mencoba untuk tenang.

Aku melirik dari balik tembok yang menjadi tempat ku bersembunyi, dan ternyata benar dia oh sehun. dia datang… oke baekhyun ini saatnya, kau harus berhasil memberikan surat cinta mu ini padanya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

'aku bisa melakukannya, tapi bagaimana ini aku sangat gugup…..

Tap

Tap

tidak tidak aku tidak boleh melarikan diri lagi, aku harus memberitahunya tentang perasaan ku. Kau pasti bisa baekhyun'

" sehun ssi, AKU MENYUKAI MU. Aku mohon kencan lah dengan ku"

Aku menjulurkan kedua tangan ku masih dengan menggenggam erat surat cinta ku yang ku buat untuknya, nafas ku terengah engah ketika mengucap kalimat itu. Akhirnya…. Akhirnya aku bisa mengatakannya pada sehun, setelah sekian lama aku memendamnya akhirnya aku bisa mengatakan isi hati ku, INI BUKAN MIMPI ! Aku telah melakukannya.

dan semoga setelah ini ….

Setelah ini?

Tunggu kenapa hening…. Aku mengangkat perlahan wajah ku yang sedari tadi ku tekuk ke bawah, aku melirik kesamping kanan ku dan melihat sehun yang hanya berjalan santai melewati ku.

APA INI? Apa dia tidak melihat ku? Apa suara ku terlalu pelan? Atau aku sudah di abaikan? EOMMA….. dia bahkan tidak memperhatikan ku!

Aku menatap sedih kepergian sehun, aku sungguh kecewa usaha ku sia sia ternyata. Tapi ini aneh rasanya ada orang lain disini, … tentu tidak termasuk minseok dan luhan yang sedari tadi ikut andil dalam rencana gagal ini.

Dan OH GOD, siapa pria yang berdiri tepat di depan ku ini? Ia tersenyum jahat menatap ku. Apa ia melihat bagaiaman aku dicampakan tadi? Apa ia melihat semuanya? OH kau hebat baekhyun.

Bagaiaman mungkin ini terjadi pada ku?

Scane yang seharusnya ( aku mengulurkan tangan dan memberikan surat cinta pada sehun) harus diganti dengan pria yang didepan ku ini.

" A Aku, salah orang. Ini,,, I ini.."

" BAEKHYUN!"

Itu suara luhan, ia memanggil ku. Syukurlah … aku berlari kearahnya meninggalkan lelaki itu yang masih berdiri dengan senyuman jahatnya menurutku.

Aku sungguh sungguh malu padanya.

" normalnya orang akan melihat itu hal yang konyol"

" aku terlalu gugup, sampai tak tahu kalau sehun sedang memakai erphonenya. Pantas saja ia tak mendengar ku"

Aku memilin baju bagian bawah ku yang berwarna biru, aku merasa bodoh telah menggagalkan rencana ini, seharusnya aku melihat sehun yang datang memakai earphone. Dan dari itu aku tidak akan membuat diri ku lebih memalukan lagi dihadapan orang yang tak ku kenal.

" apa kau tahu? Lelaki tadi adalah preman kampus kita dia jurusan seni namanya PARK CHANYEOL"

" aku tak peduli siapa dia, pria itu terlihat arogan dimata ku"

"baekhyun, aku rasa kau harus tahu tentang dia. Aku dengar dia adalah anak tunggal komisaris universitas kita, dengan dukungan ayahnya tersebut ia selalu berbuat semaunya. Dan dia adalah ketua di genk nya tersebut. Bahkan aku pernah mendengar kabar yang lebih buruk ketika mereka di senior high school bersama gank nya tersebut, mereka itu selalu membuat onar dan masalah. Sampai sampai guru mencap mereka sebagai palajar paling buruk di korea,… dan satu lagi mereka itu digilai wanita wanita apa ya sebutan nya, kalo tidak salah prince of seduction "

Aku menjatuhkan rahang ku, ketika luhan menjelaskan tentang lelaki yang bernama park chanyeol tersebut. Aku tidak percaya bagaimana mungkin masih ada orang macam itu di dunia ini? Menggunakan jabatan orang tua nya sebagai tameng? Dan oh ayolah mereka adalah preman tapi kenapa gadis gadis diluar sana malah menyukai genk bermasalah seperti ini? Dan coba ijinkan aku pergi ke THT setelah ini, PRINCE OF SEDUCTION? Hahah itu konyol.

" ahhhh,, nasib ku sangat jelek. Mengapa harus dilihat oleh seseorang yang seperti itu?"

" yak,,ini tidak terlalu buruk kau tahu? "

Aku tahu luhan mencoba menghibur ku saat ini

"iya luhan benar, kau bisa mencoba mengatakannya pada sehun lain kali. Berikan lagi surat mu pada nya setelah jam pelajaran ke 3 berakhir"

Aku mengangguk dengan lemas mengiyakan kata kata minseok, masih banyak waktu bukan?

Aku bisa menmberikannya kapan saja, selama surat itu ada pada ku…

Tunggu

Surat ku?

" DIMANA SURAT KU?"

Aku berteriak kea rah luhan dan minseok, bodoh bagaimana bisa kau melupakan surat cinta mu baekhyun.

" yak kenapa kau Tanya kami?"

" kau kan yang memegangya"

" SURATNYA HILANG….."

Bodoh,,,, aku sangat bodoh. Bagaiamana bisa kau menghilangkan surat itu? Bagaiamana jika seseorang menemukannya? Baekhyun kau sangat ceroboh kau tahu.

* * *

^^CBU^^

* * *

Setelah aku menyelesaikan kelas terakhir ku aku kembali ketempat dimana aku berencana memberikan surat ku untuk sehun, dengan sebuah payung yang ku genggam aku mencari kesana kemari, tapi tidak ada surat…..

Aku bergegas keluar gedung membuaka payung ku, berusaha menutupi tubuhku dari hujan yang Nampak nya masih setia menurunkan butiran butiran krystalnya.

'siapa tahu terbang terbawa angin'

Aku mencari kesegala arah, bahkan dibalik rerumputan yang tumbuh di depan halaman universitas ku.

Pokokknya aku harus segera menemukannya, sebelum orang lain menemukannya dan menyebarkannya.

"bukannya kelas sudah berakhir?kau mencari sesuatu? bisa ku bantu?"

" ia aku tahu kelas sudah berakhir sekitar 30 menit yang lalu. Aku sedang mencari su….

Ucapan ku terputus tak kala ku lihat siapa yang sedang bertanya padaku, dia dia.. OH SEHUN ba bagimana ini?

" su ..

Su

Sumpit.. aku sedang mencari sumpit"

Apa yang aku katakan, tidak bisakah kau lebih idiot dari sekarang byun baekhyun?. Kau membuat dirimu memalukan dihadapan oh sehun.. arghhhhh

" sumpit?"

Ia bertanya pada ku, dan aku hanya mengangguk lemah sambil berkomat kamit merutuki mulut ku ini

" nama ku oh sehun, kita di kelas yang sama saat mata pelajaran ekonomi"

"oh, ya benar kelas ekonomi"

Timpal ku, ketika ia memperkenalkan diri.

Ia mulai membantu ku mencari "sumpit" yang kukatakan tadi, aku pun ikut dalam pencariannya. Ia berjongkok sambil meraba rumput rumpat yang kami pijak. Aku pun mengikutinya.

ada energy yang tersampaikan ketika kita merasa ada orang lain yang melihat atau memperhatikan kita, dan itu yang aku rasakan juga saat ini, pelan pelan aku mencoba memutar kepala kesamping kanan ketempat sehun sedang berjongkok.

Dan BINGO…

kau benar baekhyun , sehun sedang menatap mu intens saat ini, ia mendekat

tap

semakin mendekat

tap

ia sudah berada tepat didepan mu baekhyun, ini bukan mimpikan ? tolong cubit aku.

Tap

Apa ia akan menciumku sama seperti yang akan terjadi didalam mimpi? Ahhhh…. Aku ingin berteriak rasanya

PLUK

" jangan takut, ada ulat dibahu mu. Tapi aku sudah membuangnya"

PLAKKK,,, aku harus mencuci otak mesum ku setelah ini, kenapa yang aku pikirkan hanya hal hal seperti itu saja sih.

" ini sudah semakin gelap, kau harus cepat pulang kerumah"

Sehun beranjak dari acara berjongkoknya, melangkah pergi setelah mengucapkan kata kata manis tersebut, dan jangan lupakan senyum sehun saat ia mengucapkan kalimat itu pada baekhyun. Tahu bagaiamana terpesonanya baekhyun akan senyuman itu?

"SEHUN SSI….."

Aku memanggil namanya, ketika jarak antara dirinya dan diriku terpisakhkan oleh setapak jalanan yang akan mengantar kami keluar gerbang universitas.

"nama ku,,, na nama ku…"

"BAEKHYUN, BYUN BAEKHYUN kan?

Aku tersenyum, ketika dengan sendirinya ia sudah tahu siapa nama ku. Ahhhh aku sangat bahagia

" annyeong "

Ia membungkuk, kemudian pergi meninggalkanku dengan sejuta kebahagaian…. Dia tahu nama ku dia tahu nama ku dia tahu kalau dia sekelas denga ku ahhhhhh,,,,,,,

Aku meloncat loncat di balik punggungnya, meluapkan rasa kegembiraan ku. Ini kali pertama aku dan sehun saling mengobrol setelah sekian lama aku memendam perasaan padanya.

* * *

^^CBU^^

* * *

Aku berjalan menuju restoran tempat ibu ku bekerja, sebuah restoran sederhana yang menyajikan ramen. Ibu ku bekerja sebagai pelayan disana, aku tak pernah malu dengan pekerjaan yang ibu ku lakukan karena hasil kerjanya itulah aku bisa kuliah sampai sekarang ini.

Disetiap jalan yang aku tapaki, aku terus saja mengingat kejadian tadi sore dengan sehun…

Ia berbicara pada ku, ia tahu nama ku. YUHUUUUUU…

Tapi surat ku?

Ya mengapa aku melupakan tujuan ku mencari surat itu… bagaimana ini surat itu belum ketemu.

Ah masa bodo, tanpa surat itu pun aku bisa mendekati sehun.

ya tuhan semoga surat itu terbang terbawa angin sampai argentina lalu lenyap dan melebur di sungai amazon…

doa ku semoga kau mendengarnya ya tuhan…..

" victorya ibu mu sudah pulang 1 jam yang lalu, ia bilang sedang tidak enak badan. "

" eomma sedang sakit?"

" entah lah, tapi akhir akhir ini aku sering melihatnya melamun sendirian. Aku tak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan coba lah berbicara dengan nya"

" ne, gamsahamnida nyonya gong"

Aku berpamitan pada nyonya gong, ia bos sekaligus pemilik restoran ramen ini. Aku dekat dengan nya karena hampir setiap pulang kuliah aku akan mampir kesini untuk menjemput eomma agar bisa pulang bersama.

Eomma sakit? Apa benar, seingat ku tadi pagi sebelum berangkat kerja ia terlihat masih sehat. Dan kata nyonya gong eomma banyak melamun akhir akhir ini, apa memikirkan sesuatu? Apa yang ia pikirkan…. Mengapa ia tak cerita pada ku?

Aku berlari di jalanan kecil menuju rumah ku, nyonya gong bilang ia sudah pulang sejam yang lalu. Jika benar eomma sudah dirumah kenapa belum menelpon ku? Aku semakin khawatir, ku percepat lagi langkah ku sampai akhirnya aku menemukan sosok ibu yang berjalan bersebrangan dengan ku

Itu eomma, ya aku melihat nya.

Ia membawa beberapa bingkisan, mungkin itu makan malam yang eomma beli untuk dimakan dirumah dengan ku. Dan ternyata benar apa yang dibilang nyonya gong tentang eomma yang sering melamun akhir akhir ini, aku bahkan bisa melihat tatapan kosongnya saat berjalan turun melewati tangga di jembatan penyebrangan.

SRETTTTTTT

BRUKKKKK

"eomma.."

Aku berteriak memanggilnya, ia terjatuh ketika menuruni tangga itu. Ada apa dengan eomma sebenarnya. Aku berlari menghampirinya saat ia sedang mengelus elus lengan kanan nya yang mungkin terasa sakit akibat jatuh barusan

" baekhyun,…"

" apa eomma baik baik saja?"

" huahhhh, baekie ini sakit"

Ia merengek menjulur kan lengannya pada ku, aku meraihnya lalu meniupi lengan eomma ku yang tergores dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah itu

"akhhhh,,,, ini sakit pelan pelan baekkie. Huahhhh"

"arraseo, sebentar lagi selesai"

Aku meneteskan beberapa obat merah pada luka eomma, setelah membersihkannya lukanya dengan air tentu saja.

" pakai ini"

Ia mengeluarkan plester luka dengan motif hati berwarna pink, aku menyeringai bingung sejak kapan eomma menjadi sangat girly begini? Eomma tersenyum memohon agar aku memasangkannya pada luka eomma.

" ahh, oke!"

Aku mengambil plester itu dari lengan eomma ku.

" kenapa eomma tidak hati hati?"

" karena aku tak bisa membeli ayam untuk makan malam kita"

Aku tahu eomma sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan, aku tak akan mengikuti alur pembicaraannya

" hmmm eomma, apa ada yang kau pikirkan akhir akhir ini?

Eomma tidak menjawab, ia malah menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sama seperti yang kulakukan ketika ketahuan memakai lipstick eomma saat eomma sedang bekerja. Setelah selesai menempelkan plester itu aku kembali bertanya

" tidak ada?"

Ia menggeleng dengan ragu, Aku tahu itu.

" nyonya gong bilang, eomma sering melamun akhir akhir ini"

" mwo?"

Ia membulatkan matanya ketika aku menyebut nama nyonya gong, eomma memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari ku.

" eomma bilang tidak boleh ada rahasia diantara kita, hem? "

Aku mulai mengeksekusi eomma ku dengan tatapan tajam ku, dan itu berhasil. Ia hanya menunduk saking tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan aku, dan aku sungguh geram karena itu

" ikut aku eomma!"

" kemana kita?"

Aku menarik lengannya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan nya barusan, aku membawanya keluar dari apartemen kami dan menuntunnya menuju tempat bermain anak yang letaknya tepat berada di belakang apartemen kami

" apa eomma ingat? ketika appa meninggal dan kita berdua merasa kehilangan. Saat itu adalah saat saat tersulit bagi ku, bagaimana aku di bully teman teman ku, tak memiliki teman karena semua menjauhi ku "

" tapi kau selalu bilang pada eomma untuk tidak terlalu menghawatirkanmu."

" benar, tapi aku ingat apa yang eomma ucap kan juga saat itu. Eomma bilang pada ku kalau eomma ingin setiap masalah yang terjadi pada ku harus ku bagi dengan mu, dan eomma saat itu menegaskan bahwa tidak boleh ada sebuah rahasia diantara kita. Aku hanya tidak ingin eomma menghawatirkan ku. Tapi kemudian eomma bilang….."

"karena kita hanya tinggal berdua? Kita hanya memiliki satu sama lain. Apa pun yang terjadi pada mu baik itu hal menyenangkan ataupun menyedihkan eomma minta kau selalu menceritakannya pada eomma."

" kau masih mengingat nya eomma. Dan sejak saat itu tidak pernah ada rahasia lagi kan? Aku melakukan apa yang eomma minta, tapi kenapa eomma…"

" mianhae, baekhie… sebenarnya ada yang ingin eomma katakana pada mu, tapi…"

" katakana lah eomma, aku akan mendengarkannya. Kita hadapi bersama"

Aku melihat mata eomma sudah mulai berkaca kaca, apa yang sebenarnya eomma sembunyikan dari ku?

" aku sedang menyukai seseorang saat ini"

" a apa yang kau bicarakan eomma?"

Aku syhook bukan main saat ini

" kau menyembunyikan perasaan jatuh cinta mu pada ku?

" eomma, eomma berbohong pada mu baekk, dan eomma sudah pernah jalan dengan lelaki itu."

" HAH? Aku tak percaya ini, kau bahkan sudah berkencan dengan nya?"

Eomma menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan nya, mungkin ia pikir ia tak seharusnya mengatakan hal ini pada ku. Ketika dengan garangnya aku berekpresi

"hah ommo baekie, aku tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan nya aku berjanji"

" apa dia masih punya istri? Kau merusak hubungan rumah tangga orang eomma?

"ah.. anni, anni. Dia single dia tidak memiliki hubungan dengan siapa pun"

" apa kau yakin? bagaiaman cara eomma bisa bertemu dengan lelaki itu? Sudah berapa lama kalian bersama?"

" ke ketika, dia datanag ke restoran"

Eomma mulai bercerita..

Pertemuan 1.

Saat itu ketika eomma sedang membersihkan meja dan hendak kembali kedapur untuk membawa piring piring kotor, tapi tanpa sengaja nampan yang ia bawa membentur kepala seorang pria yang tepat berada di belakangnya

Pertemuan 2.

Ketika menuangkan air minum kegelas pria yang di depannya, dan tidak sengaja gelas nya tertumpah ke bajunya.

Pertemuan 3.

Dan ketika si pria itu selesai memakan ramennya dan hendak pergi , eomma melihat dompet pria itu tertinggal dimeja, maksud hati ingin mengembalikannya tapi lagi lagi tanpa sengaja ketika eomma hendak menepuk pundak pria itu ia terpeleset dan menarik lengan baju pria itu sampai robek.

Eomma bercerita dengan wajahnya yang memerah, aku mendekat kearahnya

" apa ini? Apa kau melihat bagaiaman wajah mu saat ini eomma?"

" a apa ? ada apa diwajah eomma?"

" setelah appa meninggal, aku tidak pernah melihat ekspresi eomma yang seperti ini lagi"

" maafkan eomma"

Eomma menunduk, terlihat bagaimana sedihnya ia ketika aku menyebut nama appa

"sekarang eomma harus tahu dulu apa pria itu benar benar baik buat mu eomma."

Eomma mengangkat wajahnya menatap kebalik nanar coklat ku dengan haru

" kau tidak keberatan eomma mencintai orang lain, selain appa?"

" jika ia lelaki baik seperti yang eomma bilang kenapa aku harus tidak setuju? Aku akan mendukung mu 100% eomma"

"huahhh urie baekhie….. yeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy"

Ibu memekik kegirangan dengan kedua tangan yang diangkat tinggi keudara

" sekarang apa yang eomma tunggu?"

" bolehkan eomma pergi malam ini dengan nya?"

" jika ku katakan tidak, bukan kah aku akan jadi anak yang buruk?"

Eomma tersenyum lalu mencium keningku,

" enjoy your date eomma, pakai baju yang sexy agar dia terpesona"

" haha oke, bye bye baekhie.."

Eomma berlari meuju apatemen kami, mungkin ia kan benar benar memakai gaun sexy sesuai dengan usulan ku tadi haha, aku tersenyum menatap kepergiannya

Tak disangka eomma akan jatuh cinta lagi, setelah kepergian appa eomma belum pernah sebahagia ini. Aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk eomma.

* * *

^^CBU^^

* * *

Pagi ini aku berangkat kuliah seperti biasanya, dengan rambut kepang yang kujadikan dua aku berjalan melewati sebuah jembatan penghubung antara 2 fakultas di universitas ku.

Tapi ada seseorang disana yang berdiri menatap ku, dengan jaket kulit berwarna hitam yang ia kenakan aku semakin bisa melihat aura gelap yang menyeruapinya. Tak mau ambil resiko aku berjalan berbalik untuk menghindarinya

" apa kau kehilangan sesuatu?"

Kaki ku tertahan, ketika mendengar suara berat miliknya.

" untuk sehun, dari byun baekhyun"

Bagaimana mungkin ? mengapa ia tahu? Apa ia orang yang menemukan surat ku? Mati aku mati…..

Tenang baekhyun, jangan panic ini hanya akan membuatnya semakin senang. Aku mulai acting ku dengan memasang senyum dan berbalik menghadapnya.

Oh god bagaiamana aku bisa lupa? Orang ini kan orang yang kemarin yang diceritakan luhan,, PARK CHANYEOL? Ya dia, jadi dia yang menemukan surat ku. Terlihat dengan jelas bgaiaman sekarang ini dia sedang mengacungkan surat ku yang berwarna merah muda itu.

Aku berjalan menghapirinya dengan senyum yang ku paksakan, aku pun melihat hal yang sama pada dirinya tapi mungkin senyum yang ia berikan berbeda dengan ku, ia terlihat menyimpan maksud lain

Aku sudah berada tepat di hadapannya, dengan gerakan cepat aku pasti akan bisa merebut surat ku itu dari tangannya.

" itu surat ku, aku sangat berterimakasih"

Greppp…

Ahhhhhh sial, gerakan ku kalah cepat. Dengan sekelibat mata ia mengangkat surat ku ke udara sehingga dengan bodohnya aku hanya menangkap angin kosong dihadapannya.

Aku melirik dan mendongkak untuk menatap wajahnya

" mengapa berterimakasih pada ku?"

Mulut ku kubuka membentuk huruf O, apa yang ia mau sebenarnya?

"jangan bodoh, aku tidak ingin mengembalikan surat mu ini dengan semudah itu. Kau harus menjadi budak ku"

" jangan main main, aku tidak ingin melakukannya. cepat kembalikan surat ku. "

" kau tidak mengerti situasi? Hemm baiklah, jika surat ini ku copy 1000 lembar lalu menyebarkan nya kesemua penjuru uniersitas bagaimana?, menurut mu apa yang akan terjadi?"

' seribu copy? Meneyebarkannya?'

Apa yang ia katakan? Apa ia sedang mengancam ku? Bagaimana jika sehun tahu ini? Pikiran ku mulai kacau, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa apa sekarang.

"aku park chanyeol dari jurusan seni, kau bisa memanggil ku ketua atau chanyeol"

Ia kembali menyeringai kearah ku, saat diriku tak berdaya untuk menolak permintaannya. Aku tak bisa berkutik selain menuruti nya, mau taru dimana wajah ku jika surat itu benar tersebar ? sehun juga pasti akan merasa malu.

.

-TBC-

* * *

Annyeonghaseyo,

Kali ini kami membawakan FF remake dari drama Taiwan yang berjudul 'Devil Beside You'

Ada yang pernah nonton drama ini? Kalau ada pasti tahu dong :D'

Kenapa saya meremake drama ini? Karena kayanya cucok banget gitu kalau diperanin sama ChanBaek , terus juga ini dramakan udah lama banget takutnya ada yang belum pernah nonton makanya dibuat deh remake dengan cast mereka.

Ingat yah ini remake bukan plagiat because Plagiat is not my style (Kalau kata bang yifan)

Bagaimana ada yang berminat dengan ff remake ini?

Jika ada yang berminat, silahkan untuk mereview ff ini dengan meng 'klik' tulisan REVIEW di bawah :D

Minimal 5 review maka ff ini akan dilanjutkan.

So, I hope review from you all.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya :D

Bye ^^

Review Jusseyo ? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : CHANYEOL BESIDE YOU

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Other Cast : All Member Exo, SM Family, dll

Rated : T (Sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan, Orang Tua mereka dan Agency mereka saya cuma meminjam nama mereka disini

Warning : Typo(s) bertebaran, Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, GS (Genderswitch) for Uke, Not Yaoi (Belum kepikiran buat bikin YAOI), Ingat FF ini Remake dari Drama Taiwan berjudul 'DEVIL BESIDE YOU'

* * *

Chap 2

Disini lah aku, di sebuah kelas yang sudah ditinggalkan penghuninya dan hanya menyisakan beberapa lelaki yang sedang menatap ku dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, aku berdiri dengan tubuh yang bergetar karena ketakutan. Bagaimana tidak? Ada lima pria yang mengelilingi ku termasuk park chanyeol yang duduk tepat didepan ku dengan angkuhnya.

" chanyeol hyung, siapa gadis ini?"

Lelaki di sebelah kanan ku yang pertama bertanya, dengan memakai kaos tanpa lengan aku bisa melihat bagiamana kulit hitamnya.

"kau menemukannya dimana?"

Kini giliran lelaki yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang ku yang bertanya, kebalikannya dari si pria hitam tadi. Lelaki ini Nampak nya terlihat sedikit lebih putih

" dia adalah byun baekhyun, jika ada yang kalian butuhkan beritahu dia. Dia akan melakukannya untuk kalian"

" semuanya?"

pria berlesung pipit itu yang bertanya kali ini

" bisa kah aku melihat underwearmu?"

Lelaki yang satu ini tidak sopan, ku kira dia yang paling baik diantara lelaki yang berada disini karena sedari tadi ia tak mengeluarkan suara. Tapi ternyata ia lebih buruk. Dengan rambutnya yang di cat merah aku akan selalu ku ingat orang ini sebagai orang mesum.

PLAKK

Mulut si pria merah ditampar oleh pria di samping kanan ku, si pria hitam tadi

" tidak sopan berbicara seperti itu pada perempuan,"

Huftttt,,, aku lega ternyata pria hitam ini lebih baik dari perkiraan ku, aku bersyukur

" jangan dengar kan dia ya, dia memang seperti itu. Aku lelaki baik

Kenalkan nama ku kim jongin. Sini biar aku cium dulu "

Huaahhhhhhh, ternyata pria hitam ini lebih mesum lagi ternyata, ba bagaimana ini? Bibir tebalnya itu sudah bergerak maju untuk menyentuh bibir ku. Aku aku tidak mau aku tidak mau dicium pria hitam ini, eomma… tolong aku. Aku menutup mata ku takut sambil berteriak

" andwae,,,,,,"

PLAKK

BUGHHH

" YOU ARE PERVERTS,"

Nafas ku terengah engah, aku sangat takut sekali. Tapi ketika aku membuka mata mereka semua sudah tidak berada di dekat ku lagi, si pria berambut merah memegangi perutnya dan siapa tadi kim jongin? Ia terlihat kesakitan sambil menyentuh pipinya? Apa sebenarnya yang dilakukan chanyeol?

" menjauh dari nya, tidak kah kalian mengerti ? dia milik ku sekarang, dia hanya akan mendengarkan perintah ku saja mulai saat ini."

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah ku menyeringai seperti biasa

" benarkan byun? Kalau kau berkata tidak maka kau akan tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi pada surat mu itu"

" ya ya benar, aku milik mu. Aku hanya akan melayani perintah mu saja"

Srettt

Tubuhku merosot kelantai setelah kepergian 5 orang pria brengsek tadi, aku meratapi nasib ku yang buruk

"EOMMA….."

" BUDAK? Apa dia gila?

" aku juga berpikir ia sudah gila, tapi aku takut padanya"  
" aku dengar saat di senior high school, jika ia melihat target wanita yang ia sukai ia akan memaksanya agar menyukainya juga"

" mengapa kau ceritakan ini pada ku minseok?"

Minseok ini, bukannya membantu malah menambah buruk suasana hati ku saja.

" karena kau target selanjutnya, ia akan terus membuli mu sampai kau dapatkan lagi surat mu. Aku akan membantu mu baekhyun"

Luhan berbicara dengan tegas, aku terharu atasa bantuan tulusnya

" luhannn, kau adalah teman yang paling the best"

" jangan khawatir tentang apa pun, aku akan berada disamping mu"

Aku senang bukan main, akhirnya aku punya seseorang disamping ku untuk melawan park chanyeol.

Kami menuruni tangga, bermaksud mencari park chanyeol untuk mengeroyoknya agar mau mengembalikan surat ku

" kau harus berhati hati luhan,"

" tentu, kau harus melihatnya. Aku akan memaksa dia mengembalikan surat mu seperti diflm 'my sassy girl', terserah jika si park itu tidak tahu film itu, pokonya aku tahu.."

Aku mulai merasa luhan terlalu berlebihan, ia akan melakukannya seperti di film? Aku ragu ini akan berhasil.

" aku akan berkata seperti ini ' hey park chanyeol dengar ini, jika kau tidak ingin mati maka…'"

" ma maka, jelek sekali"

Bagaimana bisa luhan berkata seperti itu, dan oh god sejak kapan si chanyeol itu berdiri di belakang kami bertiga? Ia membuat luhan kaget setengah mati ketika memperagakan apa yanga akan dia katakan pada chanyeol seperti di film my sassy girl.

" lalu apa?"

Chanyeol bertanya pada luhan dengan ekspresi dingin, membuat luhan memekik ketakutan.

" hah, jangan pikir kami takut pada mu. Kami akan melawan mu Benar kan luhan ?"

" haha, apa yang aku katakan tadi ya… baekhyun datang pada mu untuk menjadi budak mu, hah silakan jaga dia dengan baik. Dia memang sedikit ceroboh, tapi ia sungguh sangat lucu"

Luhan, apa yang kau katakana? Mengapa kau jadi seperti ini? Kau menghianati ku? akan ku cabut ucapan ku ketika bilang kau adalah teman yang baik

Luhan berjalan kearah ku bersembunyi di balik punggung ku sambil menyentuh kedua pundak ku dengan tangan mulusnya

" kau harus mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan chanyeol, baekhyun. jaga dia ya.."

Setelah mengucapkan itu ia lantas mendorong tubuh ku untuk mendekat kearah park chanyeol, aku berbalik hendak pergi menjauh sebelum Ia menarik kerah jaket yang ku kenakan

" jangan lupa dengan pekerjaan baru mu"

Ia menarik ku agar mengikuti langkahnya tentu saja dengan cara yang sadis, aku berjalan mudur sambil mengikuti langkah lebar milik chanyeol menuruni tangga.

" KALIAN TIDAK SETIA KAWAN, AWAS KAU LUHAN, MINSEOKKKKKKKKKKK"

Aku bisa mendengar suara cekikian mereka berdua, lihat setelah ini aku pasti akan membunuh kalian berdua.

Kemana sebenarnya chanyeol akan membawa ku? Tak dengar kah ia ketika aku memekik kelelahan karena berjalan mundur?

.

* * *

.

"oke semua nya sekarang lihat halaman 25, aku akan menulisnya di white board. Setelah itu kita akan berdiskusi"

Itu suara dosen yang tak kukenal, ia sedang menulis di depan white board tanpa memperhatikan mahasiwa/I yang sedari tadi tidak memperhatikannya.

Aku menulis apa yang ia tulis di papan white board dengan tangan kiri yang kugunakan untuk menutup hidung ku karena sedari tadi chanyeol menaruh kedua kaki nya tepat diatas meja yang sedang kugunakan untuk mencatat ini. Ya benar aku sedang berada di kelas chanyeol saat ini, menulis apa yang semestinya di tulis chnayeol.. aku benci melakukannya, tapi apa boleh buat sekarang status ku adalah budak dari seorang park chanyeol

"hey, nona. Kelas mu bukan disini kan?"

Dosen itu bertanya pada ku, tentu saja aku bukan bagian dari kelas ini. Inikan kelas anak yang baru masuk universitas sedang kan aku sudah menjalani tahap smester 4.

" professor tolong aku, …"

" apa yang kau katakana, cepat pergi dari kelas ku"

" ya prof benar, aku akan keluar sekarang"

Untunglah prof ini mengerti keinginan ku, tanpa menunggu apapun lagi aku mengambil tas yang kutaruh disamping kursi dan hendak beranjak dari kursi sebelum

BRAKKKK

Chanyeol menggebrak meja dengan tangannya dan menimbulkan suara yang keras,

Tubuhku ditarik untuk duduk kembali oleh si hitam kim jongin dari belakang.

"Prof, dia bersama ku untuk membantu mencatat"

"mencatat saja harus meminta bantuan orang lain?

Ya kau benar prof, si kurang ajar chanyeol memang harus diberi nasehat dari seorang professor bijak seperti mu

" ya ya ya, kau tidak tahu siapa dia prof?"

Itu pria berambut merah mesum yang berbicara.

" kau masih punya tangan kan? Memang nya siapa kau ?"

"PARK CHANYEOL"

Beru kali ini, aku mendengar seruan paduan suara kelas yang sangat mengganggu. Bagaimana mungkin pertanyaan prof ini dijawab oleh semua orang yang ada dikelas ini dengan kompak.

" dia anak dari komisaris kita, kau bodoh atau apa prof?"

Oke kim jongin ini bukan hanya mesum sekarang, ia juga sama kurang ajarnya ternyata. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengatai prof ini bodoh di depan semua mahasiswa/I nya?

Tapi bukannya marah atau menghukum, prof itu malah menunduk pasrah ketika nama komisaris dibawa di perbincangan ini.

Aku makin mencap berengsek genk park chanyeol sekarang ini, dasar idiot, kekanakan.

" maaf prof, aku akan keluar dari kelas"

" hmm,, hey nak. Kau boleh kembali ke kursi mu lanjutkan mencatatnya"

Whatttttttt? Apa yang sebenarnya prof ini katakan? Ia benar benar mengikuti kemauan park chanyeol si brengsek ini? Bahkan seseorang yang menyandang sebagai dosen disini pun bertekuk lutut pada chanyeol oh hell baekhyun, kau sangat beruntung!.

Aku kembali duduk di tempat semula denga ogah ogahan, menaruh kembali tas yang ku pakai di bahu ku dan melanjutkan mencatat sesuai yang di perintahkan prof tadi.

" kau dengar? Aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang ku mau"

"sebenarnya apa yang kau ingin kan dari ku?"

" tidak ada, ini hanya sekedar kesenangan ku saja. Aku sangat bahagia melihat wanita yang frustasi.

Seperti biasa ia menyeriangai bodoh setelah mengucapkan itu, aku sungguh sungguh muak dengan nya saat ini. Aku tak bisa mengontrol emosi ku ini, ini sudah sangat keterlaluan. Aku hanya dijadikan sebagai bagian dari kesenangnannya saja?

" apa? Karena ketika aku menginginkan sesuatu. Tak perduli bagaimana pun caranya, aku pasti akan mendapatkannya"

Tapi kekesalanku bertambah ketika diriku dengan sendirinya tak bisa menolak semua yang diperintahkan oleh chanyeol, lagi lagi karena surat itu alasannya. Ya mau bagaimana lagi? Selama surat itu belum berhasil kudapatkan aku harus melakukan nya dengan mau tak mau, seperti sekarang ini..

Tangan ku semuanya penuh dengan tentengan plastic yang berisi snack, makanan ringan dan minuman pesanan chanyeol dkk. Aku bahkan harus memeluk satu plastic berisi penuh karena kedua tangan ku yang sudah kugunakan untuk menenteng plastic yang lain.

Sesekali plastic yang kubawa itu jatuh dan isi didalam nya pun berserakan dijalanan, kekesalan ku jadi bertambah lagi. aku sulit melihat jalan karena tumpukan plastic ini, sesekali kepala ku ku miringkan kekanan dan kiri melihat kalau kalau ada orang dihadapan ku maka aku akan memberitahunya untuk menyingkir dari jalan agar aku tak menabraknya

'Hidup ku telah berakhir, aku dipermainkan oleh seorang iblis seperti chanyeol'

Ketika mulut ku ini berkomat kamit dilorong menuju kelas chanyeol tiba tiba seorang menarik kepangan rambutku dengan keras sampai sampai aku menjerit kesakitan dibuatnya.

BRUKKK…

" yak,,,, apa apan kau…"

Aku meringis kesakitan ketika ia mendorong tubuhku sampai aku terjatuh kelantai dan plastic berisi makanan yang ku bawa ikut berhamburan di lantai yang sama dengan ku, aku mendongkak ingin melihat siapa gerangan yang tak punya hati ini

" siapa kau? Kenapa kau selalu berada didekat pangeran?"

Seorang wanita berdiri di depan ku, rambutnya hitam sepunggung dengan sedikit polesan cat biru di bagian depan rambut hitamnya yang juga digeray dengan indah.

" hah, siapa yang kau maksud pangeran disini?"

Aku bertanya dengan nada meremehkan, ia pikir ini era joseon? Kalo ada seseorang yang ia sebut pangeran maka aku akan jadi ibu suri nya kalau begitu, dan wanita ini akan cocok menjadi dayang kerajaan.

" chanyeol, prince of seduction"

" ha ha hahahahahahah, prince of seduction? Ia bahkan lebih mirip iblis tak berhati bagi ku."

Aku tertawa dengan sinis setelah mendengar jawabannya barusan, pangeran chanyeol katanya?

Dan Setelah mengatakan itu aku memunguti makanan yang berserakan itu, tapi entah kenapa si wanita bercorak biru ini malah menendang makanan itu.

" tutup mulut mu, apa kau tak mengerti? Kau hanya mainan baru untuk pangeran. Jika ia sudah bosan kau hanya akan bernasib sama dengan wanita wanita lain. DI BUANG!"

Aku kesal bukan main saat ini, aku bangun dan berdiri berhadapan dengan nya. Siapa sih wanita ini? Penggemarnya chanyeol? Oh benar, ia pasti fangirl nya chanyeol. Karena sifat nya tak beda jauh dengan sang idolanya. BURUK!

" kau bilang apa tadi? Jika saja ia tak memilik surat ku, aku tak akan sudi menjadi budaknya seperti sekarang"

Mata ku menyala nyala ketika mengucapkkan itu semua, sebaliknya si wanita bercorak biru itu malah bingung sambil bertanya " surat?"

.

.

* * *

" hey, sedang apa kalian?"

Aku melirik kearah sumber suara , sama seperti yang dilakukan wanita didepan ku ini. oh ayolah tidak ada yang lebih buruk lagi sekarang? Kenapa sehun harus muncul disaat seperti ini? Semoga ia tidak mendengar kata kata buruk ku barusan.

Aku memilih mengalihkan pandang ku kearah lain, malu harus dilihat sehun. sebaliknya si wanita bercorak biru memilih pergi meninggalkan ku dan sehun, aku bisa melihat wajah kesalnya saat kedatangan sehun barusan, mungkin karena sudah merusak acara tindas menindas yang di unjuk kan untuk ku.

" apa kau baik baik saja?"

Tanya sehun ketika menghampiriku

" ne, gwenchana…"

Jawab ku masih dengan tidak menatap wajahnya, aku pun memungut satu persatu makanan yang ada dilantai dan memasukannya keplastic besar.

" aku dengar kau menjadi anak buah dari seorang anak kelas satu?"

" itu,,, itu tidak seperti yang kau dengar. Arggghhhh bagaiamana aku menjawabnya. Pokonya itu semua tidak terlalu benar"

" mungkin kau punya alasan tertentu sehingga menyetujui hal ini, aku percaya apa yang kau ucapkan"

Aku membeku di tempat, mencerna setiap ucapan sehun.

'apa mungkin ia menghawatirkan ku? '

Aku tersenyum sambil memunggunginya, sehun mendekat kemudian membantuku memasukan beberapa makanan itu kedalam plasctik yang aku pegang

Aku semakin yakin untuk memberitahukan perasaan ku pada sehun, jika aku sudah melakukannya aku tidak punya hal lain lagi untuk di khawatirkan, terutama tentang surat itu.

( tanpa sehun dan baekhyun ketahui, ada seorang wanita yang mendelik tak suka ketika melihat mereka begitu akrab)

"aku ingin memberitahu mu, mulai sekarang aku tak akan menjadi budak mu lagi!"

Aku berbicara dengan nada yang lantang kearah cahnyeol, setelah melempar plastic plastic itu dihadapan chanyeol dkk aku kembali berdiri dengan tegak dan tanpa ragu mulai berbicara dengan lantang pada chanyeol

"tapi kau menyukai kapten basket kita kan?, yakin kau akan melakukan hal itu?"

" aku bisa melakukannya, aku akan memberitahunya"

Baekhyun kau banar, aku bisa melakukannya. Kau tak boleh mudur dihadapan seorang seperti ini.

"hei.. kue ku rusak, aku tak ingin memakan yang ini. Cepat belikan yang baru!"

Hah, aku mentapnya tak percaya. Setelah apa yang aku katakan semuanya pada chanyeol. Dan ia hanya mengomentari sebuah kue yang tadi ia pesan ? oh god apa otaknya perlu di cuci?

" aku tak mau,aku bukan budak mu lagi chanyeol. Jangan harap aku akan melakukan apa yang kau minta. Tidak akan!"

Aku melangkah pergi meninggalkan chanyeol begitu saja, tapi seketika sebuah tangan menghadang ku sehingga mau tak mau menghentika pergerakkan ku.

"baekhyun, kau harus berhati hati. Pergi lah beli kue yang baru"

Oh ia kim jongin, dengan wajahnya yang tak lagi mesum tentunya. Karena ketika ia mengatakan hal itu aku sedikit melihat rautan wajah seriusnya

" pergi dari hadapan ku, aku muak pada kalian!"

Aku sudah tak bisa menahan amarah ku lagi saat ini, kebencianku sudah amat besar pada mereka. Dan detik kemudian ku lanjutkan berjalan meninggalkan mereka semua dengan kaki yang ku hentak hentakkan.

( baekhyun pergi dengan kesal, sampai samapi ia tak melihat bahwa tadi ia berpapasan dengan gadis bercorak biru itu. Gadis itu menatap baekhyun heran, wajah baekhyun tidak sama seperti saat ia berbicara dengan nya di lorong tadi, ahh untuk apa ia peduli. Gaids itu berjalan lurus menghampiri chanyeol dkk dengan sebuah senyuman dan sebuah kue di tangannya

* * *

"hai… kyungsooo"

Itu suara jongin yang menyapa, tangannya terulur dan sudut bibirnya terbentuk sungguh mengenaskan ketika kyungsoo yang disapa hanya lewat dengan santai tanpa mau membalas bahkan menengok sedikit pun kepada jongin)

" pangeran, aku membawakan mu kue. Ini"

Kyungsoo menjulurkan kue yang ia bawa untuk chanyeol

" shireo, "

Kyungsoo merubah guratan wajahnya yang semula datang dengan wajah yang sumringah

"apa ini? Kau memakan kue yang buruk rupa ini?

Ya chanyeol menolak menerima kue pemberian kyungsoo dan memilih memakan kue yang sudah rusak yang di bawa baekhyun barusan

" benar kue itu sudah tak layak makan, hyung"

Itu suara jongin, ia membela kyungsoo dengan membenarkan ucapannya. Padahal, oh ayolah kue itu hanya rusak di bagian atasnya saja karena terbanting gara gara ulah kyungsoo yang mendorong tubuh baekhyun tadi

" DIAM kau."

Bentak chanyeol pada jongin yang saat itu juga membuat suasana jadi hening.. mereka tahu saat ini chanyeol sedang marah. Bahkan setelah itu kue yang hendak masuk mulut chanyeol pun ia banting ketanah dengan kesal.

Setelahnya chanyeol pergi meninggalkan mereka, dengan kyungsoo yang masih menatap punggung chanyeol dan jongin yang menatap kyungsoo prihatin.

"chanyeol tidak dalam mood yang baik"

Jongin nampaknya mencoba menghibur kyungsoo yang saat ini kecewa karena perilaku chanyeol kepadanya. Tapi seakan tuli, kyungsoo bahkan tak mencoba mendengarkan apa yang jongin ucapkan.. matanya hanya tertuju pada chanyeol ya hanya pada chanyeol dan chanyeol.

* * *

.

'aku harap hari ini berjalan lancar,, ya tuhan tolong buat ini 100 % sukses'

Aku berjalan mengitari area lobi kampusku, mencoba menetralisir rasa kegugupan ku saat ini. ku sandarkan punggung kecil ini pada sebuah tembok besar di belakang ku menempelkan kedua telapak tangan ku dan menaruhnya di bawah dagu dengan mata yang kupejamkan. Aku harus berdoa terlebih dahulu!

Setelah menyemprot pengharum mulut yang aku bawa disaku, aku kembali menegapkan badan ku. Seharusnya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi, persiapannya sudah sempurna.

'apa sehun akan mencium ku setelah aku memberitahukan perasaan ku?'

Arggghhh aku semakin gugup jika hal itu benar terjadi, aku memegangi dada ku dengan kedua tangan mencoba menahan degupan jantung ku yang rasanya sebentar lagi akan keluar.

Hah,,, yang aku tunggu tiba.

Itu sehun ia berjalan memunggungi ku, aku harus bisa melakukannya. Hari ini harus berhasil byun. Fighting

" sehun ssi….."

Aku memanggil namanya sedikit lebih keras, takut takut jika sehun sedang memakai erphonenya seperti tempo hari, aku akan kembali menyesal jika hari ini gagal seperti sebelumnya.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, dan tanpa menunggu lama aku berlari ketempat sehun berdiri.

" sehun ssi…"

Aku kembali memanggil namanya, sehun pun menoleh kearah ku sambil tersenyum.

" ah ne baekhyun ssi..?"

" se sehun ssi… sebenarnya, sebenarnya"

Kenapa aku mendadak gagap seperti ini? Aku bahkan sampai tak mengenali suara ku sendiri saat ini

" se sebenarnya asdghfkjismdfjsodenjhdnjahdjdh"

" apa itu baekhyun ssi? Aku tidak mengerti"

Sehun bertanya dengan heran pada ku, oh baekhyun tak bisa kah kau membuat ini semudah yang kau rencanakan sebelumnya.

Oke kembalikan jati dirimu baek, kau harus bisa memberitahunya. HARUS!

Aku menarik nafas ku dalam dalam ketika wajah ku yang idiot ini ku tekut ke bawah.

Dan dengan tegas aku mengangkat wajah ku untuk menatap sehun dan selanjutnya…

" SEHUN SSI, AKU SUDAH LAMA MENYUKAI MU"

Suara ku bergema di setiap penjuru lorong kelas yang kosong ini, aku berteriak ketika mengucapnya. Akhirnya byun, akhirnya… kau benar benar telah menyampaikan isi hati mu kepada sehun secara langsung.

Sehun menatap ku dengan terkejut, mungkin ia benar benar syok saat ini. Bisa ku lihat dari balik matanya yang sedikit melebar.

" aaaa, baekhyun ssi. Aku, aku sebenarnya juga menyukai mu"

DEMI APA? Aku tak punya gangguan telinga kan saat ini? Sehun juga menyukai ku? Ja jadi kami berdua? Ahhhhhhh mimpi ku menjadi kenyataan. Terimakasih tuhan kau mengabulakan doa ku. Luhan minseok terimakasih telah membantu ku selama ini, eomma terimakasih telah membesar kan ku. Untuk guru guru ku di ….

Ahh mengapa aku seperti ini? Aku berpidato seakan akan telah mendapatkan sebuah rewards? Ohh byun tentu saja oh sehun adalah reward itu!

.

.

* * *

Aku berjalan beriringan dengannya, dengan malu malu kami sempat melirik satu sama lain. Sehun yang gugup dengan terus memegang ujung jaketnya saat ini terlihat lucu bagi ku. Dan ini adalah sisi sehun yang baru kutahu setelah selama setahun aku mengenal dan menyukainya secara diam diam.

" huahhhhhh, the legendary couple datang bersama sama"

" ahh, oh sehun kau sungguh popular ternyata."

Aku heran dengan maksud perkataan orang orang yang berpapasan dengan kami barusan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? The legend couple? Sehun popular? Aku melihat sebuah kerumunan tak jauh dari tempat ku dan sehun berdiri, sebuah madding . mereka menggerumuti layaknya madding itu adalah sebuah madu informan, lantas saja Sehun pun ikut penasaran dan mencoba memecah kerumunan itu agar ia tahu gerangan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Dan sungguh, betapa terkejutnya diriku mengetahui apa isi madding yang sekarang menjadi bahan perbincangan anak anak ini

"wahh,sehun kau sangat beruntung. Kau sangat dicintai."

" cepat pergi kencan , tunggu apa lagi"

Orang orang itu masih setia menggoda sehun, bagaimana tidak?

Sebuah gambar diriku dan sehun yang sedang berdiri terpisah, aku tahu ini hanya editan. Karena sebenarnya aku tak pernah sekali pun merasa pernah di potret seperti itu. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat ku mendidih dengan marah seperti sekarang.

Surat ku, ya surat ku ada disana. Ditempel dengan banyaknya hampir memenuhi area madding . aku mengepalkan kedua lenganku, chanyeol. Ini semua pasti perbuatan chanyeol. Aku mengambil paksa salah satu surat ku di madding itu meremasnya dengan kuat sampai terbentuk seperti sebuah bola kesil dan aku pun berlari dari kerumunan orang orang itu, meninggalkan sehun yang nampaknya juga ikut merobek surat surat itu dari madding.

Aku bisa mendengarnya memanggil nama ku, aku tidak peduli saat ini. Chanyeol.. ya aku harus menemui orang brengsek ini

' kenapa? Kenapa harus aku? Apa yang kau dapatkan dari ini semua?'

Aku berlari menembus tatapan tajam orang orang di area kampus yang Nampak nya sudah mendengar dan melihat surat ku,Membuat ku semakin kesal.

" kau dengar? Aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang ku mau"

" tidak ada, ini hanya sekedar kesenangan ku saja. Aku sangat bahagia melihat wanita yang frustasi."

" apa? Karena ketika aku menginginkan sesuatu. Tak perduli bagaimana pun caranya, aku pasti akan mendapatkannya"

Perkataan chanyeol kembali teringiang di benak ku, aku masih tidak percaya ada orang yang benar benar tak berperasaan seperti chanyeol

" aku tak akan memaafkan mu, tidak akan pernah park chanyeol"

( baekhyun masih berlari. Tujuannya saat ini adalah kelas chanyeol, tak peduli jika orang orang ini terus mengatainya. Bahkan ia tak menyadari kehadiran luhan dan minseok yang tadi menyapanya)

" ada apa dengan baekhyun?"

" aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya ini tak baik"

Luhan dan minseok masih bertanya satu sama lain, dan ketika mereka hendak menyusul baekyun tiba tiba saja sehun datang

" apa kalian melihat baekhyun?"

" sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Luhan bertanya tanpa menjawab terlebih dahulu, ia tahu ini pasti masalah serius. Sehun dan baekhyun? Luhan menunggu penjelasan selanjutnya dari sehun.

PLAKKK

Aku menampar pipi kiri dari seorang park chanyeol, dan hal itu aku lakukan di depan teman temannya. Aku yakin saat ini mulut mereka Nampak seperti ikan koi ketika bernafas dalam air saking terkejutnya.

" apa yang kau lakukan?"

Chanyeol bertanya seolah meminta pertanggung jawaban atas tamparan ku barusan.

" mengapa kau menyebar kan surat ku? Apa ini membuat mu senang, apa kau tahu Karena sikap mu ini perasaan seseorang bisa menjadi terluka. "

Nampak jelas wajah chanyeol yang marah saat ini, apa peduli ku? Wajah ku pun tak kalah menyeramkan saat ini.

" aku tahu alasan sebenarnya atas tindakan mu ini, KAU….."

Aku masih menatapnya tanpa mau berpaling sedikit pun. Sama halnya dengan yang dilakukan chanyeol

" karena kau tak pernah sekali pun menyukai seseorang dengan tulus!, "

Nafas ku tak teratur, mulutku benar benar tak terkontrol saat ini. Mungkin setelah ini aku akan menyalahkan diriku sendiri ketika mengingat apa yang tadi aku ucapkan seperti yang sudah sudah.

Tapi tidak kali ini, Karena aku yakin seyakin yakinnya aku tak akan pernah menyesali apa yang aku katakana pada seorang park chanyeol barusan.

" kau datang kemari hanya untuk berpidato?"

Chanyeol menarik tengkuk ku, membuat jarak wajah diantara kita benar benar dekat.

" dengar, ketika aku menginginkan sesuatu aku pasti akan mendapatkannya. Bukan kah aku pernah memberitahu mu?"

Ia kembali menyeringai kearah ku, membuat ku semakin makin tak tahan. Ku lempar lembaran surat yang aku ambil di madding tadi lalu melemparkan tepat didepan wajah bodohnya itu. Dan sedetik kemudian aku meninggalkan kelas itu

( chanyeol memungut lembaran kertas yang terjatuh di depannya, dan ucapan baekhyun terus saja memenuhi otaknya saat ini.)

" apa yang akan kita lakukan? baekhyun pasti malu"

Minseok berujar dengan sedih begitu pun luhan, nampaknya mereka sudah tahu semua perihal surat baekhyun tersebut. Tentu saja semua itu dari cerita asli sehun.

" aku akan memberitahunya terlebih dahulu"

"tentang apa?"

Minseok dan luhan menunggu jawaban selanjutnya dari sehun

" aku akan membuatnya nyaman bersama ku saat ini, itu yang dia perlukan"

" tapi kau tak bisa membuatnya kembali seperti semula setelah kejadian ini kan?"

" tentu tidak,tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyakitinya "

Luhan dan minseok menatap sehun secara bergantian, mereka masih belum percaya bahwa ahirnya baekhyun telah mendapatkan hati seorang oh sehun, terlihat jelas bagaiamana ia berkata dengan serius. Siapa yang menyangka hal ini akan benar benar terjadi?

" ya, lu.."

Aku mengangat panggilan telepon dari luhan, ia pasti sudah tahu semuanya.

" baek, apa kau baik baik saja?

" ne, nan gwenchanayo'

Jawabku bohong

" aku ada diperpustakan, datang kemari ya"

" sekarang aku tak bisa, lu"

"aku tak peduli, pokonya kau harus datang. Oke bye bye!"

" tapi lu,,,"

Tuuttt

Tuuttt

Tuuttt

Luhan menutup teleponnya tanpa mau mendengar penolakan dari ku, dan akhirnya aku terpaksa mengikuti apa maunya dengan malas. Padahal sebenarnya aku ingin sekali pulang kerumah saat ini, mengurung diri di kamar meratapi setiap nasib buruk yang terjadi pada ku akhir akhir ini.

( luhan tersenyum kearah sehun, mungkin tadi saat menelpon sehun mendengar nya menyebut nyebut nama baekhyun. Tapi sehun masih tidakmengerti dengan rencana luhan saat ini. Luhan pun menghampiri sehun dan berdiri di sebelahnya)

" dia sedang dalam perjalanan sekarang, datang lah temui dia"

.

.

.

* * *

Aku berdiri di balkon perpustakaan yang cukup luas ini, sedikit lebih tenang karena tempat ini begitu sepi dari hirup pirup orang. Tentu karena ini adalah perpustakaan.

' mana luhan?'

Sebenarnya dimana dia? dia sendiri yang menyuruhku kemari. Ahh sepertinya luhan hanya mengerjaiku saja, aku akan memarahinya nanti.

" baekhyun ssi"

Ku hentikan langkah kaki ku ini ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil nama ku, aku kenal suara ini. Aku menoleh kearah sumber suaranya dengan perlahan, benar dia oh sehun .

Aku belum ingin bertemu dengan nya saat ini, aku malu sungguh benar benar malu terhadapnya.

Aku bahkan tak berani menatap matanya yang saat ini mulai berjarak lebih dekat dengan ku

" aku minta maaf sehun ssi, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin kau terlibat. Hikss"

Aku sungguh tak bisa menahannya lagi, suaraku serak akibat menahan tangis yang sedari tadi ingin kulakukan. Tapi sekarang aku malah melakukannya di depan sehun

" maaf membuat mu malu…"

" bolehkah?"

Aku melihat tangannya yang mengepal sebuah sapu tangan, mungkin bermaksud menyeka air mata ku ini.

" surat itu, aku sungguh tak terganggu."

Benarkah apa yang dikatakan sehun? aku mengangkat wajah ku untuk melihat keseriusan di balik kata katanya

"melihat kau menangis seperti sekarang, aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Tapi.."

Ia mengusap air mata ku dengan sapu tangan nya, aku tak percaya ini. Sehun benar benar peduli pada ku.

( minseok mengintip di balik tangga bersama luhan, tentu saja ini semua ide luhan yang tadi dengan sengaja menelpon baekhyun untuk menyuruhnya datang ke perpustakaan. Tapi berbeda dengan minseok yang tersenyum bahagia karena melihat adegan antara baekhyun dan sehun tersebut, luhan malah memandang dengan sedih… ada apa dengan luhan?)

" didunia ini banyak orang orang yang berniat untuk menyakitimu, tapi akan ada seseorang yang ikut merasakan sedih atas kesakitan mu juga. Kau harus tahu itu"

Sehun berbicara dengan sungguh sungguh, setelah mendengar itu semua tangis ku berhenti. Kata kata itu sungguh membuat ku berpikir bahwa mungkin yang dimaksud sehun adalah dirinya sendiri dan hal itu membuat ku selama ini bersyukur karena ternyata aku tak mencintai orang yang salah.

Sehun mendekat kearah ku, wajahnya benar benar dekat. Aku tahu ini adalah apa yang aku inginkan sehun benar benar akan mencium ku? Aku mulai memejamkan mata begitu pun dengannya.

Tapi…

Tetttt

Tettt

Tettt

Suara bel berbunyi menandakan jam peajaran kuliah berakhir, membuat sehun mau tak mau menjauhkan diri dari ku karena terkejut. Aku menunduk malu, begitu pun dengan sehun yang jadi salah tingkah saat ini

" ahh, aku ada kelas tambahan. Aku harus pergi"

Setelah berbicara dengan gugup sehun pergi meninggal kan ku, tapi sedetik kemudian ia kembali dan memberikan ku sebuah sapu tangan yang ia gunanakan untuk mneghapus air mataku tadi.

Senyum di bibir ku kini kembali melengkung ke atas, dibalik semua kejadian buruk yang terjadi di hari ini setidaknya aku mensyukuri satu hal tentang sehun. aku masih punya sehun, orang yang ku cintai dan mencintai ku.

" yahh, eomma. Terakhir kali aku masih ingat bahwa nyonya goong bilang kau begitu hampir prustasi.. Tapi sekarang? Kau selalu bersinar sinar sperti ini. Jatuh cinta memang membuat orang menjadi lebih berwarna"

"hmm, kau benar baek. Eomma tidak bisa mengontrol diri eomma sekarang, setiap hari semua terasa berwarna "

"aku mengerti eomma, aku bahkan tak bisa berhenti tersenyum"

" aku setuju dengan mu baekie, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakana pada anaknya tapi…

"AKU INGIN PACARAN"

"AKU INGIN MENIKAH"

TBC

* * *

hai hai hai saya kembali lagi nih membawakan ff remake ini

ternyata ada yang suka dengan ff remake ini

Terima kasih ya buat semua yang udah mau menyempatkan dirinya membaca, memfavoritekan dan memfollow ff ini

dan terima kasih banyak buat semua yang mau review ff ini.

Big Thanks To:

xiuxiumin, sunye, Gianty 581, Baeks06, Baekkiechu, Yousee

Review Jusseyo ? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

itle : CHANYEOL BESIDE YOU

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Other Cast : All Member Exo, SM Family, dll

Rated : T (Sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan, Orang Tua mereka dan Agency mereka saya cuma meminjam nama mereka disini

Warning : Typo(s) bertebaran, Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, GS (Genderswitch) for Uke, Not Yaoi (Belum kepikiran buat bikin YAOI), Ingat FF ini Remake dari Drama Taiwan berjudul 'DEVIL BESIDE YOU'

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

" yahh, eomma. Terakhir kali aku masih ingat bahwa nyonya goong bilang kau begitu hampir frustasi.. Tapi sekarang? Kau selalu bersinar sinar seperti ini. Jatuh cinta memang membuat orang menjadi lebih berwarna"

"hmm, kau benar baek. Eomma tidak bisa mengontrol diri eomma sekarang, setiap hari semua terasa berwarna "

"aku mengerti eomma, aku bahkan tak bisa berhenti tersenyum"

" aku setuju dengan mu baekie, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan pada anaknya tapi…

"AKU INGIN BERKENCAN"

"AKU INGIN MENIKAH"

" APA YANG KAU KATAKAN?"

Baekhyun dan victorya sama sama bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

" menikah?eomma baru saja kencan beberapa kali kan? Tanyaku pada eomma

" hmm, itu tidak masalah karena kami sudah merasa cocok hehe, sebenarnya kencan diusia seperti ini sangat menarik. Kita berdua …"

"jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan eomma!"

"mian, aku hanya terbawa suasana."

" eomma bagaiamana bisa kau, akhh aku bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengannya"

"dia selalu menunggu untuk bertemu dengan mu sebenarnya baekkie. Ia seharusnya datang hari ini, tapi sesuatu yang mendesak terjadi. Katanya ia akan menemui mu disekolah saja"

" mengapa harus disekolah?"

" hah? Bagaimana aku bisa lupa untuk memberitahu mu baekkie. Dia itu adalah komisaris disekolah mu."

"jika ia tidak datang hari ini, lalu mengapa kau memasak semua makanan ini?"

Aku menunjuk semua makanan yang sekarang ada di atas meja makan, jika benar apa yang dikatakan tentang ajjusi yang tidak jadi datang hari ini lantas untuk siapa semua makan disini?

" ahhh,, oh ya eomma lupa bertanya pada mu. Dengan siapa kau AKAN KENCAN? HUH?"

Aishh mengapa keadaan sekarang malah berbalik seperti ini? Bagaimana menceritakan nya pada eomma tentang sehun? ahhh ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang….

Ting tong

Ting tong

" dia datang" eomma berlari bergegas membuka pintu, entah kenapa rasa nya ada yang janggal disini. Komisaris sekolah?rasanya aku pernah mendengar nya.

" Aku dengar dia adalah anak tunggal komisaris universitas kita, dengan dukungan ayahnya tersebut ia selalu berbuat semaunya. Dan dia adalah ketua di genk nya tersebut. Bahkan aku pernah mendengar kabar yang lebih buruk ketika mereka di senior high school bersama gank nya tersebut, mereka itu selalu membuat onar dan masalah"

Ucapan luhan tempo hari teringat kembali di otak ku, OH ASTAGA…..

"EOMMA! ANDWAE OMMA"

Aku berteriak menyusul eomma, ia sedang berdiri tepat di depan pintu dengan tangan yang sudah membuka knop pintu tersebut. aku mohon eomma jangan di buka, jangan….

Ceklek

Telat…. Pintu itu terbuka, dan sialnya aku lah orang yang pertama dilihat chanyeol saat pintu itu terbuka. Dan kau tahu apa? Dia orang itu benar benar chanyeol, orang yang berdiri di depan ku ini benar benar dia? Orang ini.. orang ini adalah anak dari ajjusi yang akan menikahi eomma? Orang ini, orang ini akan menjadi adik ku?

" dia adalah anak dari lelaki yang akan menikahi eomma. Dia park chanyeol"

" senang bertemu dengan mu, NUNA?"

Akhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, jika ini mimpi aku mohon bangunkan aku!

* * *

~~Devil~~

* * *

" jinjja?"

" neo dongsaeng? Park chanyeol?"

" hidupku begitu tragis bukan?" aku masih duduk di anak tangga ini dengan kedua tangan yang ku topang untuk menahan raut wajahku yang kusut ini, sementara luhan dan minseok nampaknya masih sangat terkejut sama seperti ku malam tadi.

" baek, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" luhan bertanya kepada ku dengan kening yang dikerutkan

 **FLASHBACK**

" ketika aku mendengar bahwa appamu sudah membicarakan perihal pernikahan ini, appa mu bilang kau sangat bahagia. Ia meminta ku membuatkan makanan ini untuk mu. Kau ternyata anak yang manis chanyeol" eomma memandangi chanyeol dengan berseri seri

" manis? Itu tidak benar. Eomma bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan itu? "

Aku berdiri dari duduk ku dan langsung menghampiri si manis brengsek menurut eomma itu

" Apa eomma tahu tentang lelaki ini?tentang keburukannya? "

"BERHENTI! Aku bilang jangan memakan makanan buatan eomma ku." Chanyeol mengentikan pergerakkannya yang kala itu baru saja mengambil sumpit yang berada disamping kanannya.

" kau tidak punya malu park chanyeol!"

Hiks hiks hiks….. apa ini? mengapa eomma tiba tiba menangis seperti ini? aku pun menghampiri eomma untuk menenangkannya

" eomma…""

" kau belum bisa menerima lelaki lain selain appa mu,? ketika kau bilang eomma boleh berkencan dengan nya kau hanya tidak mau menyakiti hati eomma kan? Tapi sebenarnya kau tidak menginginkan hal ini"

" a anni, eomma… tidak seperti itu…" aku masih setia memeluk eomma ku yang saat ini sedang menangis tersedu sedu

" kau pasti berpikir eomma telah mengkhianati appa kan? hiks hiks"

" aku mohon eomma, aku tidak berpikir seperti itu"

" Imo, mohon untuk tidak menyakiti hati mu sendiri"

Aku dan eomma menoleh secara bersamaan

" ini salah ku, aku membuat nuna membenci ku"

" ohh chanyeolie.. maaf kan imo, ini adalah kesalahan imo. Mianhae telah menyakiti perasaan mu"

" padahal aku berharap bisa mempunyai keluarga yang lengkap" chanyeol memasang wajah melas nya yang aku yakini hanya acting belaka

" imo juga ingin sekali memiliki keluarga yang sempurna seperti itu chanyeolie"

Ige ? apa ini? Mengapa si chanyeol ini pandai sekali berakting? Dan eomma ayolah apa itu chanyeolie? Kalian menggelikan!

"chanyeol," eomma menggengam lengan chanyeol sambil memanggilnya dengan lembut

"aku sebenarnya menginginkan mu menjadi anak ku juga,"

" imo, itu pasti akan membuat ku sangat senang. Aku sunggu tersentuh dengan keinginan mu"

" huaaaahhh, chanyeolie. Jika saja baekhyun menyetujui ini." Tangis eomma semakin menjadi setelah mendengar kata kata manis si park ini.

"aku sangat sangat menyesal harus membatalkan pernikahan ini, tolong beritahu appa mu soal ini. Aku sangat sangat menyesal"

Eomma masih tetap menangis sambil menundukkan kepalanya di atas lengan chanyeol yang sedari tadi ia genggam, aku tak percaya ini. Si park brengsek ini membuat ku terlihat seperti anak yang buruk sekarang.

 **FLASBACK END**.

* * *

" dia benar benar iblis,"

"bagaimana bisa ada kebetulan yang seperti ini?"

" aku rasa ia sudah tahu lebih dahulu jika appanya dan eomma ku berkencan, maka itu ia berbuat seperti ini pada ku"

"baekhyun, ayolah jangan menyerah"

"benar,bukan kah kau masih punya malaikat"

Aku bisa melihat anggukan luhan dan minseok secara bersamaan

" lihat…" minseok menyuruhku dan luhan mengikuti arah telunjuk tangannya

walaupun kenyataan ada seorang devil seperti chanyeol disekitar ku, minseok ada seorang malaikat yang kini ku punya yaitu sehun.

sehun yang sepertinya baru datang pagi ini nampaknya tak menyadari keberadaan ku dan kawan kawan. Ia hanya melewati ku dan berjalan lurus di lorong menuju kelas nya hari ini. Dan seperti biasanya ketika semua itu terjadi aku hanya memandangi nya dari balik punggung kokohnya tersebut.

'sehun sangat lucu hari ini'

Putar kepalamu , lihat aku..

Nampaknya aku sudah seperti penyihir awam saat ini, mengucapkan mantara yang tak jelas agar sehun benar benar tersihir oleh mantra ku. Ta ttaapi,,,, sehun benar benar menoleh kebelakang dan melihat ku sambil tersenyum. Mantra yang ampuh byun baekhyun.

* * *

Aku bergegas menuju kelas ku hari ini, setelah berpisah dengan luhan dan minseok tadi yang sudah memberiku pesan penyemangat. Dan aku masih saja tersenyum senyum ketika membayangkan wajah lucu sehun tadi pagi, tapi raut di senyum indahku itu seketika hilang saat sebuah motor berhenti mendadak tepat di depan ku

" annyeong, NUNA?"

" menyingkir dari hadapan ku!"

" sikap uri nuna begitu buruk ternyata.. sebenarnya, kau tak ingin aku menjadi adik mu kan?. Kalau begitu Beritahu eomma mu untuk membatalkan pernikahannya dengan appa ku."

" aku tidak bisa melakukannya"

" kenapa tidak?"

" walaupun aku sangat membenci mu, aku tidak akan mengatakan hal itu pada eomma."

"walaupun kau tahu aku tidak akan tinggal diam?"

" aku tidak peduli "

" haha,, aku bisa melakukan hal yang lebih buruk dari kemarin"

" sudah ku bilang aku tidak peduli, asalkan eomma bahagia aku akan menghadapi semua itu walaupun harus dengan berhadapan dengan mu"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhir yang menjadikan ku alasan untuk menolak permintaan chnayeol, aku melangkah pergi meninggalkan. Bagaiamana bisa ia meminta ku mengatakan hal itu pada eomma? Aku tidak bisa menghalangi kebahagian eomma hanya karena aku ,keegoisan ku. Eomma adalah satu satunya orang yang ku punya saat ini, aku akan selalu menjadikan kebahagiannya sebagai kebahagianku juga, walaupun pada akhirnya aku harus menderita dengan berpura pura tidak membenci park chanyeol.

* * *

Bel pelajaran terakhir bergema diseluruh penjuru kelas, semua mahasiswa/I berhamburan keluar sama seperti ku yang kini tengah berjalan di koridor menuju loker tempat penyimpanan barang barang berharga yang di siapkan oleh pihak universitas sebagai tempat privasi untuk mahasiswa/I nya.

Senyum ku tak pernah ku hilangkan selama perjalan menuju loker, sambil menggenggam sapu tangan yang tempo hari sehun pinjam kan pada ku. Hari ini aku bermaksud menemuinya dan mengembalikan sapu tangannya yang sudah ku cuci dengan wangi in.

" oh hai baekhyun-ssi"

" aku telah mencuci sapu tangan mu ini, gamsahamnida"

" ahh, sapu tangan. Tidak apa apa untuk mu saja"

" jinjja? Ahh neomu neomu gamsahamnida"

" ahh bukan apa apa baekhyun-ssi. Itu hanya sebuah sapu tangan"

Sehun yang merendah saat ini, terlihat sangat manis. Oh astaga oh sehun bagaiamana bisa kau sesempurna ini dimata ku?... aku jadi semakin menyukai mu.

" oh sini biar ku bantu membawakan buku buku itu"

BRUGHHH

akhh aku bodoh atau bagaimana mana sih, bisa bisanya aku malah menjatuhkan buku buku yang dibawa sehun saat ini

" mianhae sehun-ssi" aku mengambil buku buku yang berserakan dilantai tersebut, sama dengan yang sehun lakukan

"tidak apa apa baekhyun-ssi, "

Jarak kami sangat dekat ketika sepasang bola mata kami dipertemukan, aku tersenyum membalas kilatan mata sehun yang tajam. Tapi entah mengapa sehun nampaknya…

" mengapa perasaan ku berkata bahwa disini ada orang lain selain kita berdua?"

Apa yang sebenarnya sehun katakan? Di loker ini memang Cuma ada aku dan dia, karena mungkin saat ini semua mahasiswa/I sudah pergi meninggalakan kampus, tapi memang benar rasanya aku juga merasakan hal hal yang janggal…

"aku juga merasakan hal yang sama sehun-ssi"

Dan entah atas perintah siapa mata ku dan mata sehun secara bersamaan melirik kesebelah kiri kami dan tebak siapa yang aku temukan disana dengan senyuman jahatnya

"wa wae? Mengapa kau disini? Kelas mu kan sudah berakir. Kau ingin menakut nakuti semua orang?"

Aku berdiri menjauh dari chanyeol, sedangkan sehun dan chanyeol masih setia tatap menatap

"apa kalian saling mengenal?" sehun bertanya pada ku.

" a ani, dia sebenarnya dia adalah dongsaengku"

" aku?" chanyeol balik bertanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"diam kau"

Aku membentak chanyeol yang berada di samping kiri ku dengan wajah garang.

" ahh, jadi begini sehun-ssi. Eomma ku akan menikah lagi dan dia adalah anak dari calon lelaki yang akan menikahi eomma ku itu."

" ahh benarkah? Senang bertemu dengan mu. Kenalkan aku oh sehun"

Sehun menjulurkan lengannya pada chanyeol mencoba berjabat tangan saat berkenalan dengannya, tapi si tidak sopan park chanyeol ini malah tidak menerima jabatan tangan dari sehun. harusnya aku sudah tahu soal ini, si chanyeol itu malah menatap sehun dengan senyum yang biasa.

" sehun-ssi?"

" oh ne?"

" aku dengar kau sangat hebat dalam basket, kau juga sangat digemari dikampus kita bukan?"

"ahh itu tidak terlalu benar"

Ahh ini gawat, aku tidak bisa membiarkan si brengsek chanyeol ini terus bercakap cakap dengan sehun. aku menarik lengan sehun dan membawanya ke pojokan loker di samping

"sehun-ssi, jagan percaya apa yang diucapkannya semuanya itu bohong"

"dia membohongi ku? Tapi kan dia adik mu" aku mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan sehun

"nuna ku pasti sudah memberitahu semua tentang ku pada mu ya.."

Sial, si park ini mendorong tubuhku menjauh dari tubuh sehun yang sedari tadi kutempeli,

"sehun-ssi sebenarnya, dongsaeng ku ini sedikit bodoh dan kekanakan" aku mencoba berakting idiot saat ini

" aku adalah penggemarmu, bisakah aku bermain basket dengan mu?"

ada apa dengan si brengsek ini? Ia selalu saja mengalihkan pembicaraan ku.

" tidak masalah, lain kali aku akan mengatur waktunya."

" setuju, sampai jumpa lain waktu sehun-ssi"

Aku bisa melihat high five mereka, setelah nya chanyeol pergi meninggalkan ku dan sehun

" dongsaeng mu sangat menyenangkan, pasti ia memiliki banyak teman"

Aku hanya bisa ternyesum kecut mendengar spekulasi yang dibuat sehun pada chanyeol? Menyenangkan katanya? Kau harus lebih mengenal park cahnyeol sehun-ahh….

Lihat saja aku akan membuat perhitungan padanya.

* * *

~~Chanbaek~~

* * *

" apa sebenarnya yang kau rencanakan? Jangan libatkan sehun dalam masalah kita"

Aku sekarang berada di sebuah taman dengan rumput hijau yang berada tak jauh dari area belakang kampusku, tentu saja si park ini sedang bersama dengan genknya

Merasa diacuhkan, aku menarik sebuah buku yang sedari tadi dipakai chanyeol untuk menutupi wajahnya dari sinar matahari, aku tahu ia sedang pura pura tidur saat ini.

" apa yang kau katakan? Tidak ada yang aku rencanakan. Aku hanya ingin bermain basket dengan ketua kita dan bersenang senang"

" aku tahu arti bersenang senang yang sebenarnya bagi mu, park chanyeol"

" baekhyun…."

Aku menoleh ke seseorang yang tadi menganggu percakapan ku dengan chanyeol

"apa kau bosan hidup? Kau mau mati?" aku masih mengingat sihitam yang sedang berbicara ini, ya kim jongin

" kalau kau bisa hidup, kenapa aku harus mati?"

" membuat masalah dengan ketua kita, itu artinya bosan hidup""

Giliran si rambut merah yang mengeluarkan suara, ah aku tahu sekarang namanya kim jeohoon! Berterimakasih lah pada minseok yang memberitahu kan semua nama anggota genk si park ini secara terperinci.

" biasanya paling tidak akan ada 2-3 tulang lah yang patah"

Sekarang giliran pria berlesung pipit Vernon yang ikut mengeluarkan suara, apa lagi ini? Apa yang mereka ucapkan itu benar? Jika chanyeol separah itu bagaimana dengan nasib sehun? aku tidak ingin sehun mendapatkan semua itu karena aku.

" jongin, setelah kelas hari ini selesai. Kumpulkan anak anak di lapangan basket"

" OKE!"

Apa ini? Chanyeol benar benar akan bertanding dengan sehun? apa yang baru saja aku lakukan? Bagaiamana ini…..

* * *

Dan disini lah aku, berdiri dengan gengaman kuat pada sebuah besi pembatas. Sorak sorak semua orang yang memenuhi lapangan basket in door kampus ku. Bagaiamna tidak? Setelah disebarnya kabar bahwa genk chanyeol akan bertading melawan tim basket kampus ini, semua orang langsung mengisi kursi kursi kosong untuk menyaksikan secara langsung.

Aku bisa melihta tim sehun yang menggunakan setelan kaos tim yang berwarna putih dengan nomor 1 yang dipakai sehun menandakan kalau ia memang kapten sekaligus ketua di timnya. Sedangkan tim si park itu hanya menggunakan pakaian biasa dengan celana yang romebng rombeng beserta jaket kulit yang menjadi cirri khas nya.

Priiitttttt….

Pertandingan pun dimulai, tak kusangka ternyata tim chanyeol memang tidak bisa diremehkan. Mereka bukan hanya berandalan yang selama ini diketahui banyak orang, ternyata mereka juga punya keahlian yang cukup bisa dibanggakan apa lagi chanyeol. Jika ku perhatika di 10 menit pertama chanyeol hanya mengincar bola bola yang di pegang sehun, aku sangat kesal melihat itu.

" fighting, sehun-ssi"

Aku berteriak ikut menyemangatinya dari bangku penonton, mungkin suara ku tak akan terdengar saat ini karena tentu saja suara ku tenggelam oleh teriakan orang orang yang juga menyemangati kedua tim

" tak ku sangaka tim nya chanyeol sehebat ini" nampaknya minseok juga terheran heran melihat kehebatan tim chanyeol

" aku tidak memikirkan itu, aku hanya takut si park itu menyakiti sehun ku"

" hey, mereka itu lelaki. Lagi pula kau yakin ketua basket kita tak selemah itu baekhyun" luhan meyakinkan ku tentang sehun yang kuat saat ini.

Pritttt

Pritttt

"Bukan kah kita bilang ini adalah pertandingan persahabatan? Mengapa kau begitu seserius ini?

" karena kau punya tujuan, yaitu MENANG!"

Sehun nampaknya sekarang mulai mengerti, chanyeol memang menganggapnya sebagai rival saat ini. Setelah pertandingan dengan kekalahan sang ketua basket yang hanya berbeda 1 poin saja dengan tim chanyeol. lantas Chanyeol meninggalkan sehun begitu saja dengan kemenangan yang dianggapnya memuaskan.

" sebenarnya kau hebat, apa kau mau bergabung dengan tim basket kampus kita?"

Aku bisa mendengar tawaran yang di berikan sehun untuk chanyeol saat ini.

" oke,asalkan kau menjadikan gadis itu sebagai manager kita"

Apa dia sudah gila? Mengapa ia menunjuk ku, aku bahkan tak tahu menau tentang basket. Apa yang sedang si park ini rencanakan

"kami memang punya masalah dengan manager kami yang beberapa waktu lalu mengundurkan diri, jika itu mau mu aku bisa meminta baekhyun sebagai penggantinya. Tapi itu semua ku serahkan pada keputusan baekhyun-ssi…?"

" ahhh,, aku bersedia tentu saja sehun-ssi"

Aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan sehun, walaupun aku tahu ada alasan yang aneh dari si park itu.

"oke selesai, aku akan bergabung dengan tim"

Lagi lagi senyum jahatnya itu tidak bisa ku artikan, aku yakin setelah ini ia akan lebih kejam menyiksaku. Aku melirik luhan dan minseok bergantian

" aku akan lebih menderita teman teman…."

* * *

Mereka sedang latihan, dengan gaya yang di sebut lay up. Tentu saja aku harus ikut hadir dalam jadwal latihan mereka yang di lakukan 3x dalam seminggu. Padahal tugas kampus ku begitu banyak akhir akhir ini, tapi aku harus membagi waktu ku yang padat ini untuk mengurusi tim basket kampus, jika bukan karena sehun yang meminta aku tidak akan mau melakukan hal konyol ini.

Tapi jika dipikir pikir lagi mungkin ada sisi baik nya juga, bukankah dengan menjadi manager tim basket kampus aku jadi punya waktu untuk berdekatandengan sehun. sama seperti sekarang ketika dengan leluasanya aku bisa melihat sehun sedang mendrible bola tanpa harus bersembunyi karena takut ketahuan seperti dulu. Ohh bahkan barusan ia tersenyum pada ku.

Bagaiamana jika setelah latihan ini selesai, sehun mengajak ku pulang bersama? Ahh aku pasti akan langsung menjawab 'tentu saja, aku mau sehun-ssi'

" manager, selamat menjalanakan pekerjaan baru mu"

Si park ini membuyarkan lamunan ku yang indah bersama sehun, ketika ia baru saja datang bersama dengan teman setimnya yang nampaknya juga menikuti jejak sang ketua.

Setelah melihat nya berada dilapangan yang sama, aku merasa hidup ku ini akan segera berakhir. Oh tidak bisa kah seorang park chanyeol hilang seutuhnya dari dunia ku?

"bawakan aku air!"

" handuk ku mana?"

" hei manager, mana jus ku?"

" yak, bukan kah sudah ku bilang kau harus membukanya terlebih dahulu"

aku kira aku akan meledak saai ini juga, apa pria ini big baby? Mengapa membuka jus saja tidak becus sih. Sabar baekhyun, sabar… kau tidak boleh terpancing oleh park chanyeol jahat ini. Ingat sehun, yak hanya sehun!

" manager, pijat aku"

" wae? Kenapa harus aku?"

" ya.. kapten, manager ini tidak bisa melakukan apapun"

Aku berlari mendekat kearah cahnyeol yang saat ini sedang tertidur sambil terlentang di tengah lapangan, tidur kau bilang? Ia benar si park bodoh ini tidak mengikuti latihan seperti yang sedang dilakukan yang lain dan malah membuatku terpaksa harus melakukan apapun yang ia perintahkan sama seperti sekarang ini,

Bahkan ketika aku merasa sudah muak dan memberontak perintahnya, dia akan langsung melaporkan ku pada sehun. tentu saja aku tidak bisa berbuat apa apa lagi jika sudah begini.

Aku sedang merebahkan tubuhku di salah satu bangku di pinggir lapangan basket, dengan nafas yang tak teratur akibat kelelahan. Tentu saja ulah siapa lagi jika bukan si park chanyeol itu?

* * *

" baek, bagaimana sudah ada progress baru? Sudah sejauh mana kau dan sehun?" suara luhan memecah keheningan, ia baru saja datang bersama dengan minseok.

"tidak ada, lu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mendekati sehun karena si devil park chanyeol itu selalu mengacaukannya"

Suara ku masih bercampur dengan nafas yang belum stabil. Minsok mengeluarkan sebuah minuman dari tas nya dan memberikannya pada ku

"kau kan manager tim basket sekarang,kau harus tahu park chanyeol dulunya juga pernah menjadi bagian tim ketika di senior high school"

" apa maksud mu, minseok?"

" kau tidak tahu? Ia pernah memukul pelatihnya sendiri waktu itu"

" apa? Pelatihnya? Lalu apa yang terjadi, apa pelatihnya melaporkan hal tersebut?"

" kau kan tahu keluarga chanyeol itu kaya, mereka menutup semua kasus dengan uang mereka"

Minseok ini harus diberikan awards nampaknya, ia selalu tahu apapun yang berhubungan dengan seorang park chanyeol. bahkan sekarang aku sudah hapal semua nama anggota genk chanyeol yang terdiri dari jongin, jeoheon, wonho, dan leo. Ya aku harus berterima kasih pada minseok yang menghabisakan malam dengan bercerita tentang seluk beluk mereka.

" itu tidak benar!"

Tatapan ku beralih kepada seseorang yang ternyata sedari mneguping pembicaraan ku dengan luhan dan minseok dari bangku paling belakang, dia adalah kim jongin? Sejak kapan ia duduk disana? Aduh gawat apa dia akan mengadu pada ketuanya itu? Mampus kau baek.

Ia mendekat kearah kami, dengan masih menggunakan seragam tim basket kampus ia kemudian duduk tepat disamping ku dengan tangan yang dilipat dibawah kepalanya dengan santai.

" chanyeol tidak seperti yang kalian bicarakan barusan"

Aku berdiri dari duduk ku, karena aku merasa hubungan ku dengan jongin tidak terlalu dekat.

" ketika di senior high school dulu, chanyeol sangat pendiam. Bahkan ketika ia masuk tim basket ia sama sekali tidak menyentuh bola basket"

Aku malas mendengar sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan chnayeol saat ini, tapi jongin malah berceloteh panjang.

"tapi suatu hari, pelatih mengatakan sesuatu "

FLASH BACK

" hey kau, tetap disini. duduk dan tonton saja. Aishhh jinjja kau hanya penghalang saja kau membuat sesi latihan menjadi lamban"

Duaghhhh…

" kau tidak berhak berkata seperti itu, memangnya siapa kau"

" ketika mendengar sang pelatih berkata kasar seperti itu pada anggota tim yang memiliki badan yang besar dari rata rata seukuran pemain basket, ia langsung membanting bola yang ia bawa dan tanpa ampun lagi ia memukuli pelatih itu hingga babak belur"

" kerana itu, chanyeol dikelurakan dari tim. Ia tidak melakukan apapun lagi saat itu untuk kembali menjadi anggota tim basket."

Aku, luhan, dan minseok seketika menjadi pendengar yang serius saat ini. Bahkan aku, minseok dan luhan memilih duduk kembali disamping jongin.

" tapi ketika dia marah, tidak ada seorang pun yang mampu mengendalikan kemarahannya."

" dan pria gemuk yang dibela chanyeol itu adalah aku"

Aku mendongkak tak percaya menatap jongin, benar kah yang jongin bicarakan?

Jongin tersenyum tipis, tapi aku cukup jeli melihat senyuman itu. Ia merogoh sesuatu dari balik saku celananya dan menyodorkannya pada ku.

Sebuah foto, ya itu foto. Aku meraih nya dari tangan jongin. Disusul minseok dan luhan yang kemudian mengapitku untuk melihat foto yang baru saja di tunjukan jongin

"wahhh, dia benar benar gemuk."

" kau benar… dia, upsss"

Mulut minseok dan luhan ini memang tidak bisa di control apa?

" kalian benar, jika bukan karena chanyeol aku tidak akan bisa seperti sekarang ini. dia memang anak dari komisaris kampus aku sangat peduli padanya dan semenjak itulah kami berteman"

* * *

.

" belikan aku buah, minuman, ayam, ramen, dan colla. Kau mengerti? Cepat!"

Berbeda dengan tadi pagi saat saat chanyeol menyuruh ku dan aku akan mengoceh terlebih dahulu untuk menolaknya. Tapi sekarang aku hanya mengangguk atas semua permintaannya tanpa membantah tanpa mengoceh.

Aku sudah membeli semua yang di pesan chanyeol tadi, untung tidak terlalu banyak tadi dua tangan ku masih cukup untuk menenteng semuanya itu

" ada apa dengan dia?aku ini manager, mengapa aku malah terlihat seperti assisten pribadinya? Beli ini, beli itu, apa ia tak punya kerjaan lain? Jika yang dikatakan jongin itu benar…. Akhhh"

Aku terjatuh dengan barang bawaan ku yang juga ikut berserakan, apa ini? rasanya aku pernah mengalami hal serupa beberapa waktu lalu.

" kau lagi, sebenarnya apa yang kau mau hah?"

"mengapa kau tidak mendengarkan kata kata ku? Mengapa kau masih menempeli pangeran?, bukankah masalah kalian sudah selesai, surat yang kau buat untuk ketua basket. Aku lah yang menyebarkannya di madding kampus kita, bukankah aku membantu mu mengutarakan perasaan mu pada si ketua basket?"

Surat? Mengapa ia tahu soal surat itu. Dan apa yang dia katakana tadi? Dia yang menyebarkannya? Dia benar benar keterlaluan, aku sudah salah sangaka kepada chanyeol. aku menyalahkannya nya atas semua hal yang terjadi padahal pelakunya si wanita jahat ini.

" kau wanita yang jahat…"

" wae? Aku memang seperti itu"

Aku benar benar tak habis pikir pada wanita ini,ia mendekta kearah ku

" sebenarnya apa yang kau mau?"

Bukannya menjawab , wanita ini malah tersenyum melihat kedatangan 2 orang gadis di lorong kelas yang sepi ini, siapa mereka dan mengapa meraka emmbawa sebuah tali oh astaga…

"yak lepaskan aku"

" diam kau, berhenti bergerak"

Srekkk….

Disaat aku masih memberontak dengan kedua tangan yang sudah sepenuhnya diikat oleh kedua gadis ini, aku melihat wanita itu menyalakan sebuah bensin api yang biasa sigunakan oleh orang orang peroko sebagai pengganti korek api. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekat kearah ku dengan api yang masih menyala

" jika api ni mengenai rambut panjang mu itu, menurut mu apa yang akan terjadi?"

Tap

Astaga, wanita ini akan membakar rambut ku?

Tap

Apa dia psycopat?

Tap

Seseorang tolong aku,,,,

BYUUUURRRRR

Air,, air dari mana ini? apa atapnya bocor, tapi seingatku hari ini tidak hujan

" AHHH, maaf kan aku maaf. Aku cleaning service disini. apa yang kalian lakukan disinini nona nona?"

Aku menatap serorang ajjushi yang memang memakai pakaian cleaning service kampus ku, jadi dia yang menyiram kan air kepada si wanita itu

" ohh pembullian ya? Kalian melakukan pembulian pada gadis manis ini?"

"hey pak tua, ini bukan urusan mu"

Wanita yang memegangi tangan ku terlihat sangat marah

" pak tua? Aku lebih suka gadis cantik memanggil ku ajusshi"

" kau pria tua mesum!"

" kali ini kau beruntung, lain kali tak akan ku biarkan kau lepas!"

Segerombolan wanita itu pergi meninggalkan ku dengan sederet ancaman yang membuat ku merinding, oh ayolah apa salahku sampai sampai ia membenci dan mengancam ku seperti tadi.

" neo gwenchana?"

Pertanyaan ajjushi itu menyadarkan ku dari beberapa pertanyaan yang sempat terlintas di benak ku.

Tapi entah kenapa tiba tiba ajjushi ini dengan secepat kilat memeluk tubuh ku dengan erat, sampai sampai aku tak sempat untuk menghindar.

" kau tidak perlu berterima kasih pada ku, ini sudah menjadi kewajiban ku untuk melindungi mu"

" apa yang kau lakukan ajjushi? Dasar ajjushi mesum, seseorang tolong aku ku mohon. TOLONG.. TOLONG…"

Aku meronta di dalam pelukan ajjushi ini, sambil terus berteriak agar seseorang bisa menolongku dari pelecehan seksual ini, oh eomma anak mu menjadi korban serang pedofil saat ini. tolong aku eomma…

DUKKKKK

" Yak pak tua, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Seseorang berteriak sambil melempar sebuah bola basket kearah punggung ajjushi ini, sontak si ajjushi langsung melepaskan lengannya yang sedari tadi melingkar di bahu ku sambil memekik kesakitan, mungkin lemparan bola tadi cukup membuat punggung nya terasa nyeri.

" Chanyeol? aaaaaaaaaa aaaa aaaaaa"

Si ajjushi itu kegirangan bukan main ketika mendapati seorang park chanyeol yang telah melempar bola pada punggungnya tadi, dan sedetik kemudian ia berlari mendekat kearah chanyeol sambil memeluk dengan erat sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada ku.

Tapi bedannya si ajjushi ini lebih terlihat seperti seorang monkey yang sedang merengek kepada induknya yang bergelayutan meminta susu , oh god pemandangan apa yang sedang aku lihat ini? menggelikan!

" oh chanyeol, cutie, cutie…"

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Yak pak tua, jangan sentuh aku!"

Ajjushi itu melepaskan pelukannya sesuai permintaan chanyeol

" apa aku tak boleh memeluk anak ku sendiri?"

" mwoya? Anak? Itu berarti ajjushi ini… Appa chanyeol?" aku bermonolog sendiri

" APPA? Kau sudah siap memanggil ku appa? Aa aaaaaaaaaa"

Ternyata monolog ku terdengar oleh ajjushi ahh maksud ku appanya chanyeol, dan ia sangat bahagia ketika samar samar indra pendengarannya menangkap ku yang memanggilnya appa. Dan sama seperti beberapa detik lalu saat bahagianya melihat chanyeol, ia pun berlari kearah ku merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan sangat lebar dan bersiap memeluk ku kembali..

Aku memasang wajah ketakutan, jujur saja aku masih terlalu syok jika ajjushi ini bertingkah se intim ini pada ku.

" eomma, tolong aku" aku pun berteriak sambil menutup kedua mata ku, tapi..

"yak kau sudah tua, jangan memeluk orang sembarangan!"

Hufttt untuk ada chanyeol, ia ternyata bisa menghentikan aksi pedofil appanya.

" dia sangat lucu seperti eommanya, jadi aku tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak memeluknya"

" apa kau tidak mendengar pekikannya yang meminta tolong?"

" geurae? baekhyunee annyeong.. aku akan melindungi mu, juga eomma mu…"

Aku mengangguk kikuk, bingung harus berkata apa

" yak pak tua hentikan! Kau menjijikan .."

Aku tahu kalau park chanyeol itu orang yang paling tidak sopan yang pernah aku temui, tapi aku baru kalau ia juga sama tak sopannya kepada appa nya sendiri, bahkan appanya ia sebut menjijikan? Oh park kau benar benar anak durhaka.

" menjijikan? Yak kita kan keluarga chanyeol. ketika kau dengar kau akan punya nuna bukannkah kau sangat besemangat? Jadi jangan berbicara kasar di depan nuna mu ya.."

Aku mendelik dengan heran kearah chanyeol? hah apa ajjushi ini sedang membual? Haha, chanyeol sebahagia itu?

" yak,, tutup mulut mu itu pak tua. Kapan aku mengatakan hal itu. Aishhh…."

Chanyeol berjalan menjauhi ku dan appanya ini

" baekhyunee, kau harus tahu. Ketika chanyeol tahu dia akan punya nuna, dia terus bertanya dimana kah nuna nya kuliah? Apa zodiac nya, berapa umurnya dan …"

" SUDAH KU BILANG TUTUP MULUT MU ITU TUA BANGKA"

Chanyeol melemparkan lagi bola basket nya kearah ajjushi ini, tapi seakan sudah hapal perilaku anaknya dengan sigap ajjushi ini menangkap bola yang dilemparkan chanyeol dengankedua tangannya.

Dengan senyum yang sedikit agak bodoh ( eomma mohon maaf kan aku) mungkin ia merasa bangga karena berhasil menangkap bola itu.

" komisaris, akhirnya saya menemukan anda"

Seseorang datang dari arah tempat chanyeol berdiri, seorang pria kepala tiga yang menggunakan setelan jas hitam yang sangat rapih perlahan menghampiri ajjushi itu

" komisaris, kita datang kesini untuk mengahadiri meeting" aku bisa melihat anggukan malas ajjushi,

" Tapi dimana kau menemukan baju ini sajangnim?"

" ige? Ahh kau tak perlu tahu, ini sangat meneyenangkan. ayo kita hadiri meetingnya"

Ckck, anak dan ayah sama saja ternyata.. memiliki dunia sendiri untuk mengartikan sebuah kata

" bersenang senang" yang berbeda.

"oh ya.. baekhyunee. Aku pergi dulu ya.. pai pai.."

Aku membalas lambaian ajjushi itu dengan senyum yang ku paksakan,, entah lah aku masih merasa canggung dengan suasana seperti ini, ya walau ku tahu tak lama lagi mungkin kami akan tinggal dalam satu atap ketika eomma dan ajjushi ini sudah benar benar menikah dan menjadi suami istri

Setelah kepergian ajjushi itu, aku menghampiri chanyeol yang nampaknya masih setia memasang wajah kesalnya.

" mwo?" dia bertanya dengan tangan yang dilipat di depan dadanya.

" kau dan appa mu ternyata sangat berbeda , tapi ternyata kau bisa lepas kendali juga oleh sikap appa mu haha"

" yak, jangan sok tahu"

Hening… baik aku maupun chnayeol tak ada lagi yang bersuara, entah ada angin apa tiba tiba aku teringat sikap ku tempo hari yang sudah menuduh chanyeol yang menyebarkan surat cinta ku ke penjuru kampus, aku rasa aku harus minta maaf untuk yang satu ini.

" mianhae.. maaf sudah menuduh mu menyebarkan surat itu, dan maaf telah berkata kasar"

Aku bisa melihat kilatan mata chanyeol yang semakin tajam saat ini

" aku tahu kau pasti sangat marah, maka dari itu aku aku bersedia menerima hukuman dari mu."

* * *

Saat itu ketika tim basket sedang latihan dengan serius, sehun berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil botol minumnya di dalam tas, tapi saat setegukan air itu meluncur melewati tenggorokannya ia membuka tas yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah tiket konser music.

" jika aku mengajak baekhyun, mungkin kah ia mau pergi berdua dengan ku?"

Sehun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, masih dengan menggenggam 2 buah tiket konser itu di tangannya.

" oh, jongin… kau tahu dimana manager kita?"

" baekhyun? ia keluar pergi membeli minuman. Waeyo?"

" hmm, anni. sepertinya bawaanya banyak, aku akan pergi membantunya"

Sehun pun berlari tanpa lupa membawa jaket kesangannya,

" oiiii oh sehun tak usah, chanyeol sudah pergi duluan untuk membantunya"

Tapi sepertinya ucapan jongin tak didengar oleh sehun, karena saat ini sehun sudah melesat pergi keluar hall arena in door lapangan basket

" neo gwenchana?"

" hmm. Jika aku tidak melakukan ini aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan apa yang ku perbuat pada mu"

" tapi mungkin wajah mu akan memar"

" aku tidak peduli"

" ini akan sangat menyakitkan"

" hmm oke, aku kan menahannya. Aku akan merasa lega setelah menerima hukuman dari mu"

" baiklah… ayo lakukan baekhyun nuna?"

"hmmmm"

Chanyeol menghentikan langkah kecilnya, membalikan badanya yang tinggi ke arah tubuh ku yang hanya sebatas kuping lebarnya itu, aku mengatur nafas ku yang agaknya sedikit ketakutan. Ayolah siapa juga yang tidak merasa takut jika harus mendapat pukulan dari seorang chanyeol, si preman kampus yang punya predikat buruk ini?

" tutup mata mu"

Aku mengikuti saran chanyeol, mungkin ia benar dengan menutup kedua mata ku mungkin sakitnya akan sedikit berkurang.. tapi aku tak yakin soal itu..

" kau siap?" pertanyaan itu membuat seluruh badan ku panas dingin karena takut, aku mulai merasakan nafas hangat milik chnayeol menerpa wajah ku. Mungkin saat ini ia sedang menyiapkan tinjunya untuk memukul wajah ku… aku semakin gemetar menunggu pukulan itu mengenai wajah ku ini, sepertinya untuk 1 minggu ke depan aku tidak akan masuk kuliah karena harus menutupi wajah memar ku , dan detik selanjutnya,…

" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

TBCnya gantung banget yah

hayo itu chanyeolnya ngapain Baekhyun hayoo?

hahha

penasaran kan penasaran?

hahahaha bocoran nih chapter depan bakal ada CB moment yang sweetttt dah

makanya banyak-banyak review yahhh !

okeyyy sampai jumpa dichapter depan ?

See you ^^

Review Jusseyo?


	4. Chapter 4

Title : CHANYEOL BESIDE YOU

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Other Cast : All Member Exo, SM Family, dll

Rated : T (Sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan, Orang Tua mereka dan Agency mereka saya cuma meminjam nama mereka disini

Warning : Typo(s) bertebaran, Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, GS (Genderswitch) for Uke, Not Yaoi (Belum kepikiran buat bikin YAOI), Ingat FF ini Remake dari Drama Taiwan berjudul 'DEVIL BESIDE YOU'

* * *

 _Backsong : Rainie Yang - Ai Mei_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4 :**

Aku membalikan tubuh ku membelakangi chanyeol, mata sipit ku membulat sempurna dengan amarah yang bergemuruh. Apa yang ia lakukan? Mengapa ia tidak memukul ku? Mengapa ia malah menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku? WHAT ? Menempelkan bibirnya dibibirku itu berarti dia MENCIUMKU? Astaga Kenapa dia menciumku? Apa yang ia….. arghhhh kau brengsek park chanyeol!

" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

Aku menarik tubuhku agar menjauh dari dekapannya, dengan syok yang termat tentu saja.

" bukan kah sudah ku beritahu? Aku pasti selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan"

" apa sebenarnya yang kau ingin kan, mengapa kau lakukan ini pada ku?" aku mencoba menatap wajahnya yang masih terlihat tenang ketika intonasi dari pertanyaan ku menaik karena menahan amarah.

" KAU! aku menginginkan mu…"

" arggggghhhhhhhhhh"

Aku menutup kedua telinga ku sambil berteriak, mencoba seolah seolah tidak pernah mendengar apa yang chanyeol ucapkan barusan, pria ini benar benar ….

" bukan kah kalian sebentar lagi akan menjadi keluarga?"

Aku mendongkak terkejut melihat siapa orang yang barusan bertanya, ia berdiri dari jarak yang tak jauh dari tempat ku dan chanyeol berdiri sekarang, dan betapa lemas nya aku ketika mengetahui bahwa sehun lah yang berdiri disana.

Chanyeol menarik tubuh ku mendekat, tubuh ku yang kecil tak sanggup melawan kuatnya tarikan lengan chanyeol.

" benar, di masa yang akan datang kami akan menjadi kaka adik. Kaka adik yang berbahaya"

" berhenti berbicara omong kosong," aku meronta sambil membalas ucapan chanyeol barusan.

" sehun-sshi, ini tidak seperti apa yang kau lihat"

Aku mencoba menjelaskan walau ku tahu ini hanya akan menjadi sebuah alasan konyol

" ini sesuai seperti apa yang kau lihat, percaya lah"

" tutup mulut mu itu!, sehun-sshi aku…."

" mianhae ketua…" astaga park chanyeol. tidak bisa kah dia berhenti membuat kekacauan ini? ia hanya memperkuat kesalahpahaman yang dilihat sehun saat ini.

" cinta adalah hak setiap orang, dan itu pilihan! Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf… tidak masalah bagi ku"

Senyum tipi situ terukir di salah satu sudut bibir sehun, aku tak mengerti mengapa sehun bisa mengucapkan kata kata itu? Bukan kah ia pernah bilang kalau ia percaya pada ku?

Dan untuk apa senyum itu sebenarnya? hati ku mendadak seperti dihantam benda keras ketika sedetik kemudian sehun pergi berjalan meninggalkan ku ..

" reaksinya begitu dingin, sangat membosan kan"

" kaka adik berbahaya apa maksud mu hah? Dia akan salah paham pada ku"

" bukan kah itu ide yang brilliant?"

" apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan?"

" jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi…"

aku menatap lekat kedua mata chanyeol, mencoba untuk mencerna ucapannya. Tapi nihil, otak ku saat ini sedang tidak bisa memikirkan maksud dari perbuatan sekaligus ucapan chanyeol. karena yang sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian ku adalah sehun.

apa yang akan terjadi nanti? sehun seharusnya tidak melihat kejadian tadi. Lalu bagaiamana dengan usaha pendekatan ku selama ini? semuanya akan sia sia karena ulah si brengsek park chanyeol itu.

Dan setelah beberapa detik saling bertatap mata dengan chanyeol, aku bisa melihat Raut muka chanyeol yang semula datar, berubah menjadi sedikit sendu ketika air mata ku mengalir tanpa bisa ku tahan. Lalu entah mengapa aku pun tak tahan melihat ekspresi chanyeol barusan, maka dari itu aku pergi berlari meninggalkannya seorang diri di sana.

.

* * *

.

" kau tidak pergi untuk ikut menemani tim basket latihan?" luhan bertanya sambil terus menatap ku heran

" benar, kau kan manager mereka" minseok pun ikut menimpal pertanyaan luhan

" anni, baekhyun lebih tepat di sebut assistan pribadi chanyeol dari pada di sebut manager tim basket" luhan kembali menyeruakan pendapatnya dengan lengan yang disilangkan di dadanya.

" kau harus pintar pintar mencuri waktu agar bisa mengetahui hal apa saja yang disukai sehun" Minseok kembali memberikan sarannya pada ku

Apa mereka tak mengetahui situasinya saat ini, bagaiamana mungkin aku berani melakukan pendekatan itu lagi ketika aku sudah tertangkap basah berciuman dengan si brengsek chanyeol kemarin siang,

"tidak semudah itu, teman teman" aku menjawab dengan malas

" tentu saja, apalagi kau sudah kepergok berciuman dengan park chanyeol itu" luhan mendelik kearah ku, apa mungkin itu sindiran? Mengapa luhan seperti ini?

" yak luhan, jangan membuat suasana hati baekhyun semakin buruk. Kau ini…" minseok meninggikan suaranya, sama seperti ku yang terheran heran ada apa sebenarnya dengan luhan saat ini?

" aku? Tidak.. dia harus mengetahui kesalahan nya kan? Lagi pula ini sudah tidak bisa di perbaiki lagi, kali ini kau tidak akan mudah mendapatkan sehun"

Aku menatap luhan dengan sendu, ucapan sehun tempo hari terlintas lagi di benak ku

" cinta adalah hak setiap orang, dan itu pilihan! Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf… tidak masalah bagi ku"

Sehun benar, cinta dalah hak setiap orang kita tidak bisa menghentikan seseorang agar tidak memiliki perasaan cinta pada setiap orang yang dicintainya.

" yak,, LUHAN!" minseok mencoba menghentikan ucapan luhan.

" mwoya? Aku benar kan? Maka dari itu, Baekhyun kau harus cepat memberitahu sehun soal perasaan mu yang sebenarnya."

" entah lah lu, aku sudah tak punya keberanian lagi untuk bertemu dengan sehun" aku mendesah ringan

" jika kau tidak punya keberanian itu, maka aku yang akan memberitahunya. Aku yang akan membertiahu kan soal perasaan mu pada sehun"

" APA?"/ " kau gila" aku dan minseok berbicara bersamaan saking terkejutnya, luhan benar benar anak yang nekat. Tapi semoga saja omongan nya kali ini tidak sama dengan nyalinya, sama seperti saat ini dengan berani mengatakan bahwa dia akan membatu ku terbebas dari perbudakan seorang park chanyeol tempo hari.

" mwo? Apa kalian tidak percaya pada ku?"

Luhan bertanya dengan mengangkat dagunya, aku dan minseok hanya tidak saling memandang.

" ahh arraseo, kalian tak perlu percaya pada ku. Lihat dan tonton saja, Aku pergi pai pai.."

Luhan berjalan pergi meninggalkan ku dengan minseok yang masih membeku karena keterkejutan yang dibuat luhan barusan.

" yak, apa yang kita tunggu. Ayo kita kejar luhan baek"

Ajakan minseok barusan menyadarkan ku untuk mengejar luhan sebelum ia benar benar memberitahu kan yang sebenarnya pada sehun.

* * *

Saat itu sehun Nampak sedang tidak bersemangat untuk latihan basket, ia hanya berdiri di depan ring dengan bola di tangan yang tak sedikit pun ia gerakan, entah lah semenjak melihat kejadian antara baekhyun dan chnayeol kemarin siang suasana hatinya benar benar tidak dalam keadaan bersemangat untuk melakukan aktifitas lainnya.

Tapi tiba tiba suara derap langkah membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan yang semula kosong menjadi bergemuruh

" sehun ssi,,, lihat lah baekhyun ada di sini untuk bertemu dengan mu"

Luhan berbicara dengan lantang agar sehun benar benar mendengarnya dari balik pintu hall yang terbuka lebar itu, beruntung minseok dan baekhyun tiba di waktu yang tepat.

" maaf kan kinerja baekhyun yang kurang baik ini ya sehun ssi, dia harusnya tidak boleh melewatkan dalam sesi latihan basket hari ini kan?"

Luhan membungkuk untuk memintaa maaf,

" ini bukan urusan mu luhan ssi, tolong pikirkan saja kepentingan mu. Harusnya ia bisa professional dalam tanggung jawabnya. " luhan berjalan mendekat kearah ku, memegang kedua pundak ku dari samping mencoba menguatkan ku agar tida menyerah dengan respon yang akan di berikan sehun.

"yak apa ini sifat asli dari seorang ketua basket kita? Mengapa kau sangat menyebalkan? Apa kau tahu, baekhyun sudah mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk datang kesini. Dan apa kau tahu kalau baekhyun sangat menyukai mu?" luhan berapi api, dengan tas yang di kaitkan di sebelah lengan kanan nya.

"kami pikir kau adalah pria yang baik" minseok menimpal ucapan luhan walau dengan wajah yang Nampak lebih santai dari luhan, tentu saja.

aku melihat suramnya wajah sehun saat ini, mungkin kah kata kata luhan dan minseok barusan membuat hatinya tersakiti?

" apa kalian sudah selesai berbicara? Semua itu adalah masalah mu, dan asal kalian tahu aku bukan lah orang seperti itu"

Setelah mengatakan hal membuat dada ku seketika sesak sehun dengan santainya pergi meninggalkan hall. Dan ketika itu luhan pun mengejarnya.. aku tak tahu lagi apa yang akan luhan katakan untuk menyakinkan sehun saat ini.

" kau ini pria atau bukan? Aku pernah berpikir kalau kau itu sangat keren. Tapi ternyata kau bahkan tidak bisa mengutarakan perasaan mu sendiri" luhan berhasil menyusul dan menghentikan langkah sehun yang kini sudah berada halaman depan kampus mereka

" tahu apa kau soal diri ku? Aku tidak mengatakan apapun yang ada di dalam pikiran dan hati ku"

" kalau begitu berikan baekhyun kesempatan, kau tahu usaha baekhyun selama ini untuk mendekati mu? ini semua tidak akan mudah bagi baekhyun."

Perkataan luhan kali ini cukup membuat sehun sadar, ia tak tahu bahwa usaha baekhyun untuk lebih dekat dengan nya begitu besar dan tanpa berkata apapun lagi sehun segera berbalik meninggalakan luhan untuk mengejar baekhyun yang mungkin saja masih berada di lapangan basket. Sedang kan luhan hanya menatap kepergian sehun dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan.

Dan ketika dalam larinya yang akan memasuki kembali kampus, sehun berhenti karena sosok yang ia cari sedang berjalan membelakanginya, dengan wajah yang ditundukan tentu saja.

Ia membenci ku, bahkan ia tak ingin melihat ku lagi.. sepertinya ini adalah akhir dari segalanya. Mungkin aku harus menyerah pada perasaan ku. Di musim gugur yang akan habis ini udara semakain terasa dingin, aku masih saja berjalan dengan malas. Rasanya hari ini benar benar buruk

" Bekhyun ssi"

Seseorang memangil ku dari belakang, suara itu.. benar kah suara itu.. aku berbalik dengan ragu untuk melihat jawaban dari pertanyaan ku barusan.

Ya dia sehun, dengan kedua tangan yang menempel di siku aku bisa melihat nafasnya yang tak teratur. Mungkin kah ia berlari untuk mnegejar ku? Ahh anni, ini tidak mungkin. Sehun sudah membenci mu baek, sadarlah!

Kami berdiri bersebelahan memandang rumput hijau yang menjadi tempat di mana untuk pertama kalinya aku dan sehun mengobrol waktu itu.

Baik aku maupun sehun belum ada yang membuka pembicaraan ini, entah lah ini terasa sedikit canggung untuk kembali ke situasi seperti dulu.

" aku tahu kau kecewa dengan sikap ku tadi, tapi aku sungguh tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri"

Sehun sepertinya tahu apa yang aku pikirkan, kecewa? Tentu saja.. sifat sehun yang tadi itu adalah sisi lain yang baru aku tahu selama ini. tapi aku sungguh tak sekecewa itu.. mengingat itu adalah hal yang wajar karena tempo hari ia melihat ku dan chanyeol sedang berciuman..

" aku pernah bilang pada mu, bahwa akan ada orang yang juga merasakan sakit yang sama ketika kau tersakiti dan itu…"

" hari itu,… " aku memotong ucapan sehun, aku tak ingin mendengar sehun merasa tersakiti lagi Karena ulah chanyeol

" aku sungguh tak tahu kalau dia akan ber…" aku baru saja akan memberikan chanyeol sebuah penjelasan tentang apa yang terjadi waktu itu tapi ucapan ku di potong oleh sehun

" ayo pergi ke konser dengan ku,kau mau kan?"

Aku tercengang sambil beralih menatap sehun, dia yang baru saja mengajak ku berkencan? Apa aku tak salah dengar?

" itu lah yang ingin aku katakan waktu itu, aku sangat ingin mengajak mu menonton konser di akhir pekan besok" sehun memutus kontak mata dengan ku, dan kembali menatap kearah depan kali ini ia juga memasukan kedua lengan nya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Sedang kan aku masih tetap saja tidak bisa mengalihkan kedua mataku semenjak ajakan nya barusan

" tapi karena masalah yang dibuat dongsaeng mu itu, aku jadi tidak bisa mengatakannya pada mu. Dan waktu itu aku terlalu kecewa sehingga aku menunjukan sifat yang tak sepantas nya. Maaf kan aku" sehun mendengus kecil dengan wajah yang di tekuk kebawah

" aku seharusnya menjadi orang yang pertama berkata seperti itu"

Aku dan sehun saling menatap, setelah pembicaraan ini kami jadi megerti satu sama lain. Dan akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk pulang bersama, tentu dengan senyuman yang tak pernah henti di setiap langkah kaki yang kami pijak.

* * *

.

Ketika itu chanyeol dan teman temannya terlihat sedang mempersiapkan sebuah pertunjukan amal, dan chanyeol yang terlihat paling serius disini ketika semua hal kecil menurutnya belum sempurna maka ia akan meminta joohon si rambut merah untuk memperbaikinya, atau bilang saja ketika chanyeol meminta kihyun untuk berhati hati memindahkan peralatan musik yang hampir jatuh karena kecerobohan kihyun saat kakinya tidak sengaja terlilit kabel kabel itu.

Bahkan ketika ditawari minuman wine oleh jongin, chanyeol dengan santai menolak " ini bukan saat nya" . melihat itu joohon diam diam menghampiri jongin dan bertanya sambil berbisik

" ada apa dengan nya?"

" ia benar benar peduli pada semua temannya yang punya niat baik untuk mengadakan acara amal kau tahu?" jongin menjawab dengan santainya

" tapi aku rasa bukan hanya karena itu, aku lihat ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan ketua kita"

Jongin tersenyum kearah joohon, ia hanya menepuk bahu milik joohon dan pergi begitu saja tanpa mau mendengarkan apa yang akan diucapkan oleh jeohon selanjutnya.

Dan sementara itu setelah dirasa semua persiapan sudah cukup matang, chanyeol mencoba mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dengan duduk di sebuah sofa tak jauh dari panggung pertunjukan. Wajah baekhyun beberapa waktu lalu muncul kembali, mata sipit yang di hiasi eyeliner itu nampak mengeluarkan butiran butiran krystal yang selama ini tak pernah chanyeol lihat, baekhyun menangis setelah insiden ciuman itu, dan yang sangat membuat hatinya semakin sakit adalah ketika baekhyun yang malang itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan dirinya dengan rasa bersalah.

* * *

Aku masih memilah milah pakaian apa yang akan ku gunakan untuk nanti malam saat berkencan dengan sehun, pokoknya kau harus terlihat cantik sangat cantik. Dan untuk si brengsek park chanyeol,,, membayangakan bagaimana aku telah berciuman dengannya argghhh itu sangat BURUK, BURUK BURUKKKKK sekali.

Tapi hari ini aku kan berkencan dengan sehun, semoga hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat istimewa.. byun baekhyun jangan buat kesalahan sekecil apapun untuk hari ini oke? Tapi aku sungguh benar benar gugup. Ahhh OH SEHUN...

Sehun menunggu baekhyun di depan gedung pertunjukan karena beberapa menit lagi konser akan dimulai tapi baekhyun Nampak nya masih belum datang, sambil memegang 2 buah tiket sehun tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum kala itu, tapi bagai malam dengan sinar matahari senyum itu hilang ketika ia melihat chanyeol dengan jaket kulit berwarna cokelat terang berada di sebrang jalan. Chanyeol juga melihat keberadaan sehun kala itu, namun berbeda dengan yang sehun lakukan, chanyeol lebih memilih membuang muka .

Chanyeol melihat sebuah burung yang nampaknya terjerat oleh tali diatas sebuah kardus ditengah jalan, melihat ada yang ganjil ia pun berlari dan menggengam burung itu dengan sebelah tangan, sedangkan tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk menyingkirkan kardus itu dari tengah jalan sebelum kardus itu benar benar meledak seperti dugaan chanyeol. Hanya anak anak yang kurang kerjaan pikrinya.

Sehun pun berlari karena terkejut dengan bunyi ledakan barusan, ia menghampiri chanyeol dan bertanya apa dia baik baik saja, dan tentu saja chanyeol hanya mengatakan " aku OKE bung" setelahnya chanyeol tersenyum sambil melepaskan burung yang telah ia selamatkan barusan.

Tapi sehun tahu, ia melihat bahwa lengan kanan chanyeol yang ia gunakan untuk meyingkirkan kardus barusan terluka, terlihat dengan jelas ketika telapak lengan nya megeluarkan darah.

" kenapa kau masih disini" tidak berniat untuk membuat suasana hening dengan tatapan malang yang sehun berikan, akhirnya chanyeol bersuara duluan.

" aku kesini untuk menonton konser"

" tak kusangka seorang atlit basket seperti mu juga menyukai musik"

"tak kusangka kau tidak meminta maaf bahkan atas apa yang kau lakukan pada nuna mu!"

"itu benar, dan sekali lagi ku katakan pada mu . tak peduli siapapun byun baekhyun itu, aku akan melakukan hal itu lagi. Dan siapapun yang akan ia pilih, pada akhirnya aku lah yang akan mengubah keputusannya itu. Karena kau tahu apa? Karena dia byun baekhyun adalah milik ku" chanyeol menyebut nama byun baekhyun dengan sebuah penekanan yang disengaja,

Sehun tersenyum kecut, ia meremehkan ucapan chanyeol barusan. Dan ia tak ingin menjawab omong kosong itu. Tapi kemudian perhatian mereka berdua teralihkan ketika melihat seorang anak kecil yang akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi, menaruh kardus berisikan petasan di tengah jalan.

Melihat hal itu chanyeol menghampiri anak itu dan memarahinya. Dan selang setelah itu baekhyun datang ia hanya melihat kejadian dimana chanyeol memarahi anak kecil itu, dan baekhyun pun mengira chanyeol hanya mengganggu anak itu lalu kemudian baekhyun mengahampiri chanyeol dan memarahinya

" mengapa kau sangat kejam? Haruskah kau lakukan hal ini juga pada seorang anak kecil? Apa ibu tidak pernah mengajari bagaimana caranya bersikap baik?"

Chanyeol terlihat sangat kesal ketika baekhyun membawa bawa nama seorang ibu

" aku memang jahat,kau tahu segalanya tentang ku dengan baik. Bahkan dia..."

Chanyeol menunjuk sehun

"bahkan ia menyerah pada ku".

Melihat itu, sehun menghampiri mereka berdua untuk menengahinya. Kekesalan chanyeol semakin menggebu ketika ia tahu bahwa baekhyun lah yang ditunggu sehun. Dan ketika itu ia menarik scraf baekhyun yang berwarna senada dengan jaket yang ia gunakan.

" jangan sentuh aku"

Baekhyun memincingkan matanya dengan sengit ketika ia melihat chanyeol mengambil scraf miliknya yang sedari tadi melilit di lehernya itu, dan dengan santainya chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua, tapi sebelum benar benar pergi chanyeol berbisik tepat di telinga sehun

" dia berdandan special untuk mu hanya karena kencan ini, aku sangat cemburu kau tahu. Maka untuk mengurangi rasa kecemburuan ku, aku hanya akan megambil scraf miliknya"

Walau berbisik, baekhyun masih bisa mendengar ucapan konyol tak masuk akal chanyeol tersebut dan hal itu malah membuat baekhyun semakin kesal saja.

" kau sangat manis nuna…"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat menggelikan itu chanyeol pergi, sementara baekhyun yang masih kesal sempat tak mau memutuskan kontak dengan chanyeol. Oh bahkan kini chanyeol masih saja mengatakan hal yang bermutu sambil membelakangi sehun dan baekhyun

" nikmatilah konsernya, dan ingat aku akan mengikuti acara kencan kalian "

Awal yang buruk untuk memulai kencan ini, baekhyun memandang wajah sehun yang Nampak nya juga ikut kesal dan terbawa oleh omong kosong yang di ucapkan chanyeol. lagi lagi semua ini karena ulah Park chanyeol.

* * *

Kini baekhyun dan sehun sudah berada di dalam gedung pementasan, sebentar lagi grup music bernama EXO yang sedang jadi bahan perbincangan hangat dikalangan anak muda ini akan memulai perform, penonton pun sangat hebat ketika lagu andalan mereka yang berjudul CALL ME BABY menjadi lagu pembuka.

Untunglah baekhyun dan sehun mendapatkan tempat paling depan, sehingga mereka tak perlu berjinjit ataupun merasa sesak untuk bisa melihatnya. Baekhyun sehun pun terlihat menikmati perform EXO tersebut, terlihat jelas keduanya saling melempar sebuah senyuman. Melihat hal itu, chanyeol yang sedari duduk di belakang panggung pun hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua lengannya.

tapi belum sempat di penghujung lagu tiba tiba saja salah satu gitaris yang berdiri di sebelah kiri panggung pingsan entah kenapa.

Seketika suara hening, para penonton pun hanya memandang kasihan pada gitaris EXO yang bernama yixing tersebut. Mungkin karena jadwal yang begitu padat, sang panitia pun membawa yixing turun dari panggung.

Chanyeol pun ikut membantu membawa yixing turun, dan seketika itu manager EXO yang bernama kim jun myeong meminta chanyeol menggantikan yixing di panggung agar acara tetap berjalan.

tanpa berpikir panjang lagi chanyeol pun menyanggupi hal itu, selama ini kemampuannya bermain gitar memang tidak usah ditanyakan, lagi pula acara ini tetap harus berjalan karena ini untuk amal. Tapi di luar sana ada baekhyun dan sehun.

ia tak mau jika mereka berdua melihatnya, chanyeol pun melihat sebuah topeng wajah di samping meja panitia. Dan sedetik kemudian ia meraih dan langsung memakainnya

" maaf kan kami, yixing sepertinya kurang sehat saat ini. tapi acara tetap akan dilanjutkan dengan bantuan salah satu teman kami yang membuat acara konser amal ini terwujud" salah satu perwakilan panita memberikan kalrifikasinya.

Riuh riuh tepuk tangan pun terdengar, chanyeol naik keatas panggung dan mereka pun memulai kembali pertunjukannya dengan lagu yang berjudul _" my answer its you"_

Baekhyun dan sehun mematung di tengah lambaian para penonton yang mengikuti alunan lagu yang mellow dan romantic tersebut.

Karena mereka tahu siapa gitaris bertopeng itu, dia adalah chanyeol park chanyeol.

Mereka bisa tahu dari scraf yang melilit telapak tangan kiri milik chanyeol, scraf berwarna hijau milik baekhyun yang diambil paksa oleh chanyeol.

Baekhyun dan sehun pun bisa melihat setiap tetesan darah yang terjatuh dari tangan nya chanyeol. mungkin akibat dari bermain gitar tersebut.

Sehun menatap baekhyun yang sedari tadi terus menatap lekat kearah chanyeol, bahkan sehun merasa sepertinya baekhyun hanya memusatkan perhatiannya pada chanyeol, bukan pada EXO. Dan hal itu membuat sehun sangat kesal.

Seketika gedung pertunjukan terasa hampa oleh suara chanyeol, baekhyun merasa gedung ini hanya ada dia dan chanyeol saja. Entah lah mengapa ia bisa berpikir seperti itu. Tapi melihatnya yang terluka dengan darah yang menetes seperti itu baekhyun merasa….

 _" apa yang terjadi pada ku?"_

TBC

* * *

yuhuyyyy akhirnya bisa update juga chapter 4 ini...

bagaimana apa semakin membuat readerdeul penasaran?

hayoo hayooo itu baekhyun kenapa hayoo?

hihihi

terima kasih untuk semua yang udah review , follow dan favorite :*

sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya

salam cinta dari istri baekhyun :* #ditimpukfansbaekhyun

paii-paiiiii

Review jusseyo? ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Title : CHANYEOL BESIDE YOU

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Other Cast : All Member Exo, SM Family, dll

Rated : T (Sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan, Orang Tua mereka dan Agency mereka saya cuma meminjam nama mereka disini

Warning : Typo(s) bertebaran, Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, GS (Genderswitch) for Uke, Not Yaoi (Belum kepikiran buat bikin YAOI), Ingat FF ini Remake dari Drama Taiwan berjudul 'DEVIL BESIDE YOU'

* * *

 _Backsong : Rainie Yang - Ai Mei_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5.**

Baekhyun berjalan beriringan dengan sehun, setelah konser usai mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

" sehun-sshi, terimakasih sudah mengajak ku ke konser ini, aku sangat senang"

"benar kah? Kalau begitu aku akan memberitahu mu satu hal "

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, membalikan badannya menghadap sehun yang saat ini juga sedang menatap baekhyun.

" kau terlihat sangat lucu hari ini"

" terimakasih"

 _aku tersenyum dengan wajah yang merona, begitu pun dengan sehun_

" satu lagi, jangan menilai buruk chanyeol saat kejadian tadi, ia memarahi anak kecil itu karena memang anak kecil itu melakukan kesalahan, aku disana menyaksikan semua nya" sehun menarik napasnya dalam, pegangan nya kepada tali tas semakin erat

" sebenarnya aku tidak ingin memberitahu mu. Tapi sepertinya aku harus!" lanjutnya lagi

" aku pikir kau benar sehun-sshi, aku perlu diingatkan. Terimakasih pai pai sehun-sshi"

Baekhyun melaimbaikan lengannya kearah sehun, dan mereka berpisah dengan suasana hati yang ganduh

 _"Aku tak tahu apa yang kulakukan ini sudah benar"_

Sehun pun berjalan berlawanan arah dengan baekhyun, ia tak tahu apa keputusannya memberitahu kejadian yang sebenarnya pada baekhyun akan membuat baekhyun semakin dekat dengan chanyeol atau tidak. Tapi ia juga tak ingin baekhyun selalu menilai buruk chanyeol.

Sedang kan baekhyun , ia masih saja tidak bisa melupakan kejadian saat konser tadi, benarkah ia sudah terpesona? dengan sosok chanyeol untuk pertama kali nya. Tapi ia juga merasa melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Ia selalu menuduh chanyeol yang tidak tidak padahal apa yang ia lihat tidak sesuai dengan kejadian yang sebenarnya.

* * *

" aku pulang,,"

Setibanya dirumah, baekhyun tak mendapati ibunya disana. Ia pikir mungkin ibu belum pulang kerja atau mungkin sedang berkencan dengan appanya chanyeol. memikirkan chanyeol membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing, ia pun memutuskan untuk berendam di air hangat. Siapa tahu pusing dikepalanya akan berhenti

Tapi saat merendamkan diri di air hangat pun, baekhyun masih saja memikirkan chanyeol. ia telah melakukan kesalahan untuk kedua kalinya, menuduh chanyeol tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan yang paling tidak bisa baekhyun lupakan..

Pesona chanyeol saat dikonser itu, ia benar benar merasakan kalo disana hanya ada dirinya dan chanyeol seorang.

Kringg

Kringg

Kringg

Suara bunyi telepon rumah baekhyun membubarkan segala hal yang ia pikirkan tentang chanyeol. dengan gontai baekhyun bangkit dari bathroom nya. Melilitkan handuk pada tubuhnya dan turun ke bawah ruang tamu untuk mengangkat telepon.

Tapi belum sempat ia mencapai gagang teleponnya, ia merasa semua nya gelap… sangat gelap.

Ia pingsan dirumahnya sendiri dan tak ada satu orang pun dirumah ini… lalu bagaimana nasib nya?

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya lucu, mencoba membiasakan cahaya lampu yang masuk kedalam mata sipitnya. Ia sedang berbaring di sofa besar berwarna cokelat, ia pun memakai baju olahraga berwarna biru yang tak pernah ia miliki, lalu kemudian Ia melihat seorang yang samar sedang menatapnya

 _nickhun ajjushi?_

 _Ahh aku pasti sedang bermimpi, sebaiknya aku kembali tidur.._

"hyunie? Akhirnya kau bangun.."

" ini bukan mimpi? Arghhhhhh apa yang terjadi?" baekhyun berteriak sejadi jadinya ketika ia menyadari dirinya bangun di rumah orang lain.

"hyunie, aku sangat senang kau sudah bangun. Apa kau tahu dari dulu aku selalu bermimpi akan punya putri yang sangat lucu seperti mu. Dan sekarang mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan."

Baekhyun memandang ajjushi ini dengan bingung, sebenarnya apa yang sedang ia bicarakan

" mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal disini, oke? Dirumah besar ini, kau juga akan memiliki kamar mu sendiri"

Baekhyun semakin takut dengan ajjushi ini, mengapa tiba tiba berkata seperti ini? mengapa juga baekhyun harus tinggal dirumah besar ini bersama dengan nya?

Disaat ajjushi itu berbicara soal keinginannya tentang memiliki putri, baekhyun mencoba mengingat ingat kemabli apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga ia bisa berakhir dirumah ajjushi ini

.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Dering telepon yang tak sempat ia angkat itu akhirnya terhubung ke kontak pesan, dia adalah ibunya baekhyun, victorya._

 _" baekhie, ini eomma. Bibi soo man meninggal dunia hari ini, ibu harus pulang ke daegu untuk beberapa hari. Eomma sudah menitipkan mu pada nickhun ajjushi agar bisa menjaga mu dirumahnya. Kau baik baik ya sayang. saranghae"_

 _" eo eomma"_

 _Baekhyun masih bisa mendengar pesan eommanya tersebut, ia terus saja memanggi l manggil eommanya sampai baekhyun benar benar tak sadarkan diri._

 _Dan baekhyun sangat ingat, terakhir kali sebelum ia pingsan ia masih menggunakan handuk. Tapi mengapa sekarang ia sudah berpakaian baju olah raga berwarna biru ini, kemana haduknya? Siapa yang menggantikan pakaianya? Apa yang terjadi pada nya?_

 _FLASHBACK END_

 _._

" handuk, handuk ku dimana? Apa yang ajjushi lakukan pada ku?"

" jangan khawatir hyuni, ajjushi sudah menyuruh pembantu untuk mengganti pakaian mu. Dan baju itu adalah baju yang diberikan eomma mu, ia menitipkannya pada ajjushi"

Bakhyun yang tak percaya begitu saja, merasakan ketakutan yang besar. Kesan pertamanya pada ajjushi ini adalah mesum. Bagaimana jika yang di bicarakannya itu bohong? Tidak mau mendapatkan tindakan yang tak senonoh lagi baekhyun kemudian beranjak dari sofa dan segera berlari, ia bermaksud akan pergi keluar dan memilih pulang kerumahnya saja dari pada harus tinggal disini.

Tapi saking besarnya rumah itu, baekhyun sampai tidak tahu dimana letak pintu keluarnya

"hmm, ajjushi dimana pintunya ?"

" kau akan pergi? Kau akan meninggalkan ku?

Hiks hiks hiks…

 _Dia menangis?mengapa ia menangis?_

" hyunie, apa kau tak menyukai ku? Apa kau tak percaya kalau aku akan menjaga mu dan eomma mu? kau tak setuju jika aku menikah dengan eomma mu?"

" a anni, bukan seperti itu, aku hanya aku… argghhh lupakan! Baiklah apapun yang kau ingin kan ajjushi"

Akhirnya baekhyun tidak bisa pergi dari rumah ini, ia sudah tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi jika ini menyangkut soal kebahagian eomma nya.

Ajjushi itu menghampiri baekhyun dan memegang kedua pundaknya dengan erat

" ini hebat hyunie, hyuni sangat baik. Aku akan memberitahu mu sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan"

Ajjushi itu tersenyum lebar, sedangkan baekhyun tidak bisa mengartikan arti senyumannya itu.

* * *

Kini baekhyun dan ajjushi itu sedang duduk di meja makan sambil melihat foto album keluarga park, disana banyak foto - foto chanyeol saat kecil.

" lihat ini, ini chanyeol saat umur 3 tahun. Sangat lucu kan?"

Baekhyun menangguk mengiyakan.

 _Tapi chanyeol memang benar benar lucu,ia seperti perempuan haha_

" wanita ini sangat cantik"

Baekhyun menunjuk salah satu foto dimana chanyeol tengah berdiri dan di peluk dari belakang oleh seorang wanita

" apa dia eommanya chanyeol?"

"iya kau benar, aneh rasanya aku sudah membuang foto ini"

" maaf kan aku ajjushi"

" jangan bilang seperti itu, tidak apa-apa"

Mendadak suasanya berubah. Mungkin kah baekhyun sudah salah bertanya? Baekhyun bahkan bisa melihat perubahan wajah ajjushi itu.

"ketika chanyeol kabur dari rumah, saat itu ia sedang duduk dibangku junior high school. Dan alasan ku bercerai dengannya adalah karena aku terlalu focus pada semua pekerjaan ku dan meninggalkan tanggung jawab. Karena itu ia pergi, padahal chanyeol sangat membutuhkan eommanya."

Tiba tiba baekhyun teringat kembali ucapanya saat baekhyun memergokinya memarahi seorang anak kecil.

(mengapa kau sangat kejam? Haruskah kau lakukan hal ini juga pada seorang anak kecil? Apa ibu tidak pernah mengajari bagaimana caranya bersikap baik?)

"aku yang patut disalahkan atas semua yang terjadi, chanyeol mempunyai sikap buruk karena aku tidak mendidiknya dengan benar. Dia pantas membenci ku"

"menurutku tidak seperti itu, aku yakin kalau chanyeol sebenarnya sangat menyayangi mu"

" benar kah? chanyeol menyayangi ku. Huahhhhhh"

Ajjushi itu memeluk kembali baekhyun dengan sangat erat, sepertinya ajjushi yang sebentar lagi akan berstatus menjadi ayahnya ini sangat hoby memeluk

" baekhyunee, aku sangat percaya pada mu. Kau akan menjaga chanyeol untuk ku kan? Aku yakin jika ia bersama mu ia pasti bisa merubah sikapnya yang buruk itu"

" tapi ajjushi…." Bekhyun mencoba menolak

"kau harus tahu, dibalik sifat buruknya itu ia itu sangat merasa kesepian"

Baekhyun mendesah kecil, ia bahkan tak diberi kesempatan untuk menolak,

" kau pasti lapar, ajjushi akan memasakan makanan yang lezat untuk mu"

Dan ajjushi itu pun pergi ke dapur yang letaknya tak jauh. Entah apa yang dimasak lelaki itu tapi baekhyun bisa melihat senyumnya yang berkembang

 _Meskipun aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan nanti, tapi spertinya aku bisa mengerti mengapa eomma bisa mencintai ajjushi ini_

Masih asik dengan memandangi ajjushi itu memasak tiba tiba chanyeol datang dan duduk disebelah baekhyun

" mencari ku?"

Baekhyun terkejut, tubuhnya sedikit meloncat ketika chanyeol berkata seperti itu

" ajjushi, chanyeol sudah pulang"

Lapor baekhyun kepada ajjushi yang sedang memegangi spatula dan memakai celemek itu

" wahhh uri chanyeolie sudah pulang…"

Ajjushi itu berlari hendak memeluk chanyeol, naas sebelum itu terjadi ia sudah terjatuh karena tersandung langkahnya sendiri

" yak pak tua, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" chanyeol bertanya dengan sinis

" hyunie, mengapa aku selalu tidak bisa mengutarakan kasih sayang ku pada chanyeol? "

"kasih sayang kau bilang? Kau ini hampir membunuhku dengan spatula itu"

" hyunie, apa menurut mu aku tidak terlihat seperti seorang pria jika sudah memasak?

Wajah ajjushi itu terlihat sedih, sekali lagi ia mencoba mendapatkan jawaban dari baekhyun,

Tapi bukannya baekhyun, ajjushi itu malah mendaptkan jawaban pedas dari chanyeol

" baguslah jika kau sadar, celemek itu sangat menggelikan "

Chanyeol menunjuk celemek berwarna biru dengan gambar doraemon yang di pakai appanya, wajah ajjushi itu semakin terlihat sedih. Baekhyun yang tak tahan melihatnya pun segera memelototi chanyeol

"ahh tidak juga, kau terlihat seperti seorang pria sejati"

Baekhyun mengacungkan kedua jempolnya, syukurlah ajjushi itu bisa terlihat senyum kembali karena pujiannya tadi

Meja makan.

Baekhyun melebarkan kedua matanya dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, bagaimana tidak meja makan yang ukurannya melebihi meja makan dirumahnya itu terisi penuh oleh makanan yang tadi di masak oleh appanya chanyeol. baekhyun sendiri bahkan bingung mengapa ajjushi memasak banyak sekali, padahal ayolah siapa juga yang sanggup menghabisakan semua makanan ini? terlebih lagi semua masakan yang dibuat ajjushi adalah masakan western

" ajjushi mengapa makanan nya banyak sekali?"

Baekhyun bertanya dengan lucunya

" kau pikir siapa yang akan menghabiskan makanan ini?" chanyeol menimpal dengan nada yang tentu saja seperti biasa, tak sopan!

" ohh, aku memasak semua nya karena aku belum tahu makanan apa yang hyunie sukai. Maka untuk itu aku memasak semuanya hahahaha" nickhun memberi penjelasan bak seorang koki handal

"apa kau tahu ada berapa banyak orang di afrika sana yang kekurangan makanan?dari pada membuat makanan sebanyak ini yang pada akhirnya akan terbuang sia sia, lebih baik kau sumbangan kan saja ke Africa sana. Dasar boros!"

chanyeol berceloteh panjang dengan melipat kedua lengannya di dada, sedangkan sang appa begitu terpukul mendengar semua ucapan chanyeol. sesungguhnya ia tak bermaksud seperti itu ia hanya ingin memberikan kesan pertama pada baekhyun saat penyambutan dirumah keluaga park. Ya hanya itu sebenarnya. Ia kembali salah di mata chanyeol.

Tapi tak mau berlama lama bersedih ajjushi itu pun mengeluarkan ide konyolnya,

" bagaiaman kalau kita bermain game?"

" apa kau tidak lihat? Tangan ku sedang terluka"

Chanyeol menyodorkan lengan nya yang dibalut kain kasa putih

"lengan mu terluka? Bagiamana bisa?"

"aku berjuang dengan tangan terbuka untuk memperebutkan chip dengan alien, tapi mereka memotong lengan ku dan membawa pulang keplanetnya sebagai cindramata"

" astaga, anak ku. Kau ini sangat tampan, cool, dan selera humor mu sangat baik ternyata. mari kita hargai dan tertawa" ajjushi itu merangkul bahu baekhyun kemudian mereka tertawa dengan garingnya .

Chanyeol yang melihat itu mendelik tak suka, baekhyun pun masih tak melepaskan pandangannya pada lengan chanyeol yang terluka itu, lengan yang kemarin di balut scarft milik nya, lengan yang demi melanjutkan acara amal harus merasakan dan meneteskan darahnya.

Baekhyun kembali mengingat kesalahan nya kala itu.

* * *

 _~Chanyeol Beside You~_

* * *

Chanyeol sedang merebahkan badannya dikamar luas yang di penuhi alat music miliknya, ia terus saja memegangi scraf milik baekhyun yang berwarna hijau. Tentu saja setelah meminta sang maidnya mencuci bekas darahnya terlebih dahulu.

Tokk

Tokk

Tokk

Pintu kamarnya diketuk dengan halus, buru buru ia memasukan scraf itu di bawah bantal miliknya. Chanyeol pun beranjak dari kasurnya dan membuka pintu dengan begitu ia tahu siapa gerangan yang sedang berdiri disana.

Ceklek..

Dia byun baekhyun, ternyata dia yang berdiri di balik pintu tersebut

" apa lengan mu baik baik saja?"

"setelah kau memperbannya kurasa, lengan ku akan baik baik saja."

" apa kau sudah mengobatinya juga? Kalau begitu Aku akan menggantikan perbannya untuk mu"

"ah? Baiklah"

Baekhyun pun akhirnya dipersilakan masuk kedalam kamar oleh chanyeol, dengan kotak obat yang ia bawa dari, tentu saja dengan meminta terlebih dahulu pada ajjushi itu.

Baekhyun tampak serius mengolesi antibiotic pada lengan chanyeol yang terluka itu, lain halnya dengan chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan wajah baekhyun yang terlihat serius dengan penuh kekhawatiran seperti seorang eomma?

" apa sakit?"

" sedikit"

Baekhyun mendongkak untuk melihat wajah chanyeol, tapi tak lama karena setelah itu ia kembali menundukan kepalanya

 _Mengapa ia menatapku seperti itu, ….? Tatapannya membuat ku gugup_

" apakah masih sakit?" baekhyun bertanya kembali, mencoba menghilangkan kegugupannya.

Melihat baekhyun yang salah tingkah seperti ini, Chanyeol tersenyum dan malah mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga baekhyun dan berbisik sesuatu yang sensual padanya

"sakit"

Baekhyun buru buru menjauhkan wajahnya dari chanyeol, ia tak mau terlalu lama terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini

" apa kau kedinginan?" chanyeol bertanya kembali

" aku baik baik saja"

Sedetik kemudian chanyeol menarik selimut tebal yang berada disampingnya, ia menutupi tubuh baekhyun dan miliknya dengan selimut itu. baekhyun syok bukan main,ia semakin gugup dengan tindakan chanyeol barusan. tapi ia mencoba untuk lebih tenang, karena ia sadar diri dimana ia sekarang

" aku sungguh tidak merasa kedinginan"

" tapi jika kau yang mengobatinya, ini tidak terasa sakit"

Chanyeol kembali mendekat dan entah atas perintah siapa ia berani membenamkan kepalanya di pundak baekhyun, untuk sesaat baekhyun tak berontak. Ia juga tak mengerti mengapa ia mengijinkan chanyeol tertidur di pundak nya saat ini, bukan kah seharusnya ia membenci? Chanyeol?

Setelah dirasa chanyeol mulai tertidur, baekhyun membenarkan posisi berbaring chanyeol. dengan menyelimuti tubuh chanyeol sampai ke dagu.

Ia memandang wajah chanyeol untuk beberapa detik, sampai akal sehatnya tersadar. Ia pun segera mungkin keluar dari kamar chanyeol tapi…

Celana training yang ia gunakan terus saja di genggam oleh chanyeol, bahkan ketika baekhyun mecoba melepaskannya. Tapi itu sungguh percuma.

Dan baekhyun pun hanya bisa mendesah berat karena tidak bisa keluar dari kamar chanyeol untuk malam ini, dan sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam paling panjang karena ia harus menunggu chanyeol benar benar terlelap agar ia bisa membebaskan diri dari kamar chanyeol.

.

.

TBC

.

* * *

holaaaa welcome back

kali ini saya mau jawab review dari kalian :D

* * *

dinda : hahaha sepertinya begitu,,,

baekhyun labil? lah maklum lah kan masih remaja jadinya masih labil #plakk

* * *

nina zifan : hahaa menurut kamu baekhyun suka gak nih sama chanyeol? hayoo tebakk hahahaha

ini udah dilanjut yah... gomawo ^^

* * *

nam mingyu : hahaha makasihhh :*

hahaha ini belum seberapa konfliknya,,, masih banyak konflik-konflik yang belum terpecahkan hehehe

* * *

xoxo : hahhaa uri sehunie emang manis :D

ini udah dilanjut yah :D

* * *

Guest : wah makasih... ini udah dilanjut ya..

* * *

leeminoznurhayati : hihihi gomapta,,,

hahha iya baekhyun salah paham nih...

hahha yaps sepertinya begitu ^^

gomawo :)

* * *

yousee : hahaha yang dilakukan baekhyun adalah... jawabannya ada dichap ini..

terima kasih udah review :D

* * *

HBS : terima kasih sudah diiangtkan tentang typonya..

ini sudah diperbaiki,, kalau masih banyak typonya jongmal mianhamnida... *bow

* * *

xiuxiumin : ini udah dilanjut yah,, thanks ^^

* * *

Baeks06 : ini sudah dilanjut ^^ gomawo

* * *

Chanbaekhunlove : ini udah dilanjut,,, terima kasih :D

* * *

Light-B : ini udah next ya.. thanks :D

* * *

.

.

terima kasih ya yang udah pada mau nyempetin review ff remake ini...

seneng banget kalau kalian penasaran sama ff ini hehhe

okay sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya

payy - payy

:* :*


	6. Chapter 6

Title : CHANYEOL BESIDE YOU

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Other Cast : All Member Exo, SM Family, dll

Rated : T (Sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan, Orang Tua mereka dan Agency mereka saya cuma meminjam nama mereka disini

Warning : Typo(s) bertebaran, Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, GS (Genderswitch) for Uke, Not Yaoi (Belum kepikiran buat bikin YAOI), Ingat FF ini Remake dari Drama Taiwan berjudul 'DEVIL BESIDE YOU'

* * *

 _Backsong : Rainie Yang - Ai Mei_

* * *

CHAP 6

pagi tiba…

chanyeol terus saja memandang wajah mungil yang kini terlelap dengan damainya, sudut bibirnya terangkat ketika melihat wajah baekhyun yang tertidur pulas dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, dan oh jangan lupakan bagimana cara baekhyun tertidur dengan badan yang terlentang itu… chanyeol terkekeh pelan, ia harus segera membangunkan nuna nya itu, jika tidak ia akan terlambat pergi ke kampus

" selamat pagi…"

" hmmm pagi juga" baekhyun membalas masih dengan mata yang tertutup, nyawanya belum sepenuhnya terkumpul saat ini. sehingga ia tak menyadari dimana dirinya terbangun kala itu

Setelah beberapa detik berlalu baru lah, baekhyun merasakan hal ganjil. Ia pun perlahan membuka mata sabitnya. Ia mengerjap lucu, membuat chanyeol semakin gemas dibuatnya.

"ARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH"

Baekhyun setengah bangun saat ini, ia berteriak dengan suara 6 oktafnya ketika mengetahui siapa orang pertama yang ia lihat di pagi yang cerah ini, dan bukan hanya itu yang membuat baekhyun semakin membulatkan mata, sebenarnya bagaimana bisa ia tertidur di tempat tidur yang sama dengan chanyeol, apa yang terjadi malam tadi?

" apa yang terjadi semalam?"

" kau tidur" chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan santai

" dimana ajjushi?"

" tidur di kamarnya"

" bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan ku tidur disini? harusnya ia menjaga ku dan meyuruhku untuk pindah kekamar lain"

" hah, kau tak tahu. Pria tua itu yang mengangkat dan memindahkan tubuh mu kekasur ku"

" harusnya kau membangunkan ku kalau begitu" baekhyun sedikit kesal.

Baekhyun memelitir jari jari lentiknya, ia tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin ajjushi itu melakukan hal ini, baekhyun dan chanyeol kan bukan anak kecil lagi yang bisa tidur berdua, ya walaupun sebentar lagi mereka akan menjadi keluarga.

"ck, sudah lah. kau tahu, semalam kau tidur sambil berbicara"

" tidak mungkin…"

" kau bilang, (sepertinya aku mulai menyukai chanyeol)"

" huahhhhhhhh,,,,,,,,," baekhyun meloncat turun dari ranjang king size milik chanyeol, sedikit berlari sambil terus berteriak

" bagaimana bisa itu terjadi, itu mustahil. Argghhh tidak mungkin"

Chanyeol pun tertawa dibuatnya, gadis yang sebentar lagi menyandang sebagai nuna nya itu sangat mudah di goda ternyata. Padahal apa yang diucapkan chanyeol barusan hanyalah kebohongan. Kkkk

* * *

Baekhyun membasuh wajah nya di washtafle, kemudian ia menatap wajah nya di cermin.

 _'Aku tertidur di ranjang yang sama dengan chanyeol? dia melihat ku tertidur?mengapa ia melakukan itu? Arrrggghh'_

Baekhyun menyenderkan badanya kepada dinding di belakang cermin, mengapa juga ia harus tertidur di kamar chanyeol semalam? Apalagi chanyeol mengatakan bahwa baekhyun sempat mengigau

" kau tahu, semalam kau tidur sambil berbicara"

" kau bilang, (sepertinya aku mulai menyukai chanyeol)"

Ucapan chanyeol terus saja mengganjal di dalam pikirannya

'arrggghhhh _tapi bagiaman jika ia melihat wajah jelek ku saat tidur_ , _aishhhh ini benar benar memalukan_! _'_

* * *

Kampus 

Saat itu, di tengah keraiman siswa/I yang sebentar lagi melaksanakan kegiatannya. Baekhyun dan chanyeol datang bersama dengan nickhun yang menyandang sebagai komisaris kampus di SM university ini. mobil hitam lengap dengan supir yang membukakan pintu saat mereka tiba di depan kampus, chanyeol yang duduk di depan pun mengikuti appanya keluar dari mobil. Lain hal dengan baekhyun yang nampaknya ragu, ia tak biasa jadi pusat perhatian orang orang. Apa jadinya jika satu kampus melihat dirinya datang bersama dengan chanyeol dan juga appanya.

" kau tidak turun?" tegur chanyeol saat baekhyun masih enggan menggeserkan bokongnya dari jok mobil, tapi akhirnya mau tak mau baekhyun pun mengikuti chanyeol dan ajjushi itu keluar dari dalam mobil dan ikut berjalan berdampingan saat memasuki area kampus.

Benar saja, semua mata kini memfokuskan penglihatannya kepada mereka bertiga. Bagiaman tidak? Mereka pasti bertanya Tanya ada hubungan apa gerangan antara baekhyun dengan keluarga park?

Risih menjadi pusat perhatian, baekhyun pun Nampak gelisah. Dan chanyeol bisa melihat itu.

" kau masuk lah duluan"

" yak mengapa begitu? Kita harus masuk bersama sama" jawab nickhun

" jangan memaksa baekhyun melakukan ini lagi, berangkat bersama agar semua orang tahu bahwa kami berdua akan menjadi kaka beradik?ini hanya akan menjadi yang pertama dan yang terakhir kalinya. Kau pria tua konyol!"

Nickhun mengangkat kedua alisnya, benarkah baekhyun tidak menyukai hal ini? tapi ia enggan berkomentar, karena ajjushi itu juga sadar banyak sepasang mata yang sedang menatap mereka.

" maafkan aku ajjushi, aku pergi lebih dulu. Annyeong" baekhyun menundukan badannya tanda rasa hormat kepada ajjushi itu. Lantas setelahnya ia pergi dengan sedikit berlari meninggalkan chanyeol juga appanya.

* * *

.

"Jadi kalian berangkat bersama? Kau, chanyeol juga komisaris?"

" hhmmm ya, ajjushi meminta nya. "

"apa? Jadi malam tadi kau juga tinggal dan tidur di rumah chanyeol?"

Grepp

Baekhyun membengkap mulut luhan dengan lengannya, bagaimana bisa ia berkata sekeras ini? padahal kelas sedang ramai bagaiamana jika yang lain mendengar,

" pelan kan suara mu lu" baekhyun mengangkat dagunya menunjuk kearah sehun yang kini sedang duduk tak jauh dari mereka.

" ya tapi, rumah chanyeol?"

"sssttttt"

baekhyun baru saja kan melepaskan lengannya dari mulut luhan, tapi nampaknya luhan masih tak bisa di ajak bekerja sama, ia terus saja bertanya dengan nada yang tinggi

Baru setelah luhan mengangguk, tanda bahwa ia akan lebih berhati hati. Baekhyun pun melepaskan lengannya

" Tapi bagaimana mungkin kau lakukan ini pada sehun? kau baru saja pergi menonton concert dengannya, lalu bagaimana bisa kau langsung berada dirumah chanyeol?"

" yak,,, itu… akkkhhh aku tak tahu harus mulai dari mana"

Baekhyun begitu frustasi mendengar rentetan pertanyaan dari luhan dan minseok, ditambah tatapan sepasang mata semua orang yang terus saja mengarah padanya. Dan jangan lupakan sehun yang tadi berada disana. Bagaimana jika sehun kembali salah paham padanya?. Bukan kah mereka baru saja berbaikan?

" yakkk byun baekhyun mau kemana kau?" minseok bertanya saat melihat baekhyun melangkahan kakinya keluar dari dalam kelas, aoh baekhyun bahkan jam pelajaran pertama guru seo pun belum di mulai.

" bilang pada guru seo, aku tidak ikut pelajaranya. Aku kan belajar di perpustakaan saja"

" oh? Geurae" timpal luhan.

Baekhyun pun menghilang dari balik pintu, ia berjalan dengan sangat cepat.

* * *

" mengapa baekhyun menyetujui ide ajjushi itu? Apa tidak terlalu awal untuk tinggal bersama?" minseok mencoba mendiskusikan masalah baekhyun dengan luhan kali ini

"eomma nya kan sebentar lagi akan menikah, itu hal yang wajar sebenarnya. tapi bukan itu masalahnya, Yang harus diwaspadai itu adalah chanyeol, karena dia juga tinggal disana. Dan ohh jangan lupa bagaiaman cara nya merebut first kiss nya baekhyun kala itu"

BRAKKK

Sehun membanting buku yang sedang ia baca pada mejanya, luhan dan minseok yang kaget pun menoleh dan mendapati sehun yang kala itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah keluar dari kelas dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat menyeramkan…

saat itu baekhyun sedang berada di lorong perpustakaan, mengambil salah satu buku yang sebenarnya tak berniat untuk dibacanya.

 _'Aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang aku rasakan, mengapa juga aku tak ingin kalau sehun mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya tentang chanyeol? aku rasa aku hanya menghawatirkannya.'_

Baekhyun berbalik, bermaksud menyelusuri lorong lorong perpustakaan lain. Tapi betapa terkejutnya baekhyun ketika mendapati sehun sedang berdiri dengan tangan yang di tumpu di kedua rak lemari buku tersebut dengan wajah yang terlihat tidak biasa. Sehun Menatap dengan tatapan yang sangat sangat menyeramkan. Baekhyun merasakan atmosfer menakutkan saat dihadapkan dengan sehun.

"sehun-sshi, apa ada sesuatu?" baekhyun bertanya dengan ragu

"kau tahu betapa senang nya aku ketika dekat dengan mu? Bahkan mengetahui kalau kau sampai menulis surat untu ku? Dan kebahagian ku semakin bertambah ketika aku mengetahui bahwa wanita yang kusukai juga menyukai ku.?" Baekhyun mulai merinding dengan sederet ucapan yang sehun lontarkan, kearah mana sebenarnya perbincangan mereka kali ini

" TAPI, .. mengapa aku harus melihat seseorang yang kusukai berciuman dengan orang lain"

" cha chanyeol yang mencium ku lebih dulu" baekhyun memudurkan badanya beberapa langkah, karena sehun terus saja memojokan dirinya yang hampir menyentuh sudut dinding itu

" dan saat di konser kemarin, mata mu hanya menatap chanyeol seorang. Seolah olah aku memang tak pernah ada disana." Sehun semakin terlihat seperti orang lain di mata baekhyun kini,

Baekhyun terengah engah karena detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan, ia sungguh takut dengan ekspresi sehun saat ini.

" bukan kah itu kencan pertama kita?"

" se sehun-ssi aku…." Baekhyun bahkan merasakan kalau tenggorokan seakan kering saat ini.

" mengapa kau tak memahami perasaan ku?" sehun berteriak dan membentak baekhyun, jarak mereka begitu dekat saat ini

" aku sangat marah, cemburu dan sakit. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Lelaki baik juga punya batas kesabaran"

Mata sehun memerah dengan garangnya, kini tubuh baekhyun sudah bergetar dengan hebat. Bahkan beberapa buku yang ia bawa dan bekap di dada dengan kedua lengan nya itu seketika terjatuh .

 _'Aku masih mengingat nya saat aku pertama kali melihat dan bertemu dengan sehun. saat itu awal semester kedua ku di SM university.'_

* * *

Flashback

Seorang wanita terlihat menuruni sebuah tangga dengan beberapa buku yang ia bawa yang justru sedikit menyulitkannya, seketika dari arah berlawanan terlihat segerombolan mahasiswa pria tengah asik berbicang dan tanpa sengaja salah satu dari mereka menabrak wanita tadi.

Semua buku yang dibawa wanita itu pun berserakan di beberapa anak tangga, tapi tak seorang pun dari gerombolan pria itu yang bersedia membantunya, sampai akhirnya datang seorang pria dengan tas yang hanya menggantung disalah satu bahunya.

Baekhyun yang kala itu hendak berjalan menuju kelasnya, tak sengaja menyaksikan kejadian yang seketika menyita seluruh perhatiannya itu. Pria disana dengan baiknya menolong wanita yang sedang kesusahan itu, dengan senyum yang manis pria itu menyerahkan semua buku yang dipungutnya lalu menyerahkan ke wanita yang berada di depannya tersebut. Dan setelah wanita itu seperti bergumam termakasih lalu pria itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun pun tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum ketika si pria itu berjalan melewati dirinya.

 _'Ketika pertama melihat sehun, aku merasa dia benar benar lelaki yang sangat baik. Dan karena itu lah aku mulai menyukai sehun_.'

FLASBACK END

* * *

"minseok, baekhyun pergi perpustakaan kan? Mengapa ia belum kembali juga, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?" luhan baru saja kembali setelah mengecek keluar kelas untuk melihat apakah baekhyun sudah kembali dari perpustakaan atau belum.

" kau ini, lu. Jangan terlalu cemas bukan kah sehun ada disana juga? Ia pasti sedang menyusul baekhyun disana"

"ahh kau benar, sehun pasti akan menjaga baekhyun kan?

Tapi tiba tiba etah mengapa suasana mendadak menjadi panas, apa mungkin…

" mengapa tiba tiba aku merasakan aura yang negatife ya minseok?"

" ka kau benar, di disana ada orang yang sungguh bermasalah" minseok menunjuk seseorang yang sedang berdiri diantara dirinya dan luhan

chanyeol ia lah orang yang kini sedang berdiri di atas meja dengan tidak sopannya, mentang mentang kelas sudah berakhir ia bisa bertindak seperti ini. Tapi bukan kah chanyeol memang seperti itu?

" apa yang tadi kau katakan?" chanyeol dengan tatapan tajamnya bertanya kepada luhan.

* * *

SREEETTTT

Sehun menarik lengan baekhyun dengan cepat, membuat sang pemiliknya berdecit semakin ketakutan

" kau menyukai ku juga bukan?"

 _'Ini tidak benar, dia bukan sehun yang selama ini ku kenal'_

" aku mohon, jangan menatapku seperti itu, kau sangat menakutkan sehun-ssi. Kau seperti bukan sehun yang ku kenal,,, kau seperti…."

" apa yang kau pikirkan tentang ku? Jika kau tak tahu apa apa berhentilah bicara omong kosong"

Sehun menarik pundak baekhyun mendekat, ia mencengkram kuat bahu sempit milik baekhyun. Dan sedetik kemudian sehun mencoba mendekat kan bibirnya pada bibir baekhyun, tapi….

" OH SEHUN!"

Sehun berhenti ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, ia menjauhkan wajahnya pada baekhyun untuk mengetahui siapa gerangan yang berani mencampuri urusannya saat ini

" chan chanyeol?" bekhyun bingung mengapa chanyeol bisa berada disana, tapi syukurlah. Dengan begitu aksi sehun yang akan menciumnya dengan mengerikan itu gagal.

" apa kau tidak bisa melakukan nya di tempat yang lebih baik? Karena jika kau melakukan tindakan mu di area umum seperti ini sudah ku pastikan itu tidak akan berjalan dengan lancar, kau tahu kenapa? Karena akan ada orang lain yang kehadiranya tidak di inginkan akan mengganggumu. Seperti diriku!"

Aura semakin panas di perpustakaan ini setelah kehadiran chanyeol barusan. apalagi ketika sehun dan chanyeol saling menghujani tatapan mereka dengan mengerikan. Baekhyun tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini.

Kedua lelaki yang kini berada di hadapannya terlihat seperti prajuit yang siap bertempur dengan tatapan saling membunuh nya.

" aku mohon, bisakah kalian semua tenang sedikit?"

Luhan yang datang bersama dengan minseok tiba tiba memecahkan keheningan di antara kepanasan yang terjadi antara hunbaek VS chanbaek.

Merasa terlalu banyak sepasang mata yang ikut campur dalam urusannya, sehun pun masih dengan wajah yang sama berjalan dan mendekat kearah chanyeol. ketegangan pun semakin mencengang..

Apa yang akan dilakukan sehun? mungkin kah ia akan memulai perkelahian dengan chanyeol? apakah ia akan memukul chanyeol? semua orang yang berada disitu pun seakan membeku dan tak habis pikir.

Ternyata sehun hanya berjalan melewati chanyeol tanpa mau memutus kontak mata nya dengan chanyeol. dan hal itu pun diluar dugaan chanyeol yang berpikir jika sehun akan melakukan hal yang sewajarnya harus dilakukan seorang kekasih pada seorang brengsek seperti dirinya yang telah mencuri ciuman pertama pacarnya tersebut. Responnya masih tetap sama pikir chanyeol, terlalu dingin.

Luhan pun terlihat sedih ketika melihat wajah sehun yang kala itu seakan pasrah pada situasi yang terjadi. Ia tak habis pikir apa yang sebenarnya sehun pikirkan mengapa ia,… arrggghh entah lah.

"aku meletakan bekal makan siang di kelas. Appa membuatkannya untuk mu"

Seolah tak terjadi apapun, chanyeol dengan santainya mendekat dan memberitahu hal konyol pada baekhyun yang saat ini masih memandang dengan tatapan kosong kearah pintu yang dipakai sehun keluar tadi. Bahkan baekhyun sendiri sepertinya tak menyadari maupun mendengar apa yang sedang di katakan chanyeol. ya benar ia hanya sedang menghawatirkan sehun saat ini.

Maka dari itu, sedetik kemudian setelah chanyeol berhenti berbicara baekhyun berlari keluar dari perpustakan meninggalkan chanyeol dengan sejuta kekecewaannya. Sedangkan chanyeol sendiri merasakan sebuah dejavu saat ini. bukan kah hal seperti ini pernah terjadi ketika insiden ciuman kemarin?

Tapi bahkan baekhyun seakan tak memperdulikan luhan dan minseok yang berada disana. Hanya pintu keluar yang ia tuju saat itu

.

* * *

Baekhyun terus saja berlari dan kemudian ia berhenti di sebuah padang rumput di belakang kampusnya, ia menompangkan tubuh lemahnya dengan kedua lengan yang di sandarkan pada sebuh bangku taman disana.

Luhan dan minseok yang ternyata mengikutinya sejak tadi pun,ikut khawatir dengan apa yang menimpa pada baekhyun saat ini. mereka berdua perlahan mendekat kearah baekhyun.

" kami akan cari cara lain agar kau dan sehun bisa kembali seperti dulu"

Luhan berbicara dari balik punggung baekhyun.

"aku rasa saat ini bukan itu masalah nya" luhan dan minseok saling bertatapan dengan alis yang saling bertautan ketika mendengar ucapan baekhyun

"aku tak tahu mengapa sehun menjadi orang yang sangat menakutkan. Aku memberitahu nya bahwa orang saat ini sedang berbicara dengan ku bukan lah oh sehun yang ku kenal. Dan ia langsung marah saat itu"

Luhan dan minseok sedikit membuka mulut mereka karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang baekhyun katakan barusan, benar kah sehun semarah itu?

" aku rasa aku tidak menemukan hal lain lagi yang ku sukai pada sehun."

Luhan dan minseok semakin bingung dengan ucapan baekhyun

" baekhyun-ah,, apa yang kau bicarakan?" minseok mencoba menloading ucapan baekhyun

" tunggu!" kali ini luhan yang berbicara

" baekhyun, apa kau tahu apa yang sedang kau ucapkan barusan ? bahkan kalian sudah pernah pergi berkencan. Apa kau tak mengerti , sehun juga menyukai mu!"

"lu…" minseok mencoba menghentikan luhan yang sepertinya akan melewati batas saat ini

" kau juga tahu perjuangan mu untuk mendekati sehun tidak lah mudah, lalu jika ini berakhir apa kau pernah berpikir apa yang akan terjadi pada sehun nanti nya?"

Baekhyun menunduk, ia tak tahu mengapa semua ucapan yang dilontar kan oleh sahabatnya itu terasa benar semua. Sedang kan minseok ia tak banyak bicara seperti biasanya.

" kau tidak bisa menarik ulur perasaan seseorang, sehun sekarang sudah menyukai mu dan kau bilang apa barusan? Kau sudah tidak punya alasan lain untuk menyukai sehun? apa kau tak berpikir kau itu akan menyakiti hatinya"

Luhan semakin gencar berbicara tentang keegosian baekhyun saat ini,

"aku sungguh terlihat bodoh sudah mendukung mu untuk mendapatkan hati sehun, jika tahu seperti ini jadinya Aku tidak akan pernah mau melakukan hal itu"

Plakk, sebuah ucapan terakhir dari luhan membuat hati baekhyun benar benar terasa sakit. Benar kah semua itu? Benar kah jika ia seseorang seperti itu. Tapi mengapa luhan terlihat sangat marah? Apa yang terjadi pada luhan? Dan mengapa ia berbicara seolah olah ia lah yang merasakan sakit dari apa yang telah baekhyun putuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan perasaan nya pada sehun.

" xi luhann…"

Minseok memanggil luhan yang kala itu langsung pergi setelah mengucapkan sederet kalimat yang membuat baekhyun tertampar dengan keras. Dan mungkin kah apa yang baekhyun dan minseok lihat barusan adalah sebuah kenyataan? Mengapa dalam perginya luhan yang kala itu setengah berlari, ia terlihat seperti sedang menyekat air mata nya menggunakan punggung lengan sebelah kanannya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada luhan? Mengapa ia menangis?

* * *

.

.

" ada apa dengan nya?"

" ia terlihat menakutkan"

" aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya, tapi aku baru kali ini melihat nya seperti itu"

" apa ia sedang dalam mood yang buruk?"

" apa mungkin ini masalah wanita?"

Hanbin, donghyuk, yunheong, junhoe dan jinhwan yang kala itu terlihat sedang memperhatikan ketua tim basket yang terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, sebenarnya mereka sendiri tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tapi jujur saja itu membuat suasana latihan menjadi kurang kondusif ketika sang ketua sendiri bahkan tak terlihat focus pada latihan. Dan pada akhirnya mereka membiarkan sesi latihan diberhentikan untuk sesaat. Semua orang pun terlihat menepi kepinggir lapangan untuk merebahkan otot otot mereka.

Sedangkan sehun hanya berdiri mematung di tengah lapangan basket dengan tatapan yang masih saja kosong karena memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi di perpustakaan.

" sehunie,, apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan pada ku?"

Tiba tiba saja entah dari mana, park chanyeol sudah berdiri di belakang sehun. hal itu membuat teman satu tim basket menatap dengan heran.

" kau terlihat sangat kacau saat ini"

Merasa tak ada respon dari sehun, chanyeol pun mendekat dan berkata sambil berbisik tepat ditelinga sehun

" mana ada ketua basket yang membawa masalah pribadinya kelapangan? Membuat orang yang tak mengetahui apapun kena imbasnya?"

" apa yang sedang kau bicarakan" Sehun hanya menoleh sambil berbicara dengan tenang, seperti biasa. Dan itu lah yang membuat chanyeol semakin bosan dengan respon yang tak menarik ini.

" kau ketua yang tak becus"

DUAGHHHH

Sehun dengan nafas yang menggebu memukul wajah chanyeol dengan kerasnya, bahkan chanyeol sampai limbung dan terjatuh. sudut bibir chanyeol pun mengeluarkan darah yang segar. Tapi setelah itu chanyeol langsung bangkit dan malah tersenyum sambil menatap sehun.

" mengapa kau tak melawan? Bukan kah aku sudah memukul mu?" Tanya sehun dengan wajah dingin nya

"aku tak perlu melakukan hal itu, aku menyukainya. Karena Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin melihat wajah mu saat marah"

What? Apa yang sebenarnya chanyeol ucapkan? Sehun semakin kesal ketika mendengar penuturan chanyeol barusan. Kedua tangannya kembali mengepal.

" kau pikir aku ini bodoh?" sehun bertanya sambil berteriak didepan wajah chanyeol

" ayolah, kau hanya takut pada kenyataan. Kau takut jika harus menerima bahwa sesungguhnya kenyataan tak berpihak pada mu kan?

DUAAAGGGHHHH…

Sehun kembali memukul wajah chanyeol hingga punggung nya terbentur besi ring basket, dan setelah nya ia menarik kerah milik chanyeol lalu menghempaskan pemilik tubuh itu sampai terguling beberapa kali di lantai,tapi sungguh ironi chanyeol masih bisa tersenyum seperti biasa.

" wajah sehunie saat marah terlihat lebih berkarakter…" walau sudah di pukul dengan keras sampai terguling di lantai chanyeol masih dengan wajah tersenyum nya malah mengajak sehun untuk bercanda, bahkan mnegejeknya?

Sehun menggeratkan giginya saking tak tahan menahan emosi yang menyuluti dirinya, dengan sedikit berlari sehun kembali mengepalkan lengannya bersiap memberikan hadiah pada wajah chanyeol yang saat ini masih terlihat dengan senyum seringaiannya,

Tapi,,,

Ckitt

Ckitt

Ckiitt

Suara beberapa derap sepatu yang di gesekan dengan lantai membuat suara yang terdengar nyaring hal itu membuat sehun menghentikan aksi hantaman lengannya tepat beberapa centi didepan wajah chanyeol.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

wuihhh hayo tebak siapa itu yang dateng?

hayoo hayoooo

hahahah

dan itu Luhan kenapa lagi nangis? ayo ada yang bisa nebak? hihihi

okay sampai jumpa aja ya di chap selanjutnya

bye ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Title : CHANYEOL BESIDE YOU

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Other Cast : All Member Exo, SM Family, dll

Rated : T (Sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan, Orang Tua mereka dan Agency mereka saya cuma meminjam nama mereka disini

Warning : Typo(s) bertebaran, Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, GS (Genderswitch) for Uke, Not Yaoi (Belum kepikiran buat bikin YAOI), Ingat FF ini Remake dari Drama Taiwan berjudul 'DEVIL BESIDE YOU'

* * *

 _Backsong : Rainie Yang - Ai Mei_

* * *

 **Chapter 7 :**

Sehun mencoba melirik siapa yang datang. Oh bagaimana ia bisa lupa bahwa teman satu tim nya juga berada disni. Mereka hanbin, jinhwan, donghyuk, yunhyeong dan junhoe tengah berdiri bersiap untuk memisahkan chanyeol dan sehun jika mereka kembali adu jotos..

" apa kau sudah merasa lebih lega sekarang? Aku tidak akan meminta maaf pada mu. Karena ku rasa aku tidak melakukan kesalahan. Kau tahu mengapa? Karena sekarang kita impas."

Chanyeol berdiri dengan agak susah, ia menepuk pundak sehun lantas meninggalkannya. Sambil menyekat darah di sudut bibirnya yang terasa perih ia pun berjalan dengan santainya melewati sederet kawan satu tim sehun yang kala itu hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Sehun sendiri masih teridiam dengan ucapan chanyeol, mungkin kah apa yang diucapkan chanyeol benar adanya? Ia ketua yang tak becus? Membawa masalah pribadi kelapangan? Dan yang terakhir tadi itu yang membuatnya tak bisa untuk tidak memukul chanyeol, chanyeol berkata dirinya adalah seseorang yang takut kenyataan tidak akan memihaknya? Benarkah yang diucapkan park chanyeol barusan?

* * *

.

Saat ini baekhyun tengah duduk sedirian di sebuah ayunan di belakang rumahnya, dinginnya angin malam serasa tak ia pedulikan walaupun sebenarnya tubuhnya mulai terasa menggigil.

'Luhan bahkan membenci ku, sekarang aku benar benar sendiri. Hiks hiks'

Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lutut, ia menangis. Ia benar benar menangis karena semua beban masalah yang tengah ia alami saat ini. bagaimana bisa nasib seperti ini datang padanya? Mengapa juga ia harus merasakan kegusaran perasaan nya sendiri terhadap sehun. dan karena hal itulah luhan pun sekarang membencinya.

* * *

.

" chanyeol, kau sudah tiba dirumah? "

Nickhun yang datang dari arah dapur pun bergegas ke ruang tamu ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka, dan benar saja chanyeol ternyata baru pulang dan langsung terduduk sambil bersandar pada sofa di ruang tamu yang nyaman itu.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bergumam ringan, malas menghadapi appanya yang sedikit agak konyol(?).

"hey Kemana hyunie? "

" apa? Dia belum kembali?"

" belum, bukan kah seharusnya dia bersama mu?"

Chanyeol menatap bingung kearah sang appa, kemana sebenarnya baekhyun pergi? Ini sudah malam, bukan kah seharusnya chanyeol dan appanya menjaga baekhyun? apa jadinya jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada baekhyun? tapi tunggu, sepertinya chanyeol tahu dimana baekhyun berada…

.

.

Dugaan chanyeol ternyata benar, baekhyun sedang berada dirumah eommanya. Melihat baekhyun yang tertunduk sambil menangis membuat hatinya kesal, benarkah ia sesedih itu akan kejadian tadi pagi?

Setelah menyimpan sepedah yang ia bawa pada sebuah pohon besar di samping ayunan tersebut, chanyeol melangkah kan kakinya untuk duduk di sebuah bangku yang berada disebrang baekhyun.

"aku merasa kasihan kepada seseorang yang tengah duduk di tengah malam sambil menangis seperti itu"

"aku tidak menangis, tinggalkan aku sendiri" baekhyun membalas ucapan chanyeol masih dengan posisi yang sama,

'aku benar benar tidak ingin melihatnya, mengapa ia bisa berada disini?'

Baekhyun menyekat air matanya, berusaha menyembunyikan dari chanyeol.

" mengapa kau menangis"

" aku tidak menangis"

" semakin kau menyangkalnya, semakin aku percaya kau sedang menangis"

" kubilang aku tidak menangis"

" kau MENANGIS"

"SUDAH KU BILANG AKU TIDAK MENANGIS"

Baekhyun membentak chanyeol dengan nada yang keras, ia benar benar sedang tidak ingin berargumentasi dengan si biang masalah seperti chanyeol. ohh ayolah tidak bisakah satu hari saja baekhyun melewatkan hari tanpa seorang chanyeol?

" apa ini semua gara gara aku?"

" bukan, ini masalah ku sendiri" lirih baekhyun

" mengapa ini terjadi, demi keinginan ku aku telah menyakiti hati semua orang" tambah baekhyun dengan wajah yang merah karena menahan tangis nya di depan chanyeol

" aku ini egosi, benar kan?" baekhyun tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar, dengan air mata yang meluncur dari kedua bola mata sabitnya ia bertanya kepada chanyeol Sementara chanyeol yang ditanyanya malah terpaku dan menatap baekhyun iba

" aku memiliki bagian buruk dari dalam diri ku sendiri, tapi justru aku baru menyadari hal itu."

" lalu sekarang?" ingin rasanya chanyeol menghentikan ucapan baekhyun yang terus menerus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena hal ini.

" bagaimana cara mu agar mereka yang meninggalkan mu kembali kesisi mu?" baekhyun menunduk, chanyeol benar setelah ini apa yang akan ia lakukan agar luhan bahkan kalau bisa sehun kembali dekat dengan nya

" teman mu sangat peduli pada mu"

" sekarang mereka membenci ku"

Chanyeol tertawa ringan, ia tak habis pikir mengapa baekhyun bisa berpikir seperti itu.

" berarti nuna ku sebenarnya mempunyai IQ yang rendah kalau begitu" ucapan chanyeol barusan berhasil membuat baekhyun mendongkakan wajahnya untuk melihat kearah chnayeol

" tidak ada orang yang secara terang terang bilang kalau mereka sebenarnya peduli pada seseorang tersebut" tambah chanyeol lagi

" karena mereka percaya kau akan bisa memahami apa yang mereka ucapkan dan mereka lakukan untuk kebaikan mu"

Baekhyun tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini, mungkin kah orang yang ada dihadapannya ini benar benar chanyeol? mengapa ia bisa mengatakan hal semacam itu? Bukan kah ia hanya bisa mengumpat dan berbicara tak sopan saja?

' mengapa tiba tiba perasaan ku menjadi tenang sekarang?, '

" chanyeol…" baekhyun memangil chanyeol dengan suara yang lemah

" apa kau datang kamari untuk menjemput ku pulang kerumah?"

Pertanyaan telak dari baekhyun, bagaiaman ini chanyeol tidak mungkin memberitahu kalau sebenarnya ia memang mencari baekhyun untuk membawanya pulang. Tapi ia terlalu gengsi melakukan itu. Maka dengan wajah salah tingkah nya chanyeol segera bangkit dan meraih sepedah nya yang sedari tadi berjejer di sebuah pohon besar di samping mereka berdua.

" hah kau bercanda? Aku keluar karena aku bosan. Dan aku juga tak sengaja menemukan mu disini"

Jawab nya bohong.

" aku lapar, ayo cepat pulang" chanyeol sudah menaiki sepedah yang ia bawa, kini ia tinggal menunggu baekhyun untuk ikut pulang menggunakan sepedah yang ia bawa.

Baekhyun menghampiri chanyeol dan kemudian ia mendekat dan ikut berdiri di sepedah chanyeol dengan menginjakan kakinya diantara pijakan ban ban sepedah itu,

' beberapa jam lalu aku merasa kesepian dengan duduk sambil menangis di ayunan itu, tapi sekarang aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat ketika berada bersama chanyeol'

Chanyeol pun mulai mengayuh sepedahnya, perasan gugup diantara keduanya pun menyelimuti perjalanan mereka. Ditambah dengan kedua lengan baekhyun yang melingkar di area leher milik chanyeol.

" yak mengapa kau berat sekali, " ucap chanyel dengan nafas yang yang berat

" mianhae.." balas baekhyun singkat dengan ceringan dibibirnya

Tentu saja bukan karena alasan mengapa chanyeol mengatakan baekhyun berat, sebenarnya hal itu bukan karena badan baekhyun. melainkan karena chanyeol memang mengayuh di di jalanan yang menaik. Dan ketika chanyeol sampai pada titik tertinggi ia menyempatkan berhenti dan memandangi jalan yang menurun itu

" jika kau tidak ingin mati, maka berpegangan lah dengan erat"

" huahhhhh"

Chanyeol menggoes sepedahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, membuat baekhyun mau tak mau menuruti ucapan chanyeol untuk berpegangan lebih erat.

"Arrrrrggggghhhhhhhhhh" jeritan baekhyun di sela sela kegilaan chanyeol saat ini, membuat malam yang sepi terasa ganduh.

Tinn

Tinn

Tinn

Tinn

BRAKK

BRAKK

Sepedah chanyeol terpental beberapa meter dari bahu jalan, roda sepedah itu bahkan terpisah dari badan sepedahnya. Sedang kan chanyeol dan baekhyun sudah tergeletak di tengah jalan dengan beberapa mobil yang terhenti karena ulah chanyeol barusan. Beruntung lah dari sekian banyak mobil yang sekarang berjejer mengelilingi baekhyun dan chanyeol yang terbaring dijalan itu tak satu pun menabrak atau mengenai tubuh dari keduannya

" hah hah mengapa? Mengapa di setiap aku berada di samping mu aku selalu berada dalam bahaya?"

Baekhyun bertanya dengan terbata saking syoknya, tapi entah mengapa ia tersenyum dengan bahagia.

" aku… tidak bisa menghentikan bahaya itu, ta tapi… aku bisa melindungi mu"

Baekhyun semakin tersenyum mendengar penuturan chanyeol dengan suara yang terdengar parau itu

" tapi kau tahu bahaya apa yang lebih nyata dari pada hal seperti yang sekarang terjadi? chanyeol bertanya dengan sebuah seringai disudut bibirnya.

Chuu...

Chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya, dan sedikit menindih tubuh baekhyun. Katakanlah chanyeol sudah gila karena berani menjamah bibir mungil milik baekhyun untuk kedua kalinya. Dan salahkan saja baekhyun yang tidak menolak sentuhan pada bibirnya itu dan malah terhanyut dengan kenikmatan yang diberikan chanyeol oh shit bahkan baekhyun kini memejamkan matanya.  
Ciuman yang semula lembut itu berubah menjadi lumatan lumatan kecil karena chanyeol merasa baekhyun tidak menolaknya seperti ciuman yang terakhir kali ia lakukan bersama baekhyun.  
Baekhyun sedikit membuka mulutnya, memberikan aksen lebih dalam bagi chanyeol untuk bisa bermain di dalam rongga mulutnya yang juga ingin merasakan lebih dari sekedar ini saja.  
Merasakan lampu hijau sudah diberikan baekhyun, chanyeol pun melesatkan lidahnya untuk masuk kedalam mulut baekhyun dan bermain dengan sipemilik lidah yang sekarang membuatnya merasakan seperti terbang kesurga kepuasan. Chanyeol semakin gencar menghisap bibir marun milik baekhyun yang hampir bengkak itu, seakan tak tega membiarkan nya lepas begitu saja.  
Dan malam itu pun menjadi malam yang tak akan pernah bisa dilupakan oleh mereka berdua, ciuman panas itu menjadi penyaluran akan sebuah perasaan yang tumbuh diantara 2 insan yang sebentar lagi akan menyandang sebagai kakak-beradik.

' aku tidak pernah mengira bahwa akan terjadi perasaan seperti ini ketika bersama dengan seorang iblis seperti park chanyeol'

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bahkan tidak peduli jika mereka berdua masih berada ditengah jalan dengan banyaknya mobil yang berhenti dan mengelilingi mereka. Mereka juga tidak peduli jika didalam mobil itu pasti ada orang yang akan menyaksikan ciuman panas mereka.

* * *

 _~~~ Chanyeol Beside You ~~~_

* * *

Teetttttt

Tettttt

Teetttt

" luhan,, xi luhannn"

Minseok berlari menghampiri luhan ketika bel berbunyi,

" wae? Ada apa minseok-ah?" luhan bertanya dengan santai

" baekhyun, ia mengajak sehun keluar untuk membicarakan seseuatu yang sepertinya penting. aku tak tahu apa tapi sepertinya…."

Belum sempat minseok menyelesaikan ucapannya, luhan sudah terlebih dahulu menarik lengan minseok untuk segera berlari menyusul sehun dan baekhyun

Sementara itu disuatu tempat yang terlihat sepi terlihat baekhyun sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan sehun, ini kali pertama semenjak insiden mencengkam kemarin pagi di perpustakaan, dan jujur saja itu sedikit membuat baekhyun agak canggung kembali

" apa yang ingin kau katakan" Tanya sehun tanpa mau berlama lama

"Aku seperti seorang gadis yang labil…."

Kini minseok dan luhan sedang menguping pembicaraan baekhyun dan sehun dari balik bawah tangga

" aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kan nya lagi.." ucap lemah baekhyun

Luhan membelakan matanya dengan mulut yang terbuka, tak habis pikir dengan apa yang ia dengar. Ternayta ucapan baekhyun kemarin tak main main. Begitu pun dengan minseok yang kini tengah menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah lengan saking tak percayanya

Sehun menatap tajam baekhyun, membuat baekhyun kembali menunduk dibuatnya. Jujur saja ia masih belum terbiasa dengan tatapan sehun yang seperti ini, itu.. membuatnya nya mersakan ketakutan yang sama seperti halnya kemarin pagi.

" ini semua kesalahan ku, aku menggunakan emosiku untuk mendaptakan apa yang aku ingin kan. Jika kita terus seperti ini... aku hanya akan membuat mu lebih sakit lagi"

Sehun menunduk, mengalihkan pandangannya dari baekhyun. Ucapan chanyeol terngiang kembali. Chanyeol benar ini lah yang ia takutkan, kenyataan bahwa baekhyun tak menyukainya lagi membuat sehun hilang kendali.

" aku menyukai orang lain,,, ak aku.. aku menyukai chanyeol"

Luhan dan minseok saling menatap untuk sesaat, apa baekhyun sedang sakit? Mungkin kah kepalanya terbentur seseuatu yang keras. Sehingga ia mengatakan hal hal konyol seperti ini

" ia sangat berani" ucap luhan pelan pada minseok

" benar, chanyeol dan baekhyun? " timpal minseok

" maaf kan aku sehun-sshi"

Baekhyun menunduk secara formal, tapi betapa sedihnya baekhyun ketika ia hanya melihat wajah sehun yang pergi begitu saja dari balik punggungnya, ia tahu hal ini pasti terjadi bahkan kemungkinan sehun bisa saja tidak memaafkan baekhyun

Sementara luhan juga menatap iba kearah sehun yang sekali lagi tidak pernah bisa mengekspresikan wajah sedih maupun marahnya saat ini, ia sangat menyayangkan hal itu.

Tapi ketika itu sehun tiba tiba mengehntikan langkahnya, masih dengan posisi yang sama ia tersenyum sambil berkata

" tak apa, aku tak keberatan. Sekarang aku juga tidak menyukai mu lagi"

Dan kemudian sehun pergi menghilang dari balik koridor itiu. Meninggalkan baekhyun yang menangis dengan perasaan bersalahnya. Bahkan setelah apa yang baekhyun katakan barusan sehun masih bisa berkata tidak apa apa, ia semakin merasa dirinya adalah orang yang jahat

.

.

" sehun-sshi..."

Seseorang memanggil nama sehun saat ini, sedikit menoleh sehun pun melihat seseorang itu sedang berdiri dengan baju berwarna merah muda. Dia adalah luhan ya... dia benar benar xi luhan...

Luhan pun bisa melihat wajah tersenyum milik sehun saat ini, oh bagiaman bisa ia tersenyum dengan manisnya saat ini setelah apa yang terjadi barusan

'dia benar benar lelaki yang baik'

TBC

* * *

yuhuyyy saya kembali

hahaha wah baekhyun udah mulai suka sama chanyeol tuh

aduh gimana ini? padahal kan bentar lagi mereka akan jadi saudara?

dan itu pula luhan udah mulai mau mendekati sehun nih.

hahaha

gimana penasaran dengan kisah selanjutnya?

review yang banyak yahhh

bye byeeee


	8. Chapter 8

Title : CHANYEOL BESIDE YOU

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Other Cast : All Member Exo, SM Family, dll

Rated : T (Sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan, Orang Tua mereka dan Agency mereka saya cuma meminjam nama mereka disini

Warning : Typo(s) bertebaran, Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, GS (Genderswitch) for Uke, Not Yaoi (Belum kepikiran buat bikin YAOI), Ingat FF ini Remake dari Drama Taiwan berjudul 'DEVIL BESIDE YOU'

* * *

 _Backsong : Rainie Yang - Ai Mei_

* * *

Chap 8

Hujan ringan yang mengguyur kota seoul pagi ini, menambah suasana kesedihan yang terjadi pada seorang pria yang tengah berlari sambil terus memegangi dada sebelah kirinya.

Ia terus berlari menerobos rintikan demi rintikan hujan yang seakan sedang menertawainya. Kemudian ia berhenti tepat di sebuah ring basket, lutut yang terasa lemas akhirnya tak mampu menopang tubuhnya lagi.

Ia terjatuh dengan lutut yang menyentuh lantai di lapangan basket tersebut.  
ia oh sehun kembali mengingat semua kejadian antara dirinya dan baekhyun.

dimana ketika untuk pertama kalinya baekhyun dengan berani menyatakan bahwa dirinya menyukai sehun.

" SEHUN SSI, AKU SUDAH LAMA MENYUKAI MU" bahkan ucapan baekhyun kala itu masih ia hafal.

Insiden surat cinta, yang membuat seisi kampus tahu tentang perasaan baekhyun.  
Ketika pertama kalinya sehun melihat baekhyun menangis dan memberinya sapu tangan.

" didunia ini banyak orang orang yang berniat untuk menyakitimu, tapi akan ada seseorang yang ikut merasakan sedih atas kesakitan mu juga. Kau harus tahu itu"

kata kata itu adalah ucapan tulus atas perasaan sehun yang sebenarnya  
Ciuman antara baekhyun dan chanyeol yang membuat hatinya kelu.  
Dan yang terakhir kalinya.. yang mengharuskan dirinya benar benar melepaskan baekhyun

" aku menyukai orang lain,,, ak aku.. aku menyukai chanyeol"

Meskipun kelihatan tegar dan menyatakan ia tak menyukai baekhyun lagi namun sebenarnya sehun sangat merasa sedih harus berpisah dengan baekhyun. Ia hanya tak bisa mengekspresikan kesedihan nya dihadapan semua orang.

Ia lebih memilih menyimpan semua kesedihannya sendiri dan pada akhirnya ia akan berakhir dengan tertunduk lemas sambil menangis di tengah guyuran hujan seperti apa yang sekarang terjadi.

" mau berbagi payung dengan ku?"  
Tawaran seseorang dari belakang sana membuat sehun menghentikan bayangan bayangan baekhyun untuk sesaat.  
Dari suaranya ia bisa tahu, bahwa orang itu adalah luhan, xi luhan.

"Apa kau berniat terus seperti itu dalam waktu yang lama?" Tambah pertanyaan luhan dari belakang sana, sedangkan sehun ia tak ingin menjawab satu pun dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh luhan

"Ahh aku tahu, mungkin agar orang orang tidak bisa melihatmu dan membedakan mana air mata dan mana air hujan, benar kan?"

"Apa ku sedang mengejek ku?"

Tanya balik sehun yang sepertinya sedikit dibuat kesal oleh luhan

"Aku? Anni. Menurut ku wajar wajar saja jika seorang pria menangis, apalagi setelah apa yang terjadi pada mu." Jawab luhan dengan santai

" sudahlah aku tak perlu belas kasihan atau simpati dari mu. Dan jangan mencoba untuk menghibur ku itu percuma."

"Siapa bilang aku kesini untuk menghibur mu? Aku a aku hanya ingin mengucapkan satu hal.."

Hening... untuk beberapa detik luhan tiba tiba mengehentikan ucapannya, membuat sehun menunggu dengan penasaran apa yang sebebarnya akan diucapkan luhan.

"Berkencan lah dengan ku"

Deg...

What? Sehun terkejut dengan apa yang barusan di dengar nya. Oh ayolah dia baru saja putus dengan kekasihnya. Ia bahkan masih menangisi semua kenangan manis itu, tapi belum sempat ada satu jam semenjak ia bertemu baekhyun yang memutuskan hubungannya, kini sudah ada seseorang yang meminta nya berkencan oh bahkan orang itu dia adalah sahabat dari mantan kekasihnya sendiri.

keadaan semakin hening, luhan mati matian menahan degub jantung nya yang seakan ingin keluar. Pegangannya pada besi payung pun semakin kencang ketika ia melihat sehun bangkit dan mulai menatap matanya.

"Bagiamana mungkin hujan yang turun ini bisa begitu saja langsung mengahapus semua bayangan dan kenangan yang terjadi?"

Sehun menyekat air matanya untuk sesaat

"Dan kenapa kau ingin berkencan dengan seseorang yang bahkan masih membawa semua kenangan dan bayangan yang..."

CHU...

Luhan berlari dan mencium tepat disamping bibir milik sehun, payung yang ia bawa pun ia buang begitu saja kesamping. Dan luhan berhasil menghentikan ucapan sehun yang kala itu belum berakhir sebenarnya.

Luhan menarik bibirnya karena mendapati wajah sehun yang syok. Ia kemudian berlari meninggalkan sehun dengan wajah yang memerah.

Tapi anehnya luhan malah bersorak gembira karena ia akhirnya berhasil mencium sehun. Sedangkan sehun yang melihat itu hanya bisa memandang luhan kosong, Ciuman tadi sungguh tak bisa ia artikan.

* * *

.

Sehun tengah duduk di meja belajar di kamar nya saat ini. Selembar demi selembar buku tentang ekonomi yang tebal itu iya buka. Ketika sampai pada lembar terakhir ia menemukan sebuah amplop berwarna merah muda dengan tulisan tangan di pojok kanan bawah.

 _To: oh sehun_  
 _From: byun baekhyun_

Surat cinta dari baekhyun. ingatan nya masih sangat segar tentang surat itu. Surat yang mengantarkan dirinya kepada baekhyun.

Tapi bayangan pahit dari kenyataan tadi pagi pun terlintas lagi. Seakan menjadi sebuah petir di siang bolong. Kenangan manis itu sirna ketika baekhyun mengucapkan kalimat yang menyakiti hatinya, namun...

Tawaran yang menurutnya sedikit agak gila(?) Tersebut malah membuat nya tidak pernah berhenti bertanya, sebenarnya gerangan apa yang terjadi pada luhan? Mengapa ia Menjadi seperti itu? Apakah ia hanya ingin menghibur atau arrgghh entah lah. Sehun sendiri tidak bisa menafsirkan sesuatu yang lebih dari tindakan spontan yang membuatnya syok tadi pagi.

.

* * *

.

Saat itu baekhyun tengah berdiri disebuah halte bus tak jauh dari rumah chanyeol. Ya lebih baik ia berangkat lebih awal dari pada harus kembali berangkat bersama dengan chanyeol beserta appa nya. Hal itu hanya akan membuatnya kembali menjadi pusat perhatian seisi kampus.

Brummm brummm brummmm

Derum sebuah motor berhenti tepat di depan baekhyun, ia sedikit menoleh kearah si pembawa motor yang kini masih setia duduk di motornya dan enggan membuka kaca helm.

Baru setelah si pembawa motor menghentikan mesin dan mencabut kunci motor nya ia membuka kaca helm dan... yeah dia adalah park chanyeol.

Baekhyun sedikit menyerengit bingung, untuk apa chanyeol disana? Mungkin kah chanyeol akan mengajaknya pergi ke kampus bersama?

"Naik lah..."

ucap chanyeol membubarkan sederetan pertanyaan yang melingkupi otaknya barusan

"Tapi aku tidak bawa helm"

jawab polos baekhyun, well tentu saja apa yang diucapkan baekhyun memang benar iya tidak membawa helm bahkan ia pun tak melihat chanyeol membawa helm lain selain helm yang ia pakai di kepala besarnya, memang kepala chanyeol besar(?). Ah lupakan.

"Siapa bilang kau akan naik bersama ku, disana"

chanyeol menunjuk ke arah belakang membuat baekhyun mengikuti arah dari sebuah telunjuknya tersebut.

Disana,sebuah mobil terparkir dengan 4 orang yang memasang wajah horor kearah baekhyun yak mereka teman teman chanyeol, siapa lagi? memang seperti chanyeol punya banyak teman saja?.

Baekhyun merasakan bulu kuduk nya berdiri saat ini. Mereka apalagi kim jongin sedang menyeringai percis seperti yang selalu dilakukan chanyeol ketika akan menjahilinya... oh astaga kali ini apa? Batin baekhyun

"Ayo nuna..."

jongin dan jeohon menghampiri baekhyun lalu tanpa ampun mengapit kedua lengan mungil itu dan membawanya masuk kedalam mobil, tanpa memperdulikan pekikan ataupun rontaan dari baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun hanya pasrah ketika ia digiring ke sebuah katakan lah markas, yang cukup luas ini.

Disana terdapat sederetan baju wanita yang entah untuk apa, tapi ketika vernon mengambil salah satu baju yang bergantung dan menyerahkan pada baekhyun, baekhyun pun akhirnya mengerti.

Baekhyun kemudian mengganti pakaiaannga sesuai yang dipilihkan vernon. sebuah baju berwarna ungu tua dengan aksen bunga tepat di samping kiri baju serta sebuah celana jeans menutupi lutut.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar ganti untuk menunjukannya pada jongin, jeohon, kihyun dan vernoon tentu saja..

Tapi wajah mereka menampakan tidak setuju dengan baju pilihan vernoon. Dan akhirnya aksi riset dengan menjadikan tubuh baekhyun sebagai bahan percobaan pun dimulai.

Entah sudah berapa sheet baju yang baekhyun coba dan tak satu pun menurut ke 4 pria ini cocok di tubuh mungil baekhyun. Oh ayolahhh apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sebenarnya, baekhyun nampak baik baik saja dengan pakaian kesehariannya itu.

Sampai akhirnya baju yang terakhir ini membuat semua kegilaan ini berakhir. Baekhyun keluar dengan mini dress selutut berwarna hitam putih dengan aksen renda di bagian lengan dan sebuah pita panjang yang menjalar ke area bawah.

Ke 4 pria yang kini tengah duduk itu pun menatap takjub pada baju yang terakhir di pakai baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat sangat sangat cantik.

"Mengapa kalian melakukan ini pada ku?" Tanya baekhyun tiba tiba  
"Hmmm sepertinya sudah lama kita tidak bermain seperti ini" ucap vernoon

"Kau benar, padahal dulu kita sering melakukannya dengan menjadikan kyungsoo sebagai model dadakan. Tapi sekarang ia hanya dekat dengan chanyeol saja" tambah jeohon

Mendengar nama kyungsoo di bawa, mood jongin seketika berubah. Ia sedikit kesal jujur saja.

"Oh chanyeol kau sudah datang?"  
Sapa jongin ketika melihat kedatangan chanyeol dari balik pintu.

Sama hal nya seperti baekhyun yang sudah rapi dan siap pergi, chanyeol pun sama. Ia sudah memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam dengan kemeja bergaris hitam putih. Apa kah ini tidak berlebihan? Jika baekhyun dan chanyeol pergi berasama semua orang pasti akan mengira mereka adalah pasangan serasi. Alalagi dengan baju yang mereka pakai saat ini. oh ini bukan baju couple kan?

"Kau sudah siap? Ayo.."

ajakan chanyeok ketika ia mendapati baekhyun tengah berdiri dan sibuk menatapi chanyeol dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

"Sebenarnya kita akan kemana, mengapa harus seformal ini? "Tanya baekhyun akhirnya pecah  
"Imo baru saja kembali sari daegu, appa mengadakan makan malam keluarga untuk yang pertama kalinya"

chanyeol menjelaskan dengan singkat. Setelah itu chanyeol bergegas menuruni tangga tapi tiba tiba

"Tunggu, harus nya kalian seperti ini"

jeohon tiba tiba menarik lengan chanyeol lalu menyatukannya dengan baekhyun.

"nah sekarang sudah siap."

Ucap jahil jeohon yang dibalas dengan decakan ringan dari chanyeol. Tapi baik chanyeol ataupun baekhyun kedua nya sama sama tidak menolak hal yang dilakukan jeohon barusan

Chanyeol pun menuruni tangga bersama dengan baekhyun, sementara ke 4 pria di sana merasakan bangga yang teramat ketika melihat chanbaek yang terlihat serasi disana.

Tapi nyatanya bukan hanya mereka berempat yang sedari tadi ada disana, ada seseorang yang diam diam menyaksikan kejadian itu dari awal kedatangan baekhyun hingga akhirnya chanyeol datang menjemput baekhyun.

Bedanya jika ke 4 pria tadi merasa bahagia dan bangga atas hasil karyanya, seseorang disana malahh terlihat mengepalkam kedua lengannya menahan marah!

* * *

 _~~~Chanyeol Beside You~~~_

* * *

Sebuah restoran china berbintang 5 menjadi tujuan chanyeol dan baekhyun melangkah saat ini.

Meja 8 atas nama park nickhyun. Chanyeok mencari dimana letak meja 8 yang dimaksud appanya saat ditelepon tadi, syukurlah pelayang restoran membatu dan membawa chanyeol juga baekhyun ke tempat tujuan dengn cepat.

" bersulang.., untuk mata mu yang indahh"  
"Aishh kau ini, bersulang juga untuk masa depan kita"  
"Tentu saja dan bersulang juga..."

"Ekhemm ekhemm"

batuk yang dibuat buat chanyeol seakan menghentikan aksi cheesy oh atau mungkin bisa disebut aksi tak tahu umur antara nickhyun dan victorya itu terhenti.

"Ne chanyeolie?" Tanya sang appa  
" yak pak tua, berhenti bersikap seperti itu. Ingat umur mu ckckckck"

chanyeol berbicara sambil terus menyuap makanan yang tersaji di depannya.

Duagghh

kepala nickhyun berbenturan dengan meja, nickhun sangat sedih dan selalu sedih ketika chanyeol selalu bersikap tak bersahabat seperti ini.

" menurut ku, ajjushi hanya mencoba menjadi pria romantis benarkan eomma?"

Hibur baekhyun yang kemudian dibalas anggukan serta senyuman eomma nya.

Nickhun pun kembali bersemangat dan mendongkakan kepalanya

"Yakk aku pria romantis tentu saja. Mempunyai anak perempuan yang manis memang sangat menyenangkan" sindir nickhun

Cekrekk cekrekk

Dari jauh sebuah kamera tengah membidik moment hangat kekuarga park yang sebentar lagi akan resmi menjadi keluarga. Dan setelah beberapa foto berhasil ia abadikan ia pun pergi dengan seringai disudut bibir kanannya. Siapa kah ia sebenarnya?

"Ayo bersulang, untuk kebahagian eomma dan ajjushi chers"

baekhyun mengangkat gelas yang sudah berisi wine berwarna merah itu, begitu pun dengan eomma dan ajjushi nya hanya chanyeol ya lagi lagi hanya chanyeol yang susah di ajak berbaur pada situasi seperti ini

"Yak, berpartisipasilah. Dasar tidak bisa diajak kerja sama!"

Ucap pelan baekhyun seraya berbisik kepada chanyeol. Dan akhirnya chanyeol pun mengikuti perintah dari baekhyun mereka berempat pun akhirnya bersulang.

"Chanyeol..." panggil pelan nickhun yang kala itu sedang memasukan daging di saladanya  
"Apa kau cemburu?"  
"Hentikan ocehan mu. Makan lah dengan tenang"

seperti biasa balasan dingin dari chanyeol

"Kau tenang saja chanyeolie. kasih sayang ku mungkin akan terbagi untuk victorya dan baekhyun. Tapi aku akan memberikan seluruh curahan hati ku pada mu. Jadi kau tak usah cemburu seperti itu"

Baekhyun bergumam dalam hati karena kekonyolan ajjushi ini mulai kambuh lagi. Chanyeol yang kala itu mendengar sederet ucapan menggelikan itu tiba tiba menghentikan suapan pada mulutnya dan beralih menatap tajam kearah sang appa.

"Lihat lihat tatapannya itu. Aigoo aku sangat tersentuh dengan wajah mu itu"

nickhun menyentuh dada kirinya sedangkan victorya tersenyum geli melihat kekonyolan calon suami dan calon anak lelakinya itu.

Baekhyun meraih lengan chanyeol lalu menggoyang goyangkannya mencoba mencari perhatian chanyeol, setelah chanyeol menatapanya baekhyun pun mengintrupsi chanyeol agar tersenyum seperti dirinya.

Tapi bukannya tersenyum chanyeol malah masih menampakan wajah kesalnya saat ini, hal itu membuat baekhyun kesal dan dengan kedua telunjuk lentiknya, baekhyun perlahan mulai mendekatkannya pada chanyeol.

Niatnya sih mencoba menarik kedua sudut bibir chanyeol agar terangkat, tapi belum sempat itu terjadi ia merasakan bahwa...

"woahhhh a ada wasabi di bi bir mu"  
"Tolong bersihkan, aku tidak bisa melihatnya nuna?"

Ternyata victorya dan nickhun sedari tadi sudah berdiri berdekatan dengan chanbaek. Baekhyun yang kaget pun akhirnya mencari alasan agar dirinya tidak dianggap sedang melakukan hal konyol seperti calon ayah tirinya (?)

"Aku tak tahu kalian sudah sedekat ini, arrrggghhh aku sangat senang" pekikan victorya yang saking senangnya sampai memeluk leher nickhun.

"imo tenang saja, kami akan selalu dekat seperti ini. aku akan menjaga nuna ku" ucap gombal chanyeol

" tadi nya aku khawatir karena diusia seperti ini biasanya kalian akan saling canggung. Tapi syukurlah kita merasa lega" tambah nickhun membalas pelukan dari victorya.

dan akhirnya mereka pun mengakhiri sesi makan malam itu dengan sebuah foto keluarga yang diambil oleh nickhun dengn meminta salah satu pelayan membidik nya.  
-

* * *

.

Pagi tiba... saat ini baekhyun tengah mengikuti pelajaran yang mengharuskan nya menggunakan fasilitas sekolah.

"Ayo kita mulai pelajaran nya, buka komputer kalian dan tanyakan apapun pada ku jika ada yang tidak kalian mengerti"

Kim uisanim yang duduk di bangku paling depan pun membuka sesi pelajarannya.

Dan ketika semua murid menghidupkan komputer masing masing, seluruh murid tak terkecuali kim uisanim pun mendelik ke arah home screen yang diyakini menjadi home screen di semua komputer murid murid nya juga.

"Ba baekhyun-ah... lihat itu"  
Baekhyun yang pagi ini terlihat malas mengikuti pelajaran pun akhirnya mengikuti arah padang luhan yang tengah duduk dengan mata yang membulat.

"Mwo? Ke kenapa foto itu bisa disana?"

Baekhyun tak kalah membulatkan mata sama seperti luhan saat ini, ia bahkan sampai berdiri dari duduk nya saat itu.

Ya foto calon keluarga baru baekhyun ada di semua komputer di seluruh kampus Sm university ini. Difoto itu tertera sebuah tulisan

(Keluarga baru komisaris kita, pangeran seduction park chanyeol akan mempunyai nuna)  
Created by: do kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menyulut amarahnya ketika melihat nama kyungsoo si gadis jahat itu. Ia tak habis pikir tindakan mengancam nya tempo dulu akan separah ini.

"Yak mengapa kau berisik sekali. Duduk!"

Perintah uisanim kepada baekhyun, tapi setelah ia menatap baekhyun yang sedikit membuatnya menyerengit karena menyadari bahwa baekhyun lah yang ada didalam foto tersebut

"Bukan kah kau yang ada di dalam foto ini?" Tanya kim uisananim

"Hemm nde uisanim. maaf kan aku sepertinya.."  
"Wah baekhyun ibu mu sangat cantik, ia juga masih terlihat sangat muda"

pekikan seseorang yang kini tengah menggoda baekhyun dari ujung kursi paling pojok. Ia adalah jimin

"Wah keluarga yang sempurna kkkk"

suga yang berada di depannya pun menimbal ucapan jimin yang kala itu membuat baekhyun semakin kesal.

"Uisanim maaf kan aku, sepertinya aku harus memastikan sesuatu saat ini. Permisi"

Baekhyun pamit untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran kim uisanim, ia berlari menerjang kerumunan semua siswa dan siswi yang kembali mencemooh dan membicarakannya.

God bukan kah hal ini pernah terjadi pada baekhyun beberapa waktu lalu? Mengapa nasib mu buruk sekali byun baekhyun

* * *

Brakkk...

Baekhyun membuka pintu sebuah kelas dengan keras sehingga membuat suara yang nyaring kala itu.  
dia kyungsoo brunonan (?) yang tengah dicari baekhyun kini sedang berdiri menghadap jendela dengan lengan yang dilipat di dada.

Kelas yang tak terlalu ramai dan hanya segelintir orang berada disana, menyadari tatapan membunuh dari baekhyun semua orang yang berada dikelas itu pun pergi.

Baekhyun kembali mengingat ancaman terakhir kali kyungsoo.

" kali ini kau beruntung, lain kali tak akan ku biarkan kau lepas!" ucapan kyungsoo yang kala itu memang tak main main.

"Akhirnya kau datang," ucap santai kyungsoo  
"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan, apa perlu sejauh ini?"  
"Sudah ku katakan pada mu aku tidak pernah bermain main dengan ucapan ku"  
"Kau..." baekhyun sudah teramat kesal saat ini

"Mwo? Aku kan hanya membantu mu dengan memberitahukan kesemua orang bahwa kau dan pangeran akan segera menjadi kakak beradik"  
"Aku tak butuh bantuan mu, dan asal kau tahu tindakan mu ini hanya lah penyalahgunaan wewenang saja"  
"Oh benarkah? Kalau begitu bukan kah sudah ku jelas kan, jangan pernah kau berada di dekat pangeran lagi"

.

"Kyungsoo-ahh..."

Seseorang memanggil kyungsoo dari balik pintu, membuat baekhyun dan kyungsok menghentikan argumentasi mereka untuk sesaat.

"chanyeol ingin kau menemuinnya di kantin"

tambah jongin yang kala itu juga bersikap santai, oh ayolah dia pasti sudah tahu tentang foto itu tapi mengapa ia bisa sesantai ini?  
" pangeran menginginkan ku, aku harus pergi sekarang Eonni"

Kyungsoo berjalan melewati baekhyun dengan menyenggol bahunya, membuat baekhyun semakin diliputi kemarahan saat ini  
-

"Hai pangeran..." sapa hangat kyungsoo saat ia datang dan langsung duduk di sebelah chanyeol

"Apa alasan mu melakukan hal semacam ini?" Tanya chanyeol tanpa mau berbasa basi  
"pangeran, kau tahu kan kau ini sangat populer"  
"Jangan memanggil ku dengan sebutan pangeran" chanyeol sedikit berbicara dengan nada tinggi  
"yang ku buat ini untuk melindungi kakak mu, hal ini akan membuatnya tidak diganggu atau bahkan disakiti fans fans mu itu. Aku melakukan nya hanya untuk mu percayalah" jawab kyungsoo

"Tapi aku tidak setuju dengan cara mu, apapun jawaban mu ini sudah kelewatan dan aku kecewa pada mu"  
"Aku memang bodoh sudah melakukan hal yang membuat mu kecewa, tapi jika kau menyuruh ku untuk tidak peduli lagi pada mu maaf aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu"

Ucap kyungsoo dengan wajah memelas, semua orang yang berada di kantin pun terkesima dengan sederet percakapan antara chanyeol dengan kyungsoo, tak terkecuali luhan dan minseok yang kala itu bermaksud membelikan sarapan untuk baekhyun.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita makan dulu"  
Maksud hati ingin mencairkan susana, tapi apalah daya niatnya itu malah diabaikan. Chanyeol memandang malas kearah jongin

Kyungsoo pun menatap sedih kearah chanyeol yang saat ini masih diam. sedangkan jongin kini tengah duduk untuk menenangkan kyungsoo

"Kami sudah resmi masuk tim basket kampus, sesekali datang lah."

"Tim basket? Oh tentu saja aku akan datang. Aku akan menjadi manager baru kalian" jawab spontan kyungsoo sambil mentap jongin. Oh ayolah bukankah jabatan manager masih di pegang oleh baekhyun?

" aku akan menjaga mu di lapangan sana pangeran" ucap kyungso dengan wajah tersenyumnya. Melihat itu membuat chanyeol semakin muak dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

* * *

 _~~CB~~_

* * *

Baekhyun berjalan menelusuri koridor kampus yang sepi, ini bahkan sudah memasuki waktu pulang. Tapi ia berhenti ketika ia melewati loby dan melihat cuaca di luar

' aku bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan pada orang yang kusukai tentang perasaan ku. diluar sangat mendung mungkin kah hari ini akan turun hujan lagi? Semoga hujan ini akan bisa menghapus sedikit beban masalah ku' lirih baekhyun ketika ia meraih payung

* * *

"Menurut ku monsta x lebih cocok mendapat gelar rokie tahun ini"  
"Sudah lah, voting nya kan sudah menyatakan ikon sebagai pemenangnya. Lagi pula aku lebih setuju jika ikon yang mendapatkan penghargaan itu"  
" anni, aku tetap memilih monsta X"  
"Yak kim minseok!"  
"Yak xi luhan!"

Luhan dan minseok sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan satu payung yang di pegang oleh luhan, karena minseok sepertinya hari ini tidak membawa payungnya. beberapa obrolan kecil yang sungguh tak seharusnya mereka ributkan pun menjadi bahan perbincangan mereka saat ini.

masih membahas tentang siapa yang layak untuk penghargaan rokie tahun ini, luhan tanpa sengaja melihat sehun berlari terbirit birit memasuki sebuh box telepon umum di sebrang jalan sana.  
Sepertinya sehun lupa membawa payung.

"Minseok-ah, kau bawa saja payung ku. Aku harus pergi pai pai..."

Luhan tanpa menunggu persetujuan minseok tiba tiba menerjang hujan sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan lengannya, oh ayolah itu percuma karena sudah di pastikan baju luhan akan tetap basah saat ia sampai menemui sehun.

"Yak luhan, kau mau kemana" teriak minseok dari sebrang jalan, bukan luhan jika ia tidak nekat sejauh itu hanya untuk mengejar sehun di tengah guyuran hujan lebat seperti ini.

Sedangkan minseok lagi lagi harus menelan pil pahit karena beberapa hari ini selalu ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh baekhyun bahkan luhan.

* * *

Luhan sendiri berpura-pura kehujanan dan berlari ke Tempat sehun berada. Oh xi luhan kau sangat cerdik.  
Sehun yang terkejut karena tiba tiba harus terjebak di box telepon umum bersama seorang wanita yang secara terang terangan meminta nya berkencan dan bahkan sudah berani menciumnya itu hanya membuatnya salah tingkah. Begitupun dengan luhan.

Saking canggungnya mereka sampai bicara bersamaan.

"Kau duluan" ucap sehun, ladies first. the good boy right?  
"Ahh kau saja duluan sehun-ssi" sodor luhan  
"aku sebenarnya tidak bisa berbasa basi, aku tak tahu kata kata apa yang nantinya tidak melukai hati mu" sebenarnya sehun ragu mengatakan ini, tapi setelah bertarung dengan logikanya semalam suntuk akhirnya ia telah mengambil keputusan untuk tidak menerima tawaran dari luhan.

"Ahh tidak perlu seperti itu, sebenarnya jika di ingat ingat kembali aku sudah keterlaluan waktu itu. Maaf kan aku sehun-ssi"

Ucap luhan kikuk, jujur memang itu yang sebenarnya ada dipikirannya saat ini

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti...

"Hachimmm"

Luhan tiba tiba bersin, mungkin dinginnya hujan membuat luhan mulai terserang flu.  
Sehun menggosakan kedua telapak tangannga lalu langsung menaruhnya di kedua pipi itu

"Lakukan seperi ini, kau akan merasa hangat"

Luhan pun mengikuti saran dari sehun, dan ternyata memang benar. Luhan merasa tubuhnya sedikit menghangat atau mungkin tidak hanya tubuhnya tapi hatinya ?

Tok tok tok

Seorang pria paruh baya mengetuk pintu telepon box, seperti nya ia akan menggunakan telepon sebagai mana fungsinya.

"Kemana kau setelah ini?" Tanya sehun pada luhan  
"Hmmm kereta bawah tanah" jawab singkat luhan  
"Ayo aku akan mengantarkan mu"

Sehun pun menyibakan jaketnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan tubuh luhan saat mereka berlari menuju statsiun bawah tanah yang letaknya tak jauh dari box telepon tadi.

Mereka pun berlari ditengah hujan. Luhan sangat bahagia dengan kedekatan nya berasama sehun saat ini, bahkan sehun pun terlihat demikian

* * *

Keduanya tiba di stasiun,

" masuk lah, dan ini bawa jaket ku " ucap sehun sambil menjulurkan jakenya pada luhan, tentu luhan menerima dan meraih jaket itu.

luhan pun perlahan masuk kedalam statsiun dengan perasaan yang tak rela harus berpisah dengan sehun.

Sehun menatap kepergian luhan hingga ia menghilang dari balik tangga, setelah memastikan luhan sudah pergi ia juga melangkah mundur untuk pulang, tapi.

"Sehun-ssi..."

Sehun berbalik dan melihat luhan yang rupanya masih berdiri disana

"Apakah ini sungguh tidak mungkin?aku sungguh tidak mempermasalahkan jika kau belum bisa melupakan baekhyun secepatnya, Bisakah kita hanya membuat kenangan indah kita sendiri?"

Sehun tercengan mendengar ucapan luhan yang tulus itu.

"Bagaimana jika kita taruhan?" Tambah luhan, membuat sehun menyerengit heran.

"Jika orang selanjutnya yang datang membawa payung berwarna merah maka kita harus kencan"

Luhan, kau benar benar gila nak. Bagaimana bisa sebuah kencan harus di lakukan dengan taruhan terlebih dahulu seperti itu? Ckckck

"Bukan kah itu tidak adil bagi mu?" Jawab sehun, hal itu memang tidak adil bukan? Nasib kencan mu dipertaruhkan hanya dari sebuah payung?

"menurut ku ini lebih baik, dari pada aku tidak diberi kesempatan sama sekali kan?" Ya ya katakan lah luhan memang tidak bisa diajak berargumentasi karena pada akhirnya ia akan selalu menang.

Sehun semakin tertegun, ia tak menyangka sampai seperti inikah luhan memperjuangkan keinginannya untuk berkencan dengan sehun?

Tanpa sepatah kata pun keduanya langsung melihat ke pintu masuk untuk memulai taruhan tersebut. Luhan menunggu dengan harapan yang tinggi jika seseorang itu akan membuka payung berwarna merah tapi sayang Seorang Pria keluar dari pintu masuk dengan payung berwarna hitam.

Luhan pun sedih dibuatnya, ia benar benar gagal. Sepertinya ia memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk berasama sehun

"Jadi ini lah akhirnya.."  
Lirih luhan yang mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan sehun. Ia sudah pasrah sungguh.

"Akan lebih adil jika aku diberi kesempatan untuk mencoba juga kan?"

Sehun membuat langkah luhan berhenti. Jujur saja membuat seseorang yang bersemangat seperti luhan harus menelan kepedihan seperti itu.. ia tak tega rasanya

"Hal yang sama, jika yang berikutnya lewat menggunakan payung merah maka kita akan  
berkencan", tambah lagi sehun

Luhan pun menatap lega kearah sehun, ia tak menyangka ternyata sehun juga menginginkan kencan ini?

Keduanya lalu memperhatikan pintu masuk wanita keluar dari pintu itu namun warna  
payung yang dibawa kembali berwarna hitam hal itu membuat sehun dan luhan kembali kecewa dan sedih. Oh ayolah jika kalian menginginkan kencan bersama mengapa tidak langsung memutuskan tanggal pertemuan dan bukan bermain warna payung seperti ini?

Namun sedetik memudian sehun dan luhan dibuat terkejut karena ternyata yang hitam itu adalah kain  
pembungkusnya sementara warna payung itu adalah MERAH.

Luhan tersenyum saking bahagianya kemudian ia berlari meninggalkan sehun yang kala itu juga menatap luhan dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Jadi apakah sekarang mereka sudah resmi menjadi kekasih?

.

TBC

.

* * *

yipiyyy itu HunHan udah mau kencan nih,,,

dan bagaimana dengan hubungan Chanbaek?

hiihihi

penasaran? ikutin terus aja yah kelanjutannya :D

Review jusseyo?


	9. Chapter 9

Title : CHANYEOL BESIDE YOU

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Other Cast : All Member Exo, SM Family, dll

Rated : T (Sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan, Orang Tua mereka dan Agency mereka saya cuma meminjam nama mereka disini

Warning : Typo(s) bertebaran, Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, GS (Genderswitch) for Uke, Not Yaoi (Belum kepikiran buat bikin YAOI), Ingat FF ini Remake dari Drama Taiwan berjudul 'DEVIL BESIDE YOU'

* * *

 _Backsong : Rainie Yang - Ai Mei_

* * *

CHAP 9

"Ayo..." ajak luhan saat melihat wajah sendu milik baekhyun. Sedangkan baekhyun hanya menggeleng lemah karena ia tak ingin pergi kesana dan bertemu dengan chanyeol dkk. Apa lagi disana juga ada kyungsoo.

"Sehun-ssi" menyerah dengan baekhyun yang sulit dibujuk akhirnya ia memilih memanggil sehun agar mau menghampirinya. Dan hal itu pun berhasil

Sehun memisahkan diri dari tim untuk menghampiri luhan yang tadi memanggilnya.

Tapi mendadak hening, ketika sehun yang baru saja tiba harus berhadapan dengan baekhyun. sejujurnya mereka agak kaku jika harus bertemu seperti ini setelah apa yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu tentu saja.

"kalian tidak boleh seperti ini, bukan kah kita semua teman? Kau baekhyun, berhenti lah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Dan sehun-ssi juga harus bisa berlapang dada dan menerima semua kenyataan " seperti biasa luhan yang ceplas ceplos dan selalu to the poin

Baekhyun dan sehun pun tertegun dengan ucapan luhan, sehun lah yang pertama tersenyum dan menjulurkan lengannya pada baekhyun

"Teman?"  
"Tentu, teman!" Balas baekhyun sambil meraih dan menjabat lengan sehun itu.

"Ekhhmmm..." luhan mencoba memperingati hunbaek untuk tidak berlama lama saling berjabat tangan, mengingat bukan itu tujuan mereka kemarin

"kalau begitu bolehkah jika baekhyun meminta bantuan mu sehun-ssi?" Luhan bertanya  
"Bantuan?" Tanya sehun memastikan indra pendengarannya.  
-

* * *

"Ini aku bawakan minum pangeran"  
"Sireo... sudah pernah kukatakan berhentilah memanggil ku dengan sebutan itu!"

niat baik kyungsoo lagi lagi selalu di tolak oleh chanyeol. Jongin yang duduk di samping chanyeol pun menatap kyungsoo dengan sejuta rasa iba, ingin rasa nya ia memukul chanyeol saat itu juga, apa salah nya sih cuma menerima sebotol minuman dari kyungsoo?

" aku mohon perhatian kalian semua" sehun yang baru selesai menemui luhan dkk pun datang dengan wajah serius membuat semua anggota tim di buat penasaran.

" ada yang ingin kau katakan? Apa itu?" Tanya donghyuk sambil mengelapi dahinya yang berkeringat dengan handuk

.

Tap tap tap

" aku xi luhan, aku membawa byun baekhyun manager kalian kembali kelapangan" luhan tiba tiba saja datang dari arah pintu masuk bersama dengan baekhyun dan minseok.

"Yakkk, apa apaan ini? Manager tim basket sudah jatuh pada ku. Ini tidak bisa terjadi Aku keberatan!"  
Kyungsoo menatap luhan horror, tapi luhan tak mau kalah.

"Aku juga menolak keberatan mu asal kau tahu, nona."  
Jawab luhan sama ketusnya. Melihat hal ini baekhyun jadi sedikit tidak enak. Karena kedatangannya suasana menjadi seperti ini.

" lu.. aku memang tak pantas lagi menjadi manager mereka aku tidak bisa memeggang tanggung jawab dengan benar. Jadi ku mohon hentikan" pinta baekhyun sambil memegangi lengan luhan.

"Kau mau jika nanti chanyeol sampai direbut kyungsoo?" jawab luhan tepat di telinga baekhyun.  
"eonni..."

panggil kyunsoo lembut, tapi baekhyun tentu tahu pasti bahwa itu hanya sebuah drama saja.

"Mengerti lah manager yang resmi adalah aku"  
"Dia bisa menggantikan mu jika kerja mu tak becus"

bukan,itu bukan baekhyun yang menjawab. Luhan ya hanya xi luhan yang bisa berkata seperti itu.

"Tolong hentikan perdebatan ini" sehun berdiri diantara luhan dan kyungsok sebagai penengah.

"Luhan-ssi menurut ku ini adalah masalah tim basket, kau tidak bisa ikut campur lebih dalam"

Luhan bergumam ria.

"Sekarang bagaimana jika kita adakan voting untuk pemilihan ini"

tanya sehun pada semua anggota basket

Nampak beberapa orang mengangguk setuju, hal itu membuat kyungsoo sedikit khawatir. Jabatannya sebagai manager yang baru dimulai hari ini kan murni keinginannya, bukan seperti baekhyun yang langsung di tujuk oleh chanyeol dan sehun.

"Untuk apa lakukan voting? Jika memilik 2 manager akan lebih menguntukan tim kita?"  
Chanyeol yang sedari tadi tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun sukses membuat semua orang seraya langsung setuju dengan idenya.

"Yahh ide chanyeol menurut ku benar" jinhwan bersorak sambil mengacungkan jempolnya pada chanyeol.  
"Aku juga setuju" timpal jongin dan jeohon. Dan selanjutnya semua orang pun menyutujui ide itu  
"Baiklah, mulai sekarang kalian byun baekhyun dan do kyungsoo akan menjadi manager tim basket kita. Tolong kerja samanya" sehun meresmikan jabatan manager.

"Aku akan berusaha lebih keras. Terimakasih atas kepercayaan kalian"

Baekhyun menunduk formal, semua orang tersenyum padanyan kecuali chanyeol, hal itu membuat baekhyun merasa sedih.

Setelahnya semua orang meninggalkan lapangan karena sesi latihan dianggap sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Semua orang kecuali luhan yang sedang menunggu sehun di luar lapangan basket.

* * *

" luhanssi?" Panggil sehun yang baru saja keluar dari pintu arena lapangan.  
"Oh nde sehun ssi.. aku ingin berterimakasih pada mu karena sudah menolong baekhyun hari ini"  
ujar luhan dengan lembut.

"Aku tahu kau melakukannya atas dasar pertemanan, tapi lain kali aku mohon jangan gabungkan masalah pribadi pada tim basket. Itu kurang baik Karena aku kapten mereka"

jawab sehun tak kalah lembut takut takut luhan merasa tersinggung.

"Baiklah kapten, kalau begitu mari mulai bicara masalah pribadi kita" sehun mengerutkan kedua alisnya

"Jadi.. hmmm kapan kita akan memulai berkencan ?" Luhan bertanya dengan hati hati.

Luhan sedikit melihat sehun yang nampak nya sedang berpikir kapan waktu luang yang ia punya, mengingat betapa sibuknya ia dibasket.

"Bagaimana kalau lusa?" Saran luhan kembali. Sehun pun mengangguk setuju membuat luhan tersenyum begitu pun dengan sehun.

* * *

.

"Menurut mu siapa yang akan memenangkan peperangan ini?"

Vernoon bertanya pada ke 3 temannya, 2 diantaranya sedang bermain game yaitu jeohon dan kihyun. sedangkan jongin ia sedari tadi sibuk dengan ponsel nya.

"Tentu saja kyungsoo!" Jeohon menjawab dengan penuh percaya diri.  
"Benarkah? Tapi menurut ku baekhyun mampu menjinakan chanyeol"

kihyun juga menyeruakan pendapatnya.

"kihyun-ahh, aku setuju pada mu. Chanyeol akhirnya pasti akan memilih baekhyun"

ucap vernoon bersemangat.

"Yak mengapa kalian memilih baekhyun? Tidak setia kawan sekali pada kyungsoo?"  
"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita taruhan? Jika aku dan kihyun kalah, kami akan memberikan uang bulanan kami pada mu."  
"Yak vernoon. Apa apaan kau? Aku tidak mau" kihyun menolak dengan keras

"Tenang lah, aku percaya kita akan menang kihyun-ahh. Tapi sebaliknya jika aku dan kihyun yang menang kau yang harus memberikan uang bulanan mu pada kami. Eotte?" Vernoon kembali bertanya pada jeoheon.

sedangkan jeohon kini sedang menimbang nimbang taruhannya tersebut.

"Baiklah aku setuju."  
"Oke, kita lihat siapa yang akan menang."  
"Siapkan uang bulanan mu besok. Aku ikut bertaruh, aku pada mu jeohon!"

Itu Jongin yang berbicara, sepertinya ia akan mengikuti taruhan dan masuk kedalam timnya jeohon.  
Hal itu membuat jeohon bersemangat, pasalnya ini akan menjadi taruhan yang seimbang. Benarkan?

* * *

lapangan basket.

setelah latihan selesai beberapa menit yang lalu. Baekhyun kini tengah memunguti bola bola yang berserakan dilapangan untuk dimasukan kedalam keranjang.

Berbeda dengan baekhyun, kyungsoo malah tengah asyik memandangi chanyeol yang sedang duduk bersender sambil memainkan smartphone nya.

"Yak kyungsoo mengapa kau hanya diam disitu? Sana pel lapangan"

titah vernoon saat dirinya, kihyun jeoheon dan juga jongin sedang berada di bangku penonton untuk berstirahat.

Bukan tanpa alasan sebenarnya vernoon mengatakan itu, ingatlah mereka berempat tengah melakukan taruhan untuk memperebutkan uang bulanan masing masing. Dan ini lah saat yang tepat untuk memulai taruhan itu.

"Nega wae? suruh si manager baru itu yang bekerja!" teriak kyungsoo sambil memelototi vernoon.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun bersama sama menatap kyungsoo jengah, tapi melihat chanyeol yang tidak mengeluarkan suara sepatahpun membuat baekhyun mau tak mau harus melakukan apa yang kyungsoo perintahkan.

Kyungsoo yang melihat itu pun tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan. Sedangkan vernoon dan kihyun tengah bersedih karena uang bulanan mereka sudah berpindah tangan pada jeohon dan jongin

"Apa ku bilang, kyungsoo yang akan menang. Chanyeol itu selalu membela kyungsoo"

ejekan jeohon si rambut merah pada kihyun dan vernon. ia dan jongin bahkan sedang mengipas ngipas uang yang kini di pegangnya.

Sedangkan baekhyun sudah memulai mengepel lantai walau sambil terus bergumam kesal karena sifat chanyeol yang selalu saja membela kyungsoo.

Bahkan disaat dirinya sedang mengepel lantai lapangan, chanyeol malah melakukan beberapa latihan ringan seperti lay up dan shooting.

Sebenarnya baekhyun menyukai ketika melihat chanyeol latihan dan mendrible bola seperti itu. Tapi ia sungguh membenci jika ada orang lain yang juga memperhatikan chanyeol seperti dirinya apalagi orang itu adalah kyungsoo.

"Bawakan handuk ku"

Kyungsoo buru buru lari untuk membawa handuk dan langsung menyodorkan nya pada chanyeol. Tapi tunggu mengapa chanyeol hanya diam dan tak menerima handuk yang dibawa kyungsoo?

" apa kau tidak dengar? Ku bilang bawakan handuk ku" ohhh astaga baekhyun. Chanyeol berkata pada mu. Ia hanya ingin kau yang membawakan handuknya dan bukan kyungsoo.

Terlalu sibuk karena kekesalan pada kyungsoo, baekhyun akhirnya tersadar ketika chanyeol menatapnya. Ia pun segera membawakan handuk itu pada chanyeol.

Kini giliran kyungsoo yang dibuat kesal. Lagi lagi ia harus merelakan chanyeol menjadi lebih dekat dengan baekhyun

"Kau sangat bisa diajak bekerja sama hari ini"

ucap chanyeol saat meraih handuk yang baekhyun bawakan, Chanyeol pun lantas meninggalkan lapangan setelah melihat wajah tersenyum baekhyun.

"terlalu awal untuk menyatakan kemenangan"

"Mana uang bulanan mu? Dan sini kembalikan juga uang ku"

vernoon dan kihyun ber high five di hadapan jongin dan jeohoon. Membuat mereka berdua menahan kesal

"Aishhh... menyebalkan!"  
"Berada di tim dengan mu memang selalu sial jeohon."  
"Yak mengapa jadi aku yang disalahkan? siapa suruh kau berada di pihak ku"  
Jeoheon dan jongin malah bertengkar setelah apa yang terjadi. Sedangkan kihyun dan vernoon tertawa dengan kemenangan mereka.

* * *

"Bisakah kita berbicara? Apa kau tahu dimana batasan mu eonni?" Seperti biasa kyungsoo selalu memanggil baekhyun dengan penekanan jika ia memberikan embel embel eonni saat berbicara dengan baekhyun

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan, tapi kau sama sekali tidak bisa menyuruhku untuk berhenti menyukai chanyeol"  
timpal baekhyun tak mau kalah

mendengar jawaban berani dari baekhyun membuat tawa kyungsoo pecah. Baekhyun tahu kyungsoo sedang meremehkannya saat ini.

"Apa kau benar benar menaruh hati pada pangeran? Apa kau belum mengerti juga kau ini hanya lah boneka mainan pangeran"  
"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan"  
"Asal kau tahu, pangeran itu selalu membela ku. Dia tak butuh perasaan mu itu karena pada akhirnya ia akan memilih ku"

kyungsoo mengakhiri obrolan panasnya dengan baekhyun sambil tersenyum sinis. Lagi lagi baekhyun harus merasa kekesalan yang sangat besar.

Saat itu ketika kyungsoo hendak pulang dan mengharuskannya melewati koridor yang sepi, terdapat segerombolan siswi yang menatap kyungsoo tidak bersahabat.

"Jadi dia wanita yang selalu mengekori chanyeol?"  
"Bukan hanya itu, ia bersikap seolah olah dia adalah pacarnya saja"  
"Ckck bahkan dia hanya seorang junior yang keberadaannya tidak diperlukan sama sekali"

Kyungsoo mencoba menghiraukan ejekan ejekan para senior nya tersebut.

Tapi nampak nya itu tidak berguna karena sedetik kemudian mereka berempat menarik dan melempar tubuh kyungsoo sampai membentur tembok cukup keras. Kyungsoo tak punya cukup tenaga untuk melawan ke 4 wanita ini karena sudah dipastika ia akan menjadi korban keroyokan

"Yakk apa yang kalian lakukan?" Baekhyun yang entah dari mana datangnya tiba tiba berlari menghampiri kyungsoo untuk menolongnya.

"Yakk kalian hentikan ini semua," baekhyun yang mengenali salah satu dari ke 4 wanita tersebut pun mencoba melerai dan memperingati mereka semua.

Tapi sama halnya dengan kyungsoo baekhyun dengan mudahnya didorong menjauh oleh mereka.  
Sadar tindakannya tidak akan membantu baekhun lantas berlari meminta pertolongan. Ia berlari ke ruang ganti tim basket dan syukurlah diasana ada chanyeol dan juga jongin.

"To tolong kyungsoo... kumohonn"

baekhyun yang nafasnya masih belum stabil karena harus berlari terbirit birit pun membuat chanyeol dan jongin kebingungan.

"Ia dikeroyok, kumohon bantu dia"

tanpa pikir panjang lagi chanyeol langsung berlari menyusul kyungsoo yang diikuti jongin dari arah belakang. Sedangkan baekhyun ia sama sekali tak bisa mengejar ke dua orang pria yang langkahnya lebih besar itu.

Tapi ia masih berusaha untuk secepatnya berada di tempat kejadian.  
Chanyeol yang sampai lebih dulu, hatinya sungguh terasa perih ketika melihat kyungsoo yang babak belur dipukuli oleh wanita wanita gila itu.

"apa yang kalian lakukan padanya?."  
Ke empat wanita itu tak termasuk kyungsoo terkejut ketika mendapati chanyeol tengah berada di samping mereka dengan wajah yang siap membunuh.

"Cepat pergi sebelum aku membunuh kalian semua!" teriak chanyeol kembali. Dan hal itu sukses membuat wanita wanita itu langsung menghilang. Sedangkan jongin dan baekhyun baru saja tiba dibuat membeku dengan apa yang harus mereka lihat untuk saat ini

"Gwenchana?" Tanya chanyeol saat dirinya berlutut menghadap kyungsoo yang kini tengah tersenyum dengan bibir yang berdarah.  
Bukannya menjawab kyungsoo justru memeluk leher chanyeol dengan erat. Ia benar benar senang karena chanyeol sudah datang untuk menolongnya.

"Seperti biasa, kau selalu merasa dirimu kuat." Chanyeol langsung membawa tubuh kyungsoo kedalam gendongannya ala bridal style.

Kyungsoo semakin mempererat pelukannya pada chanyeol karena ia tahu sedari tadi memang baekhyun berada disana sebagai penonton vvip. Ia ingin baekhyun percaya ucapannya bahwa pada akhirnya chanyeol akan selalu membela dan memilih kyungsoo.

"aku akan membawa gadis sok jagoan ini ke ruang kesehatan, jongin-ah tolong bawakan branga barangnya"

Jongin pun menuruti perintah chanyeol dengan membawakan tas milik kyungsoo, sedangkan baekhyun yang sedari tadi berdiri disana seperti sudah dilupakan keberadaannya.

Baekhyun sendiri juga tak menyangka bahwa chanyeol bisa semarah itu pada wanita wanita yang sudah mengganggu kyungsoo. Dan jujur saja ia baru kali ini melihat wajah chanyeol yang menyeramkan seperti itu. Mungkin kali ini baekhyun akan mengakui bahwa chanyeol memang benar benar perduli pada kyungsoo. Dan itu membuat baekhyun kembali diliputi kesedihan

" dia tidak apa-apa, kau bisa pulang" Chanyeol sepertinya sadar telah mengabaikan keberadaan baekhyun, dengan posisi membelakangi baekhyun chnayeol pun hanya menoleh untuk menyuruhnya segera pulang.

'tidak baekhyun, jangan salahkan kyungsoo atas perubahan sikap chanyeol pada mu'

Lirih baekhyun ketika menatap kepergian chanyeol yang kala itu masih menggendong kyungsoo..  
.

.

Chanyeol membawa kyungsoo keruang kesehatan, ia lalu mengambil beberapa antibiotik dan obat penghilang rasa nyeri.

" hanya lebam, dan lecet. Setelah ini kau pasti sembuh  
"Kau selalu mengobati orang yang sedang terluka"  
"suruh siapa bersikap sok jagoan? Kau masih tetap sama seperti saat kita disenior high school dulu, kau ingat?"

"tentu saja, saat itu adalah saat saat terberat dalam hidup ku, tapi kau seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah ku kenal tiba tiba saja datang dan menolongku. Saat itu aku bahkan masih bisa merasakan hangatnya genggaman tangan tangan mu"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah sambil terus menerawang mengingat ingat masa senior high schoolnya dulu bersama chanyeol.

.

.

* * *

 _~~ Chanyeol Beside You ~~_

* * *

Setelah melihat sesuatu yang membuat mereka sedih, dan katakan lah mereka sedang diposisi yang sama saat ini.  
baekhyun dan jongin memutuskan duduk disalah satu kursi dikoridor yang tak jauh dari tempat kejadian perkara.

"Saat di senior high school Dulu kyungsoo sering di bully oleh para senior karena sifatnya yang kurang bersahabat dan hal itu membuat dirinya dibenci oleh semua orang."

Baekhyun menyimak semua ucapan jongin tanpa mau berkomentar

"Hal seperti ini sering terjadi, tapi chanyeol akan selalu ada disana untuk menolong kyungsoo."  
Oh jadi ini tentang sebuah tanggung jawab atau hanya sebuah rasa iba? Baekhyun nampaknya ingin sekali bertanya seperti itu.

"bahkan sebagai seorang lelaki pun aku menyukai chanyeol, kadang aku berpikir bahwa hal ini bagus karena dengan adanya chanyeol disisi kyungsoo, kyungsoo akan selalu terlindungi. Dan Karena itulah kyungsoo memanggil chanyeol dengan sebutan pangeran, chanyeol adalah pahlawan bagi dirinya"

"Apa kau menyimpan perasaan pada kyungsoo?"

Deg, baekhyun bertanya diluar topik pembicaraan saat ini tapi memang itulah yang ada dipikirannya, melihat dengan jelas bagaimana baiknya jongin selama ini pada kyungsoo, dan dari cara ia menceritakan semua hal tentang kyungsoo baekhyun bisa melihat disana ada rasa sakit yang tak terungkapkan.

Jongin terlihat bingung dengan jawaban apa yang akan ia berikan pada baekhyun

"bagi ku melihatnya tersenyum dengan bahagia, sudah lebih dari cukup." Lirih jongin yang dibalas dengan tatapan iba dari baekhyun yang kala itu mengetahui dengan jelas bagaimana perasaan jongin yang sesungguhnya. Bukakah kah ia bernasib sama dengan jongin?

Tapi kini ada satu lagi fakta yang baekhyun ketahui

'Jongin sangat mencintai kyungsoo'

TBC

* * *

Happy Anniversary EXO ..

#4yearswithexo

#EXOSARANGHAJA

#WEAREONE

YEAYY HAPPY BIRTHDAY EXO !

Waw gak kerasa yah udah 4 tahun ..

semoga di anniversary yang ke-4 ini, EXO semakin kompak, semakin keren dan semoga gak ada lagi kabar salah satu dari mereka Go out lagi !

udah cukup dengan kepergian Kris, Luhan dan Tao , please jangan ada lagi !

dan juga semoga member EXO sehat selalu, jaga kesehatan ya oppa-oppa...

.

Oke saya sengaja mengupload ff ini special for #4yearswithexo ^^

bagaimana dengan chap ini?

masih belum ada moment chanbaek yah,,,

tenang aja kok, nanti juga ada moment chanbaeknya.

.

sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih buat semua yang sudah follow, review, favorite.

sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya ..

annyeong ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Title : CHANYEOL BESIDE YOU

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Other Cast : All Member Exo, SM Family, dll

Rated : T (Sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan, Orang Tua mereka dan Agency mereka saya cuma meminjam nama mereka disini

Warning : Typo(s) bertebaran, Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, GS (Genderswitch) for Uke, Not Yaoi (Belum kepikiran buat bikin YAOI), Ingat FF ini Remake dari Drama Taiwan berjudul 'DEVIL BESIDE YOU'

* * *

 _Backsong : Rainie Yang - Ai Mei_

* * *

CHAP 10.

'Mengapa jongin dengan mudahnya melepas kyungsoo untuk chanyeol?'

Setelah mengakhiri percakapannya bersama jongin dikoridor kelas tadi. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang karena hari memang sudah semakin sore. Tapi bayangan tentang ucapan jongin sedikit membuat nya ikut merasa sedih dan prihatin. Sedih karena ia juga merasakan diposisi yang sama dengan jongin, dan prihatin karena jongin terlihat pasrah dan menyerah terhadap cintanya tanpa mau memperjuangkannya terlebih dahulu.

Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya, ia ingin segera pulang agar bisa menyiapkan makan malam untuk dirinya dan eommanya.  
Dan saat baekhyun sampai rumah, ia segera bergegas mandi dan berganti pakaian lalu ia langsung masuk ke dapur dan memakai appround.

"kau memasak mie? Jangan masukan daun bawang, aku tidak menyukainya"

"Ukhukk ukhukk"

Baekhyun tersedak ketika dirinya sedang mencicipi masakannya sendiri. Betapa tidak tiba tiba saja chanyeol yang entah kapan datangnya sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"hey apa yang kau lakukan dirumah ku?"  
"Appa tidak dirumah karena ada bisnis diluar kota, aku lapar dan kulihat pintunya tidak dikunci"  
"mengapa tidak menekan bell? apa rumah ku ini restoran, seenaknya saja meminta makan disini. Bahkan restoran saja memasang tarif untuk setiap porsinya!"  
"selesaikan masakan mu, aku akan menunggu sambil menonton tv. Ingat apa yang appa katakan masakan mu akan mencerminkan kepribadian mu juga. Maka buatkan aku masakan yang enak"  
"Yakkk siapa bilang kau boleh memakan masakan ku?kau pikir ini rumah siapa hah?"

tidak mau berlama lama mendengar omelan baekhyun, chanyeol pun memilih pergi menonton tv sambil menunggu masakan baekhyun siap dimeja makan. Chanyel duduk di sofa yang menghadap ke tv,kakinya pun ia naikan diatas meja sambil terus bersiul dengan santai,

'kenapa ia bersikap seolah olah tak terjadi apapun? Dasar sama sekali tidak peduli pada perasaan orang lain, TIDAK PEKA!'  
Kesal baekhyun yang melangkah kembali kedapur untuk menyelesaikan masakannya.

Makanan sudah tersaji di meja makan. Chanyeol yang mendengar bunyi dentuman di meja makan pun langsung melesat pergi dari ruang tv.

"itu panas, tunggu sampai dingin dulu"

" kau itu nuna ku, bukan appaku. Jangan cerewet aku mau makan"

Chanyeol mulai memakan makanan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan kyungsoo?"  
"dia tidak akan mati, hanya karena luka yang sedikit"  
"Ma maksud ku bukan seperti itu, aishh. Apa ia sering di pukuli seperti itu?"  
Chanyeol seketika menghetikan asupan makannya, ia beralih menatap baekhyun dengan tajam.

"dasar jongin cerewet, dia pasti sudah berkicau terlalu banyak"

" jongin bilang, kau selalu melindungi kyungsoo ketika ia sedang dalam keadaan yang sulit"

"ketika aku bertemu dengan kyungsoo aku selalu merasa tegang, aku selalu berpura pura dan menjaga jarak dengannya karena pada saat itu aku merasa bahwa aku menemukan diriku didalam diri kyungsoo"

Chanyeol kembali menyeruput mie yang dibuat baekhyun, sedangkan baekhyun menjadi pendengar yang baik sekarang

"benarkah? Ohhh jadi karena itu kau tidak bisa mengabaikan kehadiran kyungsoo didekat mu?'  
"mwo? Apa kau sedang cemburu?"

" cemburu? Haha itu tidak mungkin"

"melihat wajah murung mu saat ini, aku yakin kau sedang cemburu"

PLAK

"dasar idiot!"

baekhyun memukul kepala chanyeol dengan spatula yang ada di sampingnya, ia sungguh kesal mendengar pertanyaan dari chanyeol tersebut. Kekesalannya itu bukan tanpa alasan, ia memang membenarkan hal itu. Baekhyun memang cemburu pada kyungsoo, tapi well kalian tahu kan kegengsian seorang wanita? Ia akan marah jika hal yang dituduhkan padanya itu memang kebenaran yang terjadi.

"Apa kau berniat membunuh ku? Spatula itu terbuat dari logam" chanyeol meringis kesakitan sambil terus mengusap kepalanya.

Sedangkan baekhyun pergi meninggalkan chanyeol dimeja makan, lebih baik ia mengurung diri dikamar dari pada harus bertemu dengan chanyeol yang seharian ini terus saja membuat nya kesal.

" memangnya kenapa kalau aku ingin membunuh mu? Kau tidak suka?"

"ya kau sudah ingin membunuhku, sekarang malah memarahi ku dasar wanita gila"

Sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya sebuah boneka tedy bear yang berada dikasur nya pun jadi target. Baekhyun memukul boneka itu menggunakan spatula yang sama saat memukul chanyeol. Poor teddy bear!

Puas dengan boneka yang sekarang sudah tak berbentuk itu, baekhyun meraih ponsel dan menekan sebuah nomor untuk ia hubungi.

"Lu ini aku"  
"Iya,Ada apa baek?"  
"Aku butuh bantuan mu"

Baekhyun menceritakan semua kejadian antara dirinya chanyeol dan juga kyungsoo. Ia bahkan memberitahu luhan kalau saat ini chanyeol sedang ada dirumahnya.

"Sebaikanya kau tanyakan saja bagimana perasaannya terhadap mu"  
"Tapi aku takut, aku tidak berani lu"  
"Ini dia letak masalahnya, kau selalu saja mengatakan takut. Kesalahan utama yang sebenarnya ada pada mu."  
"Ta tapi"  
"Tidak ada tapi tapi, sadar lah baek saat ini kau sudah punya saingan yang sulit seperti kyungsoo, jika kau tidak bertindak secepatnya maka..."  
"Baik akan ku lakukan. Gomawo lu. Paiii"

Bahkan luhan belum menyelesaikan ucapannya tapi baekhyun langsung memutus sambungan telepon begitu saja. Oh ayolah luhan pasti sedang merasa kesal disana.

'Aku harus bertanya tentang perasaannya'

ucap tegas baekhyun yang langsung melangkah menuju meja makan.

Tapi naas saat itu ia tak mendapati chanyeol disana sepertinya ia sudah pulang mengingat betapa lamanya baekhyun dikamar tadi. Tapi ada selembar kertas dimeja makan sana.

(mie buatanmu membuatku mual. Tapi anehnya aku menemukan kebahagiaan saat memakannya"

Walaupun tahu itu adalah cara chanyeol mengucapkan terimakasih, baekhyun sedikit tidak menyukainya jujur saja. bukan karena cara yang dilakukan chanyeol terlalu kasar tapi entah kenapa saat ini jika dirinya sedang memikirkan chanyeol, kyungsoo tanpa permisi juga hinggap di pikirannya.

'dia bahagia hanya karena mie yang ku buat? Lalu kebahagiaan seperti apa yang ia terima dari kyungsoo?'

memikirkan itu membuat baekhyun kembali merasa sedih.

.

* * *

.

Tettt  
Tettt  
Tettt

setelah bel berbunyi, luhan langsung melesat pergi meninggal kan kelas oh bahkan seo seongsanim pun belum sempat berbicara untuk mengakhiri mata pelajarannya ini.

Melihat hal itu minseok jadi bingung, jujur saja seharusnya hari ini minseok dan luhan mengerjakan pekerjaan kelompok bersama untuk tugas yang diberikan kim seosangnim minggu lalu.

oke minseok akan menunggu seo seongsaenim menyelesaikan penutupan pelajarannya dan langsung berlari mengejar luhan untuk saat itu juga. Bukankah minseok siswi teladan?

"Lu... luhan yakk xi luhan berhenti"

Teriak minseok yang terpengal penggal karena harus berlari untuk menghentikan luhan. Untung saja luhan tidak memiliki gangguan THT

"Oh minseok? Ada apa?"  
"Hoosshh hosh. Yak lu apa kau lupa hari ini kita harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok dari kim seosangnim?"  
"Astaga... "

luhan menepuk dahinya, meruntuki dirinya sendiri yang melupakan tugas sepenting itu

"Tapi maaf minseok-ahh aku tidak bisa mengerjakannya sekarang. Ku mohon kau mengerti aku harus segera pergi. Paiii"  
"Tapi lu... LUHANNNN!"

minseok berteriak kesal, tapi luhan tak mau menghentikan langkahnya. Ia benar benar merasa bersalah pada minseok. Ingatkan luhan setelah ini ia harus mentraktir minseok sebagai permintaan maaf.

Tapi tiba tiba,,

"Oh aku lupa"

luhan kembali berbalik dan menghampiri minseok, minseok tersenyum lebar akhirnya... luhan sadar juga akan tanggung jawabnya.

" minseok-ah mana bedak mu?"  
"Bedak?"  
"Iya mana? Yang kau bilang baru kau beli dari etude house itu loh"

Minseok yang bingung pun mengeluarkan bedak dari dalam tasnya, luhan langsung merebut dari tangan minseok dan kemudian ia gunakan dipipinya.

"baiklah gomawo minseok-ahh..."

Sreeetttt  
Luhan lantas kembali pergi meninggalkan minseok, jadi luhan kembali hanya untuk meminjam bedak? Oh minseok kau harus berlapang dada.  
-

* * *

.

.

"Apa kyungsoo sudah transfer uang nya? Aku membutuhkan uang itu"  
"sudah tadi pagi, aku akan membaginya sama rata tenang saja"  
"Hah.. jika mendapatkan uang semudah ini aku jadi ingin cepat lulus kuliah"  
"Kau benar, lagi pula aku tidak mengerti dengan kyungsoo. Mengapa ia meminta kita memukulinya?"  
"Ssttt jangan keras keras kau ini. Lagi pula itu urasan kyungsoo. Dan kita tidak perlu ikut campur lebih dalam, yang penting kita sudah mendapatkan bayarannya"

"Apa maksud kalian?"

Baekhyun yang tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan taeyeon cs pun sukses membuat taeyeon,tifany, hyeoheon dan sooyoung terperanjat.

"Jadi apa yang kalian lakukan kemarin adalah ulah kyungsoo?"

Tanya baekhyun dengan langkah yang semakin dekat dengan mereka.

"I ini bukan urusan mu!kajja kita pergi"

ajak taeyeon pada ketiga temannya, baekhyun lantas tak membiarkannya begitu saja ia menahan pundak taeyeon

"Jadi benar kalian dibayar untuk memukuli kyungsoo dengan sengaja?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya dengan wajah yang menuntut.

taeyeon yang merasa ketahuan pun enggan menjawab pertanyaan dari baekhyun, ia menghempaskan lengan baekhyun dan lari bersama teman temannya.  
Baekhyun yang kembali merasa kesal bergegas pergi keruang ganti tim basket. ia akan menanyakannya langsung pada kyungsoo.

* * *

"Bisa kita berbicara sebentar?"

Ucap ketus baekhyun ketika dirinya telah sampai diruangan itu. Tapi ia sadar kyungsoo tidak sendiri, ada jongin yang duduk disampingnya.  
Sadar ucapan baekhyun tadi adalah cara halus untuk mengusirnya jongin pun langsung bangkit.

"Baiklah, aku akan keluar"

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Kaki ku masih sakit"  
"kau ada dibalik semu ini kan? Kau menyutradarai mereka demi membantu kelancaran aksi jahatmu?"

"Ohh jadi kau sudah mengetahui semuannya?"  
"Bisa bisanya kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri, apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan? Kau tahu betapa khawatirnya chanyeol dan jongin saat mendengar kau dipukuli?"  
"apapun akan ku lakukan untuk mendapatkan hati chanyeol, dan aku tidak peduli sekalipun aku harus berakhir dengan cacat"

Baekhyun merasa dirinya sedang berbicara dengan psikopat saat ini, ucapan kyungsoo sungguh mengerikan ditelinganya. Ia tak habis pikir ada orang seperti kyungsoo di dunia ini hanya demi mendapatkan hati seseorang ia mengorbankan dirinya seperti itu.

* * *

.

Semua anggota tim bersiap melakukan latihan, kini mereka tengah melakukan pemanas sebelum turun ke lapangan, ya semuanya kecuali sehun yang baru datang dan belum mengganti pakaiannya.

"aku tidak bisa mengikuti latihan hari ini, bisakah kau memimpin sesi latihan hari ini chanyeol?"

"tidak masalah,, lagi pula ketua kita butuh waktu untuk pergi berkencan bukan?"

"apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Ahh tidak maksud ku,, jika kalian sudah selesai jangan lupa kunci pintu nya dan katakan pada manager,, eohh dimana manager kita?"

" mereka sedang berbicara diruang ganti…tidak usah khawatir"

jawab jongin yang kala itu terdengar sedikit ragu, chanyeol pun menatap jongin curiga.. pasalnya apa yang dikatakan jongin berbanding balik dengan apa yang chanyeol pikirkan,,, ia justru khawatir dengan kyungsoo dan baekhyun, mengingat mereka berdua kan tidak begitu akrab dan sejauh ini sifat kyungsoo juga sudah melewati batas jika berhubungan dengan baekhyun

* * *

"Kau memanfaatkan kebaikan chanyeol kau tahu itu?"  
"Haha benarkah? Kalau begitu tahu exspresi mu saat chanyeol menolongku dan meninggalkan mu begitu saja disana, kau terlihat seperti anak anjing yang ditinggalkan. Kau sangat menyedihkan, bukan hanya bodoh ternyata kau juga sangat cengeng"

PLAKK  
Baekhyun yang sedari mengepalkan kedua lengannya menahan amarah pun tida bisa lagi untuk tidak menampar kyungsoo. Baekhyun benar benar tak bisa terima dengan sederet hinaan dari kyungsoo tersebut, tapi sungguh takdir tak memihak baekhyun karena saat yang bertepatan chanyeol dan jongin datang ketika baekhyun menampar kyungsoo

"apa yang kalian lakukan? "

Teriak chanyeol yang lasngung berlari menghampiri baekhyun dan kyungsoo

"Akkhhh sakit" lirih kyungsoo yang langsung memanfaat situasi yang kini berpihak padanya.

" kau tidak apa apa?" tanya jongin khawatir disamping kyungsoo

"aku tidak tahu mengapa baekhyun tiba tiba menamparku" bohong kyungsoo, yang tentu saja membuat baekhyun kesal setengah mati

"yak baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan pada kyungsoo sebenarnya?"jongin tak tahan lagi untuk tidak memarahi baekhyun yang kini terlihat ketakutan

" aku, sebenarnya…"

" apa benar kau melakukan itu? Tubuh kyungsoo bahkan masih sakit"

Baekhyun tak percaya apa yang ia dengar, mungkin jika jongin yang bertanya ia tidak akan sesakit ini. Tapi dia chanyeol, chanyeol sendiri yang bertanya seperti seolah olah memang baekhyun yang salah disini.

" sudahlah pangeran, aku tidak apa apa jangan memarahi baekhyun"  
"Kenapa kau selalu membelanya? Ia hanya akan menjadi orang yang lebih buruk jika kau bela"  
"Sudah cukup bicaranya? Ada apa dengan mu?"

Baekhyun dan chanyeol sama sama emosi dan beradu mulut saat ini, hal itu membuat kyungsoo diam diam tersenyum bahagia sedangkan seseorang yang sedari tadi berdiri di pintu, kim jongin lagi lagi harus menelan kenyataan yang pahit.

"Aku benar benar sudah muak. kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang aku pikirkan. Dan hanya aku seorang,yang juga tak mengerti dengan apa yang kau pikirkan."

Tangis baekhyun tumpah seketika, ia tak tahan sungguh. Masa bodo jika setelah ini kyungasoo akan

semakin menertawainya.

"bagimu lucu kan melihat ku seperti ini? Tapi aku bukan mainan mu lagi seperti apa yang dia katakan" baekhyun menunjuk kyungsoo  
"Aku tidak akan lagi membiarkan kau mempermainan ku seperti boneka!"  
"Jika kau berpikir seperti itu terserah. Dan jangan khawatir aku tidak akan mempermainkan mu lagi!"

Baekhyun tak menyangka kata kata menyakitkan itu akan keluar dari mulut chanyeol, ia pun pergi saking tak kuat menahan kesedihannya bahkan air matanya kala itu masih berjatuhan di depan chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam ketika melihat baekhyun menangis seperti itu, ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi sambil duduk memegangi kepalanya.

"Terimakasih pangeran"

Ucap kyungsoo sambil memeluk chanyeol dari arah belakang, ia sungguh senang karena berhasil membuat chanbaek bertengkar hebat saat itu.

* * *

' aku memang bodoh, selalu merasa bahwa diriku dibutuhkan. Sekarang aku mengetahui kenyataannya cinta ku bertepuk sebelah tangan'

Baekhyun berlari sambil terus menangis, ia butuh tempat untuk menenangkan dirinya saat ini. Maka dari itu ia pergi kelantai dua di depan perpustakaan karena itulah tempat satu satunya yang dirasa bisa menenangkan baekhyun.

Sehun yang kala itu akan menemui luhan untuk menepati janji kencannya pun dibuat terkejut karena melihat baekhyun yang berlari dengan air mata. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengejar baekhyun dan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi karena jujur saja ia begitu khawatir pada keadaan baekhyun saat ini.

"Hikss hiksss"  
baekhyun menatap kosong kelangit yang jauh disana, hatinya sangat sakit benar benar sakit.

"jangan jangan kau menangis karena belum menemukan sumpit mu itu?"

Seseorang berbicara dari balik punggung baekhyun, membuat baekhyun terkejut dan sesegera mungkin menyekat air matanya karena tak mau ketahuan sedang menangis, oh ia lupa bukan kah kyungsoo bilang bahwa ia cengeng?

"aku ingat saat itu adalah pertama kalinya kita bicara, iya kan?"

Baekhyun berbalik dan melihat sehun yang berdiri disana, ia pun menatap sehun dengan sendu.

Sedangkan sehun tersenyum manis kepada baekhyun, senyum yang selalu baekhyun sukai dan menjadi alasan mengapa dulu ia menyimpan perasaan pada sehun.

Sehun pun mengajak baekhyun ketaman untuk mengajaknya bermain, beruntung untuk sesaat baekhyun bisa melupakan kesedihannya.

* * *

" terimakasih pangeran, aku akan selalu berada disisimu. Karena selain dirimu aku tidak lagi menginginkan hal lain lagi"  
" sudah selesai bicara?"

Kyungsoo menyerengit heran, tiba tiba saja chanyeol melepaskan tautan tangan kyungsoo yang sedari tadi melingkar di tubuhnya dengan sekali hentakan.

" KAU ,, masih saja sama seperti dulu selalu mengandalkan ku. Kau tidak akan bisa menjalani hidup jika terus begini"

"tapi aku menyukai mu,"

"jangan menaruh harapan padaku melebihi seorang teman, itu mustahil. Karena perasaan ku pada mu tidak akan pernah sejauh itu"

Setelah mengatakan kata kata yang menyakitkan itu chanyeol lantas meninggalkan kyungsoo yang masih syok dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Tapi langkah chanyeol terhenti tepat didepan pintu ketika mendengar ucapan kyungsoo yang mengenai hatinya

"baekhyun,, ia bisa saja mencampakkan mu seperti ibumu lakukan"

" bukan kah aku sudah selesai berbicara? Kau hanya ingin membuatku marah kan saat ini. lupakan!"

Tanpa mau menatap kyungsoo yang sudah banjir dengan air mata chanyeol lantas meninggalkannya di ruang ganti bersama jongin yang juga setia menemani kyungsoo dan bahkan tak perah mengeluarkan sekali pun ketika perdebatan diantaranya mulai.

"jongin-ahh, aku sungguh menyedihkan bukan?"

Lirih kyungsoo dengan air mata yang terus mengalir

" sekarang chanyeol tidak akan lagi memperdulikan ku, aku sudah membuatnya benar benar marah. Sekarang.. hiks sekarang ia pasti tidak ingin melihat ku lagi"

"kyungsoo-ahh aku akan membantu mu, kau tenang saja. Aku akan memberikan perhitungan untuk orang orang yang sudah membuat mu sedih. Dan aku tidak akan lagi membiarkan chanyeol menyakiti mu"

Kyungsoo mendongkak menatap jongin, ia sungguh tak percaya jongin bisa berbicara seperti itu. Ia tak tahu selama ini jongin begitu peduli pada dirinya, ayolahh kyung… jadi kau baru sadar dengan kebaikan jongin selama ini? kemana saja kau?

* * *

Di tempat lain luhan menunggu dengan tak sabar kehadiran sehun, ya hari ini adalah hari kencan pertama mereka. Mengingat betapa bahagiannya luhan bisa berkencan membuat luhan kembali merasa bersalah pada minseok ia bahkan tak memberikan alasan mengapa dirinya tak bisa mengikuti kerja kelompok itu.

Tapi lain hal dengan sehun yang nampaknya lupa akan janjinya sendiri karena menemani baekhyun yang tengah menangis saat ini.  
Sehun menemani baekhyun bermain di sekitar taman, mereka berdua pun nampak bahagia.

"Gomawo sehun-ssi"  
"Bukankah sekarang kita teman? Panggil aku sehun saja. Oke?"  
"Hhmmm arrasoo sehun-ahh"  
" begitukan lebih baik"  
Mereka berdua pun berjalan santai sambil terus mengobrol

"baguslah,, aku sungguh khawatir melihat mu berlari sambil menangis " Baekhyun sedikit tertegun dengan apa yang baru saja di dengar nya,, oh sehun.. dia lelaki yang telah ia sakiti hatinya ini ternyata masih saja menjadi sehun yang selalu baik hati.

"Hmm maaf terlalu lancang, tapi apa kau menyesal telah menyukai pria seperti dia? Sebenarnya aku tak mengerti mengapa kau bisa memiliki perasaan padanya"  
"Aku juga tak tahu mengapa aku lebih memilihnya ketimbang dirimu. Maafkan aku"  
"Tentu aku tidak menyukainya Karena dia telah membuatku kehilangan mu, tapi aku sadar aku tidak bisa membencinya"  
Sehun sendiri tiba tiba mengingat kejadian saat dirinya memukul chanyeol di lapangan basket.

" chanyeol.. dia bisa mengerti kesedihan orang lain. Dan ia menggunakan caranya sendiri untuk membantu orang tersebut. ia terlalu dewasa untuk seusiannya. Itu yang ku pahami dari seorang park chanyeol saat ini"  
Baekhyun pun tersenyum getir mendengar ucapan sehun.

"Kau lebih cantik jika sedang tersenyum maka kembali lah seperti byun baekhyun yang dulu. Baekhyun Yang selalu ceria" hibur sehun ketika mendapati wajah baekhyun yang akhir akhir ini selalu murung.

"Terima kasih sehun-ah.. kau lelaki yang sangat baik. Aku berdoa semoga kau mendapatkan yeoja chinggu yang baik hati juga"

Sehun tersenyum dengan ucapan baekhyun, tapi ucapan baekhyun juga membuat sehun mengingat tentang luhan, harusnya hari ini pergi berkencan dengan luhan

"Baek, aku harus pergi sekarang juga. Maaf tidak bisa mengantar mu pulang"  
"Eoh? Gwenchana sehun-ah... pergilah"

Setelah berpamitan pada baekhyun sehun pun langsung berlari, ini sudah lebih dari 1 jam. Semoga saja luhan masih ada disana

Tapi nampaknya takdir berkata lain, luhan yang sudah bosan menunggu tanpa ada kabar yang jelas dari sehun pun memutuskan pulang dengan kekesalan yang tertahankan.

* * *

Sehun yang baru saja tiba di tempat janjiannya itu merasa bersalah ketika tidak menemukan luhan disana

dirogohnya handphone yang sudah dbanjiri puluhan pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab itu. Ia mencari nomor luhan untuk segera menghubunginya

"Luhan-ssi kau dimana? Aku maaf.. aku sedikit telat, aku benar benar minta maaf"  
"tidak apa apa"  
"Apa kau marah pada ku?"  
"Aku tidak apa apa, pai pai..."

Tutt  
Tutt  
Tutt

Luhan langsung mematikan teleponnya.  
sedangakan Di tempat berbeda luhan tidak bisa mengekspresikan kesedihannya, jika ditanya marah atau tidak tentu ia akan menjawab iya.

Tapi ketika melihat seorang wanita membawa payung merah membuat luhan sadar, bahwa perjuanganya untuk sampai ketitik ini sangat berat maka dari itu ia tak mau menyia nyiakan sehun dengan marah padanya hanya karena kencan pertamanya gagal. Lagi pula luhan yakin sehun pasti punya alasan yang kuat mengapa sampai melupakan kecan pertamanya.

Bipp bipp

Suara dering sms membuat sehun langsung membuka dan membaca pesannya.

(Jika kau telat lagi dikencan selanjutnya aku akan menggunakan payung  
merah untuk memukul kepalamu!)  
( baiklah, hari minggu jam 5 sore di persimpangan jalan samcheok)  
Begitulah bunyi pesan dari luhan. Sehun pun langsung membalas pesan dari luhan dengan senang. Kali ini ia akan benar benar menepati janjinya.

* * *

.  
Saat itu ketika sesi latihan diistirahatkan untuk sementara, beberapa dari mereka mencoba membuka percakapan ringan.  
Sedangkan chanyeol ia hanya duduk di salah satu bangku dengan baekhyun dan kyungsoo yang berdiri di antaranya.

"hmm apa kalian ingin makan sesuatu? Aku akan keluar untuk membelinya"  
"Jinjja? Aku ingin bibimbab"  
"Aku mau pizza"  
"Belikan aku macaroon, juga popcorn"  
"Ya ya baiklah, tulis pesanan kalian dan aku akan segera berangkat. Arraseo?"  
Semua orang memesan sesuai dengan keinginan mereka masing masing kecuali chanyeol yang masih setia duduk tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"Ini manager, sudah."

Hanbin memberikan selembar kertas berisikan list makanan yang tim basket pesan. Baekhyun sedikit berdecak kesal melihat deretan list yang hampir memenuhi satu lembar kertas itu.  
Baekhyun pun melangkah pergi sendirian meninggalkan lapangan.

* * *

Setelah baekhyun pergi hampir 10 menit, vernoon tiba tiba saja datang dengan baju setengah basah.

"Kau berenang tanpa melepas pakaian mu? Hahaha" tanya junhoe meledek.  
"Diluar hujan asal kau tahu!" Jawab kesal vernoon.  
Sehun yang berada disamping junhoe pun teringat baekhyun yang belum kembali, diluar sedang hujan baekhyun tidak membawa payung saat keluar tadi.

Maka dengan sedikit inisiatif sehun berjalan mendekat pada chanyeol yang duduk disalah satu kursi dipinggir lapangan

"apa kau mau menjemput baekhyun? diluar sedang hujan ia tidak membawa payung kan tadi

"kau saja"

Setelah mendengar jawaban jutek chanyeol, sehun pun tak mau berlama lama ada diradius yang dekat dengan iblis berhati dingin seperti dia

'bajingan kurang ajar,kenapa ia tidak bisa bersikap manis pada baekhyun?tidak tahu kah dia aku sudah memberikannya kesempatan'

Suara isi hati sehun yang tengah berniat menjemput baekhyun diluar sana, tapi tiba tiba suara jongin menahannya

"ketua, biar aku saja yang menjemput baekhyun"

"eh? Baiklah kalau begitu"

Sehun pun mengijinkan tawaran diri yang diajukan jongin dan tanpa curiga sedikit pun, berbeda dengan kyungsoo yang terlihat gelisah menatap kepergian jongin kala itu

'ia tidak akan berani melakukan hal itu, tidak akan…..'

Kyungsoo mencoba menjauhkan pikiran negatifnya pada jongin..-

* * *

.

Baekhyun berlari menerjang hujan, ia merutuki cuaca yang akhir akhir ini selalu tak bersahabat. Oh bukan ia meralatnya ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak membawa payung di musim hujan seperti sekarang.

Tapi langkah baekhyun terhenti ketika melihat jongin ada di depannya, sedang apa ia disini mengapa ia membiarkan dirinya sendiri kehujanan seperti itu?

"Jongin-ssi? Ada apa, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau bisa sakit ayo masuk"

'asal aku menyingkirkan gadis ini, kyungsoo bisa hidup dengan damai' batin jongin yang semakin kuat mencengkramkan tangannya pada tongkat dari besi itu.

ucap baekhyun yang sebenarnya juga mulai basah kuyup.  
Melihat jongin yang tak menjawab membuat baekhyun mengerut kan alisnya, ada yang janggal dengan sikap jongin saat ini.

Dan oh astaga untuk apa tongkat itu? Mengapa jongin membawa sebuah tongkat disaat seperti ini? Apa yang sebenarnya jongin lakukan?.

"Ini semua adalah salah mu baekhyun"  
"Ma maksud mu? Aku tak mengerti"  
"Kau merusak kebahagian kyungsoo, kesedihannya adalah akibat dirinya tidak bisa mendapatkan chanyeol dan semua itu, semua itu adalah karena DIRIMU!"

Baekhyun terkejut dengan ucapan jongin.

* * *

 _~~~Chanyeol Beside You~~_

* * *

Kyungsoo nampak gelisah setelah kepergian jongin yang mengatakan akan menjemput baekhyun dan sampai saat ini belum ketakutan bukan main, ia harus memberitahu chanyeol tentang semuanya. Ya Sebelum semuanya benar benar terlambat.

"chan.. chanyeol… dia jongin, jongin.."  
"jongin? Ada apa dengannya? ..."  
"jongin,, ia bilang bahwa asalkan aku.. asalkan aku,chanyeol aku takut jongin akan melukai baekhyun

"kyungsoo tenang lah, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan"  
"aku bilang pada jongin bahwa…."

FLASHBACK

Saat itu ketika insiden pertengkaran chanbaek dan chansoo di ruang ganti tim basket, jongin masih setia menemani kyungsoo hingga kyungsoo benar benar sudah merasa tenang.

"katakan siapa saja yang menghalangi kebahagiannmu?"

" baekhyun, tentu saja dia. Dia bilang aku yang salah disini, dia juga mengatakan bahwa aku adalah wanita yang jahat. Sebenarnya apa salah ku? Aku hanya menyukai chanyeol, lalu dimana letak kesalahan ku itu? Katakan dimana jongin-ah?"

" jika baekhyun menghilang apa kau akan bahagia?jika kau bahagia bisakah berikan aku sebuah senyuman?"

" jo jongin-ahh…."

FLASBACK END

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi chanyeol langsung berlari menyusul baekhyun, jika jongin benar benar melukai baekhyun sedikit saja, chanyeol bersumpah tidak akan pernah memaafkan jongin.

* * *

.

"aku tidak percaya kau bisa melukai ku, karena aku tahu kau bukan orang seperti itu" ucap Baekhyun

"jangan meremehkan ku"

"sebenarnya kau lebih takut dari ku kan"

" enyahlah dari kehidupan kami"

"ini bukan cinta jongin-ssi, ini salah… mengapa kau dan kyungsoo sama sama menyakiti diri sendiri demi mendapatkan cinta? Sadarlah perbuatan mu ini hanya kan menyakiti semua orang"

" yakkk berhenti berbicara ku bilang…! "

Jongin berlari dengan mengangkat tongkat itu, bersiap melayangkan pukulannya pada baekhyun yang saat ini terlihat pasrah sambil menutup mata, tapi...

PRANGGGG...

BUAGGGHHH

BUAGGGHHH

bersyukurlah chanyeol datang disaat yang lah yang menangkis tongkat yang dilayangkan jongin hingga terjatuh ke lantai, dan membuat bunyi yang nyaring sehingga baekhyun membuka mata, baekhyun pun melihat chanyeol dengan membabi buta memukuli jongin.

"jika kau punya masalah katakan pada ku brengsek!, pilih lawan yang seimbang dasar pengecut"

BUAGHH  
BUAGGH

"kau tak tahu apa apa, kyungsoo sangat kau sama sekali tak membalas perasaannya"

BUAGHH  
kini giliran jongin yang memukul chanyeol, ini lah luapan dari seorang kim jongin yang selama ini memendam perasaan dan tak berani menyatakan isi hatinya.

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang berkencan dengannya!"  
"kau benar benar brengsek, orang yang jelas jelas bisa membahagiakannya adalah kau"

BUAGHHH

Chayeol berbalik memukul jongin, ia benar benar kesal dengan ucapan jongin.  
"apa hak mu menentukan siapa siapa yang harus ku kencani?"

" kau lah satu satunya yang tak paham asti sebuah cinta disini"

BUAGHHH

BUAGHHH

"Kalian berdua, HENTIKAN" baekhyun berteriak karena tak tahan melihat perkelahian antara chanyeol dan jongin.

dan akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil menumbangkan jongin, ia tergeletak dengan darah di wajahnya akibat pukulan chanyeol. Siapa yang bisa mengalahkan chanyeol ketika dirinya tengah marah besar seperti ini.

Lalu chanyeol meraih tongkat yang tergeletak di lantai. Ia berniat melayangkan tongkat itu pada wajah jongin seperti niatan jongin sejak awal. Chanyeol benar benar sudah gelap mata karena amarah yang menghampirinya.

Baekhyun pun berlari, chanyeol harus segera dihentikan. Baekhyun memeluk tubuh jongin untuk melindunginya saat detik detik chanyeol akan melayangkan pukulannya

Wooshhh  
Tongkat itu terhenti tepat di atas kepala baekhyun, untung saja chanyeol membuka matanya dan melihat baekhyun disana, Kalau tidak dia akan jadi orang yang telah menyakiti baekhyun.

"Chanyeol ini salah, kau akan membenci dirimu sendiri setelah ini dan aku tidak ingin melihat sorot mata mu yang penuh penyesalan"

PRANGG  
chanyeol melempar tongakat itu kesamping dan menarik baekhyun agar berdiri mendekat kearahnya.

"Jika kau menyakiti baekhyun lagi,aku akan benar benar membencimu"  
Chanyeol berkata masih dengan wajah kesal.  
"Jadi kita lupakan saja masalah ini. Anggap hal ini tidak pernah terjadi jongin-ssi"  
Chanyeol pun menarik baekhyun pergi dengan tangan yang memegangi bahu baekhyun.  
Sesekali baekhyun menengok kebelakang untuk melihat keadaan jongin yang babak belur.

" bodoh... apa hal semacam ini bisa dilupakan? Aku hampir membunuh mu. Terbuat dari apa hati mu byun baekhyun?"

Lirih jongin masih setia terbaring dilantai karena menahan sakit akibat pukulan chanyeol yang keras  
Dan tanpa baekhyun, chanyeol jongin ketahui ternyata kyungsoo menyaksikan semua kejadian tersebut dengan air mata dikedua pipinya. Ia tak menyangka jika jongin akan bertindak seperti itu.  
-

* * *

"Aku hampir saja melukai mu" ucap chanyeol, ketika ia berjalan sambil merangkul baekhyun.

"Tidak apa, aku baik baik saja"  
"Jangan lakukan hal seperti tadi. Demi melindungi orang lain kau bisa saja terluka. Beruntung aku bisa menahan nya"  
"Kau yang akan terluka jika aku tak menghentikan mu tadi"

Chanyeol merasa hal yang dikatakan baekhyun itu benar, beruntung baekhyun bisa menghentikannya kala itu.

.  
Chanyeol mengantar baekhyun pulang. ia tak akan membiarkan baekhyun pulang sendiri dengan keadaan seperti ini. Dan saat tiba dirumah baekhyun, chanyeol di persilakan masuk untuk sekedar mengganti baju dan menghangatkan badan.

Mereka pun tengah duduk di ruang tamu setelah baekhyun membuatkan kopi hangat untuk chanyeol.  
"Apa kau takut?"  
"Takut? Maksud mu?"  
"Jongin... apa kau takut jika ia akan melukai mu lagi?"  
" aku tidak berpikir sejauh itu, sudah lah yang penting kalian jangan berkelahi lagi"  
"Ck dasar bodoh"  
Baekhyun menatap chanyeol tak suka, ayolah sudah cukup kyungsoo saja yang mengatainya bodoh mengapa harus chanyeol juga?

Baekhyun mencoba tak berdebat lagi dengan chanyeol saat ini, ia meraih handuk kecil yang ia bawa lalu mengusapkan lembut ke rambut chanyeol

"Tapi syukurlah, jika bukan karena mu aku tak tahu hal buruk apa yang akan terjadi pada jongin sekarang"

" sini biar ku keringkan rambut mu, nanti kau bisa flu jika terus membiarkan rambut mu basah"

baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan chanyeol saat ini, sungguh melihat chanyeol yang tengah menyalahkan diri membuatnya tak tahan

"jangan pedulikan diriku, aku benar benar marah pada diriku saat ini!"

Tapi kemudian Chanyeol berdiri dan melangkah tepat di depan jendela rumah baekhyun yang terbuka, baekhyun hanya memandangi chanyeol dari balik punggungnya.  
-

* * *

Jongin tengah duduk disebuah tangga bersama kyungsoo. Setelah jongin menyadari kehadiran kyungsoo yang berdiri disana, ia memutuskan membawa kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kampus mengingat hujan semakin deras.

Bukan hanya itu, jongin yakin kyungsoo sudah mendengar dan menyaksikan apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan chanyeol mengingat reaksi kyungsoo yang seperti ini.

"Katakan pada ku, apa semua itu benar? Apa demi kebahagiaan ku?demi mendapatkan sebuah senyuman dari ku, apa berharganya senyuman ku ini bagi dirimu?  
Tanya kyungsoo berderet, membuat jongin menelan ludah saking gugup nya untuk menjawab.

"Kau bodoh, benar benar bodoh kim hiks"  
"Kyungsoo-ahh aku, anni maksud ku..."  
"padahal dulu aku adalah gadis yang baik dan polos,seperti baekhyun. tapi kini? Arrgg aku tak mengerti mengapa ia, bahkan dia tak ada hubungannya dengan ku tapi ia selalu mengingatkan kejahatan ku"

Kyungsoo bercerita sambil tersedu sedu pada jongin

"terkadang kau merasa marah jika harus memaafkan. Iya kan?" jongin mencoba menenangkan kyungsoo dengan ikut memposisikan dirinya berada didalam situasti yang sama dengan kyungsoo

"setiap kali aku melihatnya aku merasa diriku sangat buruk, aku merasa diriku tidak pantas untuk chnayeol.. jika orang lain melihat mungkin akan beranggapan bahwa aku membenci baekhyun, padahal aku tidak. Aku hanya iri, ya hanya iri." Kyungsoo sesekali menyekat air matanya

" aku iri bukan karena ia berhasil membuat chanyeol tertarik padanya,tapi aku iri karena ia begitu tulus peduli pada orang lain. Dan aku hanya takut mengakui hal itu"

Kyungsoo menangis sejadi jadinya saat ini  
"Kyungsoo-ah kau itu cantik"

hibur jongin sambil meraih lengan kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya. Ia tak tahan harus berlama lama melihat kyungsoo sedih seperti itu.

"apa yang kau bicarakan?"  
Jongin sedikit lega melihat kyungsoo yang mulai mengurangi tangisannya itu.  
"Baekhyun benar, seharusnya kau tidak melukai dirimu sendiri. Jika kau tak mencintai dirimu sendiri bagaimana bisa mencintai orang lain?"

Tangis kyungsoo semakin kencang, jongin tak mengerti apa kah ia salah bicara kali ini? Dan dengan berani jongin menarik tubuh kyungsoo lalu menenggelamkannya di dada.  
ya Jongin memeluk kyungsoo dengan erat membiar kan kyungsoo menangis di dalam pelukannya.

* * *

"Sudah tidak baik terus menerus bersedih seperti ini, aku yakin kau akan baikan dengan jongin. Lagi pula semua orang kan menyukai mu"  
"Lelucon apa yang kau katakan?"

Menyadari tatapan mengintruksi chanyeol baekhyun pun dengan kikuknya mencoba menghindar dan pergi,tapi lengan nya ditahan oleh chanyeol

"Aku mendengar ucapaan mu dengan jelas, jadi jangan coba coba menghindar, semua orang yang kau maksud menyukaiku itu.. siapa saja mereka?"  
"hmm jongin, kyungsoo.."  
"Dua orang bukan berarti semua nya kan? Coba sebutkan lagi siapa yang menyukai ku"

Baekhyun lagi lagi mencoba menghindar dari desakan chanyeol, ahh ia menyesal telah menghibur chanyeol dengan cara seperti ini

" semuanya? Baikalah hmmm vernoon, kihyun, ajjushi.."

"Jari kanan mu sudah habis, lalu untuk siapa jari kiri ini?"  
" sudah semuanya, aku sudah menyebutkan semua orang yang menyukai mu"  
"Yakin sudah semua?"

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak...  
"Baiklah.. AKU! Aku juga menyukai chanyeol. aku byun baekhyun adalah orang yang paling menyukai chanyeol!"  
Baekhyun berteriak sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya keudara.

"Pppff HAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA"

Tawa chanyeol pecah ketika melihat tingkah konyol baekhyun, oh ayolah siapa yang akan tahan pada sikap nunanya yang mudah di goda ini? Apa lagi ketika melihat pipinya yang dikembungkan karena menahan kesal.  
" aku baru kali ini melihat seseorang mengangkat tangan demi mengutarakan isi hatinya hahaha"

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol sengit, ia mencoba menurunkan lengan kirinya kebawah tapi lagi lagi chanyeol menahan lengan baekhyun dan mengangkatnya lagi keatas.

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun dengan intim, baekhyun pun membalas tatapan chanyeol tersebut. Dan ketika merasa jari jari mereka bertautan diatas sana baekhyun pun memandang dengan takjub.

'Chanyeol menggenggam tangan ku' ucap baekhyun bahagia dari dalam hati.

"Jangan marah byun baekhyun"  
Baekhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya,ini adalah pertama kalinya chanyeol memanggil baekhyun dengan sebutan nama, biasanya ia hanya akan memangil baekhyun dengan sebutan nuna.

Sreet

Chanyeol menarik tubuh baekhyun dan memeluknya erat, mengesap setiap aroma tubuh baekhyun yang seperti bayi ini

"Kau selalu membuatku merasakan kebahagian"  
Ucap chanyeol berbisik di telinga baekhyun. Dan mereka pun tersenyum sambil terus berpelukan bersama.

TBC

* * *

haiii saya update lagi nihh

aduh pada gak suka chansoo ya? tenang saja kok chan cuma milik baek dan soo cuma milik kai hehhe

gimana yang ini moment chanbaeknya masih kurang yah? hehehe sabar ya,,

okey jangan bosen-bosen ya nunggu moment CB disini :D

sampai jumpa

bye

annyeong ^^


	11. Chapter 11

_"Sudah tidak baik terus menerus bersedih seperti ini, aku yakin kau akan baikan dengan jongin. Lagi pula semua orang kan menyukai mu"_  
 _"Lelucon apa yang kau katakan?"_

 _Menyadari tatapan mengintruksi chanyeol baekhyun pun dengan kikuknya mencoba menghindar dan pergi,tapi lengan nya ditahan oleh chanyeol_

 _"Aku mendengar ucapaan mu dengan jelas, jadi jangan coba coba menghindar, semua orang yang kau maksud menyukaiku itu.. siapa saja mereka?"_  
 _"hmm jongin, kyungsoo.."_  
 _"Dua orang bukan berarti semua nya kan? Coba sebutkan lagi siapa yang menyukai ku"_

 _Baekhyun lagi lagi mencoba menghindar dari desakan chanyeol, ahh ia menyesal telah menghibur chanyeol dengan cara seperti ini_

 _" semuanya? Baikalah hmmm vernoon, kihyun, ajjushi.."_

 _"Jari kanan mu sudah habis, lalu untuk siapa jari kiri ini?"_  
 _" sudah semuanya, aku sudah menyebutkan semua orang yang menyukai mu"_  
 _"Yakin sudah semua?"_

 _Baekhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak..._  
 _"Baiklah.. AKU! Aku juga menyukai chanyeol. aku byun baekhyun adalah orang yang paling menyukai chanyeol!"_  
 _Baekhyun berteriak sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya keudara._

 _"Pppff HAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA"_

 _Tawa chanyeol pecah ketika melihat tingkah konyol baekhyun, oh ayolah siapa yang akan tahan pada sikap nunanya yang mudah di goda ini? Apa lagi ketika melihat pipinya yang dikembungkan karena menahan kesal._  
 _" aku baru kali ini melihat seseorang mengangkat tangan demi mengutarakan isi hatinya hahaha"_

 _Baekhyun menatap chanyeol sengit, ia mencoba menurunkan lengan kirinya kebawah tapi lagi lagi chanyeol menahan lengan baekhyun dan mengangkatnya lagi keatas._

 _Chanyeol menatap baekhyun dengan intim, baekhyun pun membalas tatapan chanyeol tersebut. Dan ketika merasa jari jari mereka bertautan diatas sana baekhyun pun memandang dengan takjub._

 _'Chanyeol menggenggam tangan ku' ucap baekhyun bahagia dari dalam hati._

 _"Jangan marah byun baekhyun"_  
 _Baekhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya,ini adalah pertama kalinya chanyeol memanggil baekhyun dengan sebutan nama, biasanya ia hanya akan memangil baekhyun dengan sebutan nuna._

 _Sreet_

 _Chanyeol menarik tubuh baekhyun dan memeluknya erat, mengesap setiap aroma tubuh baekhyun yang seperti bayi ini_

 _"Kau selalu membuatku merasakan kebahagian"_  
 _Ucap chanyeol berbisik di telinga baekhyun. Dan mereka pun tersenyum sambil terus berpelukan bersama._

* * *

Title : CHANYEOL BESIDE YOU

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Other Cast : All Member Exo, SM Family, dll

Rated : T (Sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan, Orang Tua mereka dan Agency mereka saya cuma meminjam nama mereka disini

Warning : Typo(s) bertebaran, Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, GS (Genderswitch) for Uke, Not Yaoi (Belum kepikiran buat bikin YAOI), Ingat FF ini Remake dari Drama Taiwan berjudul 'DEVIL BESIDE YOU'

* * *

 _Backsong : Rainie Yang - Ai Mei_

* * *

 **CHAP 11**

Baekhyun terus saja membayangkan kejadian kemarin sore bersama chanyeol, dan hal itu membuatnya tersenyum senyum sendiri. Mungkin jika orang lain yang melihat pasti beranggapan baekhyun sedikit gila(?), bersyukurlah yang melihat itu adalah kedua sahabatnya luhan dan minseok.

" Wahh Kau terlihat bahagia sekali"

Goda luhan saat melihat wajah baekhyun yang merona seperti tomat ceri itu, minseok pun tak mau ketinggalan

" iya, ya. Lihat wajah baekhyun merah sekali"

"apa kau dan chanyeol sudah berciuman lagi?"

" lu… kau ini jika bertanya jangan terus terang seperti itu dong kkk"

" aishh.. kalian ini sangat pervet!"

" jangan marah baekhyun, coba ceritakan.. bukan kah kau bilang kemarin kau berpelukan dengannya?"

" iya, kau bilang katanya kau hampir tidak bisa bernapas. Karena chanyeol begitu kuat memeluk mu.. selanjutnya apa ,, apa yang kalian lakukan setelah berpelukan?"

" yak apa sihh yang kalian bicarakan? Tidak ada yang terjadi"

"eh? Apa jangan jangan kalian tidak hanya sekedar berciuman?"

" yak xi luhan,, apa yang kau pikirkan. Tentu saja tidak!" tegas baekhyun dengan sedikit kesal karena luhan benar benar berhasil menggodanya

" hmm jadi belum ya? Hah membosankan sekali. Baiklah kali ini akan ku beri saran. Lain kali jika kau bertemu dengannya lagi pastikan kau sudah berada diatas ranjang, aku yain 100% chanyeol akan tergoda dan selanjutnya.. kalian .. kalian..."

"selanjutnya/ selanjutnya?" tanya baekhyun dan minseok diwaktu bersamaan.

" arrgghh lupakan!" kesal luhan karena kedua temannya itu benar benar tidak mengerti soal begituan(?)  
"kebaikan ku bisa diterima olehnya saja aku sudah merasa bahagia lu, walaupaun sebenarnya diluar sana masih ada seseorang yang mempunyai perasaan tulus dan tak terbalaskan"

Suasana tiba tiba saja menjadi sedikit sedih ketika baekhyun berbicara seperti itu, minseok dan luhan yang memang mengetahui semuanya sudah yakin bahwa arah pembicaraan baekhyun menuju ke kyungsoo.

"mana mungkin setiap orang bisa berbahagia? Sudah lah baek ini bukan salah mu, berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri"

" benar yang luhan katakan, bukan salah mu jika chanyeol tidak membalas perasaan kyungsoo."

Baekhyun pun mengangguk setelah mendengar ucapan semangat dari kedua sahabatnya itu

" mulai sekarang kau harus mendapatkan cinta yang manis, fighting baekhyunee" minseok mengepalkan kedua lengannya, dan dibalas senyuman oleh baekhyun.

" cinta yang manis? Aku punya ide untuk itu..."  
luhan menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya. Baekhyun dan minseok saling menatap tak mengerti.

"Kalian siap?"  
Tanya luhan yang langsung diberi anggukan oleh minseok dan baekhyun.

"SHOWTIME..."

Luhan mengangkat apron nya, ya mereka bertiga akan membuat kue. kalian tidak berpikir yang aneh atas ide luhan bukan?  
Luhan bilang mereka harus membuat kue lalu memberikannya pada seseorang yang mereka sukai, bukan kah itu termasuk cinta yang manis? Aigooo

Saat kue mereka bertiga sudah matang, kini tinggal mereka hias. Baekhyun dengan segala taburan cokelat bubuk dengan 4 buah ceri diatasnya.  
Minseok dengan segala buah buahan yang tumpah ruah. Dan terakhir luhan, iya membuat kue nya menjadi berwarna dengan cream warna warni.

"SELESAI.." ucap kompak baekhyun luhan dan minseok, mereka menatap takjub ke kue masing masing.  
"Ahh aku iri pada baekhyun, selain dia kita berdua akan memberikan kue ini pada siapa? Kita kan tidak punya seseorang yang kita sukai saat ini lu..." curahan hati seorang minseok yang merasa sia sia telah membuat kue secantik itu.

"Minseok-ahh..." lirih baekhyun melihat wajah murung minseok  
"Aku punya" baekhyun dan minseok terkejut lantas menatap tajam luhan, oh astaga lu kau bahkan masih belum memberitahu baekhyun dan minseok tentang kedekatan mu dengan sehun.  
" ma maksud ku bukan seperti itu. Kuenya kan tidak harus diberikan kepada orang yang kita cintai. sahabat juga bisa kan?" Ahh alasan mu saja itu lu..

"Oohhh" ucap minseok dan baekhyun diwaktu bersamaan.  
Kau bisa bernafas lega sekarang luhan, karena baekhyun dan minseok tidak lagi curiga pada mu.

.

.

* * *

baekhyun membawa kuenya dengan gembira, setelah kuliah selesai baekhyun segera melesat kekelas chanyeol.  
Tapi saat ia melihat chanyeol, baekhyun terkejut karena chanyeol memakai masker. Sepertinya ia terkena flu karena hujan kemarin

"Apa kau baik baik saja?"  
"Ada apa kemari?"  
" hmm semalam aku membuat kue bersama luhan dan minseok, hmm karena ada sisa jadi.."

" mwo? Jadi maksud mu kau memberikan kue tart ini pada ku karena itu sisa?"

" bu bukan seperti itu, maksud ku"

"Kau pikir dengan keadaan ku sekarang ini kue adalah makanan yang tepat?" Ucap ketus chanyeol, bibir baekhyun mengerucut kesal.

"Kalau tidak mau buat kita saja"  
"ia wahh kebetulan sekali kita sedang lapar"  
"Wahhh baekhyun memang manager yang pengertian"  
Jeoheon vernoon dan kihyun yang tiba tiba saja datang langsung merampas kue yang ada dilengan baekhyun.

"Kue nya kan untuk ku, akan ku bawa pasti nanti ada yang memakannya dirumah"  
Ucap chanyeol sambil mengambil paksa kue yang tadi nya ada di tangan jeoheon.

"yak kau kan bilang tidak mau tadi."  
Kesal jeheon. Chanyeol hanya mengedikan bahu dan pergi keluar kelas yang diikuti semua temannya.

"Yak kalian keterlaluan, itu buatan ku sendiri"  
itu suara baekhyun yang menggema, ketika ia ditinggalkan sendirian didalam kelas. Hasil kerja keras nya semalam malah tidak dihargai, menyebalkan!.

" haha di jaman seperti ini masih saja ada orang membuat kue tart sendiri, hahah sungguh kampungan"

Ucap vernoon sengaja, dan hal itu membuat baekhyun semakin kesal.

.

.

* * *

Sehun dengan wajah murungnya tengah duduk di kursi lapangan sambil memegangi sebuah kotak kue yang sudah dipastikan adalah kue pemberian dari luhan.

Tapi bukannya bahagia, sehun malah merasa bersalah pada luhan. Ia sungguh menyesali apa yang telah ia ucapkan tadi

FLASBACK

" sebenarnya malam tadi karena baekhyun ingin belajar membuat kue, aku pun ikut membuat kan satu untuk mu"

" hari ini bukan ulang tahun ku"

" yak,, tidak ada hukum yang mengatakan kalau kue tart hanya boleh dimakan untuk yang berulang tahun saja kan?"

"bukan begitu luhan-ssi, aku tidak suka makanan yang manis sebenarnya"

" be benarkah?" menyadari wajah luhan yang cemberut, sehun jadi tidak enak.

" ta tapi jika kau yang membuatnya kupikir akan lezat"

FLASBACK END

'jika ada orang yang pantas dimaki, itu adalah aku' lirihnya sambil terus memandang kotak kue yang ada di genggamannya itu.

"Sehun-ahh? Apa yang kau pegang itu?"  
Baekhyun datang menghampiri sehun, membuat sehun tersadar dari keterpurukannya.

"Eoh? Ini,.. bukan apa apa" bohong sehun. Baekhyun yang tak percaya begitu saja mendekat untuk melihat nya dan bang...  
baekhyun sekarang tahu, itu adalah kue yang dibuat luhan semalam. Ada apa antara sehun dan luhan? Baekhyun pun diam diam mengangkat sudut bibirnya ia beralih menatap sehun dengan curiga.

" bukan kah itu kue yang dibuat luhan semalam? Jangan jangan kalian?"

"Baek.. i ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan percaya lah"  
" memangnya apa yang ku pikirkan?" baekhyun semakin memojokan sehun

" katakan sejak kapan kalian mulai berkencan?"  
"Sssttttt baek, bisakah kau tidak berbicara dengan keras? maksud ku jika boleh bisakah kau rahasiakan ini? Aku dan luhan masih belum yakin akan merasa cocok"  
Sehun mendekap bibir baekhyun agar tidak ada orang yang mendengar pertanyaan baekhyun barusan. Baekhyun mengangguk masih dengan bibir yang dibungkam oleh lengan sehun.

tapi tiba tiba

DUGGGGHH

Sebuah bola melayang dan mengenai tepat di kue yang sehun pegang. Sehun mendongkak mencari ulah siapa yang kini sudah merusak kue pemberian luhan tersebut

"Mian, aku sedang flu jadi tangan ku sedikit tidak bersahabat"  
Chanyeol, lagi lagi ulah chanyeol.

"Kau sengaja melakukan nya, iya kan? Lagi pula jika sakit kenapa tidak diam saja di sana" kesal sehun.  
Chanyeol menanggapi dingin ocehan sehun yang terlihat seperti seorang bocah.

"jika sudah rusak mau apa lagi? Bukan kah dia (chanyeol menunjuk baekhyun) bisa membuatkannya lagi untuk mu" ucap kesal chanyeol yang saat itu tengah salah paham dan mengira bahwa orang yang dibuatkan kue tart oleh baekhyun adalah sehun dan baekhyun hanya memberinya kue sisa.

" yak itu bukan buatan ku, kue yang dipegang sehun adalah pemberian luhan."

" baek, kau membuatnya juga untuk chanyeol?"

Baekhyun Nampak seperti seorang anak SMP yang tengah tertangkap basah berpacaran dengan kekasihnya saat ini,

"Eoh? Jadi kau melakukannya karena kau cemburu pada ku kan chanyeol? Kau berpikir jika baekhyun juga memberikan kue yang dibuat nya pada ku. Benarkan?"

Tepat sekali, tuduhan sehun barusan membuat chanyeol salah tingkah, ia tak mungkin kan mengakui dirinya cemburu? Eohh itu memalukan.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kau bergurau?"  
Chanyeol sebisa mungkin bersikap biasa saja, tapi tentu itu tidak terpengaruh pada sehun. Insting sesama pria biasanya lebih kuat.

Sedangkan baekhyun dengan polosnya terus berpikir dan menatap chanyeol serta sehun secara bergantian.

"Aigoo park chanyeol sangat manis ternyata jika sedang cemburu"  
Sehun mendekat ketempat chanyeol berdiri untuk menggoda chanyeol.

"HUACCCHHIIIIMMMM"  
Chanyeol dengan sengajanya bersin tepat di wajah sehun,

'Rasakan'  
Batin chanyeol yang merasa puas sudah bisa membalas kekesalannya pada sehun

Sehun menyumpah serapahi chanyeol yang langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa meminta maaf, sedangkan baekhyun tersenyum melihat kepergian chanyeol. Ia bahagia ternyata chanyeol memang cemburu pada sehun.

'dia mulai memunculkan ekspresi yang berbeda saat ini' batin baekhyun saat melihat kepergian chanyeol dengan wajah yang sangat menggemaskan.  
-

* * *

Baekhyun tengah sibuk menyelesaikan pembukuan tim basket, tentang beberapa jadwal dan juga anggaran bulanan yang di berikan pihak kampus.

"bisa kah kita keluar dan berbicara ?"  
Kyungsoo datang dari balik pintu untuk mengajak baekhyun keluar, baekhyun sedikit ragu sebenarnya tapi ia mencoba untuk percaya pada kyungsoo bahwa dirinya akan baik baik saja.  
Lagi pula baekhyun dan kyungsoo memang perlu berbicara dengan kepala dingin saat ini, semoga saja kyungsoo dalam keadaan seperti yang baekhyun harapkan

* * *

Cafe bernuansa santai yang tak jauh dari kampus pun menjadi pilihan kyungsoo. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan baekhyun di meja no.8

" kuharap kau bisa memaafkan perlakuan jongin tempo hari, aku mohon jangan membenci nya. Cukup benci diriku saja, karena aku adalah dalang dibalik semua ini"

"Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya karena aku sungguh mengetahui dan memahami bagaimana perasaan jongin kala itu, yaa walaupun caranya memang salah"

"berhentilah berpura pura baik byun baekhyun!, Kau tidak mengerti apa itu arti benci? Apa kau tak tahu caranya membenci?"  
" bukan itu maksud ku, aku sudah memikirkan ini dengan baik baik dan aku sungguh mengerti keadaan jongin karena itu aku tidak bisa membencinya. Lagi pula membenci itu melelahkan"

Perkataan baekhyun sedikt banyak mengenai hati kyungsoo saat ini, sehingga kyungsoo yang tadinya berbicara agak sedikit keras sekarang mulai melembut.

"Kau benar, aku membuat lelah diriku sendiri dengan membenci seseorang. Dan mencintai seseorang yang tak mencintaimu juga sama melelahkan ternyata"

Baekhyun membulatkan mata dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, ia terkejut ketika melihat kyungsoo melepas syal yang melingkar dilehernya secara tiba tiba.

ya baekhyun terkejut bukan karena syal yang dipakai kyungsoo tapi karena Rambut panjang kyungsoo yang selalu digeray panjang itu dipotong pendek sampai bahu, dan corak biru yang biasanya ada diantara rambut kyungsoo pun sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi.

"A ada apa dengan rambut mu?"  
" 5 tahun, ya… ini sudah 5 tahun." Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya bingung,,

" sudah 5 tahun aku mencintainya, tapi aku ingin mencintainya 5 tahun lagi, 5 tahun kemudian, dan 5 tahun selanjutnya. Karena aku sangat yakin aku bisa mencintai chanyeol seumur hidupku, ini lah cara ku untuk mencintai seseorang!" lirih kyungsoo

" rambut ini juga menjadi salah satu saksinya, aku tidak pernah memotong rambutku ini ketika aku mulai menyukai chanyeol..."

Kyungsoo mulai menitikan air matanya, ia teringat kembali masa masa senior high school dulu bersama chanyeol. Lima tahun, bukan waktu yang sebentar bagi seseorang yang selalu mengejar cintanya. Tapi kyungsoo ia mampu bertahan selama itu bahkan dengan sifat chanyeol yang dingin dan terkesan cuek pada kyungsoo.

'seketika aku merasa kyungsoo sangat cantik, apa karena sikap keras kepalanya? Atau harga dirinya yang tinggi?' lirih baekhyun dalam hati, yang saat itu tak sadar ikut menangis terisak isak, membuat kyungsoo kesal.

"Yak mengapa kau jadi ikut menangis?"  
"Ki kisah mu hiks hiks sungguh mengharukan hiks hiks"  
"Aku tidak semenyedihkan itu hiks hiks, kau hanya akan membuat dirimu malu karena harus menangis di tempat umum seperti ini"

Kyungsoo masih sempat sempatnya memberikan nasehat kepada baekhyun padahal ia sendiri pun melakukan hal yang sama.  
Baekhyun memberikan kyungsoo tissue dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Jika semua orang tahu tentang hal ini, ku bunuh kau baek!"  
Tegas kyungsoo yang menyadari betapa memalukannya harus menangis di tempat umum bersama baekhyun. sedangkan baekhyun ia terus memberikan kyungsoo tissue karena ia terus saja menangis..

Akhirnya mereka telah berbaikan,... baekhyun merasakan kelegaan yang tak bisa diutarkan saat ini.

* * *

 _~~Chanyeol Beside You~~~_

* * *

Jongin berniat masuk kelas, tapi sepertinya niatnya itu harus ia urungkan ketika melihat chanyeol dan yang lainnya ada disana.  
Jongin terlalu malu jika harus bertatapan dengan chanyeol, ia merasa menjadi seorang pengecut atas tindakannya beberapa hari lalu.  
Maka itu dengan gontai jongin menjauh dari kelasnya sendiri.

"Kenapa tidak masuk"  
Jongin menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara chanyeol di belakang sana.

" apa kau begitu membenci ku sampai tidak mau melihat dan bertemu dengan ku selama dua hari kemarin?"  
Melihat jongin yang tidak bergerak di sana membuat chanyeol benar benar meyakini bahwa jongin mungkin benar benar membencinya.

"Kau tidak mau lagi berbicara dengan ku? Baik lah aku memang tidak pandai dalam memahami perasaan orang"  
Chanyeol hendak melangkah pergi meninggalkan jongin, tapi tiba tiba jongin berbalik dan berdiri tepat di depan chanyeol.

"Mengapa kau mengatakan hal itu? Kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah bisa membenci mu"  
"Orang lain selalu mengira bahwa aku tidak pernah peduli dengan keadaan orang lain"

Jongin menatap sendu kearah chanyeol, rasa bersalahnya pun semakin besar ketika melihat chanyeol yang menggunakan masker dengan suara yang tak biasa.  
Jongin tahu chanyeol pasti sedang flu karena hujan kemarin.

Baru saja jongin ingin mengatakan permintaan maafnya tiba tiba saja chanyeol sudah tergeletak dilantai, chanyeol pingsan.

" yeoll? Chanyeoll?"

Panggil jongin, sambil terus menepuk pipi chanyeol.

BLAMM

Suara pintu mobil tertutup, setelah menelpon salah satu anak buah komisaris jongin langsung membawa chanyeol ke dalam mobil.

"Apa yang terjadi pada chanyeol?" sehun yang melihat chanyeol di bopong untuk masuk kedalam mobil pun menghampiri mobil itu dan bertanya pada jongin yang berada disampingnya

"Aku harus menghubungi baekhyun dan memberitahu keadaan chanyeol"  
"Jangan, chanyeol akan marah"  
Jongin mencegah sehun yang kala itu hendak mengeluarkan ponsel di saku jaketnya.

"Mengapa juga ia memaksakan diri untuk masuk"  
"Chanyeol tidak ingin orang orang menganggapnya lemah"  
"Bahkan di depan baekhyun? Didepan orang yang ia sukai?"  
Jongin tak bisa menjawab, memang seperti itulah chanyeol yang ia kenal selama ini.

Sehun tak lagi memperdulikan jongin ia langsung menghubingi baekhyun, beruntunglah karena sehun tak membutuhkan waktu lama agar baekhyun mengangkat panggilannya saat itu.

"Ya sehun-ahh?"  
" baek kau harus tahu, chanyeol.. dia.."

Tuuttt  
Tuuttt  
Tuuttt

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol baru saja akan memejamkan mata saat kepalanya semakin pening. Tapi suara bell pintu di rumahnya itu terus berbunyi dan membuat dirinya kesal.  
Chanyeol pun dengan lemas menuruni tangga untuk membuka pintu dan memaki orang yang menekan bel dengan keras.

Ceklek

"Sudah tahu sakit malah memaksakan untuk masuk, mengapa tidak istirahat dirumah saja?" cerocos baekhyun ketika sampai dirumah  
"dasar jongin si mulut besar!"  
"demamnya sudah sampai suhu berapa?'

" belum diukur, lupa"

"belum kau ukur atau lupa diukur?"

"aiiishhh, lebih dari 37 derajat, dasar cerewet"

"sudah minum obat?"

" yak jinjja mengapa kau lebih cerewet dari appa ku?"

"…"

baekhyun memandang chanyeol dengan tatapan membunuhnya, dan chanyeol pun menyerah dengan tatapan itu.

" arrgghh BELUM!"

" ayo berbaring, sudah besar masih belum bisa menjaga diri sendiri. Kenapa tidak mampir keapotek untuk membeli obat" baekhyun menggiring tubuh jangkung chanyeol ke kamarnya

"yak kau sungguh merepotkan nuna"

"ralat, mencemaskan!"

Setelah mengkompres chanyel dan menyuruhnya melakukan pengukuran pada tingkat demamnya, baekhyun lantas duduk disamping chanyeol yang saat ini tengah berbaring dengan lemas.

"coba sini ku lihat berapa panasnya"

" tidak perlu, sudah tidak demam ko"

"…"

" arraseo!"

Chanyeol pun memberikan thermometernya pada baekhyun, dan ketika baekhyun melihat angka 37,7 ia membulatkan matanya

" 37,7 derajat?,, kau masih bisa bertahan dengan demam setinggi ini? sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"yak mengapa kau semarah ini?"

" marah? Kau tidak tahu mengapa aku marah? Sungguh tidak tahu?"

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun heran, kenapa tiba tiba baekhyun bersikap seperti ini? semenjak kedatangannya kerumah ia terus saja mengomel tanpa henti

"semua ini gara gara kau! kau itu membuat ku khawatir setengah mati. Dan kau masih bilang tidak tahu alasan aku marah?"

baekhyun berbicara dengan nada yang cepat membuat chanyeol semakin pusing mendengarnya

"apa kau tahu ketika aku mendengar bahwa kau pingsan aku langsung berlari kemari seperti orang gila? Aku bahkan menerobos lampu merah dan terus bertarung dengan jiwa ku ketika melewati seorang nenek yang ingin menyebrang apa kau juga tahu? Aku sangat ingin menolong nenek itu tapi mengingat kau sedang pingsan aku pun jadi mengabaikannya aku itu…"

"tenang lah…"

Ucap chanyeol menenangkan baekhyun yang cerewetnya melebihi appanya sendiri. Baekhyun pun sadar kalau ocehannya malah membuat chanyeol merasa tidak nyaman

" aku memang tak berguna, benar benar tidak bisa diandalkan"  
chanyeol mendekatkan dirinya kearah baekhyun, ia tak tega melihat baekhyun yang sedih dengan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri

"Senyumlah untuk ku, akhh bukan tertawa lah untuk ku. Aku membutuhkannya saat ini"  
"Aku tidak mungkin tiba tiba saja tertawa"  
"Tapi Dengan sehun kau bisa melakukannya"  
"Aku? Tidak! Coba katakan kapan, bagimana dan dimana?"  
"Aisshhh kau membuat ku kesal sampai demam ku bertambah, kau itu selalu tertawa ketika bersama dengan nya menyebalkan sekali!"

Baekhyun pun tersenyum mendengar ucapan chanyeol yang tak secara langsung mengakui kecemburuannya pada sehun tadi pagi tentang insiden kue.

"Baiklah aku memang tidak bisa membuat mu tertawa"  
"Chanyeol-ahh bukan seperti itu"  
"Aduhh sakitnya, demam ku semakin tinggi kepala ku oh astaga sakit sekali"  
Baekhyun panik ketika melihat chanyeol merintih kesakitan, ayolah baekhyun chanyeol hanya sedang berpura pura. Kau mudah sekali ditipu...

"Mana yang sakit? Ayo kita pergi kerumah sakit. Tunggu aku akan menelpon ambulance!"  
Baekhyun bangkit dan bergegas keluar, tapi chanyeol menarik baekhyun hingga ia terduduk di kasur milik chanyeol.

" percayalah aku hanya ingin melihat tawa mu saat ini"  
" ha ha ha"  
Baekhyun tertawa dengan terpaksa.

"Bukan tertawa yang seperti itu"  
"Tapi aku sudah melakukannya"  
"Tawa mu berbeda ketika kau bersama dengan sehun pagi tadi"  
Baekhyun mengingat kembali cara tertawanya dengan sehun seperti yang dikatakan chanyeol, memangnya benar benar berbeda ya?

Melihat baekhyun yang tengah berpikir keras membuat chanyeol gemas sendiri, ia kemudian mendekatkan dan memegangi wajah baekhyun dengan menarik kedua pipinya kesamping

wajah baekhyun sungguh lucu saat ini, salahkan chanyeol yang tengah bermain dengan wajah baekhyun yang imut itu.  
dan Karena tidak tahan melihat bibir tipis didepannya, chanyeol pun mengecup bibir itu.

Chu...

Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir baekhyun, hanya sebuah kecupan singkat lalu melepaskannya, tak lama sungguh. Karena chanyeol sadar dirinya sedang sakit ia tak mau baekhyun terkena virus flu juga gara gara dirinya.

"Kau sangat mengesankan"  
"A aaku akan me masak untuk mu"  
Baekhyun masih terkejut jujur saja, ciuman yang mendadak itu membuatnya menjadi seseorang yang telah kehilangan setengah jiwa saking bahagiannya.

"Kenapa bibir mu seperti ice cream? Ciuman selanjutnya harus menunggu keadaan ku membaik ya."  
"Dasar pabbo!"  
Ucap baekhyun menahan malu sambil terus berlari meninggalkan chanyeol, oh ayolah mana ada seseorang yang membicarakan ciuman selanjutnya akan seperti apa.

Sementara disana chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan konyol baekhyun yang berlari dengan wajah yang seperti kepiting rebus.

"Selalu saja membuat ku marah,bingung sedih dan frustasi"  
Baekhyun berbicara seorang diri ketika menuruni tangga, ia akan memasak untuk chanyeol supaya ia bisa lekas meminum obatnya.

Tapi baekhyun sedikit dibuat terkejut ketika mendapati sebuah kue di atas meja makan yang sudah hilang beberapa potong. Dan kue itu adalah kue yang tadi pagi baekhyun berikan pada chanyeol.

"Tapi chanyeol juga bisa bersikap manis dan lucu di waktu bersamaan" ucap baekhyun sambil tersenyum bahagia karena kuenya memang dihargai oleh chanyeol.  
-

* * *

 _-ChanBaek-_

* * *

.  
"Katakan Aaaaaa?"  
"tidak bisakah kau pergi, aku ingin istirahat"  
"Ya chanyeolie kau harus memakan buburnya dulu, ayo anak pintar katakan aaaa.."

"Apa kau malu karena disuapi appa mu sendiri? "  
"Aishhh sudah kubilang jauh jauh sana, kau mengganggu ku. Dan berapa kali sudah ku katakan berhenti memakai celemek menjijikan itu"

Seperti biasa pemandangan yang tidak akan jauh dari rumah ini ketika nickhun sang appa yang konyol bertemu dengan anaknya chanyeol yang notabenya selalu menanggapi dingin appannya sendiri.

TOOKK  
TOOKK

"ajjushi, aku mau pamit pulang"  
"Kenapa cepat sekali hyunie? Tapi terimakasih ya"  
"tidak masalah ajjushi,"

Nickhun meletakan mangkuk bubur di atas meja, ia mendekat ke arah baekhyun dan menggenggam lengannya.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih ya hyuni karena sudah merawat chanyeol hari ini"  
Baekhyun menangguk sambil tersenyun.

"Yak pak tua lepaskan tangan mu itu,"  
Chanyeol memarahi appanya, oh ayolah chan jangan bilang kau juga cemburu pada appa mu sendiri?

Drrtt

Drrtt

Nickhun pamit untuk keluar kamar karena ada telepon penting, kini tinggal baekhyun dan chanyeol yang berada dikamar itu.

'Aku minta maaf ajjushi, aku memang tidak bisa menjaga chanyeol' lirih baekhyun ketika menatap kepergian nickhun.

Lalu entah mengapa baekhyun mengingat kejadian ciumannya bersama chanyeol tadi, astaga baekhyun kau sudah terserang virus pervet dari luhan?

Sreeettt

Chanyeol menarik lengan baekhyun sehingga wajahnya berada sangat dekat dengan chanyeol

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Apakah itu cara lain meningkat kan sebuah ciuman?"  
"I itu tidak benar, jangan bicara yang tidak tidak ya"  
"benarkah?"

Chanyeol menarik tengkuk baekhyun dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah baekhyun yang kini sudah mulai memerah,, melihat baekhyun seperti itu chanyeol pun terkekeh dalam hati sungguh benar benar mudah digoda..

Dan ketika dirasa baekhyun mulai memejamkan mata chanyeol pun mulai mendekatkan bibirnya bersiap meraup kemabali bibir mungil baekhyun yang kini tengah menjadi candu baginya itu, tapi belum sempat itu terjadi suara dering telepon dibawah sana membubarkan segalanya

Baekhyun menarik diri dan menjauhi chanyeol.

"angkatlah.." ucap chanyeol kecewa

"nega wae?"

"aku kan sedang sakit, kau ini bagaimana sih?"

Baekhyun pun akhirnya menuruti perintah chnayeol, ia berlari menuruni tangga untuk meraih gagang telepon yang tak henti hentinya bordering

" annyeonghaseo,,,"

"….."

"hallo.. nuguseo?"

"….."

"mengapa tida dijawab? Hallo anda mencari siapa?"

"….."

"hmm sepertinya salah sambung, baiklah akan aku tutup"

Tutt

Tutt

Tutt

Setelah menutup telepon yang dirasa salah sambung itu, baekhyun lantas kembali keatas untuk menemui chanyeol dan appanya. Ia akan mengambil tas lalu berpamitan kepada mereka berdua.

Sedangkan diluar sana, seorang pria terlihat sedang menyunggingkan seulas senyum ketika mendapati suara seorang wanita yang sudah ia ketahui bernama byun baekhyun lah yang telah mengangkat telepon keluarga dia? Apa yang tengah ia rencanakan dengan senyumannya itu? Ohh ayolah bukan kah baekhyun baru saja merasakan kebahagiaan kecilnya bersama chanyeol?

TBC

* * *

.

hayo siapa itu yang telepon?

adakah yang bisa menebak?  
penasaran?

jawabannya ada dichapter-chapter selanjutnya...

byeee ~~

Review Jusseyo?


	12. Chapter 12

_Preview_

 _"Katakan Aaaaaa?"_  
 _"tidak bisakah kau pergi, aku ingin istirahat"_  
 _"Ya chanyeolie kau harus memakan buburnya dulu, ayo anak pintar katakan aaaa.."_

 _"Apa kau malu karena disuapi appa mu sendiri? "_  
 _"Aishhh sudah kubilang jauh jauh sana, kau mengganggu ku. Dan berapa kali sudah ku katakan berhenti memakai celemek menjijikan itu"_

 _Seperti biasa pemandangan yang tidak akan jauh dari rumah ini ketika nickhun sang appa yang konyol bertemu dengan anaknya chanyeol yang notabenya selalu menanggapi dingin appannya sendiri._

 _TOOKK_  
 _TOOKK_

 _"ajjushi, aku mau pamit pulang"_  
 _"Kenapa cepat sekali hyunie? Tapi terimakasih ya"_  
 _"tidak masalah ajjushi,"_

 _Nickhun meletakan mangkuk bubur di atas meja, ia mendekat ke arah baekhyun dan menggenggam lengannya._

 _"Sekali lagi terimakasih ya hyuni karena sudah merawat chanyeol hari ini"_  
 _Baekhyun menangguk sambil tersenyun._

 _"Yak pak tua lepaskan tangan mu itu,"_  
 _Chanyeol memarahi appanya, oh ayolah chan jangan bilang kau juga cemburu pada appa mu sendiri?_

 _Drrtt_

 _Drrtt_

 _Nickhun pamit untuk keluar kamar karena ada telepon penting, kini tinggal baekhyun dan chanyeol yang berada dikamar itu._

 _'Aku minta maaf ajjushi, aku memang tidak bisa menjaga chanyeol' lirih baekhyun ketika menatap kepergian nickhun._

 _Lalu entah mengapa baekhyun mengingat kejadian ciumannya bersama chanyeol tadi, astaga baekhyun kau sudah terserang virus pervet dari luhan?_

 _Sreeettt_

 _Chanyeol menarik lengan baekhyun sehingga wajahnya berada sangat dekat dengan chanyeol_

 _"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Apakah itu cara lain meningkat kan sebuah ciuman?"_  
 _"I itu tidak benar, jangan bicara yang tidak tidak ya"_  
 _"benarkah?"_

 _Chanyeol menarik tengkuk baekhyun dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah baekhyun yang kini sudah mulai memerah,, melihat baekhyun seperti itu chanyeol pun terkekeh dalam hati sungguh benar benar mudah digoda.._

 _Dan ketika dirasa baekhyun mulai memejamkan mata chanyeol pun mulai mendekatkan bibirnya bersiap meraup kemabali bibir mungil baekhyun yang kini tengah menjadi candu baginya itu, tapi belum sempat itu terjadi suara dering telepon dibawah sana membubarkan segalanya_

 _Baekhyun menarik diri dan menjauhi chanyeol._

 _"angkatlah.." ucap chanyeol kecewa_

 _"nega wae?"_

 _"aku kan sedang sakit, kau ini bagaimana sih?"_

 _Baekhyun pun akhirnya menuruti perintah chnayeol, ia berlari menuruni tangga untuk meraih gagang telepon yang tak henti hentinya bordering_

 _" annyeonghaseo,,,"_

 _"….."_

 _"hallo.. nuguseo?"_

 _"….."_

 _"mengapa tida dijawab? Hallo anda mencari siapa?"_

 _"….."_

 _"hmm sepertinya salah sambung, baiklah akan aku tutup"_

 _Tutt_

 _Tutt_

 _Tutt_

 _Setelah menutup telepon yang dirasa salah sambung itu, baekhyun lantas kembali keatas untuk menemui chanyeol dan appanya. Ia akan mengambil tas lalu berpamitan kepada mereka berdua._

 _Sedangkan diluar sana, seorang pria terlihat sedang menyunggingkan seulas senyum ketika mendapati suara seorang wanita yang sudah ia ketahui bernama byun baekhyun lah yang telah mengangkat telepon keluarga dia? Apa yang tengah ia rencanakan dengan senyumannya itu? Ohh ayolah bukan kah baekhyun baru saja merasakan kebahagiaan kecilnya bersama chanyeol?_

* * *

 **Title : CHANYEOL BESIDE YOU**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Other Cast : All Member Exo, SM Family, dll**

 **Rated : T (Sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)**

 **Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan, Orang Tua mereka dan Agency mereka saya cuma meminjam nama mereka disini**

 **Warning : Typo(s) bertebaran, Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, GS (Genderswitch) for Uke, Not Yaoi (Belum kepikiran buat bikin YAOI), Ingat FF ini Remake dari Drama Taiwan berjudul 'DEVIL BESIDE YOU'**

* * *

 ** _Backsong : Rainie Yang - Ai Mei_**

* * *

.

.

 _Di Chapter ini banyak moment HunHannya karena bulan ini adalah bulannya HunHan_

 _so, buat HunHan Shipper ayoo merapat_

 _buat Chanbaek shipper sabar ya tenang aja kok moment CB bakal banyak di chap-chap selanjutnya ^^_

.

.

* * *

.

 **CHAP 12**

"Mengapa kau mengajak ku SM coex? Memang apa yang akan kau beli?"  
"Sepatu.. he he he"  
"Lagi? astaga lu, sepatu mu kan sudah banyak."  
"Ini beda baek, aku harus mencari sepatu yang cocok untuk kencan ku besok"  
"Kencan?"  
"Oopppss"  
"Maksud mu kencan dengan sehun? Aigoo.. "  
"Yak memangnya kenapa? Ini akan menjadi kencan pertama untuk ku dan sehun. Aku tidak akan membuat kencan ini menjadi gagal kau tahu, maka dari itu aku harus mempersiapkan semuanya dengan sesempurna mungkin"

Baekhyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah luhan yang tengah sibuk berlari kesana kemari demi mendapat sepatu yang ia rasa cocok dengan dirinya.

"Assa,, aku menemukannya baek"  
Baekhyun pun menghampiri luhan demi melihat sepatu pilihannya itu, tapi baekhyun sedikit khawatir karena luhan begitu memaksakan sepatu yang kelihatnya kurang pas di kaki jenjangnya

"Lu cari yang lain saja, sepatu itu kekecilan"  
"Ti tidakk, aku mau sepatu ini."  
"Jika kau memaksanya, nanti kaki mu bisa terluka" baekhyun memperingatkan  
"Tidak akan jika sudah sering dipakai nanti juga bisa pas sendiri.. tara bagaimana? Baguskan jika ku pakai?" Luhan menunjukkan sepatu yang kini berada dikakinya  
"Ckckc kau yakin? Lebih baik cari sepatu yang pas di kaki mu saja lu itu lebih aman..."  
"Kau ini, pokonya aku akan tetap memakai sepatu ini besok"

Luhan pun membawa sepatu yang dipilihnya kekasir untuk dibayar dan dibawa pulang... setelah itu luhan dan baekhyun berjalan sambil terus mengobrol

"Aku benar benar iri mendengar kau akan berkencan dengan sehun, sementara aku? Aku bahkan tak punya pengalaman seperti itu..."  
Lirih baekhyun yang hanya dibalas seulas senyum oleh luhan  
"Kira kira akan seperti apa ya jika aku berkencan dengan chanyeol"

Baekhyun pun mulai mengkhayal kencannya bersama chanyeol, dan saking terbawa suasannya luhan pun ikut ikutan membayangkan kencannya nanti bersama sehun..

Baekhyun dengan segala khayalan manisnya, yang chanyeol memeluknya di tengah taman yang indah, dengan kedua jari jari mereka yang saling bertautan.

Lalu luhan? Kalian tahu kan se pervet apa dia, ya dia mengkhayal langsung pada intinya. Kisseu sehun chu chu chu...

khayalan luhan yang pertama bubar ketika melihat seseorang yang tengah memilah deretan baju yang terpangpang disalah satu butique di SM coex

"Baek, bukan kah itu eomma mu?"  
"Eoh? Eodiga?"

Baekhyun mengikuti arah petunjuk dari lengan luhan dan tepat sekali,disana eommanya dengan wajah gembira sedang berbelanja pakaian.

Baekhyun pun memutuskan menghampiri eommanya,sedangkan luhan ia pamit pulang lebih dulu karena hari semakin sore.

Baekhyun duduk di salah satu kursi di samping ruang ganti, ya setelah menghampiri eommanya dan bertanya tentang apa yang tengah ia lakukan baekhyun kembali diliputi rasa kecewa dengan wajah yang ditopang oleh kedua lengannya.

"Ahh eomma sungguh bingung harus memilih baju yang mana? Baekie bantu eomma carikan baju, baju mana yang harus eomma beli agar ajjushi semakin mencintai eomma di kencan kami besok?"

"Ckckck tanya anak kecil tentu tidak akan mengerti, apalagi baekie kan belum pernah pergi berkencan"

Victorya lantas melangkahkan kakinya kembali untuk menyelusuri setiap sudut ruangan agar menemukan baju yang sesuai, ohh bahkan kini eomma nya terlihat seperti luhan kan?

'Bahkan eomma pun mempunyai kencan dengan ajjushi, hanya aku yang sendirian. Menyedihkan sekali'

batin baekhyun menatap wajah eommanya yang semakin menjauh...  
-

* * *

tapi Sungguh Diluar dugaan, baekhyun harus meralat ucapannya kemarin sore yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya sangat menyedihkan karena kesendirian.  
Kini ia tak sendiri, ia berempat ya ber 4. Duduk di bangku belakang bersama chanyeol sedangkan eommanya dan nickhun ajjushi ada bangku depan.

Ya benar pagi tadi eomma nya menyuruh baekhyun untuk bersiap siap karena dalam 20 menit nickhun ajjushi dan chanyeol akan datang menjemput untuk mengajak mereka pergi keluar. Baekhyun yang hendak protes pun tak punya pilihan lain karena eommanya terus saja mengingatkan waktu yang terus tersisa jika baekhyun menghabiskannya hanya untuk mengomel.

Baekhyun sungguh merutuki hal ini, dari pada menjadi pengganggu acara kencan eommanya ia akan lebih memilih diam dikamar seorang diri. Setidaknya ia tidak akan berakhir menyedihkan dengan terus melihat kemesraan yang di lakukan eomma dan ajjushi seperti apa yang ia lihat

"yak perhatikan jalannya pak tua, kau sedang menyetir" omel chanyeol  
"Arraseo chanyeolie" kekeh nickhun yang diikuti oleh victorya  
"Hari ini kita akan pergi bersenang senang ketaman hiburan, benarkan sayang?"  
Victorya mengangguk dengan senyuman yang khas

'Apa aku dan chanyeol juga bisa disebut sedang berkencan?' Lirih baekhyun yang sedari tadi tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun

"Hyunie... mian. Hari ini ajjushi memaksamu untuk ikut dengan kami"  
"Jangan bicara seperti itu ajjushi, aku juga sudah lama tidak ketaman hiburan"  
"Benarkah? Ajjushi lega mendengarnya, awalnya ajjushi mengira kau akan pergi berkencan dengan namja chinggu mu, ajjushi akan merasa tidak enak jika kencan mu gagal karena kami"

Baekhyun menunduk malu, bukan kah seseorang yang dimaksud ajjushi itu adalah chanyeol? Oh ayolahh harusnya itu sindiran yang pas untuk chanyeol yang tak pernah mengajak baekhyun pergi berkencan di akhir pekan seperti ini .

"Tidak mungkin sayang, baekie itu tidak pernah berkencan dengan seorang lelaki. Dia sangat baik, saat liburan tiba bahkan ia selalu membantuku menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah"  
Baekhyun cemberut mendengar ocehan eommannya, sedangkan chanyeol dan nickhun nampak serius.

"Ya contohnya saja seperti minggu lalu, ia membantuku menjemur selimut tebal.. dan dua minggu yang lalu pun..."  
"Eomma! Kumohon berhentilah"

Victorya tertawa geli melihat wajah baekhyun yang kesal dibelakang sana, sedangkan chanyeol dia walapun tidak terlalu keras baekhyun bisa mendengar ejekannya dengan wajah menahan tawa

.

* * *

.

Saat itu luhan tengah berjalan untuk menemui sehun sesuai apa yang ia janjikan. Sehun menunggunya di persimpangan jalan shamcheok, luhan pun terlihat cantik dengan rok pendek diatas lutut serta t-shirt berwarna pink yang sangat pas dibadannya.

Luhan berjalan sambil menahan sakit karena sepatu yang kekecilan kemarin. Tapi buru buru ia merubah wajahnya dengan senyuman paling manisnya ketika melihat sehun duduk disebuah motor sport berwarna hitam

"Hari ini kau sangat cantik"  
"Gomawo"  
"Ini, pakailah"  
Luhan menatap apa yang baru saja di sodorkan sehun, sebuah helm putih..  
luhan cemberut sambil terus menatap helm dan rok pendek yang ia pakai secara bergantian.

Sehun yang langsung peka pun menyadari maksud luhan, luhan tidak bisa naik motor dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan saat ini. Roknya terlalu kekurang bahan.

"Ahhh lebih baik kita naik kereta saja, bagaimana?"  
Luhan pun mengangguk menyetujui usul sehun, mereka pun lantas berjalan menuju statsiun terdekat

"Maaf, aku terlalu lama berdandan"  
"Gwenchan luhan-ssi, oh ya kemana kita akan pergi?"  
"Terserah kau saja"

Luhan dan sehun pun terdiam untuk sesaat, memikirkan kemana mereka akan pergi..

"Bagaiaman kalau nonton bioskop/ bagaimana jika menonton sepak bola?"  
Ucap luhan dan sehun bersamaan, mereka pun dibuat kikuk dengan ide mereka yang tak sejalan. Luhan ingin nonton bioskop sedangkan sehun ingin menonton sepak bola.

Keduanya kembali dihantui kesunyian.

"kurasa sebaiknya kita makan lebih dulu" luhan pun kembali mengangguk dengan tidak percaya diri  
"Bagaimana kalau spaghetti / bulgogi boleh juga"

Lagi, mereka mengeluarkan pendapat yang berbeda secara bersamaan.  
Membuat sehun dan luhan kembali salah tingkah.

"Lebih baik kita kestasiun dulu dan memutuskan akan kemana tujuan kita, didalam kereta"  
"Baik, luhan-ssi. Saran yang bagus"

luhan dan sehun pun berjalan dengan keheningan, tidak ada lagi dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan karena takut tidak akan sepikiran lagi.

* * *

 _~~~~~~CB~~~~~~~_

* * *

" wuahhh sudah lama tidak ketaman hiburan"  
"Hiahhh senang sekali"

Nickhun dan victorya meloncat sambil terus memekik karena bahagia ketika mereka ber-4 sudah sampai di salah satu taman hiburan di kota seoul yang cukup terkenal ini.

Dibelakang sana baekhyun berjalan berdua dengan chanyeol, baekhyun nampak bahagia percis seperti nikhun dan victorya, sedangkan chanyeol? Jangan ditanya dari awal keberangkatan pun ia sudah malas mendengar kata (taman hiburan)

"Sekelompok bocah, aku sungguh tak mengerti apa bagusnya taman hiburan seperti ini?"  
"Gawatt,,aku ingin menaiki semua wahana disini"  
"Seorang bocah lagi berada disampingku"  
"huuahh aku sangat rindu tempat seperti ini, aku ingat saat aku kecil appaku sering membawaku ke taman hiburan"  
"Kalau begitu main saja sana, aku akan pergi meminum kopi"

"Cha chanyeolll" panggil baekhyun yang seakan tak di dengar oleh chanyeol yang terus saja melanjutkan langkahnya, menghilangkan jejak dengan sekelompok bocah seperti yang disebutkannya tadi.

Nickhun yang mendengar suara baekhyun pun bebalik dan menghampiri baekhyun begitupun dengan victorya.

"Hyunie... chanyeoll?"  
"Sudah tidak apa apa, mungkin ia canggung jika harus berjalan bersama orang dewasa seperti kita. Kita biarkan saja chanyeolie.. ayo sayang, ayo baekie kita lanjutkan.."  
"Eoh? Nde eomma"

Baekhyun pun mengekori eomma dan nickhun ajjushi sambil sesekali menengok kebelakang untuk melihat chanyeol yang semakin menghilang dari penglihatannya

"Rollercoaster?"  
"Waahhh itu sangat menyenangkan... bagaimana kalau aku takutt? Huaahhhhh"  
"huaahhhhh"

Kedua orang tua ini batin baekhyun, benar benar membuat orang geram karena teriakannya seperti bocah. Baekhyun pun memandang eomma dan ajjushi yang tak tahu malu seperti itu, bukan kah ini tempat umum?oh astaga!

Tapi Syukurlah aksi mereka bisa terhenti ketika ada seorang anak kecil yang menabrak mereka, sang eomma yang langsung menyadari kesalahan putra nya itu menyuruh buah hatinya meminta maaf dan manisnya anak itu pun melakukan apa yang eommanya katakan

"Bagi anak anak taman hiburan seperi ini adalah surga, karena hal itu membuat mereka bahagia. Tapi Aku.. aku baru kali ini mengajak chanyeol ke taman hiburan"

Baekhyun penasaran dengan cerita ajjushi,ia pun mendekat agar mempertajam indra pendengarannya

"Waktu kecil aku selalu saja mengingkari ucapan ku untuk mengajak chanyeol kemari" ucap ajjushi lemah, baekhyun lantas mengerti mengapa chanyeol terlihat tidak bersemangt tadi. Ternyata pergi ketaman hiburan seperti ini hanya akan membuatnya kembali merasakan kesedihan masa kecilnya yang kurang bahagia.  
-

* * *

-  
"Arrgghhh"  
Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah tembok berwana abu di dalam statsiun. Ia memekik kesakitan karena tak tahan dengan sepatu yang dipakainya itu,

Sehun yang menyadari luhan tak lagi bersamanya pun menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati luhan tengah menahan kesakitan sambil terus memegangi kakinya  
Sehun memapah luhan agar duduk di kursi yang tak jauh dari keberadaan mereka

"Kau tak apa apa?"  
"Ne, aku baik baik saja"

Sehun berlutut di depan luhan sambil membuka sepatu hak yang dikenakan luhan. Melihat luhan yang menjawab baik baik saja sehun tahu itu hanya sebuah kebohongan, maka dari itu sedetik kemudian sehun berlari meninggalkan luhan yang terus berteriak memangil namanya tak mengerti.  
-

* * *

Baekhyun datang menghampiri chanyeol yang tengah duduk di salah satu cafe terbuka di taman hiburan itu. Tanpa mengerti maksud dari ajakan baekhyun yang tiba tiba, chanyeol pun hanya mengikuti kemana noonannya itu membawanya

'Chanyeol... aku akan menemanimu untuk menemukan masa kecil mu yang telah terlewatkan'  
ucap baekhyun dalam hati ketika mengajak chanyeol mulai bermain pontang panting

* * *

 _~ChanBaek~_

* * *

Luhan berjalan dengan tertatih sambil terus mencari dimana sehun, sebenarnya sehun pergi kemana? mengapa sehun sangat tega meninggalkan luhan diasaat seperti ini?

"Xi luhan?"

Luhan berbalik dan melihat seorang pria yang tengah berdiri dengan sebuah tas yang menempel pada salah satu punggungnya. Seorang pria yang tadi memanggilnya, ya seorang pria yang dulu juga pernah mengisi hatinya lalu menghancurkannya begitu saja karena berkhianat dengan teman luhan sendiri dia adalah jonghyun.

"Bagaimana kabar mu? Mengapa tidak menghubungi ku bahkan teman teman mu?"  
Luhan menatap malas pria yang kini ada didepannya

"Mana boleh kita memutuskan sebuah hubungan seperti ini? Setidaknya kita masih bisa bertemankan"  
sehun, tanpa luhan sadari tengah berdiri di balik tubuh pria yang bernama jonghyun itu

"Dulu kau menghianati ku, lalu mengapa sekarang terlihat bahwa aku yang telah melakukan kesalahan karena memutus semua hubungan dengan mu? Kau bertanya mengapa aku tak menghubungi mu? Apa aku harus! Dan jika kau ingin tau kabar ku, Aku baik!sangat baik. Bahkan sekarang..."  
Luhan menggantungkan ucapannya ketika menyadari kehadiran sehun

"Biar ku perkenalkan..."  
luhan berjalan menghampiri sehun lalu mengapit lengan sehun dengan erat  
"Dia oh sehun, dia adalah pacar ku. Bagaimana kabar mu jonghyun-ssi? Ahh apa kau masih tertarik pada teman baik pacar mu saat ini?"  
Luhan bertanya dengan nada merendahkan, jonghyun yang sadar itu pun menatap luhan kesal

"Sudah kan? Jja ayo kita pergi sayang.."  
luhan membawa sehun pergi menjauh dari pria seperti jonghyun. Ia sungguh tak mengharapkan agar bertemu lagi dengan seorang pria brengsek seperti jonghyun saat ini

Kini sehun masih setia menemani luhan yang tengah menangis. Ya setelah membawa sehun pergi menjauh dari seorang pria seperti jonghyun, luhan pun memilih menghentikan langkahnya pada salah satu lorong statsiun yang sepi.

" lucu bukan? Xi luhan yang biasanya selalu berpakaian mencolok dan berbicara manis berlaga tegar seperti ini? Sebenarnya aku hanya seorang pecundang hiks hiks"

Sehun menarik nafas panjangnya ketika harus mendengar tangisan pilu dari luhan yang membuatnya tak tahan

"Kenapa teman baik ku dan pacarku bisa mengkhianatiku di saat bersamaan? Pasti karena aku sangat buruk, jika tidak mana mungkin mereka sekejam itu terhadap ku?"  
Sehun menatap luhan yang semakin banjir air mata

" aku marah pada diriku sendiri, aku marah karena sudah salah menilai teman ku, dan aku juga telah salah mencintai seseorang. Aku tidak punya kepercayaan diri lagi untuk mencintai siapa pun"  
Luhan menyekat air matanya dan mencoba menatap sehun

"Tapi gara gara kau...sehun ssi, aku aku sebenarnya sungguh berharap lebih pada kencan kita kali ini. Tapi sejak awal kita sudah tidak cocok.. lalu aku bertemu pria itu lagi... sungguh sepertinya aku memang tidak ditakdirkan berjodoh dengan pria baik"  
"Aku... aku akhirnya bahagia karena kau bisa bebas dari kelemahan mu" luhan menatap sehun yang baru buka mulut setelah lama berdiam

"Sebenarnya kau tak perlu memaksakan diri jika tidak suka menonton sepak bola atau makan bulgogi, jujur dan katakan saja"  
Sehun pun mendekat kearah luhan

"Karena orang yang ingin aku kencani bukan lah orang lain, tapi kau ya.. kau xi luhan" luhan pun tersenyum malu dengan ungkapan sehun barusan,

Sehun meraih sesuatu dari balik punggungnya,ia berlutut dihadapan luhan dan membuka sepatu yang membuat kaki luhan seharian ini kesakitan. Sehun lantas menggantinya dengan sepatu hak lain yang terlihat nyaman di kaki luhan karena memang ukurannya yang pas. Eoh luhan menyadari nya sekarang jadi ini kah alasan sehun pergi meninggalkannya tadi? Demi mencari sepatu untuk nya? Aigooo... luhan merona dengan sangat jelas

"Jelas jelas sepatunya tidak pas mengapa masih memaksakan untuk memakainnya?"  
Setelah berhasil mengganti sepatu luhan dengan sepatu yang ia beli tadi, sehun pun lantas berdiri dan mengahadap luhan dekat.

"Jangan malu untuk mengandalkan orang lain,apa lagi jika orang tersebut bersedia melakukannya untuk mu.. jangan memendamnya itu hanya akan membuatmu menyalahkan diri sendiri"  
" benarkah? aku boleh mengatakan apa yang ingin aku katakan?" Sehun mengangguk

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi luhan langsung memeluk tubuh sehun dan sehun pun membalas pelukan luhan

"Benarkah kau yang membeli sepatu ini?"  
"Iya tentu saja"  
"Haha tapi modelnya sedikit jelek"  
"Maaf, kalau begitu lain kali kita harus memilihnya bersama sama"  
Luhan pun mengangguk masih dengan posisi yang sama.

.

* * *

 _~~ Chanyeol Beside You~~_

* * *

Victorya dan nickhun memandang bahagia ketika melihat chanbaek tengah tersenyum sambil bermain komedi putar, pemandangan seperti ini sungguh membuat mereka terutama nickhun bersyukur karena chanyeol mempunyai noona yang bisa membuat anaknya itu sebahagia ini.  
Baekhyun tidak sampai disitu, ia kembali menyeret chanyeol untuk menaiki wahana baling baling raksasa bersama.  
kedua pasangan itu pun memisahkan diri, victorya nickhun-baekhyun chanyeol.

Dan setibanya didalam baling baling raksasa baekhyun membenamkan kepalanya dipundak chanyeol

'mungkin kah orang orang yang tak tahu akan menganggap aku dan chanyeol sepasang kekasih?'

"Bukan kah kita terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih?" Tanya baekhyun memulai obrolan  
"maksud mu?"  
"Pasangan... mak maksud ku saat ini. Kita terlihat seperti pasangan yang sesungguhnya" chanyeol tersenyum heran mendengar jawaban baekhyun yang menurutnya aneh itu. Pasangan? Tentu saja, mereka bahkan sudah pernah berciuman lalu apa namanya jika bukan pasangan?

"Tapi, ketika kita keluar nanti kita hanya akan kembali menjadi sebuah keluarga, ada appa eomma noona dan dongsaeng..."  
Lirih baekhyun dengan wajah yang berubah menjadi sendu.

"Aku tidak bisa menjadi diriku sendiri ketika berada di depan mereka"  
"Lalu harus bagaimana? Aku tak memikirkan hal apapun kecuali berharap pada seseorang yang kucintai untuk selalu ada di sisi ku"  
Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya demi menatap chanyeol yang sudah membuat hatinya tak percaya

"Mungkin kah orang yang kau cintai itu termasuk diriku?"  
"Tentu saja itu dirimu, hanya dirimu"  
Baekhyun kembali membenamkan kepalanya pada pundak Chanyeol dan keduanya pun tersenyum  
bersama.

TBC

* * *

Selamat malam minggu buat readerdeul's semuanya ^^

chapter ini banyak hunhannya ya? sebenarnya gak sengaja sih, cuma waktunya tepat aja berhubung bulan ini kan bulannya Hunhan jadi gpp kali ya kalau moment hunhan agak banyak disini ...

buat para CBS sabar ya,,, tenang aja kok moment mereka gak akan pernah habis...

ayo yang penasaran siapa yang telpon baekhyun waktu itu? masih penasaran?...

disini belum keluar yahhhh :D

.

buat Kareninna-ssi selamat kamu benar ,,,, ayo tebak siapa nih yang bakal jadi tokoh itu... kkkk

.

dan buat Asmaul-ssi, terima kasih buat sarannya tapi maaf ini kan ff remake jadi buat ukuran suhu-suhu itu saya membuatnya sama persis seperti yang ada di dramanya dan gak diubah-ubah lagi. jadi maaf ya kalau tentang ukuran itu ada kesalahan. terima kasih buat masukkannya^^

.

.

Okayyy segini aja nih cuap-cuapnya...

terima kasih buat semuanya ^^

Review lagi?

Annyeong ^^


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter Sebelumnya:_**

 _Victorya dan nickhun memandang bahagia ketika melihat chanbaek tengah tersenyum sambil bermain komedi putar, pemandangan seperti ini sungguh membuat mereka terutama nickhun bersyukur karena chanyeol mempunyai noona yang bisa membuat anaknya itu sebahagia ini._  
 _Baekhyun tidak sampai disitu, ia kembali menyeret chanyeol untuk menaiki wahana baling baling raksasa bersama._  
 _kedua pasangan itu pun memisahkan diri, victorya nickhun-baekhyun chanyeol._

 _Dan setibanya didalam baling baling raksasa baekhyun membenamkan kepalanya dipundak chanyeol_

 _'mungkin kah orang orang yang tak tahu akan menganggap aku dan chanyeol sepasang kekasih?'_

 _"Bukan kah kita terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih?" Tanya baekhyun memulai obrolan_  
 _"maksud mu?"_  
 _"Pasangan... mak maksud ku saat ini. Kita terlihat seperti pasangan yang sesungguhnya" chanyeol tersenyum heran mendengar jawaban baekhyun yang menurutnya aneh itu. Pasangan? Tentu saja, mereka bahkan sudah pernah berciuman lalu apa namanya jika bukan pasangan?_

 _"Tapi, ketika kita keluar nanti kita hanya akan kembali menjadi sebuah keluarga, ada appa eomma noona dan dongsaeng..."_  
 _Lirih baekhyun dengan wajah yang berubah menjadi sendu._

 _"Aku tidak bisa menjadi diriku sendiri ketika berada di depan mereka"_  
 _"Lalu harus bagaimana? Aku tak memikirkan hal apapun kecuali berharap pada seseorang yang kucintai untuk selalu ada di sisi ku"_  
 _Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya demi menatap chanyeol yang sudah membuat hatinya tak percaya_

 _"Mungkin kah orang yang kau cintai itu termasuk diriku?"_  
 _"Tentu saja itu dirimu, hanya dirimu"_  
 _Baekhyun kembali membenamkan kepalanya pada pundak Chanyeol dan keduanya pun tersenyum_  
 _bersama._

* * *

 **Title : CHANYEOL BESIDE YOU**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Other Cast : All Member Exo, SM Family, dll**

 **Rated : T (Sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)**

 **Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan, Orang Tua mereka dan Agency mereka saya cuma meminjam nama mereka disini**

 **Warning : Typo(s) bertebaran, Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, GS (Genderswitch) for Uke, Not Yaoi (Belum kepikiran buat bikin YAOI), Ingat FF ini Remake dari Drama Taiwan berjudul 'DEVIL BESIDE YOU'**

* * *

 ** _Backsong : Rainie Yang - Ai Mei_**

* * *

CHAP 13

Kota seoul semakin sore, setelah seharian ini mereka ber4 menghabiskan waktu di taman hiburan kini saatnya mereka untuk kembali pulang.

Pemandangan dimobil masih tetap sama, bedanya kini chanyeol dan baekhyun tengah tertidur dengan baekhyun yang bersandar di pundak chanyeol dan chanyeol yang bersandar di kepala baekhyun.

"Mereka berdua pasti kelelahan"  
"Tidak disangka sebelumnya, malah chanyeol yang tidak mau diajak pulang"

Nickhun dan Victorya pun tersenyum melihat kedua anak yang sedang terlalap itu.

"Oh ya bagaimana jika makan malam dirumah kami?"Tanya nickhun  
"Apa tidak merepotkan?"  
"Aisshh tentu saja tidak, walau bagaimanapun nantinya rumah kami kan akan menjadi rumah mu juga"  
Victorya menatap nickhun dengan menghujaninya sebuah senyuman

"Victorya.." panggil lembut nickhun  
"Aku pernah gagal dalam membina rumah tangga dan aku pun sudah gagal menjadi seorang appa yang baik. Apa lagi jika sudah mulai bekerja... aku pasti akan melupakan segalanya,, aku dengan segala kekurangan ku ini... apakah kau masih bersedia bersama ku?"  
Nickhun menampilkan wajah seriusnya kali ini, sungguh berbeda dengan nikhun yang biasa kita lihat dengan segala bentuk kekonyolannya.

"Kita sama sama berusaha, kita berempat akan membentuk keluarga yang sempurna"  
Jawab victorya yang berhasil membuat nickhun akhirnya merasa lega, dan sejujurnya saja dibelakang sana chanyeol tidak benar benar tertidur seperti apa yang dilihat.

Sedari tadi ia hanya mencoba berbaring dan mencuri kesempatan agar bisa menempel pada baekhyun dengan berpura pura tertidur seperti yang baekhyun lakukan.

Dan ketika chanyeol mendengar semua percakapan antara appanya dan juga eommanya baekhyun, chanyeol pun lantas berpikir bahwa ternyata hubungan kedua orang tua mereka memang serius... lalu jika hal itu benar benar terjadi bagaimana nasib dirinya dan juga baekhyun?...

Saat itu mereka tiba dirumah keluarga park, nickhun langsung melesat kedapur dan disusul victorya baekhyun dan yang paling malas chanyeol

Mereka pun memasak bersama eiittss ralat mereka semua kecuali chanyeol yang hanya membantu menyiapkan piring dimeja makan.

Ya ketika mereka memulai makan malam dengan khidmat, lagi lagi seorang pria diluar sana memandang tak suka atas kebahagiaan yang tengah terjadi didalam. Pria yang sama yang juga menelpon kediaman keluarga park saat baekhyun yang mengangkat telepon itu tempo hari.

Pria yang sama dengan seringai yang tidak bisa diartikan itu. Who are you?

.

* * *

.

Kampus.

Baekhyun berniat mengambil salah satu bukunya didalam loker tapi ketika ia membukanya ada beberapa surat yang terjatuh..

"Mulai lagi, memangnya kau ini pengantar surat cinta eoh? Dasar gadis gadis gila"  
"Surat lagi?"

Minseok dan luhan yang berdiri disamping baekhyun pun ikut merasa kesal, pasalnya bukan kali ini saja surat surat itu disimpan secara tak sopan diloker baekhyun.

"Benar benar tidak bisa dibiarkan lagi, wanita wanita yang menulis surat untuk chanyeol tapi tidak berani mengantarkannya sendiri"  
"Iya benar, semenjak club mading kampus mengumumkan baekhyun akan menjadi noona chanyeol, baekhyun berubah profesi menjadi pengantar surat, benar benar keterlaluan"

Baekhyun yang tak berkomentar banyak pun hanya memandangi surat surat yang tergeletak disana, dengan kesal ia pun memungutinya..ya walapun hatinya tidak terima diperlakukan seperti ini tapi baekhyun tidak bisa mengabaikan surat surat itu.. apalagi dulu ia pernah punya kenangan tentang surat? Eohh hampir lupa bukan kah insiden surat cintanya lah yang membawa baekhyun kepada chanyeol? Jadi bagaimana bisa baekhyun mengabaikan hal itu?.

baekhyun berjalan dengan kaki yang dihentak hentakan saat melewati lorong anak semester satu, ya walaupun hatinya diliputi kekesalan ia tetap harus mengantar surat surat ini. Tapi saat itu masih sangat pagi bahkan pelajaran pun belum sempat dimulai.

Praayyyyy

Baekhyun sedikit melempar surat surat itu tepat diatas meja chanyeol, eoh bukan kah byun baekhyun menjadi semakin berani sekarang ini? Bahkan saat itu kelas sedang ramai

Semua orang pun menatap kedatangan baekhyun yang terlihat kesal, tapi mereka juga sangat menantikan apa yang selanjutnya terjadi antara chanyeol dan juga baekhyun.

Sadar wajah noona nya ini sedikit tidak bersahabat chanyeol pun dengan santainya memberi kode dengan satu kali ketukan pada meja yang berada didepannya agar semua murid tidak mendengar percakapan antara dirinya dan juga baekhyun.

Dan well dalam waktu kurang dari 5 detik semua orang kecuali baekhyun, chanyeol dan genk nya sudah mengosongkan tempat itu segera.

"Surat surat ini untuk mu"  
"Bukan kah sudah pernah ku katakan untuk membuangnya?"  
"Aku tidak mau melakukan hal itu"  
"Jika tidak dibuang, lalu untuk apa? Jika mereka punya sesuatu untuk dibicarakan katakan saja"

Baekhyun semakin jengah dengan ucapan chanyeol yang memandang sepele surat surat ini, astaga tak pernah kah ia berpikir dulu baekhyun juga adalah salah satu dari mereka? Ia pernah juga kan menulis surat untuk sehun? apa kalian ingat?

"Apa kau tidak berpikir sebelumnya? Mereka bisa saja tidak tidur hanya karena ingin menulis surat ini tapi sekarang kau malah tidak ingin membacanya sama sekali, sungguh keterlaluan!"  
"Mungkin kau benar" chanyeol mendekat ketempat baekhyun berdiri dan ia pun mengambil salah satu dari sekian banyak surat itu

"Mungkin ada juga yang secara diam diam menyelipkan surat cintanya di sini, ya contohnya seperti si bodoh yang pernah salah memberikan surat cintanya pada orang lain"

apa sibodoh yang dimaksud chanyeol adalah baekhyun?isshh Mengapa chanyeol harus mengungkit masalah itu kembali, membuat baekhyun semakin diliputi rasa kesal saja.

"Yakk untuk apa mengungkit masa lalu?Menyebalkan!"Pekik baekhyun dengan bibir yang mengerucut

"Ahaa si bodoh yang mengaku tanpa harus dipaksa haha" jongin tertawa lepas disamping chanyeol.  
"Jika chanyeol tidak mau sini buat ku saja, siapa tahu aku menemukan salah satu gadis yang cantik disana" jeohon pun menimpal seperti biasa.  
dan ketika itu jeohon hendak mengambil salah satu surat itu, dengan sigap baekhyun menampar tangan jeohon untuk menjauh.

Baekhyun pun kesal bukan main, ia menegumpulkan lagi surat surat itu termasuk surat yang tadi berada di genggaman chanyeol. baekhyun kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelas chanyeol masih dengan wajah yang sama saat ia datang.

Chanyeol pun menatap kepergian baekhyun dengan senyuman, astaga mengapa makhluk itu benar benar lucu dimatanya?

* * *

 _.Chanyeol Beside You._

* * *

"Astaga tampan sekali"  
"Hey apa kau tahu dia semester berapa?kelas apa?"  
"Yak dari fakultas mana dia? Mengapa aku baru kali ini melihatnya?"  
"Astaga... wajahnya mengalahkan ketampanan song jong ki kau tahu?"  
"Hey song jong ki juga lewat"

Kehebohan siswi di salah satu lorong pun menjadi pemandangan tak biasa, pasalnya hal seperti ini hanya akan terjadi jika kedatangan chanyeol dan kawan kawan, tapi kali ini seorang pria dengan tinggi 178cm yang memilik sudut bibir yang khas menghebohkan SM universitas dengan wajah barunya.

Pria itu terlihat menggenggam sepucuk surat berwarna biru ketika baekhyun datang dari salah satu koridor yang menuju kelas chanyeol. Melihat jalannya dihadang oleh pria yang baru dilihatnya ini baekhyun pun menyerengit heran, tapi sedetik kemudian rasa herannya pun hilang diganti dengan perasaan tak percaya

'Astaga bahkan ada juga pria? Ia pasti mau memintaku menyampaikan surat cintanya juga pada chanyeol'  
Batin baekhyun ketika berhasil menangkap apa yang pria itu pegang,surat lagi? Eoh jadi baekhyun beranggapan jika lelaki ini juga adalah salah satu fans chanyeol yang akan memintannya untuk menjadi pengantar surat? Tapi apa benar seperti itu?

"Untuk mu" lelaki itu tersenyum dan menyodorkan surat yang ia pegang tepat di depan wajah baekhyun

"Apakah kau juga salah satu..."  
"AKU SUKA PADAMU,KENCAN LAH DENGAN KU"

Ingin rasanya baekhyun menjatuhkan rahangnya saat ini juga, bagaimana bisa ? Oh ayolah bahkan baekhyun baru saja melihat pria ini tapi kenapa ia sudah meminta baekhyun menjadi kekasihnya? Ohh sadarkan baekhyun dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan, BERKENCAN? Astaga apa pria ini sudah gila?

"Apa kau sedang bercanda?"  
"Aku serius"  
"Ahhh menolaknya"

Baekhyun melangkah pergi melewati pria itu tanpa memperdulikan saja baekhyun mengira pria ini hanya sedang bermain main saja dengan dirinya.

Tapi Sadar sikapnya sudah keterlaluan baekhyun pun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap punggung pria itu yang masih saja tidak bergerak dari posisi awalnya.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf"

Baekhyun pun berlari secepat kilat setelah mengucapkan pria itu menoleh kearah baekhyun yang sudah semakin menghilang dari balik koridor dengan seulas ?oh baiklah tidak kah kita menyadari satu hal yang akan mengingatkan kita pada seseorang?

Ya pria ini adalah pria yang sama saat menelpon kekediaman keluarga park dan ia juga pria yang sama yang menatap tak suka ketika victorya dan baekhyun ikut makan bersama dengan nickhun dan chanyeol.

Apa yang ia rencanakan? Senyuman yang selalu menyimpan kelicikan didalamnya,well ini adalah permulaannya. This is showtime!

.

.

* * *

.  
"Untuk tugas akhir semester ini aku sengaja membuat tugas yang berbeda, aku bekerja sama dengan salah satu perusahaan ternama dikorea dengan tema pohon natal,mengingat ini sudah akhir bulan november jadi aku akan memberikan kalian waktu cukup lama"

Semua murid pun nampak serius dengan apa yang sedang guru kim jabarkan di akhir pelajarannya ini.

"Jika diantara rancangan kalian ada yang di terima oleh perusahaan itu maka pohon natal yang kalian buat akan langsung diproduksi untuk tema pohon natal tahun ini dikota seoul."

Semua anak anak jurusan seni pun semangat untuk memulai tugas ini, semua?tentu tidak, chanyeol memang tak bersemangat sama sekali disetiap pelajaran guru kim, bahkan bukan hanya pelajaranya tapi guru kim nya pun membuat chanyeol malas.  
-

* * *

Kelas baekhyun...

Pelajaran pertama dimulai,guru goo sedang mencatat materi pelajarannya di papan tulis saat ini.

"Harap mencatat dengan tenang!"

Ucap guru goo didepan sana. Tapi luhan dan minseok yang masih penasaran akan cerita baekhyun yang tadi pagi sempat tertunda pun tak mau bersabar menunggu sampai pelajaran guru goo selesai.

"Ada yang mengutarakan cinta pada mu?"Bisik luhan yang duduk disamping baekhyun.  
"Dia orang yang seperti apa?" Minseok dari belakang sana juga tak mau ketinggalan  
"Pria itu lumayan keren"  
"Apa kau akan menerimannya?  
"TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

Teriak baekhyun sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya didada, membuat seisi kelas jadi ganduh

"Byun baekhyun!Apa kau ingin kukeluarkan dari kelas ku?" Omel guru goo pada baekhyun  
"Maaf kan aku goo seosangnim..maaf"

Salah kan luhan yang bertanya seperti itu membuat baekhyun lepas kendali saja, sekarang baekhyun akan mengunci mulutnya. Ancaman guru goo memang tak main main selama ini. Mungkin baekhyun akan menceritakan semuannya pada luhan dan minseok saat kelas selesai

Took  
Took  
Took

Seorang pria mengetuk pintu kelas, membuat semua murid menghentikan konsentrasi mencatatnya. Baekhyun membulatkan mata ketika mengetahui siapa orang yang tengah berdiri dan menatap tajam dirinya itu.

Hap hap.

Pria itu tanpa sopan santun menaiki meja dan berdiri tanpa rasa takut padahal disana ia dengan jelas melihat kehadiran guru goo.

"Yak murid tak sopan santun kau..." teriak guru goo  
"Aku hanya perlu 1 menit, setelah itu aku akan pergi" ucapnya sambil menunjuk baekhyun.

Guru goo pun tak punya pilihan lain selain membiarkannya, semua murid menatap takjub karena baru kali ini ada murid yang berani bertindak tidak sopan selain chanyeol.

Tap  
Tap  
Tap

bahkan pria ini tidak berjalan dilantai melainkan berjalan dari meja ke meja. Ia lantas menghetikan langkahnya ketika ia berada dimeja baekhyun. Dan sedetik kemudian pria itu berlutut untuk menyamakan wajahnya dengan wajah baekhyun

"Mengapa kau meminta maaf... aku sangat menyukaimu jadi bisakah kau berkencan dengan ku?"  
"Sekarang saatnya belajar, kau cepatlah pergi"

Jawab baekhyun pelan karena merasa tidak enak dengan guru goo dan teman sekelasnnya.

"Tapi kau masih belum menjawabku, aku sangat ingin menjadi kekasih mu..apa tidak boleh?"  
Ohh astaga bunuh saja baekhyun saat ini juga, mengapa pria didepannya ini sangat tidak mengerti situasi?

"Neo jinjja,, Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu"  
"Baikalah aku akan memperkenalkan diri, aku shin wonhoo jurusan psikologi, aku berada dikelas 1. golongan darah ku B. Tinggi 178cm berat 60kg.. apa lagi yang ingin kau ketahui noona?"

wohoo semakin mendekat kan wajahnya kewajah baekhyun  
"Asal kau tahu, aku tidak pernah ditolak oleh wanita wanita yang kuajak kencan. Maka kau juga tidak akan menolak ku lagi bukan?"  
"Ma maaf aku tidak bisa, sudah ada orang yang kusukai"  
"benarkah?Aku tidak percaya kecuali kau katakan padaku siapa orang itu"

Mana mungkin baekhyun bisa melakukan hal itu?mengatakan kalau chanyeol lah yang ia sukai dan membuat semua penghuni kampus mengetahui hal gila atas perasaan baekhyun yang menyukai calon adiknya sendiri? Heoll itu akan menjadi berita sangat besar!

"Yak mengapa baekhyun harus memberitahukannya pada mu?Memang apa urusan mu?"  
Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan berbicara dengan lantang didepan pria yang baru diketaui identitasnya ini, siapa tadi shin wonhoo?

"Asal kau tahu jika kau mengusik orang yang disukai baekhyun kepala mu akan ditukar dengan kepala dinosaurus!"  
Luhan tetap lah luhan yang selama ini kita kenal, dia tidak akan berhenti bicara tentang apa yang ada dipikirannya seperti saat ini. apa kau sedang menakut nakuti wonhoo saat ini lu? Astaga kau pikir dia anak TK? ckckc

Tapi tetap saja, luhan merasa kikuk ketika wonhoo menatap tajam matanya..dan hal itu membuat luhan sedikit mengontrol sikap.

melihat luhan yang langsung bisa ia jinakan hanya lewat tatapan, membuat wonhoo beralih menatap baekhyun kembali

" jangan jangan orang yang kau sukai adalah... park chanyeol? Aku sangat sering meilihat kalian jalan bersama"

DEG

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan..mengapa wonhoo , bisa menebak dengan sangat benar, apa ini hanya sebuah kebetulan atau memang ia sudah benar benar mengetahui perihal hubungan baekhyun dan chanyeol? mungkin kah selama ini wonhoo memata matainya?

" te tentu saja bukan park chanyeol..kau tidak akan mengenal siapa orang yang ku sukai" jawab baekhyun mati matian menahan rasa gugupnya  
"Jinjja?"  
Baekhyun menunduk tak mau membalas ucapan dan tatapan menuntun dari wonhoo

"Baiklah kalau begitu beritahu orang yang kau sukai itu bahwa aku, pasti akan merebut mu dari dirinya"

wonhoo mengakhiri ucapannya dengan seulas senyuman licik seperti biasa..ia lantas pergi begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan baekhyun yang tengah dilanda ketakutan atas ancaman yang lontarkan nya barusan.

Baekhyun luhan dan minseok tengah berjalan menuruni tangga demi tangga setelah kelas guru goo selesai.

"padahal ada kesempatan bagi mu untuk berkencan, tapi kau malah menolak pria itu. jika dilihat lihat pria itu cukup manis lohh" ucap minseok yang berdiri satu langah didepan baekhyun

"Pria itu terlalu sombong minseok!" Timpal luhan tak setuju yang kini berjalan berdampingan dengan minseok  
"Bukan hanya sombong, pria itu juga pasti sudah banyak melakukan ia ingin merebut baekhyun dari chanyeol?arrgghhh tuhan memang tak adil aku lah satu satunya yang masih tak punya kekasih!"  
"Aku memahami perasaan mu minseok-ahh"  
Hibur luhan yang nampkanya ikut bersedih dengan nasib kejombolan minseok.

"Baek beritahu aku bagaimana caranya... baek?Baekhyun?"  
Minseok dan luhan yang sedari tadi asyik bercengkrama pun tak menyadari hilangnya baekhyun yang beberapa detik lalu masih bersama mereka.

"Kemana perginya baekhyun?Mengapa ia menghilang begitu saja?"Tanya luhan yang hanya dibalas minseok dengan gelengan lemah.

* * *

"Eonni adalah noonanya chanyeol kan?"  
"Ia chanyeol prince of seduction?"  
" eonni eonni ku mohon bantu kami berikan surat kami pada chanyeol ya..."

Baekhyun diseret paksa oleh ke dua orang yang tak dikenalnya. Itu lah alasan mengapa baekhyun tiba tiba menghilang saat bersama luhan dan minseok. Tapi ketika mendengar kehebohan 2 orang gadis ini baekhyun lantas mengetahui bahwa mereka adalah salah satu fans dari chanyeol yang mungkin juga menjadi pemilik dari salah satu surat yang baekhyun bawa tadi pagi

"Eohh kalian lagi? Ini ..kurasa lebih baik jika surat surat ini kalian serahkan sendiri pada chanyeol" baekhyun mengeluarkan semua surat itu dari dalam tasnya

"Justru kami tidak punya keberanian itu makanya kami meminta bantuan mu eonni"  
"Tapi sepertinya ini kurang baik.."  
"Kenapa tidak baik?Kalian kan kakak adik?"  
"Emmhhh justru karena itu, sepertinya chanyeol tidak akan menyukainyan jika aku yang melakukan hal seperti ini"  
"Tapi kau kan noonanya, kau tentu bisa menyampaikan ini semua kan? Chanyeol yang kutahu tidak punya kekasih,"

Baekhyun bingung harus menjelaskan dengan cara apa lagi pada kedua anak ini, ia sungguh tak bisa melakukan apa yang mereka pinta mengingat bagaimana respon chanyeol yang hanya menanggapi masa bodo perihal surat surat itu.  
Tapi ia juga tak tega melihat wajah sendu kedua bocah ini jika harus menolak permintaannya.

"Kalian tidak berhak berkata seperti itu padanya"

suara itu terdengar menggema di sebrang sana, ya suara itu suara yang sangat baekhyun kenal, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah park chanyeol

" kalian pikir dia tukang pos pribadi kalian?"  
Chanyeol mendekat kearah mereka bertiga, baekhyun diam diam menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Sreett

Chanyeol mengambil paksa surat surat yang ada di lengan kedua gadis itu

"Lain kali jangan merepotkan noona ku lagi"

Prayyy

Surat surat itu chanyeol lempar keudara membuat kedua gadis yang tengah berdiri disana terkejut dan merasa sedih atas apa yang dilakukan chanyeol sang idola.  
chanyeol pun lantas menarik lengan baekhyun dan membawanya pergi dengan paksa.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?"

Teriak baekhyun ketika ia berhasil melepaskan diri dari chanyeol yang baru saja berjalan tak jauh dari kedua gadis disana

"Mereka punya harapan yang banyak untuk disampaikan pada mu"  
"Terserah, justru karena itulah aku tak mau menerimannya"  
"Kau tak boleh mengabaikan kebaikan mereka, mereka akan kecewa. Dan apa yang kau lakukan barusan bisa saja melukai hati mereka"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan baekhyun, ia benar benar tak habis pikir kenapa noonanya nya ini memilik hati yang begitu baik bahkan pada orang yeng telah membuatnya kesusahan. Dan hal itulah yang tidak bisa chanyeol terima sebenarnya.

Chanyeol mengepalkan lengan kanannya sebagai pelampiasan kekesalan karena tanpa baekhyun sadari sikap baiknya ini hanya dimanfaatkan oleh orang orang yang tak berguna seperti kedua gadis yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Tapi lagi lagi chanyeol harus mengakui kekalahan hatinya yang telah dibuat luluh oleh kebaikan tulus baekhyun sendiri.

"Baiklah..aku akan membaca surat nya, aku akan membaca semua suratnya agar mereka tak kecewa dan sakit hati"

Chanyeol menarik tengkuk baekhyun agar wajahnya mungil milik baekhyun mendekat.

"Kau memang sangat murah hati noona"

Chanyeol menarik sudut bibirnya, ketika melihat wajah baekhyun yang akhir akhir ini selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Lagi pula sejak lahir aku sudah ditakdirkan menjadi seorang iblis, agar malaikat seperti mu bisa membuat iblis seperti ku bertekuk lutut"

Chanyeol lantas pergi setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhir dengan tersenyum mendengarnya bukan kah secara tidak langsung chanyeol mengatakan bahwa dirinya memang telah merasa kalah dari baekhyun? yihaaa…

"Maaf sekali lagi kami minta maaf"  
Baekhyun setengah berlari ketika dirinya hendak mengejar chanyeol, ya setelah terlebih dahulu memunguti surat surat dan berpamitan pada kedua gadis itu.  
-

* * *

 _~~ChanBaek~~_

* * *

Chanyeol membaca lembar demi lembar surat surat itu sesuai dengan apa yang ia janjikan pada baekhyun tadi,dan dengan setia baekhyun menunggu chanyeol di belakang sana dengan penasaran.

tapi ini sudah lewat 30 menit waktu yang dilewatkan baekhyun untuk menunggu chanyeol membaca surat nya, dan eoh bukan hanya itu yang membuat baekhyun penasaran. sebenarnya apa yang chanyeol baca dengan wajah sesekali tersenyum itu? Aiisshh awalnya saja sok sok menolak membaca surat dari fans sendiri, sekarang? Malah kebalikannya,baekhyun kesal sendiri.

"Kalian para wanita merasa surat seperti ini berguna?"  
"Apa tidak ada satu pun yang membuat hati mu tersentuh?"  
"Setiap surat itu pasti menyentuh hati"  
"Hihh sebelumnya kau masih berlaga sombong dengan tidak mau menerima surat surat itu, tapi sekarang? Malah berbanding balik"  
"Lalu kau? Bukan kah sebelumnya kau juga yang terus memaksaku untuk membaca surat surat ini? Lalu mengapa sekarang malah terlihat kesal?"

Baekhyun membenarkan ucapan chanyeol saat ini, mengapa jadi dirinya yang terlihat kesal?Bukan kah ini paksaan dari baekhyun sendiri?kebiasaan wanita!

"Ah katakan, bagaimana perasaan mu setelah membaca surat surat itu?"  
"CEMBURU!"  
"cemburu? Maksud mu?"

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat ketempat dimana baekhyun berdiri, ia mencondongkan tubuhya kearah baekhyun dan otomatis baekhyun pun memundurkan badannya.

"Sambil membacanya, aku berpikir bahwa ternyata waktu itu kau menulis surat untuk sehun dengan perasaan seperti gadis gadis ini? Semakin lama dipikirkan aku merasa semakin marahh"  
"I itu kejadian 2 tahun tahun lalu, untuk apa mengungkitnya? Menyebalkan sekali"  
Ucap baekhyun sambil menunduk. Tapi chanyeol tak menjawab, aisshhh mengapa jadi baekhyun yang kena sasaran begini? Astaga apakah chanyeol sedang merajuk seperti seorang bocah?

"..."  
"Baiklah karena saat itu hati ku sedang salah arah , mataku juga salah lihat"

"Jangan jangan kau mau aku meminta maaf untuk hal konyol seperti ini?"

"Aisshh baiklah... ma..."  
"Dasar idiot, kalau kau menundukan kepala seperti itu mana bisa melihat arah?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangkat wajahnya... dan kini giliran baekhyun yang merajuk

"Sekarang sudah bisa melihat dengan jelas bukan siapa orang yang sangat kau sukai?"

" sudah lah,, apa masih belum cukup?"

"Matamu begitu besar, bagaimana aku bisa mencium mu kalau begitu?"

Astaga sadarkan baekhyun saat ini juga, chanyeol ingin menciumnya? Heoll ayo baek tutup mata mu...

Baekhyun dengan polosnya menutup mata, chanyeol yang melihat itu pun terkekeh geli ia lantas pergi begitu saja meninggalkan baekhyun yang masih memejam kan mata. Ia tidak ingin mencium baekhyun saat ini, hal itu akan membuatnya hilang kendali saking tak tahannya melihat wajah lucu dan bibir tipis milik baekhyun, maka dari itu ia lebih memilih pergi.

"Belakangan ini aku sangat sibuk, aku tengah mengerjakan tugas akhir semesterku"

Baekhyun berbalik dan memandang kesal ke arah punggung chanyeol, lihat lah si iblis itu bahkan berbicara sambil membelakangi baekhyun sungguh baekhyun ingin mengutuknya saja.

"Kalau begitu aku BEBAS"  
"sama sekali tidak, seorang iblis tidak akan membiarkan manusia bebas. Aku ingin mengetahui semua urusan mu"

Baekhyun lagi lagi tersenyum mendengar ucapan chanyeol, astaga chanyeol hari ini sungguh menjadi chanyeol yang memiliki julukan prince of seduction!

Sambil terus menatap kepergian chanyeol,baekhyun tiba tiba saja mengingat ucapan pria bernama wonhoo pagi tadi

(Tolong beritahu orang yang kau sukai itu bahwa aku akan merebutmu dari dirinya)

Dan hal itu membuat baekhyun khawatir, bagaimana jika chanyeol tahu tentang pria bernama wonhoo? Akan semarah apa chanyeol nantinya?

.

* * *

Malam tiba, baekhyun tengah berjalan menuju rumahnya saat ini sambil terus memikirkan ucapan wonhoo yang seakan seperti sedang bernyanyi didalam otak nya

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk masalah wonhoo?'  
Baekhyun membuang nafas panjangnya ketika handphone nya bergetar di dalam tasnya.

No number calling

"Halo?"  
"apa kebahagiaan mu baru saja hilang? Mengapa berat sekali hanya dengan bernafas?"  
"Kenapa kau tahu aku sedang mengehela nafas?"

Prangggg

Sebuah botol minuman yang tak berisi dibuang dengan sengaja tepat di depan baekhyun berdiri, dan detik selanjutnya wonhoo sudah berada disana juga dengan wajah yang sangat dekat dengan baekhyun

"Biar ku antar pulang"

Baekhyun menurunkan lengannya yang sedari tadi dipakai untuk menggengam telepon yang ia tempelkan ditelinganya, tapi dengan sigap wonhoo menahan lengan kecil milik baekhyun dan menggenggamnya

"Kenapa tangan mu dingin? berapa lama kau menunggu diluar?"

Tanya baekhyun khawatir ketika kulit nya bersentuhan dengan kulit wonhoo. Astaga byun haruskah kau mengkhawatirkan orang lain saat ini ketika dengan sendirinya dirimu ada dalam bahaya seorang shin wonhoo?

"Semua kulakukan demi mendapatkan perhatian mu, aku tak peduli harus menunggu seberapa lama dan sedingin apapun... ayoo naik, mobil ku ada di.."

ohh bukan kah sikap wonhoo mengingatkan kita pada sosok kyungsoo saat ini?

"Lepas! Siapa yang menyuruh mu untuk menunggu ku selama itu? Kita sama sekali tak memiliki hubungan apapun jadi berhentilah mengganggu ku."

Baekhyun pun lantas berlari sekencang kencangnya demi menghindar dari seorang shin wonhoo.

Drrtt  
Drrtt  
Drrtt

no number calling

Baekhyun yakin ini adalah panggilan yang sama dari wonhoo

"Selalu ditolak rasanya sakit, sekarang cepat putuskan perasaan mu terhadap ku"  
" aku katakan sekali lagi, kita tidak akan pernah memilik hubungan seperti apa yang kau inginkan"  
"cara apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuat kau mau melihat perasaan ku?"  
"Jangan lakukan apapun, karena aku tidak akan pernah perduli pada mu!"  
"benar kah? Jadi begitu..hemm baiklah kau memutuskan menolak ajakan ku untuk mengantar mu pulang, Itu bagus. Karena saat menunggu mu tadi aku minum bir dan aku pun tidak punya sim jadi lebih baik jika aku..."

wonhoo menggatungkan kalimatnya membuat baekhyun kebingungan setengah mati dengan maksud dari ucapan wonhoo, tapi tiba tiba

BRUUMMM

BRUUMMMM

Sebuah mobil dibelakang sana melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi... baekhyun membulatkan mata dengan mulut yang terbuka

"SHIN WONHOO HENTIKAN MOBILNYA..."

BRUUMMMM  
CKIITTTTT  
BRRAAAAKK

TBC

* * *

yeorobun annyeong ^^

nih yang penasaran sama siapa si penelepon itu sudah kejawab semua kan di chap ini?

hahhaha buat yang nebak Kai kemarin maaf chingu kamu salah,, Kai kan udah dimasukin jadi temen se genknya chanyeol.

Kalau Kris yang dijadiin tokoh itu kayanya gak mungkin deh hahahaha

tadinya aku mau masukin jongdae tapi kayanya juga kurang cocok jadi aku masukin aja Wonhoo Monsta-X kayanya cocok deh buat peranin tokoh itu, apalagi wajahnya juga agak mirip dikit sama chanyeol hehehe

so, gak apa-apa kan? hhehehe

.

oke sampai jumpa di chapter depan ya,,

penasaran kan sama gimana nasib hubungan chanbaek selanjutnya?

so, Review Jusseyo?

Bye

oh ya kalau ada yang mau temenan sama author boleh nih di follow ig author (promote dikit bisa kali ya)

follow yahh _Park_channi_ sama _yosicahyani_96_

itu juga kalau ada yang mau ya hehhee

.

annyeong ^^


	14. Chapter 14

_Preview:_

 _Malam tiba, baekhyun tengah berjalan menuju rumahnya saat ini sambil terus memikirkan ucapan wonhoo yang seakan seperti sedang bernyanyi didalam otak nya_

 _'Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk masalah wonhoo?'_  
 _Baekhyun membuang nafas panjangnya ketika handphone nya bergetar di dalam tasnya._

 _No number calling_

 _"Halo?"_  
 _"apa kebahagiaan mu baru saja hilang? Mengapa berat sekali hanya dengan bernafas?"_  
 _"Kenapa kau tahu aku sedang mengehela nafas?"_

 _Prangggg_

 _Sebuah botol minuman yang tak berisi dibuang dengan sengaja tepat di depan baekhyun berdiri, dan detik selanjutnya wonhoo sudah berada disana juga dengan wajah yang sangat dekat dengan baekhyun_

 _"Biar ku antar pulang"_

 _Baekhyun menurunkan lengannya yang sedari tadi dipakai untuk menggengam telepon yang ia tempelkan ditelinganya, tapi dengan sigap wonhoo menahan lengan kecil milik baekhyun dan menggenggamnya_

 _"Kenapa tangan mu dingin? berapa lama kau menunggu diluar?"_

 _Tanya baekhyun khawatir ketika kulit nya bersentuhan dengan kulit wonhoo. Astaga byun haruskah kau mengkhawatirkan orang lain saat ini ketika dengan sendirinya dirimu ada dalam bahaya seorang shin wonhoo?_

 _"Semua kulakukan demi mendapatkan perhatian mu, aku tak peduli harus menunggu seberapa lama dan sedingin apapun... ayoo naik, mobil ku ada di.."_

 _ohh bukan kah sikap wonhoo mengingatkan kita pada sosok kyungsoo saat ini?_

 _"Lepas! Siapa yang menyuruh mu untuk menunggu ku selama itu? Kita sama sekali tak memiliki hubungan apapun jadi berhentilah mengganggu ku."_

 _Baekhyun pun lantas berlari sekencang kencangnya demi menghindar dari seorang shin wonhoo._

 _Drrtt_  
 _Drrtt_  
 _Drrtt_

 _no number calling_

 _Baekhyun yakin ini adalah panggilan yang sama dari wonhoo_

 _"Selalu ditolak rasanya sakit, sekarang cepat putuskan perasaan mu terhadap ku"_  
 _" aku katakan sekali lagi, kita tidak akan pernah memilik hubungan seperti apa yang kau inginkan"_  
 _"cara apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuat kau mau melihat perasaan ku?"_  
 _"Jangan lakukan apapun, karena aku tidak akan pernah perduli pada mu!"_  
 _"benar kah? Jadi begitu..hemm baiklah kau memutuskan menolak ajakan ku untuk mengantar mu pulang, Itu bagus. Karena saat menunggu mu tadi aku minum bir dan aku pun tidak punya sim jadi lebih baik jika aku..."_

 _wonhoo menggatungkan kalimatnya membuat baekhyun kebingungan setengah mati dengan maksud dari ucapan wonhoo, tapi tiba tiba_

 _BRUUMMM_

 _BRUUMMMM_

 _Sebuah mobil dibelakang sana melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi... baekhyun membulatkan mata dengan mulut yang terbuka_

 _"SHIN WONHOO HENTIKAN MOBILNYA..."_

 _BRUUMMMM_  
 _CKIITTTTT_  
 _BRRAAAAKK_

* * *

 **Title : CHANYEOL BESIDE YOU**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Other Cast : All Member Exo, SM Family, dll**

 **Rated : T (Sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)**

 **Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan, Orang Tua mereka dan Agency mereka saya cuma meminjam nama mereka disini**

 **Warning : Typo(s) bertebaran, Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, GS (Genderswitch) for Uke, Not Yaoi (Belum kepikiran buat bikin YAOI), Ingat FF ini Remake dari Drama Taiwan berjudul 'DEVIL BESIDE YOU'**

* * *

 ** _Backsong : Rainie Yang - Ai Mei_**

* * *

 **CHAP 14**

wonhoo menabrak sebuah pembatas jalan dengan cukup keras sehingga menimbulkan suara yang membuat baekhyun harus segera berlari untuk melihat keadaan wonhoo.

"wonhoo,, apa kau kau baik baik saja?"

Baekhyun dengan panik membuka pintu mobil dan memapah wonhoo yang kesulitan bernafas untuk keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Lihat kau terlihat sangat cemas, kau sebenarnya bukan tidak peduli pada itu orang yang sangat baik, dan aku juga tahu kau itu tidak bisa berbohong"

Ucap wonhoo masih dengan nafas yang tak beraturan, mungkin efek benturan yang terjadi karena itulah sedari tadi baekhyun membantu wonhoo agar tetap berdiri tegak dengan menahan salah satu pundaknya.

"Aku selalu cemburu pada chanyeol, jika kalian benar benar kaka adik maka kalian tidak boleh menjadi sepasang kekasih seperti ini"

Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi berada dipundak wonhoo, ia berjalan mundur dari tempat dimana ia berdiri ketika melihat seulas senyum milik wonhoo lagi, ia sungguh sungguh ketakutan.

"Apa kau tahu jika rahasia mu terbongkar hal ini akan menjadi skandal terbesar dikorea? Mengingat chanyeol adalah anak dari komisaris SM university?"

Baekhyun semakin takut dengan ucapan wonhoo, ia semakin dipojokan oleh langkah wonhoo yang terus berusaha mendekat, keringat bercucuran di pelipis milik baekhyun, badannya bergetar dengan hebat.

"Ha ha ha skandal tidak hanya akan merusak masa depan chanyeol, orang yang disekitarnya juga pasti tidak akan merasa bahagia. Dan bayangkan betapa malunya nanti komisaris kita ha ha ha"

wonhoo tertawa seperti seorang psikopat, dan dengan sisa tenaga yang dimiliki oleh baekhyun, ia lantas berlari dan terus berlari meninggalkan wonhoo.

Ketika baekhyun semakin jauh, wonhoo masih saja tertawa dengan puas tapi hal itu tak bertahan lama karena detik selanjutnya tubuh wonhoo merosot kebawah disertai nafas yang semakin berat...

'Sebenarnya apa yang dia inginkan?'

Pikir keras baekhyun saat dirinya masih berlari, sungguh ia tak mengerti dengan tujuan wonhoo yang sebenarnya, ?

* * *

Pagi tiba dikediaman keluarga park, seperti biasa nickhun lah yang menyiapkan sarapan dimeja makan. Bukan karena tidak mampu membayar maid, ayolah kalian tahu sekaya apa kan keluarga park? Ya nickhun hanya menyalurkan hobi nya yang memang memasak..

"Pagi pangeran chanyeol yang tampan."

sapanya kepada chanyeol yang ternyata sudah duduk dimeja makan dan melahap salah satu makanan yang tersaji disana. Seperti biasa, chanyeol yang dingin memang tak pernah mau membalas sikap baik appanya, ya Walaupun itu hanya sekedar sapaan dipagi hari.

"Sarapan pagi sangat penting makan yang banyak ya..hmmm makan malam juga penting, makannya malam ini..."  
"Aku tidak ada waku"

Nickhun membuang nafasnya kasar, chanyeol memang susah sekali dibujuk padahal semalam ketika chanyeol baru pulang, nickhun mencoba berbicara dengan santai tapi ketika mendengar nama halmoeninya disebut chanyeol menjadi tak berniat lagi.

"Chanyeol, eomma ku juga halmoeni mu. Saat kecil dia yang merawat mu sampai dewasa, jadi ayo makan bersama"  
"Nasi tentu harus dimakan,tapi aku makan punya ku dan kalian makan punya kalian"  
"hemm tapi tokoh utama malam ini adalah victorya dan hyuni"

Chanyeol menghentikan makannnya ketika mendengar nama baekhyun disebut oleh appanya.

* * *

"Malam ini untuk pertama kalinya halmoeni bertemu dengan victorya dan baekhyun, makan malam ini sangat penting chanyeolie..."  
"Kau sudah menemukan titik penting, jadi tidak usah berbicara omong kosong"  
"Titik penting dan omong kosong itu apa?"  
" maksud ku adalah ketakutan karena harus melihat wajah cemberut nenek tua itu Aisshh baiklah aku pergi, "  
"Hehey akhirnya kau mau pergi juga, kajja makan yang banyak pangeran tampan ku"

Chanyeol mendelik tak suka ketika appanya memanggil dengan sebutan pangeran, bahkan kyungsoo sudah tak melakukan hal itu lagi. Dan sekarang giliran appannya?

.  
"Baeki, bagaimana jika aku salah bicara? Duhh aku sangat tegang"  
"Tenanglah eomma, semua akan baik baik saja"

Baekhyun dan victorya sedang menuruni tangga menuju salah satu meja di sebuh restoran yang menjadi tempat mereka melakukan pertemuan pertama kalinnya dengan neneknya chanyeol.

Dan bukan tanpa alasan sebenarnya kenapa victorya begitu tegang, sebelumnya nickhun sudah memberi bocoran bahwa eommanya itu sedikit tegas orangnya, itulah yang victorya khawatirkan  
Baekhyun memandang sendu wajah eommanya, ia kembali teringat ucapan wonhoo kemarin malam

'Eomma maafkan aku, jika perasaan dalam hati ku semakin dalam mungkin aku tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan ini semua. Dan jika hal itu terjadi mungkin aku sama sekali tidak sanggup untuk bisa sekeluarga dengan chanyeol'  
Lirih baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan victorya sudah duduk di meja yang dipesan nickhun, semua orang sudah berkumpul wajah tegang milik victorya dan baekhyun, Nyonya park memutuskan membuka suara lebih dulu.

"Meski ini pertemuan yang pertama kalinya, tapi jangan terlalu canggung.. kita kan akan menjadi keluarga, ayo kita mulai acara makan malamnya"  
Nyonya park pun tersenyum hangat

" aku atas nama keluarga menyambut kedatang kalian. Dan malam ini juga kita akan membahas persiapan acara pernikah antara nickhun dan victorya"

Victorya mengangguk mengiyakan, membuat nyonya park tersenyum kembali. Melihat hal itu victorya jadi berpikir bahwa apa yang diucapkan nickhun semunnya bohong..mungkin itu taktik untuk mengerjainya. Eoh tunggu sampai kau melihat lebih dalam karakter nyonya park yang sesungguhnya victorya eommanim.

"Aku rasa meski kalian menikah lagi, mengenai mas kawin kalian tidak usah ragu pada keluarga park karena aku akan mengabulkan semua keinginanmu"  
"Sungguh tak usah yang berlebihan eomma..."

Opps victorya menutup mulutnya karena merasa tak sopan sudah berani menyebut nyonya park dengan sebutan eomma

"Ma maaf sudah berani memanggil nyonya dengan sebutan eomma"  
"Tidak masalah"  
"Kalau begitu aku akan memanggil lebih banyak lagi eomma eomma"

Uhukk  
Uhukk

Nyonya park tersedak karena kepolosan victorya,

"Eomma,, apa eomma sedang tidak enak tenggorokan? Aku punya obat yang…"

"aku baik baik saja"

Victorya bernafas lega, ia kira nyonya park sedikit tidak enak badan.

" katakan apa yang kau minta untuk mas kawin?"

"1 dolar"

" mwo? 1 dolar? Mungkin maksud mu 10jt dolar?"

"annio eomma, aku dan nickhun akan memulai hidup baru kami bersama kedua anak kami juga. Maka dari itu aku tak membutuhkan hal apapun kecuali 1 dolar yang menurut ku lebih dari cukup untuk sekedar menjadi saksi dari awal yang baru. Bagaimana eomma? Apa kau bersedia melakukan hal itu?"

" mwo? Ahh nde, te tentu saja"

Melihat hal itu Chanyeol mendekat dan berbisik sesuatu pada baekhyun yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya

"Halmoeni ku dikalahkan oleh eomma mu"  
Baekhyun terkekeh geli sambil menutup bibirnya dengan punggung lengan agar tak terlihat tidak sopan karena menertawai orang. Tapi memang Benar yang chanyeol katakan, sekarang keadaan malah berbalik dengan nyonya park yang terlihat canggung ketika harus menghadapi sikap eommanya yang terlewat polos.

.

.

* * *

Markas

Jongin, jeohon dan kihyun sedang merancang pohon natal masing masing untuk tugas akhir semesternya. Dan ketika itu Vernoon baru saja datang

"Jam berapa sekarang, aisshh aku telat"

Tak ada yang menanggapi ucapan vernoon, karena semua sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing masing tapi tidak dengan jongin yang kala itu melirik arloji ditangannya dan langsung mengingat sesuatu.

"Ohh iya chanyeol menyuruh ku untuk menelponnya. Jam berapa ya tadi? 8.30, apa jam 9.00?"  
Jeohon mengentikan aktifitasnya, ia beralih ke sopa yang berada di tengah ruangan.

"Masih ada 10 menit tersisa untuk sampai ke jam 8.30 lebih baik kita istirahat dan nonton tv dulu. Eoh bagaiamana jika DOTS? Bukan kah malam ini episode terakhir?"  
"Benarkah?/kita tidak bisa melewatkannya" heboh kihyun dan vernoon.

Jongin pun tak mau ketinggalan ia sudah menyusul teman temannya yang tengah berjejer di sofa untuk menantikan drama yang sedang booming tersebut. Astaga jika sudah begini jongin ia pasti akan lupa dengan tugasnya yang harus menelpon chanyeol.

* * *

"Mau mengadakan pesta pernikahan dimana? Aku kenal salah satu WO ternama dikorea"  
"Hmm aku tak ingin jauh jauh eomma. Mungkin di seoul saja, baekhyun juga setuju hal itu"  
"Baiklah katakan dimana gedung yang sudah kau pilih?"  
"Di restoran tempat ku bekerja, karena ditempat itu untuk pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan nickhun. manager ku pun sudah mengijinkannya,dia benar benar murah hati"

Baekhyun menatap eommanya takjub, sungguh ia bangga pada eomma nya yang penuh dengan kesederhanaan. Padahal jika saja orang lain yang menikah dengan nickhun mungkin orang itu tidak akan memilih tempat murah sepeti yang victorya pilih mengingat seberapa berpengaruhnya nama keluarga park di seoul ini.

"manager juga bilang jika waktunya tiba dia akan memberikan seporsi bistik ayam gratis untuk para tamu hahaha"

Victorya dan nickhun tertawa bersama membuat baekhyun ikut bahagia atas apa yang dilihatnya tapi tidak dengan sang halmoeni.

" aku lega kau mendapatkan calon yang baik hati ternyata" ucap nyonya park

" eomma, victorya adalah keberuntungan bagi keluarga kita. Apa kau tak tahu betapa bahagiannya aku ketika lamaran ku diterimanya?"

" kau ini.."

Victorya menyenggol lengan nickhun karena merasa malu sudah dipuji didepan calon ibu mertuanya sendiri.

"Lihat kalian begitu mesra, aku ikut bahagia. Jja lanjutkan makan kalian semua"  
Chanyeol dan baekhyun yang sedari tadi tak banyak bicara pun saling bertatapan tak sengaja, chanyeol yang pertama memutus kontak mata. Membuat baekhyun sedikit kesal.

Chanyeol lantas merogoh ponsel yang berada disaku jaketnya

'Si brengsek jongin, kubunuh kau hari ini!'

batin chanyeol dalam hati ketika tak ada tanda tanda akan adanya telepon dari jongin.

'Persiapan pernikah berjalan dengan lancar eomma dan ajjushi semua terlihat bahagia. Tentu mereka bahagia karena mereka menikahi orang yang mereka sukai'

Batin baekhyun yang terus saja memperhatikan skinship antara victorya dan nickhun. Tapi mengingat kata bahagia baekhyun kembali teringat ucapan wonhoo

(Semua orang yang kalian sayangi tidak akan bisa berbahagia)  
'Boleh kah jika aku terus menyukai chanyeol?' lirih baekhyun dengan hati yang gusar.

.

* * *

"Astaga... happy ending!"  
"Kuharap mereka benar benar menjadi pasangan dikehidupan nyata"

"astaga kapten yoon, aku ingin seperti dia.."

"aigoo, wajib militer saja belum. Tapi kau ingin menjadi kapten sebuah tim khusus kemiliteran korea? Kau sakit jiwa!"  
"DEMI NEPTUNUS.. aku lupa harus menelpon chanyeol,"

Jongin buru buru berlari meraih ponselnya yang berada dimeja kerjanya tadi

"Yak memangnya ada apa? Mengapa begitu penting?" Tanya kihyun yang tak mengerti  
"Halmoeninya, dia sedang makan malam bersama calon keluarga barunya. Kalian tahukan seberapa membosankannya ketika harus bersama halmoeni?"

* * *

"Setelah membicarakan pernikahan kalian, sekarang saatnya kita membicarakan chanyeol sebagai penerus keluarga kita"

Chanyeol mendesah berat ketika titik kebosanannya muncul.

"Mulai membicarakan ini lagi, pemikiran halmoeni sangat kolot"  
"Chanyeol,, kau bahkan tidak bisa lari dari kenyataan ini. Kau itu memang pewaris keluarga park"  
"Aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan hal itu"  
"Tapi pewaris keluarga kita hanya..."  
"Aku tidak mau"

Ucap keras chanyeol, ini lah yang menjadi alasan mengapa chanyeol tidak pernah ingin bertemu dengan halmoeninya. Dia selalu dituntut untuk menjadi pewaris keluarga park tanpa bisa bernegosiasi atau bahkan mengerti tentang keinginan chanyeol yang sebenarnya.

'Chanyeol satu satunya pewaris keluarga park? Masa depannya sudah diatur sedemikian rupa karena ia adalah bagian hal penting dikeluarganya. Jika begini mungkin apa yang dikatakan wonhoo benar, jika aku dan chanyeol ketahuan, maka... aku hanya akan mengahancurkan kehidupan chanyeol'

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol sedih, suasa tiba tiba saja menjadi tegang.

"Eomma chanyeol baru saja memasuki semster 2 aku rasa ia belum cukup matang untuk masuk kedunia pekerjaan ku" nickhun mencoba memberi pengertian halus pada eommanya.

"Kenapa kalian para orang tua selalu berpikiran kolot seperti ini?"  
"Jaga ucapan mu, mana sopan santun dan jiwa berpendidikan mu?"  
"Akan ku tanyakan pada guru ku ketika dikelas nanti. Setelah aku tahu jawabannya aku akan datang lagi dan memberi tahu mu"

Duagghhh

Nyonya park memukul meja makan dengan keras membuat baekhyun dan yang lainnya terperanjat kaget

"Kau sungguh keterlaluan chanyeol"

hening... tidak ada satu pun yang berani membuka mulutnya saat ini. Kecuali suara nada dering dari ponsel chanyeol

(Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak bisa menerima panggilan anda silakan coba beberapa saat lagi)

"Dia tidak menjawabnya, aishhh"

Jongin sedari tadi terus saja mondar mandir seperti setrikaan berjalan.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Astaga, dia pasti ditahan oleh halmoeninya. Aku tinggal sebuah nama setelah ini, chanyeol pasti membunuh ku" histeris jongin semakin menjadi

"Coba kau telpon lagi" saran kihyun yang tidak tega melihat wajah ketakutan jongin

"Percuma, eoh aku punya ide. Jeohon-aa"  
Joehon mendongkak menatap jongin ketika namanya dipanggil

"Bagaimana jika kita buat rumor? Kau merasa sedih telah menonton Ending DOTS kau pulang mengendarai motor dengan kecepatan tinggi lalu kau kecelakaan dan dibawa ke RS. Dan saat itu aku akan menelpon halmoeni untuk meminta chanyeol kemari aku yakin ini pasti berhasil"  
"Mwo kau gila? Aku tidak mau, kau pikir nyawa ku ini adalah mainan?"

Benar juga apa yang dikatak jeohon, jongin menarik rambutnya frustasi.

"Apa kau tak berniat menerimanya?"  
"menerima untuk menggantikan appa?., sudah kukatakan ribuan kali aku Tidak akan MAU!"  
"Chanyeol..." panggil lembut baekhyun sambil menepuk lengan chanyeol untuk membuatnya tenang

"Maksud halmoeni bukan itu,tapi ponsel mu. Kau harus menerima panggilan dari ponsel mu"  
Dasar chanyeol yang memang sudah diliputi amarah besar, jadi apa yang orang lain katakan akan ia terima dengan maksud lain.

Chanyeol pun mengangkat teleponnya dan memaki orang itu

"UNTUK APA MENGHUBINGI KU?"  
"Ka kau menyuruh ku untuk menelpon"  
"Jangan jadi cerewet, apa aku harus mendengarkan suara mu, aku tidak SUDI! KAU DENGAR ITU?"

PRANGGG

chanyeol membanting ponselnya kelantai hingga ponsel itu tak berbentuk lagi

"Bukan kah dia menyuruh ku menelpon? Lalu mengapa ia malah memaki ku? Apa ia makan garanat tadi?" Kesal jongin yang kala itu tak mengerti situasi apa yang sedang chanyeol hadapi

" nickhun, lihat anak kesayangan mu itu" halmoeni berbicara dengan nada tak suka  
"Hmm aku sudah lihat, kurasa chanyeol anak yang punya prinsip" nyonya park pun mendelik kecewa pada nickhun yang bersikap tak tegas

"Imo maaf sudah membuat acara makan malam mu rusak, tapi keluarga kami memang seperti ini. kalian teruskan saja aku akan pergi. Baekhyun noona aku pergi dulu"

Chanyeol pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan restoran itu,baekhyun yang juga bingung dengan apa yang selanjutnya harus ia lakukan menatap sang eomma meminta persetujuan untuk menyusul chanyeol.

Victorya mengangguk tanda mengijinkan baekhyun. baekhyun pun lantas bagkit dan juga ikut berpamitan pada nyonya park dan juga nickhun.

Baekhyun berlari kesana kemari mencari keberadaan chanyeol, ia bahkan sudah mencari sampai kepersimpangan jalan tapi cahnyeol tak nampak dimanapun  
Baekhyun pun menyerah, dengan perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju jalan kearah rumahnya tapi ada sesuatu yang menahannya ia merasa ada seseorang yang baru saja berdiri tak jauh dibelakang sana.

Baekhyun pun berbalik dan tersenyum ketika melihat chanyeol berdiri tak jauh darinya Tapi buru buru baekhyun menarik sudut bibirnya kebawah ketika melihat wajah sendu milik chanyeol

"Penampilan mu membuat semua orang mengira kau suka bertindak semaumu. Tapi hari ini aku baru tahu ternyata kau menyembunyikan beban yang sangat besar"

Chanyeol terus saja menatap baekhyun dari tempatnya berdiri membiarkan baekhyun berbicara sesukanya tanpa niatan menyela sedikit pun.

"Beban ini bukan beban yang harus ditanggung oleh orang sesusia mu."

Baekhyun menunduk tak berani menatap mata chanyeol semakin dalam karena ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi detik selanjuynya

"Aku selalu memikirkan perasaan ini, hati dan cinta ku tidak akan disetujui. Aku takut orang lain membicarakan hubungan kita"

Tes  
Tes

"Aku membenci diriku sendiri yang telah lancang menyimpan perasaan pada mu hiks hiks"

GREPP

chanyeol berlari dan mendekap tubuh baekhyun dengan erat. Ia membuka kancing jaketnya dan menyelimuti baekhyun dengan cara memeluknya

"Cukup!"  
"Aku tak pantas menjadi seseorang yang berharga untuk mu hiks hiks"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar ucapan baekhyun dengan suara yang terisak

"Kapan aku pernah bilang jika kau orang yang paling berharga untuk ku kkkk"

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya, ia beralih menatap baekhyun untuk mendengar jawaban darinya

"Apa pernah aku berkata seperti itu?"  
" ti tidakk, tapi aku sangat mencintai mu hiks"  
"Jika kau benar benar mencintaiku, itu sudah cukup. Karena dengan perasaan mu ini kau sudah membuat ku bahagia. lalu untuk apa peduli pada pendapat orang lain?"

Baekhyun mendongkat dan menatap chanyeol.

"Asal kita berjalan dijalan yang sama, semua perasaan kita biarkanlah hanyut dengan seiring waktu. Aku tak peduli pendapat orang lain, karena mereka itu tak tahu apapun soal perjuangan kita"

Chanyeol menarik tubuh baekhyun dan kembali memeluknya erat. Baekhyun merasakan kehangatan yang menajalar mengalir ditubuh dan hatinya berkat pelukan chanyeol.

Mereka pun tersenyum bersama.  
Tapi tunggu bukan hanya mereka, ada seseorang lagi yang juga ikut tersenyum, senyuman seperti biasa yang selalu ia pancarkan. Ya siapa lagi jika bukan wonhoo?

Kini ia berulah lagi dengan sebuah handycam yang berada ditangnnya,

"Malam ini skinship mereka terlalu bagus untuk diabadikan hanya dengan sebuah foto"

* * *

"Aku kecewa pada sikap chanyeol"  
"Eomma terlalu keras padanya,dia masih anak anak tapi eomma terus saja menentukan masa depannya. Beban ini terlalu berat bagi chanyeol"  
"Keras kepadanya itu memang sudah seharusnya"

Nickhun mengantar eommanya sampai didepan mobil ketika acara makan malam keluarga ini selesai. Victorya pun tak banyak bicara setelah inisiden kemarahan chanyeol yang mengejutkan. Ia dan nickhun membungkuk ketika mobil yang dipakai nyonya park pergi.

'Apa dimasa depan nanti kebahagiaan akan berpihak pada kita'

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya setelah dirasa baekhyun sudah tenang dan berhenti menangis

"Malam ini aku ingin kau menemaniku"  
"Me menemani untuk apa?" Jawab gugup baekhyun, astaga apa baekhyun mulai berpikir pervet lagi?

Bukannya menjawab chanyeol malah menarik lengan baekhyun dan membawanya untuk berlari bersama

"Cha chanyeol hentikan, ini sungguh tak benar"

Chanyeol menuruti perintah baekhyun

"Aku tak peduli, kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa kau mencintai ku. Jika hal itu benar kau harus membuktikannya dengan tindakan"  
"A aku ti tidak mau, bukan.. maksud ku aku ..."

baekhyun menunduk malu, jujur saja baekhyun merasa tegang mengingat ini akan menjadi pengalaman pertamanya dan baekhyun juga masih ragu dengan keseriusan mereka berdua.

"Kau itu kenapa? Maksud ku buktikan dengan nasi goreng. Ayo"

Plakk Tenggelamkan baekhyun saat ini juga! Yang terus menerus berpikiran mesum. Jadi chanyeol hanya ingin baekhyun membuat makananan dan menemaninya makan malam berdua saja? Hanya itu? hosh

Baekhyun menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, chanyeol membawanya kemarkas dan disana ia melihat ada jongin jeohon vernoon juga kihyun, apa yang sebenarnya chanyeol lakukan? Bukankah ia ingin mengajak baekhyun untuk(?)

"Ke kenapa semua ada disini?"  
"Kau ini yang kenapa? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan"  
"Kau bilang kau ingin aku menemanimu"  
"Besok batas akhir pengumpulan tugas semester, malam ini kita tidak akan bisa tidur. Makanya aku mau kau disini membuatkan makan dan minum untuk kami"  
"Kau masih saja menjadikanku anak buah mu hah?"  
"Hmm kurasa begitu"

Baekhyun kesal bukan main, apalagi ketika melihat chanyeol berjalan menghampiri ke 4 temanya itu

"Kau minta dihajar, sudah kubilang telpon aku dijam 8.30 apa itu begitu sulit?"

"..."

"Kenapa diam saja? Minta kubunuh sekalian?" Chanyeol mengapit kepala jongin dengan lengannya, ke 3 temannya yang lain pun mulai melerai tindakan chanyeol yang malah mendapatkan senyuman dari baekhyun.

Baekhyun sungguh bahagia melihat chanyeol yang menjadi diri sendiri ketika bersama teman temannya.  
Dan ketika mereka semua memulai pengerjaan pohon natalnya masing masing, baekhyun dengan bosannya hanya bisa bermain dengan kursi yang didudukinya.

Dan ketika titik kebosanannya memuncak baekhyun mengambil selembar kertas dan mulai mencoret terasa waktu berjalan dengan cepat kini sudah hampir tengah malam, baekhyun yang tak kuat menahan kantuk pun memilih tidur dengan kepala diatas meja.

Sedangkan chanyeol dkk akhirnya menyelesaikan tugas mereka dengan rasa bangga.

"Akhirnya selesai"  
"Apa aku sudah bisa tidur sekarang?"  
"Oh astaga punggung ku"

Jongin Vernonn jeohon dan juga kihyun memilih pergi ke tempat yang dirasa cocok untuk tidur sedangkan chanyeol ia beralih menatap baekhyun yang tengah terlelap disalah satu meja milik chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun meraih kertas yang berada disamping baekhyun, dan betapa takjubnya chanyeol ketika melihat hasil yang begitu indah dari gambaran pohon natal yang dibuat baekhyun  
Baekhyun tersentak dan bangun tiba tiba, ia kemudian berlari dan melihat pohon natal yang sudah jadi itu.

"Wahhh pohon natalnya benar benar cantik"  
"Kau yang membuat ini? Benar benar tak ada nilai kreatifitasnya"  
"Aku memang tak sehebat kalian yang berada dijurusan wajar saja kalau aku tak punya kreatifitas"

Ucap Baekhyun dengan bibir yang mengerucut karena chanyeol yang sudah meledek hasil gambaran pohon natalnya.

"Aku berharap ada pohon natal yang bisa melambang kebahagian"

ucap baekhyun masih dengan mata yang menyipit.

Chanyeol menarik sudur bibirnya diam diam ketika baekhyun tengah asyik memandangi pohon natal hasil karyanya dkk.

* * *

"Yak lu lepaskan"  
"Cepat katakan,kemarin malam kau kemana ?"  
"Ba bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"  
"Semalam aku menelpon kerumah mu, eomma mu bilang kau sedang tidak dirumah di dia bilang kau pergi bersama dengan chanyeol, apa itu benar?"  
"celaka aku lupa memberitahu eomma kalau aku tidak pulang malam tadi"  
"Mwo? Jadi maksud mu, Kau benar benar menghabiskan malam dengan chanyeol?"  
"Lu bagaimana ini? Eomma pasti memarahi ku"  
"Eomma mu tidak akan pernah menyangka jika ternyata putrinya memiliki nyali yang besar.. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi diantara kalian malam tadi?"

Baekhyun yang diseret paksa oleh luhan untuk kekamar mandi setelah kelas selesai pun tak bisa menolak dan mengelak dari pertanyaan beruntun yang dilontarkan luhan.

Tapi ia sungguh tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan luhan barusan. Baekhyun yakin jika ia menjawab bahwa dirinya semalam menemani ke 5 pria untuk membuat makanan.  
Luhan pasti akan menertawainya.

"Byun baekhyun, ternyata kau tak mau menjawab eoh? Bagaimana jika eomma dan komisaris tahu tentang hubungan kalian?"  
"Yak xi luhan berhenti bicara. Aku tak mau memikirkan hal itu dulu"  
"Hahahaha"

Tuh kan benar bahkan hanya dengan menakut nakuti baekhyun saja sudah berhasil membuat luhan tertawa apalagi jika mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya malam tadi.

"Pihak perusahaan sudah memutuskan untuk memilih 5 orang yang terpilih untuk kemudian akan di perlihatkan di aula kampus agar murid dari jurusan lain bisa melihat hasil karya dari jurusan seni"

Semua orang pun tak sabar mendengar nama dari 5 orang yang akan di umumkan oleh guru kim

"Yang pertama Kim jongin"  
"Yess!"

"Jeohon"  
"Assa"

"Kihyun"  
"Huahhhhh "

"Vernoon"  
"Daebak"

" dan yang terakhir adalah park chanyeol"

Berbeda dengan ke4 temannya yang beseru dengan bangga, chanyeol malah diam membisu dan terus memikirkan tentang suatu hal yang menurutnya sedikit mengganjal disini

Dan apa yang dikatakan guru kim memang benar adanya, ke5 pohon natal yang terpilih itu langsung di letakan di aula kampus. Dan seketika itu juga aula menjadi tempat yang ramai dikunjungi murid dari fakultas lain yang memang dengan sengaja ingin melihat hasil karya dari pemenang pohon natal tahun ini.

tapi entah kenapa Chanyeol ia justru mencium bau yang aneh disini, dari sekian banyak murid dijurusan seni mengapa ada kebetulan seperti ini? 5 orang pemenang adalah chanyeol beserta kawannya.

"Ini sangat mencurigakan!"

TBC

.

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY BYUN

gimana ada yang datang ke SM coex untuk ikut birthday party nya baby byun? kkk

gimana kemarin pas detik detik menjelang ulang tahun baby byun? ada yang nungguin update tan dari papih chanyeol gak, kalo ada berarti kita sama!

aku hampir gak bisa merem nunggu si papih chan update ngucapin selamat ulang tahun buat mamih byun.

eh by the way maaf atas keterlambatannya, serius deh ini bener bener diusahain update ko. eh emang ada yang nunggu ini cerita ini di update? hahaha

teh last thansk buat yang sudah nyempetin mampir di kolom review, fav dan follom. itu bentuk lain dari rasa semangat aku buat lanjutin remake ini loh... sekali lagi gomawoyo yeorobun...


	15. Chapter 15

_Preview:_

 _"Yak lu lepaskan"_  
 _"Cepat katakan,kemarin malam kau kemana ?"_  
 _"Ba bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"_  
 _"Semalam aku menelpon kerumah mu, eomma mu bilang kau sedang tidak dirumah di dia bilang kau pergi bersama dengan chanyeol, apa itu benar?"_  
 _"celaka aku lupa memberitahu eomma kalau aku tidak pulang malam tadi"_  
 _"Mwo? Jadi maksud mu, Kau benar benar menghabiskan malam dengan chanyeol?"_  
 _"Lu bagaimana ini? Eomma pasti memarahi ku"_  
 _"Eomma mu tidak akan pernah menyangka jika ternyata putrinya memiliki nyali yang besar.. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi diantara kalian malam tadi?"_

 _Baekhyun yang diseret paksa oleh luhan untuk kekamar mandi setelah kelas selesai pun tak bisa menolak dan mengelak dari pertanyaan beruntun yang dilontarkan luhan._

 _Tapi ia sungguh tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan luhan barusan. Baekhyun yakin jika ia menjawab bahwa dirinya semalam menemani ke 5 pria untuk membuat makanan._  
 _Luhan pasti akan menertawainya._

 _"Byun baekhyun, ternyata kau tak mau menjawab eoh? Bagaimana jika eomma dan komisaris tahu tentang hubungan kalian?"_  
 _"Yak xi luhan berhenti bicara. Aku tak mau memikirkan hal itu dulu"_  
 _"Hahahaha"_

 _Tuh kan benar bahkan hanya dengan menakut nakuti baekhyun saja sudah berhasil membuat luhan tertawa apalagi jika mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya malam tadi._

 _"Pihak perusahaan sudah memutuskan untuk memilih 5 orang yang terpilih untuk kemudian akan di perlihatkan di aula kampus agar murid dari jurusan lain bisa melihat hasil karya dari jurusan seni"_

 _Semua orang pun tak sabar mendengar nama dari 5 orang yang akan di umumkan oleh guru kim_

 _"Yang pertama Kim jongin"_  
 _"Yess!"_

 _"Jeohon"_  
 _"Assa"_

 _"Kihyun"_  
 _"Huahhhhh "_

 _"Vernoon"_  
 _"Daebak"_

 _" dan yang terakhir adalah park chanyeol"_

 _Berbeda dengan ke4 temannya yang beseru dengan bangga, chanyeol malah diam membisu dan terus memikirkan tentang suatu hal yang menurutnya sedikit mengganjal disini_

 _Dan apa yang dikatakan guru kim memang benar adanya, ke5 pohon natal yang terpilih itu langsung di letakan di aula kampus. Dan seketika itu juga aula menjadi tempat yang ramai dikunjungi murid dari fakultas lain yang memang dengan sengaja ingin melihat hasil karya dari pemenang pohon natal tahun ini._

 _tapi entah kenapa Chanyeol ia justru mencium bau yang aneh disini, dari sekian banyak murid dijurusan seni mengapa ada kebetulan seperti ini? 5 orang pemenang adalah chanyeol beserta kawannya._

 _"Ini sangat mencurigakan!"_

* * *

 **Title : CHANYEOL BESIDE YOU**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Other Cast : All Member Exo, SM Family, dll**

 **Rated : T (Sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)**

 **Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan, Orang Tua mereka dan Agency mereka saya cuma meminjam nama mereka disini**

 **Warning : Typo(s) bertebaran, Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, GS (Genderswitch) for Uke, Not Yaoi (Belum kepikiran buat bikin YAOI), Ingat FF ini Remake dari Drama Taiwan berjudul 'DEVIL BESIDE YOU'**

* * *

 ** _Backsong : Rainie Yang - Ai Mei_**

* * *

CHAP 15

Luhan sedang makan siang bersama sehun di kantin kampus, keadaan kantin yang saat itu tak terlalu ramai pun membuat keduannya semakin menikmati kebersamaan yang jarang mereka rasakan.  
Tapi ketika mereka menyelesaikan makanannya sekitar 10 menit yang lalu sehun terus saja memperhatikan luhan yang terlihat sedang melamun entah memikirkan apa.

"Kenapa kau terus melamun?"  
"Ya, Hari ini baekhyun juga melamun terus. Gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta memang terkadang terlihat bodoh"  
"Lalu kau?"

Sehun tersenyum sendiri, bukankah luhan juga sedang seperti itu saat ini? Jadi secara tidak langsung ia juga mengatai dirinya bodoh? Hahaha

"Kau juga gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta kan?"  
"Tentu saja"  
"Hmmm berarti kau mengakui dirimu juga bodoh"  
"Mwo apa katamu tadi?"  
"Ti tidak ada, maksud ku pacar ku ini selalu saja mengabaikan ku jika sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama."  
"bohong! Kau pikir aku tidak dengar? Kau mengataiku bodoh kan?"  
"Geura?"

Luhan kesal jelas jelas ia mendengar kata bodoh keluar dari mulut sehun, tapi sehun tak mau mengakuinya

"kihyun-ah apa tadi pacar ku memanggil ku dengan sebutan bodoh?"

Kihyun yang baru saja datang seorang diri dengan makanan dinampannya pun mengangguk asal, padahal ia sama sekali tak tahu apapun.

"Arraseo, mian. Memangnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"  
"Hmm aku sedang berpikir bagaimana kalau kita mengumumkan pada semua orang bahwa kita sekarang adalah sepasang kekasih?"

Sehun pun mengangguk setuju, ya hal itu menurutnya tak usah di pikirkan sampai melamun seperti yang luhan lakukan tadi astaga... pacarnya ini benar benar membuat dirinya gemas sendiri

"Tapi aku mencemaskan baekhyun"  
"Baekhyun? Ada apa dengannya?"  
"Apa kau tak merasa kalau baekhyun seperti terlalu memaksakan diri?"  
"Jika tidak begitu,bagaimana bisa dia berpacaran dengan chanyeol. Kau tahu hubungan mereka berbeda, hubungan mereka terlalu istimewa"

Luhan menunduk lemas, benar juga yang dikatakan sehun. Tapi bukan itu yang luhan maksud

"Tapi ada orang lain yang saat ini sedang mengejar baekhyun,"

Sehun pun terkejut dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya, jadi ini maksud luhan dari awal. ia ingin mengumumkam kepada semua orang tentang hubungannya dengan sehun. Karena ia melihat ketidak berdayaan baekhyun yang tidak bisa melakukan seperti yang luhan ingin lakukan.

"Aku harap baekhyun akan lebih berani"

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun berjalan ketempat lokernya setelah kelas terakhir selesai. Sebenarnya tadi luhan mengajaknya kekantin untuk makan siang, tapi baekhyun menolak karena sedang tidak nafsu makan.  
Dan ketika dirinya sampai lokernya ia langsung membuka loker itu,tapi ada sebuah note yang bertulisakan

(aku ingin bertemu dengan mu. Kutunggu kau di aula-Park chanyeol)

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi baekhyun berlari menuju aula yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang.  
Baekhyun sampai di ruang aula yang lumayan besar itu, ia memandang kesekeliling dan melihat hasil pohon natal yang chanyeol dkk buat beberapa waktu lalu berjejer disana. Baekhyun pun tersenyum bangga.

Baekhyun mencari cari keberadan chanyeol, tapi nihil dia tidak ada dimanapun. Justru orang lain yang ia temukan tengah berdiri dibelakangnya dengan sebuah handycamp yang menyala

"Rupanya kau"  
Baekhyun mendesah berat, ya lagi lagi ini ulah shin wonhoo.

* * *

"Chanyeol"

Seseorang memanggil namanya ketika ia tengah berdiri di tangga di luar area kampus dan jika tidak salah orang itu adalah sehun?

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"  
"Katakanlah"  
"Minggu depan tim kita akan mengadakan pertandingan, kau tidak lupa kan?"  
"Tentu!"  
"Ckck aku tahu perasaan mu sedang buruk, tapi bagaimanapun juga kau tetap harus melakukan sesi latihan"

ucap kesal sehun karena sedari tadi chanyeol menjawabnya dengan singkat dan dingin  
"Kenapa perasaan ku buruk?"  
"Apa kau tidak dengar? Ada setan cilik dikelas 1, yang sama seperti mu yang terus mengejar baekhyun. Woahh baekhyun menjadi primadona dikalangan junior"

Chanyeol memanas, ia benar benar marah ketika mendengar apa yang diucapkan sehun barusan.

"Walaupun aku belum mengetahui yang mana bocah itu, tapi kata luhan ia lumayan tampan"

Astaga sehun, hentikan. Tak tahu kah kedua lengan chanyeol dibawah sana sudah mengepal dengan keras? Ayo hentikan sebelum terlambat.

Jongin dan jeohon baru saja datang langsung berbaur dalam perbincangan antara chanyeol dan sehun, jeohon pun merangkul chanyeol saking bahagiannya karena hasil karya pohon natal mereka memberikan hasil yang memuaskan, sedangkan vernoon dan kihyun mengikuti dibelakang

"Chanyeol, tak disangka semua karya kita akan menjadi pemenangnya"  
"Iya, usaha kita tidak sia sia ternyata"  
"Enyah kau!"

Duaghhh

Jeohon tanpa tahu apa salahnya tiba tiba dipukul dan ditendang oleh cahnyeol, jongin yang berada disamping nya pun mencoba menghentikan tapi naas ia juga malah kena hantaman pukulan chanyeol yang memang selalu terasa sakit.  
Chanyeol melangkah pergi setelah memukul kedua temannya tanpa berdosa

"Ya mengapa sangat emosi? Kau sungguh aneh"

teriak jongin sambil menahan sakit diperutnya yang kena bogem chanyeol barusan

"Jangan menyinggungku, jika tak kulampiaskan pada orang akan kulampiasakan pada barang disekitar ku. Jadi jangan coba coba..."  
"Apa haid mu sedang tidak stabil?"

Tambah jongin lagi, stop jongin apa kau ingin mendapatkan yang lebih dari sekedar pukulan?

Sehun menatap kepergian chanyeol dengan firasat buruk, sepertinya ia sudah salah memberitahu chanyeol tentang orang yang sedang mengejar baekhyun itu. Emosi chanyeol tidak pernah terkontrol  
-

* * *

-  
"Apa yang kau lakukan?"  
"Ternyata kau datang byun baekhyun, wajah mu masih terlihat manis ketika kau marah"

Goda wonhoo di waktu yang tidak tepat, baekhyun sungguh lelah terus bermain dengan bocah seperti wonhoo

"Apa note ini juga ulah mu?" Baekhyun mengangkat note yang telah membawanya kemari

"Tepat sekali, aku terus saja berpikir bagaimana caranya agar kau mau menemuiku,ternyata menggunakan nama chanyeol cukup mempan"

Wonhoo tertawa sambil terus merekam baekhyun dengan handycampnya

"Keterlaluan, untuk apa merekam ku? Apa kau merasa bahagia telah mempermainkan ku seperti ini?"  
"Aku merekam orang yang kusukai, apa tidak boleh?"  
"Sudah ku bilang apapun cara yang kau lakukan aku tidak akan pernah menyukaimu!"

Prayyy

Baekhyun berlari dan membanting handycamp yang berada di tangan wonhoo sampai handycamp itu rusak.

"Demi dirimu aku membeli handycamp yang paling mahal"  
"Kumohon jangan menjeratku lag!i"

Baekhyun berbalik dan hendak pergi meninggalkan wonhoo

"Kau akan pergi? Kumohon temani aku sebentar saja"  
"Aku bahkan tak ingin sedetik waktu ku, kusia siakan hanya untuk bersama mu"

(Apa pernah aku berkata seperti itu)  
(ti tidakk, tapi aku sangat mencintai mu hiks)  
(Jika kau benar benar mencintaiku, itu sudah cukup. Karena dengan perasaan mu ini kau sudah membuat ku bahagia. lalu untuk apa peduli pada pendapat orang lain?)

DEG

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar suara percakapan yang dilakukan antara dirinya dan chanyeol beberapa waktu lalu saat acara makan malam keluarga

Astaga bagaimana bisa? Wajah baekhyun dan chanyeol ada dilayar LCD yang besar itu. Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar dengan hebat ketika melihatnya, bagaimana bisa itu berada disini?

"Kau benar benar pemeran utama wanita terbaik, baekhyun. Ekspresi yang direkam saat tak sadar memang paling realistis"  
"Apa maumu? Apa yang kau cari dari ku?"  
"Aku mau kau tinggalkan park chanyeol dan pergi memilih ku. Karena aku tak mau melihat mu menyukai calon adik mu sendiri. Tenang saja asalkan kau memilih ku aku tidak akan memberitahu orang lain tentang kau dan chanyeol"

PLAKK

baekhyun menampar wonhoo dengan sangat keras sehingga menimbulkan suara yang khas dan bergema di aula yang sepi ini

"Meski aku menderita sekalipun aku tak akan pernah memilih orang seperti dirimu yang hanya bisa menggunakan kelemahan orang lain untuk memaksanya menerima mu. Ini adalah ancaman, kekerasan. Jika kau begini tidak akan ada orang yang menyukai mu"

Wonhoo menatap tajam baekhyun, ia jengah dengan semua usaha yang dilakukannya. Harus dengan cara apalagi dirinya meyakinkan baekhyun agar mau meninggalkan chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu kau menganggap ku musuh saat ini, ini keputusan final mu? Kau akan menyesalinya. Kau yang akan membuat hidup chanyeol menderita mulai sekarang, sampai jumpa"

Wonhoo meninggalkan baekhyun seorang diri disana, baekhyun tak lagi bisa menopang tubuhnya yang sempat bergetar hebat tadi.  
Tubuhnya merosot kebawah seiring dengan pertanyaan yang terus memenuhi otaknya

'Membuat hidup chanyeol menderita? Apa maksud dari perkataannya' lirih baekhyun.

* * *

Chanyeol berjalan pergi dengan hati yang kesal, ia butuh pelampiasan sesuai dengan apa yang ia katakan di depan jongin dan yang lainnya.

Dia memilih mampir kesebuah time zone di SM authurium. Dan chanyeol berniat memainkan semua permainan disana.

"Astaga siapa yang melakukan ini?"  
" benar benar sifat pengecut"  
"Jika aku ada diposisi mereka aku akan sangat marah"

Riuh riuh suara yang berbisik memenuhi ruang aula yang kini tengah gempar, pasalnya pohon natal yang baru dipajang dalam beberapa jam lalu sudah rusak berserakan diantai, eitss ralat telah dirusak!

"Mengapa bisa seperti ini!" Vernoon menendang pohon natal hasil karyanya yang sudah terbelah 2 dilantai dengan kesal

"Apa ini maksud dari ucapan chanyeol yang melampiaskannya pada barang?"

kini giliran jeohon yang bersuara, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sehingga secara tak langsung ucapannya seakan menuduh chanyeol, menuduh chanyeol? Yak bagaimana mungkin semua orang yang tengah berkumpul diruang aula tidak mencurigai chanyeol sebagai pelaku, pasalnya hanya pohon natal buatannya lah yang tidak rusak dan masih angkrem ditempat semula.

"Brengsek kau, mana mungkin chanyeol melakukan itu ?" Jawab jongin telak.

dari sekian banyak orang diaula, guru kim tiba tiba saja datang menerobos kerumunan

"Jeohon, apa maksud ucapan mu tadi?"  
Semua orang pun terdiam saling bertatapan. Bingung harus menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya atau tidak mengingat apa yang dikatakan jongin memang benar jika ini tidak mungkin perbuatan chanyeol. Tapi mereka juga tak menutup kemungkinan karena saat bertemu terkahir kali dengan chanyeol, ia mengucapkan kalimat yang menguatkan tuduhan terhadapnya

* * *

Malam sudah menyelimuti kota seoul, dengan wajah tertunduk baekhyun berjalan selangkah demi selangkah untuk tiba dirumah, begitu pun dengan yang diakukan chanyeol di jalan yang berbeda

"Ponsel ku sudah ku hancurkan"

Lirih chanyeol yang saat itu berniat menghubungi baekhyun, beruntung ia melihat box telepon disebrang jalan sana.

Chanyeol pun melangkah pergi untuk menelpon baekhyun, tapi diwaktu yang bersamaan baekhyun juga berniat menelpon chanyeol ia sungguh ingin mendengar suara berat milik kekasihnya itu sebagai penenang dirinya disaat seperti ini

(Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif/nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak bisa dihubungi)

Baekhyun pun mendesah kecewa, ayolah baek apa kau lupa kalau ponsel chanyeol telah rusak?

"Dia sedang berbicara dengan siapa? Aishh mengapa aku memikirkan ini? Dasar bodoh!" Ucap chanyeol ketika ia menyerah untuk menghubungi baekhyun.

Sedangkan baekhyun terus saja memikirkan ucapan wonhoo,

'Tujuannya adalah aku, aku tidak bisa melibatkan chanyeol tidak boleh'

.  
.

* * *

Sehun berlari menaiki tangga dengan sangat demi sampai dikelas baekhyun.  
Dan ketika ia sampai, baekhyun luhan dan minseok pun menatap heran kepada sehun yang terlihat seperti baru dikejar kejar hantu.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Tanya luhan dengan alis yang berkerut

"Apa kalian tidak dengar? pohon natal karya jongin dan 3 lainnya rusak karena ulah chanyeol yang tidak bisa menah emosinya"  
"Menahan emosi karena apa?"  
"Hmm itu, di dia sudah tahu ada orang lain yang mengejar baekhyun"

Deg

Baekhyun menunduk lemas, akhirnya sesuatu yang baekhyun tutupi sejak lama tercium juga oleh chanyeol. Dan hal itu membuat luhan serta minseok menatap baekhyun iba

* * *

 _~~CB~~_

* * *

"Bagaimana kau menjelaskannya, asal kau bilang kau bukanlah pelakunya kami akan mempercayaimu"

jeohon bertanya dengan dingin saat ini, ya mereka tengah berkumpul diaula, bahkan chanyeol juga ikut terkjut dengan apa yang terjadi tapi mengapa nada dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan jeohon seolah olah menganggap bahwa dirinya memang lah pelaku perusakan itu

"Jika aku diam apa kalian akan percaya?"  
"Keadaan kita sudah sangat kacau saat ini, katakan saja bukan dirimu apa begitu sulit"  
"Maka teruskan saja kekacauan ini kalau begitu"  
"Yakk kau!"

Jeohon berusaha memukul chanyeol, untung dengan sigap kihyun dan vernoon menahannya

"Tenanglah jeohon"

teriak jongin yang ikut merasa kesal karena jeohon membuat keadaan malah semakin buruk.

"Aku percaya chanyeol tidak melakukan hal seperti ini"  
"Lepaskan aku!"  
Teriak jeohon pada kihyun dan vernoon, yang pada saat itu juga langsung melepaskan jeohon dari tahannanya.

"Aku tidak bilang dia pelakunya, aku hanya marah... aku tidak sudi karya kita sia sia begitu saja, siapa pun orang yang melakukan hal rendah seperti ini pasti akan ku bunuh"

Chanyeol dan jongin menunduk lemas, membenarkan apa yang baru saja dikatakan jeohon. Ya hasil kerja keras mereka selama ini terbuang sia sia hanya karena seorang pengecut yang ingin mengkambing hitamkan mereka

Sepertinya setelah mereka mengetahui siapa pelakunya, mereka akan benar benar membunuh orang itu sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan jeohon barusan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Chanyeol dkk pun menatap sumber suara yang datang dari arah pintu masuk, astaga itu kepala sekolah SM university kim yunhoo.

Dia berjalan mendekat untuk menghampiri chanyeol

"Park chanyeol, ikut aku ke kantor"

Jongin dan yang lainnya saling bertatapan, ia tak menyangka pihak kampus akan benar benar menetapkan chanyeol sebagai pelakunya disini, padahal mereka tak memiliki satu buktipun.

Kim yunhoo pun berjalan meninggalkan kerumunan yang diikuti chanyeol dibelakang, baekhyun yang baru saja datang bersama dengan luhan dan juga minseok menatap chanyeol dengan sejuta rasa khawatirnya.

* * *

Baekhyun mencoba mengikuti chanyeol sampai ke ruang kepala sekolah, tapi hal itu dicegah oleh luhan yang mengatakan bahwa hal itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan chanyeol

Minseok juga membenarkan ucapa luhan dengan mengatakan bahwa chanyeol hanya akan diperiksa sebagai saksi dan setelah itu chanyeol pasti akan bebas dari tuduhan.

"Jika dipikir lebih dalam lagi ini sepertinya jebakan" ucap luhan yang saat itu langsung membuat baekhyun berpikir keras tentang siapa orang yang yang ada dibalik ini semua?

Dan baekhyun tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya barusan

'Shin wonhoo?' Batin baekhyun ketika di sebrang sana ia melihat kehadiran wonhoo yang menatap chanyeol dengan seringainya yang khas

Baekhyun pun kembali mengingat ancaman terakhir wonhoo saat di aula .

(Kalau begitu kau menganggap ku musuh saat ini, ini keputusan final mu? Kau akan menyesalinya. Kau yang akan membuat hidup chanyeol menderita mulai sekarang, sampai jumpa)

Baekhyun tak berpikir panjang lagi, ia segera melesat pergi meninggalakan luhan dan minseok yang terus memanggilnya dibelakang sana.

Tujuannya saat ini adalah wonhoo, baekhyun pun menerjang kerumunan murid murid SM university yang saat itu tengah ramai ramainya berada di luar kampus karena memang kelas terakhir sudah selelai

Tapi bak di telan bumi, wonhoo tak ada dimana mana.

"Inilah maksud dari ancaman wonhoo, meski aku tak mempunyai bukti tapi aku sangat yakin wonhoo ada dibalik semua kekacauan ini"

Ucap baekhyun ketika dirinya putus asa untuk mencari wonhoo... mungkin ia akan menanyakan keberadaan wonhoo pada anak anak kelas satu dijurusan psikologi, oh hampir lupa bukan kah dulu wonhoo pernah mengatakan identitasnya saat dikelas baekhyun?

(Shin wonhoo anak kelas 1 jurusan paikolog tinggi 178 berat 60kg)

Yak lebih baik bertanya pada teman teman yang ada disatu jurusan dengannya, karena itulah satu satunya cara agar bisa bertemu dengan wonhoo.

* * *

Chanyeol duduk menghadap kim yunhoo diruang yang tak terlalu luas bernuansa klasik ini.

"Bukan kah kau sangat menginginkan menjadi pemenang dilomba ini, maka dari itu kau sampai melakukan hal keji pada hasil karya teman teman mu"  
"Sajangnim, IQ ku tidak serendah itu untuk melakukan hal bodoh macam ini"  
"Apa apaan sikap mu itu? Jangan mentang mentang kau putra komisaris jadi kau bisa seenak nya bertingkah. Jika bukan kau memangnya siapa lagi?"  
"Seseorang dengan rencana busuk didalam otaknya"  
"Siapa yang kau maksud tuan muda?"

Percakapan oh bukan ini lebih dari sebuah percakapan. Introgasi ya introgasi yang dilakukan kim yunhoo tiba tiba terhenti ketika seseorang masuk secara tiba tiba dari balik pintu masuk, dia adalah guru kim.

"Memangnya siapa orang di kampus ini yang berani melawan mu?"  
Chanyeol mendelik tak suka menatap guru kim, ia sungguh semakin mencurigai guru ini oh atau bisa dibilang mantan sekretaris dari komisari yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah appanya chanyeol

"Sudah kukatakan, orang itu adalah orang yang dengan sengaja ingin menjebak ku"  
"Kau masih saja sombong seperti dulu" jawab guru kim dengan smirknya  
"Guru kim apa kau dulu mengenal chanyeol?" Tanya yunhoo penasaran

.

* * *

Baekhyun berjalan dengan lemas setelah hampir menghabiskan waktunya sampai sore hari, ia tak menemukan setitik terang pun tentang keberadaan wonhoo.  
Dan yang paling membuat Baekhyun tak mengerti mengapa tak satu pun anak kelas satu dijurusan psikologi yang mengenal wonhoo.

Bahkan mereka merasa asing dengan nama shin wonhoo dan ciri ciri yang baekhyun berikan.

'Ini aneh, mengapa semua orang tak mengenali wonhoo?'  
Baekhyun teru saja bertarung dengan pemikirannya sampai sebuah getar dari dalam tasnya membuat ia mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk beberapa saat

"Hallo?"  
"ketika kau sedang memikirkan ku aku pasti selalu bisa melihat mu"

Baekhyun mendongkat menatap seseorang diatas balkon yang menghubungkan dua fakultas terfavorit di kampusnya, akhirnya orang yang ia cari muncul dengan sendirinya tanpa ia minta

'Siapa dia sebenarnya'  
ucap baekhyun dalam hati yang langsung memutuskan sambungan panggilan tersebut untuk melesat menyusul wonhoo diatas sana.

TBC

* * *

.

.

long time no see yeorobun...

bagaimana chapter ini? makin gaje ya tulisan nya, padahal filmnya keren banget tapi kenapa kalau diremake sama malah jadi kek gini ya? haha.

maaf sebelumnya, saya mau klarifikasi dari salah satu review kalian.

untuk artian remake yang saya ketahui adalah seperti yang saya buat sekarang ini, jika ada yang bilang bahwa apa yang saya tulis adalah hasil copast saya tekan kan sekali lagi diawal ini just remake oke? remake itu akan menyertakan identitas asli dari apa yang diremakenya, dan saya sudah bilang bahwa ini adalah remake dari drama taiwan DEVIL BESIDE jika ada yang menganggap ini masih copast,hallo... situ sehat?

oke saya terlalu banyak berkicau, terakhir thanks yang sudah mampir di kolom review. dan semoga yang menjadi silent readers di cerahkan untuk mampir review hahaha.

.

sebelumnya numpang promote ya ,,

bagi kalian yang suka yaoi boleh nih mampir ke ff kita di account Chanbaek Indonesia judulnya 'here i am'

sekalian review dan follow yah ^^

itu juga jika kalian berminat hehehe kalau tidak ya tidak apa kok :D

.

Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya ^^

papai..


	16. Chapter 16

_Preview :_

 _Baekhyun berjalan dengan lemas setelah hampir menghabiskan waktunya sampai sore hari, ia tak menemukan setitik terang pun tentang keberadaan wonhoo._  
 _Dan yang paling membuat Baekhyun tak mengerti mengapa tak satu pun anak kelas satu dijurusan psikologi yang mengenal wonhoo._

 _Bahkan mereka merasa asing dengan nama shin wonhoo dan ciri ciri yang baekhyun berikan._

 _'Ini aneh, mengapa semua orang tak mengenali wonhoo?'_  
 _Baekhyun teru saja bertarung dengan pemikirannya sampai sebuah getar dari dalam tasnya membuat ia mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk beberapa saat_

 _"Hallo?"_  
 _"ketika kau sedang memikirkan ku aku pasti selalu bisa melihat mu"_

 _Baekhyun mendongkat menatap seseorang diatas balkon yang menghubungkan dua fakultas terfavorit di kampusnya, akhirnya orang yang ia cari muncul dengan sendirinya tanpa ia minta_

 _'Siapa dia sebenarnya'_  
 _ucap baekhyun dalam hati yang langsung memutuskan sambungan panggilan tersebut untuk melesat menyusul wonhoo diatas sana._

* * *

 **Title : CHANYEOL BESIDE YOU**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Other Cast : All Member Exo, SM Family, dll**

 **Rated : T (Sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)**

 **Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan, Orang Tua mereka dan Agency mereka saya cuma meminjam nama mereka disini**

 **Warning : Typo(s) bertebaran, Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, GS (Genderswitch) for Uke, Not Yaoi (Belum kepikiran buat bikin YAOI), Ingat FF ini Remake dari Drama Taiwan berjudul 'DEVIL BESIDE YOU'**

* * *

 ** _Backsong : Rainie Yang - Ai Mei_**

* * *

 **CHAP 16**

"Dulu aku adalah sekretaris komisaris, aku melihatnya tumbuh dari kecil. Bukan begitu tuan muda?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab, ia lebih memilih diam dibanding harus meladeni orang yang memang selalu tak menyukainya sejak dulu.

Tapi seseorang datang lagi dari arah pintu ya dia adalah nickhun, dia datang dengan tergesa gesa membuat yunhoo serta guru kim langsung membungkuk memberi hormat

" ko komisaris aku mau melapor bahwa..."

"Sudah ada yang melapor pada ku, makanya aku segera datang"

yunhoo pun memilih bangkit dari kursinya dan mempersilakan nickhun untuk duduk

"Komisaris apa kau sudah memikirkan cara untuk menghukum nya?" Tanya pelan guru kim  
"Penjahatnya kan belum tertangkap"

Plakk tamparan keras bagi guru kim ketika mendengar ucapan nickhun yang sepertinya berada dipihak chanyeol, chanyeol pun tertawa bahagia didalam sana

"Ini benar benar konyol kan? Haha jangan dimasukan kedalam hati ya chanyeoll"  
"Aku tak seperti itu"  
"Kalian dengar? Cepat selidik kasus ini"  
"Tapi komisaris..."

Dengan alasan dirinya sibuk Yunhoo pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, ia sungguh tak bisa berbuat apa apa jika sang komisaris sendiri sudah mengeluarkan titahnya

"Chanyeol, kau juga kembalilah kekelas"

Chanyeol juga menuruti perintah appanya.

Kini tinggal nickhun dan guru kim yang terisa diruangan itu

"Komisaris jangan bilang jika anda akan menganggap masalah ini tidak pernah terjadi, anda terlalu memanjakan chanyeol"  
"Guru Kim, aku rasa kau sangat menginginkan chanyeol dinyatakan bersalah disini"  
"Bu bukan seperti itu komisaris, mana mungkin aku bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

Guru kim duduk dan mendekat kearah nickhun

"Maksud ku anda tidak boleh begini hanya karena chanyeol akan menjadi pewaris keluarga park. Anda tidak boleh melupakan anak yang lain"

DEGG

Chanyeol yang pada saat itu masih berada tak jauh dari ruang kepala sekolah pun bisa mendengar apa

yang baru saja dikatakan guru kim. Ia mengepalkan kedua lengannya dan kembali menjauh dari ruangan itu.

.

* * *

.

"Akhirnya kau datang byun baekhyun, bagaimana bukan kah ini menyenangkan?"

Baekhyun baru saja tiba dengan nafas yang berat saat melihat wonhoo berdiri menghadap pagar pembatas balkon.

"ini semua perbuatan mu kan?"  
"Maksud ku permainan polisi menangkap pencuri? Bagaimana menurut mu?"  
"kau bukan mahasiswa sm university kan? siapa kau sebenarnya?"  
"Nega? Aku adalah orang yang mereka cari, tapi kelihatannya orang orang bodoh itu masuk perangkap ku dan mencari orang yang salah haha"  
"Ternyata benar, kau lah orang dibalik semua ini"  
"Tepat, mengasyikan bukan? Anak seorang komisaris ternyata seorang perusak barang murahan haha benar benar menyenangkan"  
"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?"

Wonhoo berteriak dan terus saja tertawa lepas, seolah olah ia telah merasa puas atas kejahatan yang dilakukannya pada chanyeol, dan hal itu membuat baekhyun semakin kesal.  
sebenarnya apa tujuan shin won hoo ?

"Hmm selanjutnya cara apa lagi ya yang akan aku pakai untuk membuat chanyeol kembali dalam masalah. baekhyun, bisa kau berikan aku saran?"  
"Jika kau berani melakukan sesuatu pada chanyeol, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan mu"  
"Rupannya kau sangat mencintai chanyeol, aigoo ini sungguh mengharukan"

Wonhoo menaiki pagar besi yang ada dihadapannya, duduk menghadap baekhyun yang berwajah murka berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang sedang tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Untuk apa mencintai orang yang memiliki setumpuk kekurangan?"  
"Kau bahkan tak mengenalnya, lalu mengapa kau masih ingin melukai chanyeol?"  
"Melukai? siapa yang melukai siapa disini? Sebenarnya kau lah yang tidak mengenal park chanyeol kau itu tidak tahu apa apa tentang dia!"

Wonhoo berdiri diatas pagar pembatas ia merentangkan kedua lengannya keudara, melihat hal itu baekhyun membulatkan mata dan langsung menghampiri wonhoo dengan mencoba meraih kedua lengannya

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Turun, ini terlalu berbahya"

Sreettt  
Duaghh

Wonhoo dengan lincahnya turun dari besi pembatas dan langsung meraih leher jenjang milik baekhyun, ya wonhoo mencoba mencekik baekhyun hingga punggung baekhyun membentur besi pembatas dengan cukup keras

"Kau sanggat mudah ditipu, byun baekhyun. Nama asliku adalah shin hoseok , apa kau pernah mendengarnya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan asupan oksigen yang menipis, kedua lengannya pun berusaha menepis lengan wonhoo yang terus melingkar di lehernya. astaga seseorang tolong baekhyun saat ini juga!

"Itu semua karena si brengsek park chanyeol! hingga aku tak mendapatkan cinta dan kasih sayang dari siapapun!"  
" a apa ya yang ka kau bi bicarakan? Le lepaskan aku!" Suara baekhyun terputus putus karena cekikan dari wonhoo semakin menguat.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku sangat kesepian. Tapi kenapa semua orang terus saja memperhatikannya?"

Ketika cekikan dilehernya mengendur baekhyun memanfaatkan hal itu dengan melarikan diri, tapi karena wonhoo berhasil mengejar, baekhyun pun lantas mencoba memukuli tubuh wonhoo dengan tas yang ia gunakan. Tapi sayang hal itu sama sekali tak berguna karena dengan sekali tarikan, wonhoo berasil meraih tas itu dan melemparnya asal sampai terjatuh ke bawah

Murid murid yang berada di bawah pun terheran heran dengan pemilik tas yang entah kemana, mereka dengan serempak menatap keatas balkon dan yaps pemandangan yang sungguh mengerikan, mereka melihat baekhyun dan seseorang yang tak mereka kenal sedang mencoba mendorong dan memojokan baekhyun kepagar pembatas itu.

Untung Luhan dan minseok datang, mereka pun langsung meraih tas baekhyun dan menyusulnya keatas demi menyelamatkan baekhyun.

Baekhyun tergeletak dilantai balkon akibat dorongan yang dilakukan wonhoo. Baekhyun menatap tajam wonhoo yang kini juga membalas tatapannya itu dengan mata penuh amarah

"Aku adalah bayangan hitam park chanyeol yang sama sekali tak ingin dilihatnya"

Wonhoo setapak demi setapak mulai mendekat meninggalkan jarak antara dirinya dan baekhyun

" orang yang tak pantas dicintai seharusnya adalah park chanyeol, dia... aku sangat membencinya"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA BAEKHYUN?"

Teriak luhan lantang dibelakang sana, ia baru saja tiba dengan minseok dan sungguh mereka sangat khawatir dengan baekhyun yang nampaknya ketakutan itu.

Baekhyun berusaha berdiri dan menghampiri kedua sahabatnya tapi dengan cekatan wonhoo menahannya dan tanpa sengaja mendorong baekhyun terlalu keras hingga baekhyun terhempas melewati pagar pembatas di atas balkon

"Baek/baekhyun!" Panggil Luhan, minseok bersamaan ketika harus melihat hal yang begitu mengerikan terjadi pada sahabatnya.

Tapi,,  
HAP

wonhoo menahan lengan baekhyun diatas sana, kini nasib baekhyun benar benar tergantung pada uluran tangan shin wonhoo.

jeritan dari bawah sana pun tak bisa lagi dihindarkan, murid murid yang melihat baekhyun tengah tergantung di atas ketinggian seperti itu membuat mereka tegang.

"Katakan kau akan meninggalkan park chanyeol untuk ku, maka aku akan menarik mu keatas"  
" lepaskan saja tangan mu! Jika kau ingin menstabilkan kehidupan mu dengan benci, maka lepaskan aku"  
"Kau kira aku tak bisa melakukan hal itu?"  
"Kau sangat menyedihkan, kau masih tidak paham motif merampas kerena tidak mendapatkan cinta"

Wonhoo semakin kesal, ia menatap baekhyun tak suka. Tapi sisa tenaganya perlahan mulai berkurang juga.

"Kumohon jangan lepaskan baekhyun hiks"  
"Jangan lakukan hal sekeji ini, byun baekhyun dia, dia hiks sahabat yang paling kami sayangi"

Luhan dan minseok tengah menangis dibelakang sana, mereka sama ketakutannya dengan baekhyun.

"Wae? Kenapa begitu banyak dukungan disisi kalian?"  
"Kau juga bisa mendapatkan itu,wonhoo."

Wonhoo membulatkan mata karena untuk pertama kalinya baekhyun menyebut nama nya dengan begitu lembut, benar benar sangat mirip dengan seorang nonna yang sebenarnya. Dan hal itu membuat hatinya tersentuh(?)

"Bantu aku!" Teriak wonhoo pada luhan dan minseok. Dan akhirnya mereka bertiga pun menarik baekhyun hingga keatas dengan selamat

"Kau baik baik saja?"  
"Apa ada yang terluka?"

Tanya khawatir luhan dan minseok, melihat hal itu wonhoo lantas pergi dengan kaki yang tertatih.

* * *

Luhan dan minseok memutuskan mengantarkan baekhyun pulang kerumah dengan selamat, kini mereka tengah berjalan dengan wajah yang masih syok. Baekhyun yang sejak kejadian tadi tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun membuat luhan beserta minseok khawatir.

"Kurasa lebih baik memberi tahu hal ini pada chanyeol" ucap luhan  
"Tentu saja, baekhyun kau harus melakukan hal itu"  
"Meski kami tidak tahu mengapa wonhoo bisa begitu membenci chanyeol, tapi ini adalah masalah mereka berdua kami tidak ingin melihat kau terluka lagi karena ini"

Baekhyun masih diam membisu, dipikirannya hanyalah ada ucapan wonhoo yang mengatakan bahwa ia sangat membenci chanyeol karena ia tak mau melihat bayangan hitamnya sendiri? Apa maksudnya itu?

"Benci... apa kalian pernah dibenci oleh orang lain?" Tanya baekhyun asal, luhan dan minseok saling bertukar pandang tak mengerti

"dibenci seseorang pasti akan membuat kita merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam"  
"Tapi wonhoo hampir melukai mu"  
"Jadi aku tak ingin chanyeol mengetahui hal ini, dia pasti akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena ini sama seperti masalah jongin beberapa waktu lalu"

Luhan dan minseok menatap haru pada baekhyun yang saat ini masih bisa menghawatirkan chanyeol padahal dirinya sendiri hampir celaka tadi

"Aku mohon pada kalian, jangan beritahu chanyeol bahwa wonhoo membencinya"  
"Tapi baek.."  
"Aku tak mau melihat wajah chanyeol seperti dulu lagi!"

Dengan anggukan lemah, Luhan dan minseok pun akhirnya tak bisa lagi membantah permintaan atau lebih tepat dibilang sebagai perintah baekhyun yang sudah talak itu  
-

* * *

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna,begitu pun dengan yang dilakukan kyungsoo

" won.. wonhoo kau bilang?"

Sehun bingung dengan wajah keduannya yang seperti habis mendengar bahwa matahari terbit dari arah timur, Dan karena merasa ada hal yang akan tidak beres sehun pun tak ingin membuka mulut lagi kecuali mengangguk lemah .

"Wonhoo, bukan kah ia adik mu?"  
"Adik? Chanyeol.. kau masih punya adik?"  
"Kau banyak bicara kyungsoo!"  
"Ma maaf"

Tegur chanyeol pada kyungsoo yang saat itu membuat sehun mengetahui hal yang tak seharusnya diketahui oleh siapapun.

"Aku jadi bingung, jadi orang yang menyamar menjadi murid sm university dan sengaja mendekati baekhyun rupannya adik mu sendiri?"  
"Kau bilang apa? Wonhoo juga pernah kemari?"

Kini giliran kyungsoo yang dibuat bingung, astaga kejuta apa lagi yang akan didengar nya kali ini?

"Aku akan menjemput baekhyun"

Ucap chanyeol yang langsung melesat keluar meninggalkan kyungsoo dan juga sehun yang secara bersamaan menatap chanyeol.

.

* * *

Baekhyun menunggu wonhoo di depan sebuah gerbang xoxo high school. Beruntung ia tak perlu terlalu lama menunggu bak seorang noona yang akan menjemput dongsaengnya untuk pulang. Wonhoo keluar diantara gerombolan siswa yang lalu lalang diseolah itu.

" rupannya kau murid senior high school"  
"Lalu kenapa? siapa yang memberitahumu, Apa dia park chanyeol?"  
"Aku bahkan tak memberitahu dia soal dirimu, bukan kah ini bekas sekolah chanyeol juga? Sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian?"

Wonhoo mengabaikan pertanyaan baekhyun dengan sengaja, ia memilih terus melangkah meinggalkan baekhyun.

"Kau bisa menemukanku karena kau membenci chanyeol, dan apa maksud dari ucapan mu saat dibalkon waktu itu?"  
"Percuma bertanya pada ku,lebih baik tanya saja pada park chanyeol"

Wonhoo perlahan pergi meninggalkan baekhyun yang hampir menyerah mencari tahu apa hubungan chanyeol dan wonhoo tapi tiba tiba saja tubuh wonhoo terhentak kebelakang dengan keras

Apa ini? Apakah yang dilihat baekhyun saat ini termasuk pembullian? Ada sekitar 3 orang lelaki yang seperti akan mengeroyok wonhoo

"Apa yang kalian ingin kan?"  
"Apa yang kami inginkan? Oh harusnya kami yang memberi pilihan, mau bertarung melawan kami atau dihajar oleh kami?"

Melihat hal itu baekhyun berjalan mendekat demi memberikan bocah bocah ini pelajaran, masih kecil sudah melakukan pembulian mau jadi apa besar nanti? pikirnya.

"Yak kalian, apa kalian tidak punya rasa malu? Beraninya keroyokan!"  
"Siapa kau, kau ada dilingkukan kami saat ini jadi jangan coba macam macam. Asal kau tahu si bajingan ini mengandalkan nama park chanyeol dengan sombongnya, oh astaga wonhoo.. apa benar park chanyeol itu hyung mu?"  
"Mwo? Cha chanyeol? Hyung?"

Baekhyun terkejut dengan mulut yang terbuka, apa yang didengarnya barusan? Chanyeol adalah hyung wonhoo? Jadi mereka adalah saudara?

"Kuperingatkan kalian, suatu hari nanti hyung ku akan datang dan menghabisi kalian"  
"Suatu hari eoh? Kapan hari itu akan datang, aku sangat menunggunya!"

Wonhoo tak tahan lagi ia memilih pergi dari tempat itu dengan sebelumnya dihadiahi pukulan keras dikepalnya. Baekhyun menatap iba pada wonhoo.

Wonhoo mempercepat langkahnya sedangkan baekhyun dibelakang sana mencoba mengejar wonhoo dan tanpa diberi aba aba untuk kedua kalinya wonhoo kembali terjatuh.

Bukan, bukan karena ada orang yang akan melakukan pembulian lagi pada wonhoo tapi kali ini wonhoo lah yang tak sengaja menabrak tubuh orang yang berdiri tegap dihadapnnya

dan betapa terkejutnya wonhoo ketika mengetahui siapa orang tersebut

"Cha chanyeol/hyu hyung..."

ucap baekhyun dan wonhoo bersamaan. chanyeol menatap wonhoo tak lama, ia kemudian berjalan mengampiri baekhyun yang ada dibelakang wonhoo untuk meraih lengannya dan membawa baekhyun pulang.

'ada apa dengan ekspresi wajah wonhoo? Mengapa ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sangat membutuhkan belas kasihan'

Lirih baekhyun ketika dirinya dengan pasrah di ditarik oleh chanyeol.

.

* * *

.

"chanyeol lepas, sakit!" Pekik baekhyun dengan menghempaskan lengan chanyeol dari pergelangan tangannya,baekhyun mengelus lengan yang kini memerah karena ulah chanyeol barusan

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang pada ku..."  
" a aku.."  
"Kau beberapa hari ini sering bertemu dengannya bukan?"  
"Karena aku tak tahu kalau kalian... hmm apa benar dia adik mu?"  
"Bajingan cilik itu adalah anak yang dibawa oleh eomma ku"  
"Mengapa kau tak pernah menceritaknnya pada ku?"  
"Karena aku tak ingin mengungkitnya lagi. Jadi mulai sekarang kau berhentilah menemui dia. Ayo pulang"  
"Chanyeol-ah..."  
"Jangan bicara lagi!"  
"Tapi chanyeol, jika memang saudara kandung maka kau ..."  
"kurasa Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan?"

'Kenapa wonhoo bisa membenci chanyeol?Dan chanyeol, bagimana mungkin dia bisa berkata seperti itu?wonhoo itu adalah adik kandung mu'

Batin baekhyun ketika dirinya menatap kepergian chanyeol yang perlahan mulai menjauh dari pandangannya.

Mungkin saat ini baekhyun akan memberikan waktu bagi chanyeol untuk menyendiri, hingga tiba saatnya baekhyun yakin Chanyeol pasti akan menceritakan semua hal yang berkaitan dengan wonhoo pada dirinya.

Baekhyun juga memutuskan pulang tak lama setelah ia tak melihat lagi keberadaan chanyeol disana dan saat ditengah jalan ia tiba tiba bertemu dengan kyungsoo yang sepertinya memang sengaja menunggu baekhyun.

"Untuk apa kau mencari wonhoo?"  
"Aku hanya ingin tahu alasan wonhoo membenci chanyeol"  
"Apa kau tahu dulu saat di senior high school chanyeol mempunyai masa masa yang paling buruk"

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan lemah

"ketika setan kecil itu memutuskan masuk xoxo high school seperti chanyeol, saat itu lah dimana chanyeol menjadi tak terkendali"

"Ia selalu menganggap orang yang berada disekitarnya adalah musuh, selalu berkelahi dan tak peduli apapun yang orang bicarakan. semua orang takut pada chanyeol mereka juga bergetar ketika berhadapan wonhoo, dia secara diam diam sering mengamati tindakan chanyeol tersebut dari kejauhan"

Kyungsoo sangat serius bercerita begitu pun dengan baekhyun yang menjadi pendengar baiknya, ya mungkin dari kyungsoo lah baekhyun bisa sedikit mendapatkan informasi terkait chanyeol dan wonhoo, mengingat kyungsoo sudah mengenal chanyeol lebih lama dari dirinya.

"meski tak berterus terang tapi orang lain tahu bahwa wonhoo berharap chanyeol mau memperhatikannya, tapi chanyeol tetap tidak mau menyambut wonhoo"

Kyungsoo menjeda ceritanya, ia sedikit mengambil nafas ketika harus kembali kemasa masa buruk chanyeol, yang baik kyungsoo maupun chanyeol sendiri tak ingin kembali mengungkitnya.

"Chanyeol sama sekali tak mempedulikan wonhoo dan bisa dibilang chanyeol seperti tak mengakui wonhoo sebagai adiknya"  
"Bagaimana bisa? hubungan darah antara saudara bisa diputuskan begitu saja?"  
"Kau akan segera tahu, bagi chanyeol hal itu adalah pantangan keras"  
"Mengapa adik sendiri dianggap sebagai pantangan?"  
"Sebenarnya seberapa jauh kau memahami chanyeol? didunia ini tidak mungkin ada orang yang sempurna"

Kyungsoo menatap baekhyun jengah, ia sungguh tak habis pikir mengapa baekhyun masih belum juga bisa menyimpulkan inti dari ceritanya tersebut. Ayolah kalian tidak berpikir bahwa chanyeol tak berperasaan karena sudah tak menganggap keberadaan adiknya sendiri? Chanyeol pasti punya alasan!

"Walaupun terlihat sangat tegar, chanyeol juga mempunyai sisi lemah yang tak satu orang pun ia biarkan untuk menyentuh lukanya tersebut"  
"Luka..?"

Tanya baekhyun yang mulai mengerti ucapan dari kyungsoo

'Luka, mungkin kah luka yang kyungsoo maksud adalah wonhoo? Jadi wonhoo adalah luka yang tak pernah ingin chanyeol ingat ?'

TBC

* * *

anyyeong yeorobun

kali ini saya mau jawab review dari kalian :

BBH75 : hubungan wonhoo sama chanyeol sudah terjawab yah,,, untung lebih lengkapnya ikutin terus di chapter selanjutnya :D, kenapa wonhoo ganggu hub chanbaek karena? hahaha udah tahu kan alasannya?. hubungan chanbaek kedepannya? heumm masih banyak rintangan yang harus mereka lalui :D

* * *

Nur Safitri Shiners Exo-l : iya nih ribet banget hidup baby byun,,, wah wah sabar yah,, tenang kok jadwal update kan setiap hari sabtu hehehe

* * *

Yenna Park : udah yah,,, gomawo :D

* * *

yousee : hahaha sosok wonhoo udah kejawab yah siapa dia...

untuk lebih detailnya ikutin terus yah :D

* * *

Chanbaekhunlove : yapssss wonho memang misterius,,, iya nih kasihan chanyeolnya dituduh begitu... ini udah next yah,, gomawo :D

* * *

devrina : sudah ya,, gomawo :D

* * *

Abella774 : udah ya,, gomawo :D

* * *

.

.

Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah review,,,

ayo yang belum review ditunggu loh review dari kalian :D

terima kasih juga yang udah mampir di ff kita yang judulnya 'here i am'

yang belum baca ayo dibaca nih yoni kasih linknya

www . fanfiction s / 11943967 / 1 / Here-I-Am (spacenya dihapus aja ya)

kalau gak bisa buka bisa di buka di ffn Chanbaek Indonesia.

Itu YAOI yah,, jadi buat para fujoshi boleh nih mampir dan jangan lupa direview, follow, favorite :D

.

.

sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya

gomawo yeorobun

Oh ya sekalian ucapin nih

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY URI LEADER SUHO'

walaupun kecepetan it's okey lah gpp hahahaha

.

.

bye,,,,

Review Jusseyo?


	17. Chapter 17

_Preview :_

 _"chanyeol lepas, sakit!" Pekik baekhyun dengan menghempaskan lengan chanyeol dari pergelangan tangannya,baekhyun mengelus lengan yang kini memerah karena ulah chanyeol barusan_

 _"Kenapa kau tidak bilang pada ku..."_  
 _" a aku.."_  
 _"Kau beberapa hari ini sering bertemu dengannya bukan?"_  
 _"Karena aku tak tahu kalau kalian... hmm apa benar dia adik mu?"_  
 _"Bajingan cilik itu adalah anak yang dibawa oleh eomma ku"_  
 _"Mengapa kau tak pernah menceritaknnya pada ku?"_  
 _"Karena aku tak ingin mengungkitnya lagi. Jadi mulai sekarang kau berhentilah menemui dia. Ayo pulang"_  
 _"Chanyeol-ah..."_  
 _"Jangan bicara lagi!"_  
 _"Tapi chanyeol, jika memang saudara kandung maka kau ..."_  
 _"kurasa Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan?"_

 _'Kenapa wonhoo bisa membenci chanyeol?Dan chanyeol, bagimana mungkin dia bisa berkata seperti itu?wonhoo itu adalah adik kandung mu'_

 _Batin baekhyun ketika dirinya menatap kepergian chanyeol yang perlahan mulai menjauh dari pandangannya._

 _Mungkin saat ini baekhyun akan memberikan waktu bagi chanyeol untuk menyendiri, hingga tiba saatnya baekhyun yakin Chanyeol pasti akan menceritakan semua hal yang berkaitan dengan wonhoo pada dirinya._

 _Baekhyun juga memutuskan pulang tak lama setelah ia tak melihat lagi keberadaan chanyeol disana dan saat ditengah jalan ia tiba tiba bertemu dengan kyungsoo yang sepertinya memang sengaja menunggu baekhyun._

 _"Untuk apa kau mencari wonhoo?"_  
 _"Aku hanya ingin tahu alasan wonhoo membenci chanyeol"_  
 _"Apa kau tahu dulu saat di senior high school chanyeol mempunyai masa masa yang paling buruk"_

 _Baekhyun menggeleng dengan lemah_

 _"ketika setan kecil itu memutuskan masuk xoxo high school seperti chanyeol, saat itu lah dimana chanyeol menjadi tak terkendali"_

 _"Ia selalu menganggap orang yang berada disekitarnya adalah musuh, selalu berkelahi dan tak peduli apapun yang orang bicarakan. semua orang takut pada chanyeol mereka juga bergetar ketika berhadapan wonhoo, dia secara diam diam sering mengamati tindakan chanyeol tersebut dari kejauhan"_

 _Kyungsoo sangat serius bercerita begitu pun dengan baekhyun yang menjadi pendengar baiknya, ya mungkin dari kyungsoo lah baekhyun bisa sedikit mendapatkan informasi terkait chanyeol dan wonhoo, mengingat kyungsoo sudah mengenal chanyeol lebih lama dari dirinya._

 _"meski tak berterus terang tapi orang lain tahu bahwa wonhoo berharap chanyeol mau memperhatikannya, tapi chanyeol tetap tidak mau menyambut wonhoo"_

 _Kyungsoo menjeda ceritanya, ia sedikit mengambil nafas ketika harus kembali kemasa masa buruk chanyeol, yang baik kyungsoo maupun chanyeol sendiri tak ingin kembali mengungkitnya._

 _"Chanyeol sama sekali tak mempedulikan wonhoo dan bisa dibilang chanyeol seperti tak mengakui wonhoo sebagai adiknya"_  
 _"Bagaimana bisa? hubungan darah antara saudara bisa diputuskan begitu saja?"_  
 _"Kau akan segera tahu, bagi chanyeol hal itu adalah pantangan keras"_  
 _"Mengapa adik sendiri dianggap sebagai pantangan?"_  
 _"Sebenarnya seberapa jauh kau memahami chanyeol? didunia ini tidak mungkin ada orang yang sempurna"_

 _Kyungsoo menatap baekhyun jengah, ia sungguh tak habis pikir mengapa baekhyun masih belum juga bisa menyimpulkan inti dari ceritanya tersebut. Ayolah kalian tidak berpikir bahwa chanyeol tak berperasaan karena sudah tak menganggap keberadaan adiknya sendiri? Chanyeol pasti punya alasan!_

 _"Walaupun terlihat sangat tegar, chanyeol juga mempunyai sisi lemah yang tak satu orang pun ia biarkan untuk menyentuh lukanya tersebut"_  
 _"Luka..?"_

 _Tanya baekhyun yang mulai mengerti ucapan dari kyungsoo_

 _'Luka, mungkin kah luka yang kyungsoo maksud adalah wonhoo? Jadi wonhoo adalah luka yang tak pernah ingin chanyeol ingat ?'_

* * *

 **Title : CHANYEOL BESIDE YOU**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Other Cast : All Member Exo, SM Family, dll**

 **Rated : T (Sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)**

 **Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan, Orang Tua mereka dan Agency mereka saya cuma meminjam nama mereka disini**

 **Warning : Typo(s) bertebaran, Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, GS (Genderswitch) for Uke, Not Yaoi (Belum kepikiran buat bikin YAOI), Ingat FF ini Remake dari Drama Taiwan berjudul 'DEVIL BESIDE YOU'**

* * *

 ** _Backsong : Rainie Yang - Ai Mei_**

* * *

CHAP 17

Baekhyun memutuskan kerumah chanyeol setelah mendengar semua penjelasan dari kyungsoo sore tadi, ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa chanyeol baik baik saja. Ya hanya itu.

Setibanya disana, baekhyun melihat chanyeol yang sedang duduk santai sambil menonton televisi. Ia menghampiri chanyeol dan lantas duduk disampingnya.

Dengan hati hati baekhyun kembali bertanya perihal kebenaran bahwa chanyeol-wonhoo adalah adik kakak secara langsung pada chanyeol

Tapi sungguh sia sia, baekhyun sama sekali tak mendapatkan apapun dari mulut chanyeol. Yang ada malah chanyeol yang membentak baekhyun agar dirinya berhenti bertanya soal wonhoo.

"Sudah kubilang berheti bertanya tentang dia! Dan jangan lagi mencari ku untuk hal seperti itu"

baekhyun terkejut saat menerima bentakan dari chanyeol, sedangkan chanyeol ia melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya dan meninggalakan baekhyun sendiri disana.

Chanyeol yang juga masih kesal membanting pintu kamar dengan keras, tapi tak lama karena setelah itu ia meraih sebuah bingkai foto yang ia simpan cukup lama di laci paling bawah lemarinya.

Ya foto itu adalah foto dimana dia dan adiknya wonhoo sedang duduk diantara eomma kandungnya. Itu lah foto satu satunya yang chanyeol punya jika ia merindukan dongsaeng dan eomma kandungnya.

Sadar sikapnya sudah keterlaluan terhadap baekhyun,chanyeol lantas turun dari kamarnya dan mencari baekhyun disana.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak ada dimana pun, chanyeol mencium bau yang sangat menggoda di atas meja makan sana, mungkin kah appanya sudah pulang, tidak ini terlalu sore setidaknya jam makan malam appanya itu baru bisa kembali kerumah. Lalu siapa yang memasak?  
tapi disana terdapat sebuah note kecil

(Aku pamit pulang, makan lah selagi panas. Byun baekhyun)

Chanyeol merutuki dirinya saat ini, tak seharusnya ia bersikap kasar pada baekhyun dia tak salah apapun, dan oh ayolah bahkan setelah mendapat perlakuan kasar dari chanyeol baekhyun masih sempat membuatkan makanan untuknya? Chanyeol semakin diliputi rasa bersalah.

.

* * *

.

Wonhoo sedang berada dirumah saat ini, ia terlihat sedang belajar ditemani lelaki paruh baya yang... astaga bukan kah dia guru kim? mengapa bisa dia berada dirumah wonho? Apa hubungan keduannya?

"Kau salah hitung lagi, rumus yang kau gunakan salah"  
"Cukup!aku tak mau melakukannya lagi"

Ucap lemah wonhoo yang langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan berniat pergi meninggalkan guru kim disana

"Maksud mu kau tak mau berusaha lagi agar masuk Sm university seperti chanyeol?"  
"Bisakah kau diam?"

Guru kim terlihat sangat santai mengahadapi sikap wonhoo yang memang tak jauh berbeda dengan chanyeol,ia hanya menarik nafas dalam dalam karena ia sungguh tahu cara menjinakan wonhoo.

"Aku rasa kau benar, lebih baik kau menyerah saja. Kau selalu melandasinya dengan dendam, jika terus begini semua yang kau lakukan akan percuma, karena kau hanya akan membuat dirimu sendiri terluka"  
"Apa kau berniat mengkhianati ku? Bukan kah kau bilang bahwa kau ada dipihak ku?"

Guru kim tak tahan lagi dengan sikap wonhoo, ia pun berdiri demi menyamai tinggi anak di depannya

"Jika bukan karena eomma mu, aku tidak akan pernah disini untuk membuang waktu ku"  
"Aku tahu selama ini ajjushi mencintai eomma ku, apa kau tak lelah? Eomma bahkan tak berniat membalas perasaan mu itu"  
"Bukan kah kita sama? kau selalu mengejar chanyeol demi mendapatkan perhatian dari hyung mu itu"  
"Berhenti, aku tak akan memaafkan dia. Dia yang sudah membuat ku seperti ini tapi dengan bahagiannya dia melewati hari demi hari bersama keluarga barunya. Dan mulai detik ini juga aku bersumpah park chanyeol tidak akan pernah bisa merasakan kebahagiaan"

.

.

* * *

"Apa maksudmu anak kedua dari nickhun dan mantan istrinya?"

Tanya victorya pada baekhyun ketika dirinya yang telah selesai bekerja di paksa bercerita tentang seseorang bernama wonhoo. Astaga baek penasaran mu sangat tinggi rupannya.

"Setahu eomma,ketika mereka bercerai wonhoo sudah tinggal bersama eommanya"  
"Apa hubungan mereka baik baik saja?"  
"Eomma tak tahu baekie"  
"Kenapa eomma bisa tak tahu?ini kan ada hubungannya dengan ajjushi"  
"Eomma tak memaksa nickhun untuk memberitahu Tahu eomma tentang masa lalunya, bukan karena eomma tak peduli tapi yang lebih eomma pedulikan adalah masa depan kita bersama "

Baekhyun sedikit berpikir tentang ucapan eommanya barusan apa benar baekhyun terlihat seperti memaksa chanyeol untuk mengulik kembali masa lalunya yang menyakitkan?

* * *

.

Saat itu baekhyun berjalan melewati lorong kelas chanyeol yang sudah memulai pelajaran pertamanya, baekhyun melihat chanyeol yang duduk di pojok belakang dengan ekspresi tak biasa

'Chanyeol,, jangan menunjukan ekspresi seperti itu. Kau terlihat sama seperti chanyeol yang di ceritakan kyungsoo, menganggap semua orang yang berada disamping mu adalah musuh. Untuk pertama kalinya pula aku takut untuk berbicara dengan mu lagi padahal kita sangat dekat.'

Batin baekhyun yang lantas langsung mempercepat langkahnya.

Chanyeol merasa ada yang tak beres dari ke 4 kawannya saat ini, mereka terlihat sedang memperhatikannya diam diam.

Kihyun yang sedari tadi mencuri pandang dan setelahnya berbisik pada jeohon yang terus menatapnya secara terang terangan

Sedangkan jongin, dia yang paling chanyeol masih bisa menerima sikap kihyun yang sembunyi sembunyi dan jeohon yang terang terangan. Maka sikap jongin ini tak bisa dimaafkan

Ia mencuri curi pandang juga pada chanyeol tapi dengan wajah yang ia tutupi buku tebal, astaga buku itu bahkan terbalik.

Dengan kesal chanyeol berdiri dan meraih buku itu dari lengan jongin lalu ia membantingnya di meja jongin dan membuat sang pemilik meloncat kaget. setelahnya chanyeol pergi begitu saja seperti biasa.

Jeohon memarahi jongin yang besikap bodoh, begitu pun dengan vernoon dan kihyun

"Dasar bodoh, buku terbalik saja masih sok sok an dibaca. Pantas chanyeol marah"  
"Kita seperti sedang berada diladang ranjau,sebenarnya ada apa dengan chanyeol?"  
"iya ini sudah lama, kita tak pernah lagi melihat ekspresi chanyeol yang seperti ini. sepertinya kali ini masalahnya sangat serius"

Chanyeol tak bisa lagi menahan kekesalannya, ia berniat menemui guru kim dan bertanya secara pribadi padanya. Syukurlah saat itu ia melihat guru kim sedang berjalan memasuki kamar mandi

"Apa maksud mu"  
"Aku tak mengerti..." jawab bingung guru kim  
"Jangan pura pura bodoh, wonhoo datang kemari karena hasutan mu benar kan?  
"Kau terlalu berlebihan,aku hanya diminta untuk mengawasi belajar oleh eomma mu sendiri"  
"Eoh sungguh merepotkan, sudah disuruh menjadi guru privat bocah itu. Sekarang juga mau menghasut ku agar balas mencelakai wonhoo?"  
"Ohh jadi kau sudah tahu Tapi masih berpura pura menganggap dia tidak ada. Mengapa kau tak tanya dia saja mengapa dia sampai melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini. Oh asal kau tahu dia..."  
"Urusannya bukan urusan ku, karena itu aku tidak akan pernah menganggapnya ada"  
"Kau masih saja takut mengahadapi wonhoo, karena ketika kau melihatnya kau pasti akan mengingat... "

Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua lengannya, ia akan benar benar memukul wajah guru kim jika ia berani mengatakan hal yang chanyeol takuti.

"Karena kau akan mengingat kenyataan bahwa dirimu tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang dari eomma mu"

Duaggghh chanyeol mendorong tubuh guru kim hingga membentur tembok dibelakang sana,

"Dibandingkan wonhoo,kau lah yang lebih pantas dikasihani"  
"Yaaaaaaaakkkkkkkk"

Teriak chanyeol sambil melayangkan lengan kananya, guru kim sudah menutup kedua matanya demi menyambut tonjokan yang akan diberikan chanyeol karena ia sudah sangat tahu sifat chanyeol. berani menyinggung luka masa lalunya berarti sudah mengetahui resiko apa yang akan didapat

Tapi diluar dugaan chanyeol ternyata tak memukul wajah guru kim,ia memukul kaca yang berada tepat disamping kepala guru kim.

Dan setelah berhasil membuat kaca itu pecah,chanyeol dengan gontai pergi meninggalakn guru kim yang masih terkejut sambil terus menatap darah yang berceceran dari lengan chanyeol akibat tindakannya barusan.

.

* * *

.

"Cha chanyeol terluka?"

"Ia memukul kaca, dan lengannya mengeluarkan darah"  
"Mengapa ia melakukan hal itu?"  
"Aku tak tahu, aku hanya merasa chanyeol kembali kemasa senior high school nya ada yang berani mendekatinya bahkan kami berempat sekali saat kita bersama tatapan nya selalu kosong, nyawanya seolah tak berada ditubuhnya. Jika kita biarkan seperti ini terus aku takut chanyeol akan pergi meninggalkan kita"  
"Itu tidak mungkin"  
"Tapi baekhyun, aku sungguh cemas. Dulu ia juga pernah menyembunyikan dirinya dan tak satu pun dari kami berhasil menemukannya"

Baekhyun menatap jongin takut, setelah mendengar kabar dari jongin bahwa chanyeol telah melukai dirinya sendiri baekhyun semakin dibuat khawatir. Ia lantas berlari meninggalakan jongin.

'Chanyeol tidak akan pernah meninggalkan ku, ia berjanji asalkan orang yang dia harapkan berasa disisinya itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku percaya chanyeol tidak akan melakukan hal itu'

Baekhyun berhasil menemukan keberadaan chanyeol, ia sedang bediri sambil menatap salah satu ayunan di taman bermain tak jauh dari area kampus. Tak sulit menemukan chanyeol karena tempat ini pernah baekhyun pakai ketika harus menemani chanyeol membaca surat dari fans fansnya tersebut.

"Ternyata kau ada disini"  
"Ada apa?"  
"Aku dengar kau terluka"  
"Bukan kah sudah kuberitahu jangan mencari keberadaan ku lagi"  
"Tapi semua mencemaskan mu"  
"Kalian terlalu berlebihan,tangan ku hanya lecet karena terjatuh"  
"Sini biar ku lihat"  
Baekhyun mencoba meraih lengan chanyeol yang terluka itu,tapi dengan tidak bersahabatnya chanyeol malah menghempaskan lengan baekhyun dan pergi begitu saja.

Baekhyun yang kecewa tak bisa lagi menahan nya, ia sungguh tak bisa lagi hanya diam begitu saja

"Mana boleh kau lakukan hal seperti itu pada tangan mu sendiri!"  
Teriak baekhyun berhasil menghentikan langkah chanyeol

"Itu tangan yang dipakai untuk bermain gitar, itu tangan yang juga dipakai untuk bermain basket..tangan yang telah membuat hasil karya yang sangat indah.. dan tangan itu adalah tangan yang membuatku merasa nyaman ketika kau menautkannya dijari jari ku. Mana boleh kau membiarkan tangan itu terluka!"

Chanyeol tertegun dengan ucapan baekhyun yang mengenai sampai hatinya, dan yang paling membuatnya tertegun lagi adalah pelukan baekhyun yang tiba tiba dibelakang sana.

"Lepaskan aku!"  
" aku tidak mau, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau sendirian"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar ucapan polos baekhyun

"Aku janji aku tak akan lagi bertanya soal wonhoo pada mu, asal kau tak melukai dirimu seperti ini lagi. Anggap saja aku sedang memohon, jangan pernah lagi menyiksa tubuhmu"

Chanyeol berbalik demi menatap mata baekhyun yang sungguh ia rindukan

"Kalau begitu balut dengan scraf ini"  
"Scraf ini? Kau selalu membawanya?"  
"Tentu,ini sudah seperti jimat bagi ku"

Baekhyun membalut luka di lengan chanyeol dengan scraf hijau miliknya yang dulu pernah diambil paksa oleh chanyeol saat kencan pertamanya dengan sehun.

"Kau selalu ikut campur, ikut cemas dan akhirnya menangis. Tapi tiap kali bersama mu aku selalu terpaksa mengungkapan isi hati "

Sreett

Chanyeol menarik tubuh baekhyun kedalam pelukannya

"Aku benar benar kewalahan menghadapi mu"

Baekhyun ikut membalas pelukan chanyeol dengan wajah tersenyumnya begitu pun dengan chanyeol yang saat ini telah menemukan kebahagiaanya kembali karena bersama dengan baekhyun.

Seperti menemukan sebuah gumpalan batu di dalam kue yang manis, chanyeol melepas pelukannya pada baekhyun ketika melihat seseorang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dan orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah wonhoo.

Wonhoo yang sadar jika dirinya di tatap oleh chanyeol memilih berlari demi menghindari chanyeol, apakah kau seorang pengecut shin wonhoo?

Chanyeol yang sudah menganggap jika masalah ini tak bisa terus ia hindari akhirnya untuk pertama kalinya ia memilih mengejar wonhoo demi menyelesaikan semua kesalah pahaman antara dirinya dan wonhoo

Baekhyun menyusul chanyeol yang sepertinya tak kunjung menemukan wonhoo

"Apa kau sudah mengetahui jika wonhoo menjadi dalang atas perusakan pohon natal kemarin?" Tanya chanyeol dengan nafas tak beraturan

"Ternyata kau sudah tahu"  
"Maaf membuat mu cemas"  
"Kenapa meminta maaf pada ku, jelas jelas yang menderita itu adalah memang keterlaluan"  
"Aku baik baik aku paham kenapa wonhoo melakukan hal itu, karena aku lah yang lebih dulu melukainya"  
"Apa maksud mu?"  
"Saat kecil..."

Chanyeol mulai bercerita saat umur mereka masih disekitaran 6-7 tahun chanyeol pernah secara tak sengaja mendorong tubuh wonhoo yang lemah karena sering sakit sakitan sampai menabrak pot bunga dan jatuh diatas serpihan kacanya.

Wonhoo terluka cukup parah dan mengeluarkan darah banyak sekali saat sampai sekarang luka goresan dilehernya itu masih membekas dan sepertinya tidak akan pernah hilang.

"Jadi jika dia membenci ku itu akan sangat wajar"  
"Be benci?"

'Tapi dalam mata wonhoo aku tidak hanya melihat kebencian'

lirih baekhyun yang akhirnya mengetahui secara rinci kronologi masa lalu antara chanyeol dan wonhoo.

tapi Tiba tiba sesuatu yang silau membuat obrolan serius chanyeol dan baekhyun terhenti, mereka menatap ke sumber cahaya itu dan oh astaga

Sederetan CD dengan cover chanyeol dan baekhyun sedang berpelukan dipajang menggantung disetiap koridor yang menghubungakn taman ke loby kampus. Ya tepat sekali, lagi lagi ini ulah wonhoo yang tengah berdiri sambil tersenyum menatap chanbaek disana.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?"  
"Ini CD hasil karya ku, apa mau ku kirim sampai rumah mu oh atau aku jadikan saja iklan dan ditayangakn kepada umum. Jika semua orang tahu aku yakin mereka akan meminta kalian memutuskan hubungan ini karena kalian sebentar lagi akan resmi menjadi kakak beradik"  
"Aku tahu hal ini akan terjadi, tapi aku tidak akan melepaskan byun baekhyun!"

jawab tegas chanyeol yang mana langsung membuat baekhyun merasa terharu. Lain lagi dengan yang di alami wonhoo, ia terlihat sangat sangat kesal.

"Kau selalu saja tak tersentuh dengan apa yang aku lakukan"  
"Karena memang tidak akan ada tang berubah"

Ucap telak chanyeol yang lantas pergi meninggalkan wonhoo

"Apa kau lupa bahwa aku adalah dongsaeng mu?"  
"Jika bisa aku bahkan ingin melupakan keberadaanmu"  
"Aku hanya berharap kau mau melihat ku dan berdiri disisi ku, aku benar benar berharap mempunyai seorang hyung!"  
"Aku sedikit pun tak ingin melihat mu karena setiap kali melihat mu aku selalu mengingat kegelapan hati ku"

DEG, baekhyun menatap chanyeol dengan heran. Mengapa chanyeol tega berkata seperti itu pada adiknya sendiri? Tidak tidak… ini tidak seperti apa yang diceritakan chanyeol barusan.

"Chanyeoll... hentikan ucapan mu, kau akan menyakiti hati wonhoo!"

"Karena kau pernah berniat ingin membunuh ku"  
"Jangan sembarangan bicara" omel baekhyun pada wonhoo dengan tatapan membunuhnya  
"Tak apa baekhyun, karena aku memang pernah berharap dia menghilang dari dunia ini"  
"Hah lihat dia mengakuinya sendiri, tapi sebelum kau berhasil membunuh ku aku kan membunuh mu terlebih dahulu"

"Yyyyyyyyyyyyyuyaaaahhhhh"

Wonhoo berlari dengan sebuah batu bata di lenganya, astaga mungkin kah wonhoo benar benar akan melukai hyungnya sendiri? Baekhyun yang tak sanggup melihat itu pun akhirnya menutup kedua matanya begitu juga yang dilakukan dengan chanyeol.

Ya chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah, mungkin dengan membiarkan wonhoo menyakitinya ia akan sedikit lega dan menganggap semuanya impas, mungkin.

Tapi...

"Wonhoo/shin wonhoo"

Pekik chanyeol dan baekhyun diwaktu bersamaan ketika melihat wonhoo tergeletak begitu saja, ya wonhoo pingsan.

Chanyeol tak pikir panjang lagi, ia membopong tubuh wonhoo yang lemah dan langsung berlari untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat.

* * *

 _~~ Chanyeol Beside You ~~_

* * *

R.S hankang

Chanyeol terus saja berdiri di depan pintu ruang inap no.8 yang hanya diisi oleh wonhoo didalamnya. Sedangkan baekhyun ia tengah duduk tepat dibelakang chanyeol.

Ya hingga saat ini wonhoo belum juga sadarkan diri,wonhoo yang memang dari kecil sudah mengidap penyakit asma membuat chanyeol tahu bahwa tubuh adiknya itu begitu lemah.

maka dari itu seperti apa yang diucapkan oleh guru kim, bahwa chanyeol memang mengakui bahwa sewaktu kecil ia sering dilupakan oleh eommanya karena wonhoo yang memang membutuhkan perhatian lebih dibanding anak seusiannya.

Chanyeol yang masih belum dewasa menganggap apa yang dilakukan eomma nya adalah bentuk ketidak adilan yang sering kita dengar dengan sebutan pilih kasih, dan hal itu juga yang membuat dia berpikir bahwa semua ini adalah kesalahana wonhoo dia telah merebut seluruh perhatian eommannya.

Tapi sungguh itu hanya pemikiran seorang chanyeol kecil, kini dirinya sudah dewasa dan benar benar paham.

"Kata dokter, wonhoo hanya perlu istirahat"

Ucap guru kim yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan wonhoo,

"Tak kusangkan kau begitu mencemaskan wonhoo"  
"Jangan banyak bicara"

seperti biasa,chanyeol selalu bersikap seperti ini. Batin guru kim, ia pun melirik ke lengan chanyeol yang dibalit scarf hijau oh ia lupa tadi chanyeol sempat melukai dirinya sendiri karena ulahnya yang memancing amarah chanyeol.

"Cepat obati lengan mu, wonhoo biar aku yang mengantarnya pulang"

Chanyeol mendelik tak suka pada guru kim, ia lantas melangkah pergi untuk memastikan keadaan wonhoo seperti yang dikatakan guru kim dan baekhyun ia mengekorinya dari belakang sana.

Wonhoo masih belum membuka matanya, hal itu membuat kekhawatiran chanyeol belum reda apalagi ketika Chanyeol melihat bekas luka dileher wonhoo Ia kembali diliputi rasa bersalah.

"Dia baik baik saja"

ucap baekhyun saat melihat wajah chanyeol yang begitu khawatir

"Aku mencelakainya lagi"  
"Kau tidak melakukan hal itu, menyalahkan diri sendiri"  
"Sejak kecil wonhoo memang memiliki kesehatan yang buruk, dan eomma terus itu lah aku sempat iri pada wonhoo."

Chanyeol menghela nafas beratnya

"Mereka memang tak menyalahkan sebaliknya, eomma sudah terlalu lelah mengasuh diriku yang nakal dan juga wonhoo yang sakit sakitan. Appa juga hanya memikirkan saling menyalahkan dan akhirnya bercerai."

Baekhyun memandang wajah chanyeol dengan rasa iba, ia menggenggam lengan chanyeol setidaknya untuk saat ini itulah yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membantu menenangkan chanyeol.

"Ini bukan salah mu, itu adalah masalah mereka."  
"Tapi aku lah penyebabnya, aku yang merusak ku tidak bisa seperti dulu karena aku, Aku merasa lega jika sudah dibenci"

'Itukah alasan mengapa chanyeol bersikap dingin pada wonhoo? Chanyeol selalu seperti ini, menanggung rasa bersalah yang tak pernah dia buat' batin baekhyun yang ikut merasakan kesedihan chnayeol.

"Jika tidak bisa kembali kemasa lalu, maka kita bisa memulainya dari awal "

Chanyeol mendongkak dan menatap baekhyun dalam

"Kalian saling menyanyangi, tidak ada salahnya jika memulai dari awal"

Tok  
Tok  
Tok

Guru kim datang dari balik pintu, membuat chanyeol mendesah kecil. Sadar keduanya perlu bicara baekhyun pun lantas pergi dengan alasan akan membeli minuman.  
Sebenarnya chanyeol masih ingin menemani wonhoo tapi ketika melihat wonhoo yang sudah sadar, membuat dia harus kembali menjadi chanyeol yang dingin.

Maka sedetik kemudian chanyeol pergi dari ruangan itu,

"Kau sudah diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah masih mau pura pura demi mendapatkan perhatian chanyeol?"

Pura pura dia bilang?Jadi wonhoo... dia?

"Ajjushi..." panggil wonhoo dengan senyum bahagia diwajahnya  
" aku minta maaf telah banyak menyebabkan masalah"  
"Tidak apa apa, aku hanya berharap kau mendapatkan kebahagiaan mu karena dengan begitu eomma mu juga akan ikut bahagia"  
"Kau selalu bersabar pada sikap ku demi eomma. Tapi aku selalu menyebabkan masalah yang berkepanjangan, sampai harus menyeret hyung kedalamnya. Aku tidak heran jika kedepannya hyung akan lebih membenci ku lagi"  
"chanyeol sudah tahu mengapa kau melakukan hal ini. Jika saja kau melihat wajah paniknya tadi kau tidak akan lagi menganggap bahwa chanyeol benar benar membenci mu"  
"Aku ingin pulang"

Guru kim mengangguk dan tersenyum lega begitu pun yang dilakukan wonhoo.

"Aku sungguh tak tahu bagaimana caranya memulai pembicaraan dengan hyung. Ajjushi, aku sangat gembira karena dia hyung ku"

Wonhoo kembali tersenyum bersama guru kim. Dan chanyeol ia yang sedari tadi berdiri dibalik pintu dan mendengarkan semua percakapan antara guru kim dan wonhoo pun ikut tersenyum dengan lega.

* * *

Wonhoo tengah berjalan berdampingan dengan chanyeol saat ini, ia sungguh terlihat sangat gugup dan terus saja membuang nafas kasarnya.

Begitu pun dengan chanyeol, ia sedari tadi juga hanya diam membisu tidak berniat sedikit pun membuka pembicaraan ini.

"Ajjushi mungkin sedang membantuku mengurus administrasi RS"  
"Jaga dirimu"

Itu saja chan?Astaga bahkan ini adalah perbincangan pertama setelah belasan tahun kalian terpisahkan karena kesalah pahaman.

"Hyung..." panggil wonhoo yang berhasil membuat chanyeol menoleh

"Maaf"  
"Kau ini kenapa?"  
"aku benar benar minta maaf atas kejadian yang terjadi belakangan ini. Aku sudah membuat mu berada dalam keadaan sulit, tapi..."

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya menunggu kelanjutan dari apa yang akan diucapkan wonhoo

"Aku benar benar berharap kau mau melihat ku"

Chanyeol sedikit dibuat terkejut, sebegitu besarkah keinginan wonhoo demi mendapat perhatian dari dirinya?

"Bekas luka mu, masih ada" ucap chanyeol ketika dirinya kembali berbalik dan menghampiri wonhoo.  
Wonhoo menundukan wajahnya dan ia menyentuh luka dilehernya itu.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak membenci mu, aku hanya tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika berhadapan dengan di leher mu itu selalu membuatku mengingat bahwa dulu aku telah melukai mu"  
"Aku gembira..."

Wonhoo dengan mata yang berkaca kaca mendekat kearah chanyeol dan memeluk erat tubuh hyungnya yang telah lama ia rindukan,tubuh yang selama ini tidak bisa ia jangkau.

"Aku sangat bahagia karena kau adalah hyung ku!"  
"Aku sangat rindu bocah yang menyebalkan seperti mu, cengeng suka menjerat dan ingusan"  
"Hyung, aku tidak ingusan!"

Wonhoo menarik tubuhnya karena kesal dibilang seperti itu oleh chanyeol, mereka pun tertawa kedua kakak beradik ini bisa meluruskan kesalah pahaman masing masing.

"Chanyeol.."

Suara dari belakang sana membuat wonhoo dan chanyeol menoleh secara bersamaan, dia guru kim.

"Baekhyun, dia... pingsan!"

DEG

TBC

* * *

.

.

Annyeong readerdeuls

hayo itu kenapa baekhyun pingsan ?

oh ya konflik wonhoo sama chanyeol udah kelar yahhh

tapi masih ada konflik lagi nanti yang menyangkut hubungan chanbaek...

buat yang nunggu hubungan chanbaek sabar yahhhhh

pokoknya ikutin aja terus :D

sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya

annyeong ^^

RnR?


	18. Chapter 18

_Preview :_

 _Wonhoo tengah berjalan berdampingan dengan chanyeol saat ini, ia sungguh terlihat sangat gugup dan terus saja membuang nafas kasarnya._

 _Begitu pun dengan chanyeol, ia sedari tadi juga hanya diam membisu tidak berniat sedikit pun membuka pembicaraan ini._

 _"Ajjushi mungkin sedang membantuku mengurus administrasi RS"_  
 _"Jaga dirimu"_

 _Itu saja chan?Astaga bahkan ini adalah perbincangan pertama setelah belasan tahun kalian terpisahkan karena kesalah pahaman._

 _"Hyung..." panggil wonhoo yang berhasil membuat chanyeol menoleh_

 _"Maaf"_  
 _"Kau ini kenapa?"_  
 _"aku benar benar minta maaf atas kejadian yang terjadi belakangan ini. Aku sudah membuat mu berada dalam keadaan sulit, tapi..."_

 _Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya menunggu kelanjutan dari apa yang akan diucapkan wonhoo_

 _"Aku benar benar berharap kau mau melihat ku"_

 _Chanyeol sedikit dibuat terkejut, sebegitu besarkah keinginan wonhoo demi mendapat perhatian dari dirinya?_

 _"Bekas luka mu, masih ada" ucap chanyeol ketika dirinya kembali berbalik dan menghampiri wonhoo._  
 _Wonhoo menundukan wajahnya dan ia menyentuh luka dilehernya itu._

 _"Sebenarnya aku tidak membenci mu, aku hanya tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika berhadapan dengan di leher mu itu selalu membuatku mengingat bahwa dulu aku telah melukai mu"_  
 _"Aku gembira..."_

 _Wonhoo dengan mata yang berkaca kaca mendekat kearah chanyeol dan memeluk erat tubuh hyungnya yang telah lama ia rindukan,tubuh yang selama ini tidak bisa ia jangkau._

 _"Aku sangat bahagia karena kau adalah hyung ku!"_  
 _"Aku sangat rindu bocah yang menyebalkan seperti mu, cengeng suka menjerat dan ingusan"_  
 _"Hyung, aku tidak ingusan!"_

 _Wonhoo menarik tubuhnya karena kesal dibilang seperti itu oleh chanyeol, mereka pun tertawa kedua kakak beradik ini bisa meluruskan kesalah pahaman masing masing._

 _"Chanyeol.."_

 _Suara dari belakang sana membuat wonhoo dan chanyeol menoleh secara bersamaan, dia guru kim._

 _"Baekhyun, dia... pingsan!"_

 _DEG_

* * *

 **Title : CHANYEOL BESIDE YOU**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Other Cast : All Member Exo, SM Family, dll**

 **Rated : T (Sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)**

 **Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan, Orang Tua mereka dan Agency mereka saya cuma meminjam nama mereka disini**

 **Warning : Typo(s) bertebaran, Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, GS (Genderswitch) for Uke, Not Yaoi (Belum kepikiran buat bikin YAOI), Ingat FF ini Remake dari Drama Taiwan berjudul 'DEVIL BESIDE YOU'**

* * *

 ** _Backsong : Rainie Yang - Ai Mei_**

* * *

CHAP 18

Chanyeol masih menemani baekhyun yang tak kujung membuka matanya bahkan setelah ia membawanya pulang ke rumah baekhyun, ya setelah guru kim memberitahu chanyeol tentang baekhyun yang pingsan ia langsung berlari dengan pikiran kalang kabutnya. Dan saat itu juga ia memutuskan membawa baekhyun kerumah setelah memeriksakan baekhyun terlebih dahulu.

Baekhyun mengerejapkan matanya dengan lucu, pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah panik chanyeol yang sedang duduk menghadap tubuhnya yang tengah terbaring di sebuh kasur(?) Astaga apa yang terjadi ….

"Aaarrrrrgggghhhh,apa yang kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun setengah bangun, lalu mengecek pakaiannya yang masih utuh, huuffttt syukurlah.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"Tanya chanyeol dengan tatapan kesalnya.

"mengapa aku bisa ada dirumah? Bukan kah kita tadi sedang ada dirumah sakit?"  
"Kau pingsan karena kelelahan,ckck dasar bodoh. sekarang siapa yang tak bisa merawat dirinya sendiri "  
"Semua ini kan karena mu, aku terlalu khawatir pada mu dan juga wonhoo. Sampai sampai aku tak bisa tidur beberapa hari ini karena memikirkan kalian!"

Chanyeol memejamkan mata lalu menghela nafas, astaga dia lupa orang dihadapannya ini terlalu mencampuri urusan orang lain.

"Tapi siapa yang menggendong ku kemari?Apa itu kau?"  
"Kau gila?Kau pikir aku bisa menggendong mu sepanjang jalanan rumah sakit?"

Baekhyun cemberut dengan wajah kecewa, park chanyeol ini benar benar tidak bisa bersikap romantis pikirnya.

"Aku hanya menggendong mu dari pintu sampai ke kamar, karena guru kim yang mengantar kita pulang"

Baekhyun pun tersenyum sambil mulai membayangkan dirinya yang digendong bak seorang putri seperti difilm film kartun dulu. Biarkan lah seperti itu pikir chanyeol, dari pada harus melihat baekhyun yang murung. Tapi Omong omong memang benar tadi itu ia hanya menggendongnya dari depan pintu rumah sampai ke kasur baekhyun tidak dilebih lebih kan atau dikurangi.

"Kau sangat berat, apa kau tahu ? Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu, mulai besok berdiet lah"  
"Yakkkk aku tidak ber..."

Duggg

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh baekhyun hingga ia terbaring di kasur, astaga astaga apa yang akan kau lakukan yeol? Keduanya saling bertatapan dengan sangat intim, menatap setiap inci wajah yang selalu menyita pemikiran masing masing. Baekhyun yang lebih dulu menatap bibir kisable milik chanyeol, ia pun mulai memejam kan matanya berharap chanyeol akan memberikan ciumanan, tapi...

Chu...

Chanyeol mencium kening baekhyun dengan lembut,Sedikit kecewa karena ia tak mendapataknnya di bibir, tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat tubuhnya bergejolak.

"Istirahat lah" ucap chanyeol yang lantas langsung keluar dari kamar yang kini pemiliknya sedang bergemuruh menahan teriakan bahagiannya.

* * *

Dasar baekhyun yang pecicilan, disuruh istirahat dikamar malah datang mengekori chanyeol yang kini tengah berada di dapur untuk, tunggu apa kita tak salah lihat chanyeol ia sedang memasak(?)

"Apa ini pertama kalinya kau memasak?"  
"Bukan kah sudah ku suruh istirahat?"  
"Aku terharu sekali, ini pertama kalinya kau memasak dan itu karena ku?Astaga aku harus meresmikan hari ini sebagai hari memasaknya park chanyeol untuk byun baekhyun"

Chanyeol memutar bola mata malas, ia memilih berkonsentrasi pada bubur yang sedang ia masak dengan terus mengaduknya. Meniadakan pemandangan seorang gadis yang meloncat loncat kegirangan dengan kedua tangan yang diangkat keudara.

"Ingat kata ajjushi, masakan mu akan mencerminkan kepribadian masak yang enak ya"  
"tentu, Aku akan memberikan garam yang banyak supaya kau keasinan"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal sambil terus berkomat kamit tak jelas. Dengan kedua lengan yang ditopang di kedua pinggangnya baekhyun menatap sengit kearah chanyeol.

"arraseo, Aku akan memasak dengan rasa yang lezat. karena kau orang yang berharga di dalam hidup ku"

Ucap chanyeol sambil tersenyum secara diam diam, baekhyun yang mendengar itu pun menjadi malu terus saja tersenyum seperti orang gila astaga harus kah chanyeol membawanya ke rumah sakit jiwa saja? Dengan sekali tarikan nafas chanyeol pun langsung menghampiri baekhyun dan mengangkat tubuh mungil itu

"Ya ya ya apa yang kau lakukan?"

Protes baekhyun minta diturunkan

"kau pasien yang sangat merepotkan"  
"Tunggu, apa tadi kau menggendong ku seperti ini? Seperti seorang putri di negri dongeng?"  
"Kau berisik kekanak kanakan sudah tua masih saja mempercayai dongeng anak astaga kau berat sekali lengan ku aigoo lengan ku rasanya mau patah!"  
"Yak aku tidak seperti itu, apa salahnya memimpikan menjadi puteri di negri dongeng, dan sudah kukatakan berapa kali aku ini tidak berat!"

Chanyeol menyerah dengan kecerewetan noonanya itu, ia lebih memilih diam dan menggendong tubuh baekhyun untuk membawanya kekamar agar beristirahat.

* * *

-  
"Akhirnya malam yang diberkahi akan segera tiba" ucap baekhyun ketika dirinya chanyeol and the gank tengah mengikuti acara peresmian pohon natal dari hasil lomba kemarin.

Berbeda dengan baekhyun, chanyeol and the genk terlihat kurang berbahagia karena bukan pohon natal karya mereka lah yang dipajang dipusat kota.

Ya setelah diumumkannya bahwa pemenang dari konten pohon natal dari YG university, mereka semua terlihat kecewa. Tapi memang tak di pungkiri bahwa desain dari pemenang benar benar terlihat menakjubkan!

"Musim dingin akan tiba, walau begitu sambutan hari natal yang ditunggu membua hati menjadi hangat" celoteh baekhyun lagi,  
"Kau pikir orang orang yang tersenyum itu karena bahagia menyambut natal?" Baekhyun mengangguk dengan lucu.  
"Aku tak sependapat dengan mu, mereka hanya menyesuaikan senyumannya pada musim ini tapi itu tidak benar benar palsu!"  
"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?Apa kau takut?"

Chanyeol melangkah pergi meninggalkan baekhyun tanpa mau menjawabnya, atau bisa dibilang lebih tepatnya menghindar? Baekhyun pun hanya menatap punggung chanyeol yang mulai menjauh tanpa mau menahan atau menghentikannya.

Setelah sekian lama bersama, membuat baekhyun setidaknya mengetahui kapan dirinya harus berada di samping chanyeol dan kapan dirinya harus membiarkan leleki itu sendirian.

'Sepertinya dia hanya takut merasakan kehilangan kehangatan, jadi dia membuat dirinya dingin dan  
menjauh'

lirih baekhyun yang perlahan juga mulai melangkah pergi, Karena ditinggal pergi begitu saja oleh chanyeol baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri seketika ada seorang bocah perempuan memanggilnya dari samping sambil menggoyang goyangkan baju yang dipakai baekhyun

"Eonni..."  
"Eohh kenapa kau berjalan sendirian?Dimana orang tua mu?"

Anak yang tingginya hanya sampai perut baekhyun itu menggelang dengan lucu, ia tidak menjawab tapi jari telunjuknya mengarah ke suatu tempat. Baekhyun pun akhirnya mengikuti arah telunjuk bocah perempuan itu yang mengarah ke sebuah balkon dari salah satu gedung mall tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Dan betapa terkejutnya baekhyun ketika menyadari ada sesuatu yang bercahya disana, itu..itu..

'desain pohon natal ku'

batinnya, dan tanpa mengucap terimakasih pada bocah perempuan itu baekhyun langsung saja melesat pergi menuju balkon, heoll setidaknya kau harus memberikan bocah itu ice cream baek.

Baekhyun sudah berada di balkon, dan tidak usah ditanyakan lagi siapa orang yang tengah berdiri disamping pohon natal tersebut, ya dia chanyeol.

"Berkah tidak pernah menjadi milik iblis seperti ku, dan aku pernah katakan sebelumnya. suasana kegembiraan seperti ini aku tak pernah merasakannya sekalipun, sampai kau mendatangkan potongan kebahagiaan padaku"  
"Katamu desain ku tidak ada nilai seninya ?"  
"Karena dirimu,Untuk pertama kalinya, iblis ini menyukai musim ini"  
"Jadi kau tak bisa menyangkal kehangatan atau menuntut untuk sendiri"  
"Aku berjanji akan memberikan mu kebahagiaan dimusim ini"

baekhyun pun mendekat, menyapu jarak antara dirinya dan juga chanyeol. chanyeol pun menyambutnya dan mendekat tubuh baekhyun erat, sambil terus menciumi lembut pucuk kepala baekhyun. Baekhyun semakin terlena, semua tindakan dan ucapannya selama ini yang menyimpulkan bahwa chanyeol bukan lah seseorang yang bisa bersikap manis seperti lelaki kebanyakan, tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku pada malam ini. Karena baekhyun harus mengakui bahwa park chanyeol melakukan hal yang sangat romantis di malam penyambutan natal.  
-

* * *

Baekhyun meletakan pohon natal pemberian chanyeol dikamarnya, ia terus saja menatap pohon natal itu seakan akan pohon itu adalah chanyeol. Ya pohon natal bentuk cinta chanyeol padanya, lagi pula malam ini chanyeol sungguh menjadi pria yang selama ini baekhyun impi impikan.

semua keadaan pun semakin membaik, baik chanyeol maupun wonhoo mereka akhirnya sudah bisa berbaikan dan memahami kesalah pahaman masing masing

Berbicara tentang wonhoo, baekhyun tiba tiba mengingat tentang pembulian pada wonhoo yang sempat ia saksikan beberapa saat lalu.

Baekhyun pun berniat menelpon chanyeol dan memberitahunya, mungkin dengan begitu chanyeol bisa menghentikan anak anak yang kurang kerjaan itu. Lagi pula korban dari pembulian ini adalah wonhoo adiknya sendiri jadi tidak mungkin chanyeol hanya berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apa apa kan?

"Chanyeol?... ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan..."  
-

* * *

 _~Chanyeol Beside You ~_

* * *

Lapangan basket

"Mereka pikir mereka siapa? Astaga apa mereka tahu siapa lawan kita lusa nanti? Mereka adalah YG university lawan terberat kita selama ini!"

"Yak mengapa kau tak bicara, Apa kau tahu dimana mereka kyungsoo?"

dengan kedua lengan yang berada di pinggangnya sehun terlihat benar benar marah sangat. Bagaiamana tidak? Lusa adalah pertandingannya,tapi chanyeol dkk tak pernah sekalipun ikut latihan selama hampir seminggu ini. Oh astaga demi neptunus dan saus tar tar sudah berapa kali sehun bilang bahwa lawannya kali ini adalah musuh terberatnya? Ia tak ingin kekalahan berada di tangannya lusa nanti.

Kyungsoo yang menganggap sikap sehun ini berlebihan pun tak berniat menanggapinya, Percuma! Kyungsoo lebih percaya pada skill chanyeol dkk ketimbang meladeni omelan sehun yang seperti kicauan burung merpati pula kyungsoo tahu alasan dibalik ketidak hadiran mereka, dan itu masih oke oke saja menurutnya.

"Kemana chanyeol dan yang lain?" Seru baekhyun yang baru tiba dan ikut bergabung dalam perbincangan sehun dan kyungsoo

"Semua ini adalah karena mu"  
"Aku?Maksud mu?"  
Baekhyun bingung mengapa ia yang disalahkan atas ketidak hadiran chanyeol dkk, memangnya apa yang telah ia perbuat? bukan kah ia baru saja datang?

"Jika ada yang patut disalahkan atas absennya mereka, itu adalah byun baekhyun. Yak ketua cepat marahi dia"  
"Tunggu, aku tak mengerti maksud mu kyungsoo. Jelaskan kemana sebenarnya chanyeol dan yang lainnya?"

"chanyeol.. dia pergi ke xoxo high school, dan byun baekhyun lah yang menyuruhnya"

kyungsoo menunjuk baekhyun yang terkejut? Astaga baekhyun sendiri bertanya pada dirinya kapan ia pernah menyuruh chanyeol datang kesana?

Sedangkan sehun yang sejak awal datang sudah mengomel karena tak melihat kehadiran chanyeol and the genk itu pun semakin murka dengan alasan yang baru saja ia terima dari mulut kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol pergi menemui wonhoo?" sehun bertanya dengan alis yang hampir menyatu  
"Bukan chanyeol, tapi mereka semua!"

Baekhyun dan sehun semakin dibuat bingung, sebenarnya ada masalah apalagi diantara mereka?Bukan kah wonhoo dan chanyeol sudah berbaikan?

"Aku sangat yakin pasti akan ada yang terbunuh disana!" Ucap kyungsoo sambil mendelik kearah baekhyun, ohh kau sedang menakut nakuti baekhyun kan kyung? Ayolah apa chanyeol separah itu sampai sampai harus ada yang terbunuh disana?

"Aku harus segera kesana" ucap baekhyun yang hendak berlari tapi ditahan oleh kyungsoo

"Aku yang akan kesana, kehadiran mu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan."  
"Tapi aku..."  
"Heyy kalian semua, jika ada yang ingin memesan sesuatu katakan lah baekhyun, ia akan pergi membelinya"

Kyungsoo memutus ucapan baekhyun yang belum terselesaikan, astaga kyungsoo lihat apa yang baru saja kau lakukan. Semua anggota tim basket langsung menggerumuni baekhyun dengan segela keributan yang dibuat

"Aku mau pizza"  
"Heyy aku mau teobboki"  
"Manager aku mau semuanya"  
"Ya ya hentikan, bicara satu per satu"

Kyungsoo tersenyum atas apa yang telah ia lakukan, sementara itu sehun yang tadi hanya diam ikut khawatir dengan keadaan baekhyun

"Kau bukan kah akan pergi?" Tanya sehun yang berhasil membuat kyungsoo beralih menatap wajahnya yang masih terlihat kesal

"Cepat sana, bawa pulang chanyeol dan yang lainnya. Aku akan benar benar menggantung mereka jika hari ini mereka tidak datang untuk latihan"  
"Baik lah. Aku pergi"

Drrtt  
Drrtr

Selepas kepergian kyungsoo, getar dari ponsel sehun yang berada di saku celana nya pun membuat sang pemilik cepat cepat merogohnya.

"Oh nde, luhan?"  
"Hmm kau masih dimana?"  
"Aku?Tentu saja di lapangan, memangnya dimana lagi?"  
"Yak kau,, apa kau lupa hari ini kita memilik janji pergi ke bioskop?"

Sehun menepuk jidatnya dengan cukup keras hingga meninggalkan bekas merah dari telapak tangannya sendiri disana.

"Ahh hmm mi mianhae, aku melupaknnya"  
"Isshhh, yasudah kalau begitu!"

Tutt  
Tutt  
Tutt

" yeo yeoboseo?"

sehun mendengus lemah ketika luhan mematikan panggilannya secara tiba tiba, sehun pun merasa bersalah karena sudah melupakan janji mereka. Ia yakin luhan saat ini pasti sedang kecewa berat, ia akan meminta maaf padanya setalh ini semua berakhir. Lagi pula ada hal yang lebih penting dari pada berkencan baginya, yaitu BASKET!  
-

* * *

Luhan yang kembali kecewa karena sehun yang melupakan acara nonton nya pun mencoba mencari seseorang yang bisa ia ajak menonton bersama, kan sayang tiketnya kalau tidak di tonton.

Ohh xiumin, ya dia pasti mau diajak nonton. Luhan pun buru buru merogoh dan menekan nomor xiumin di ponselnya.

"Bukan kah seharusnya kau pergi dengan sehun?"  
"Harusnya seperti itu, tapi lagi lagi aku diabaikan"  
"Geurae? Baiklah aku akan segera datang, kau tunggu aku ya."

Tuutt  
Tuutt

Luhan mengakhiri perbincangannya ditelepon, dan tak jauh dari sana seorang wanita yang sedang memunggunginya seperti bergumam sesuatu, mungkin kah ia sedang berbicara pada luhan?

"Lelaki yang mengabaikan mu adalah pertanda dan peringatan keras agar kau berpikir!"

Luhan menyerengit heran, siapa wanita itu? Apa dia menguping obrolannya bersama xiumin tadi?  
Tapi dibanding bertanya siapa wanita itu dan apa alasannya, luhan lebih memilih diam sambil berpikir. Apa yang dikatakan wanita itu memang benar, terlepas ia harus percaya atau tidak tapi itu semua memang menjawab apa yang saat ini terjadi pada dirinya.

TBC

* * *

Long time no see all ^^

apakah ada yang merindukan ff ini? hahahaha bagaimana sudah terobati kan rasa rindunya :D

Mohon maaf sudah menganggurkan ff ini lama sekali

jongmal mianhae *bow

buat yang lagi baper sama Exo r'dium di Seoul yang sabar ya nak,,, kita sama kok...

baper mak baperrrr itu papih ceye tolong dadanya sama absnya dikondisikan *.*

gila sumpah keren banget,, pokoknya exo r'dium harus ada diindonesia tahun depan (sambil ngumpulin duit cyinn)

udah dulu ya cuap-cuapnya ...

sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya

jangan bosen untuk menunggu ff ini :*

buat semua pembaca setia terima kasih banyak,,, (peluk cium dari chanbaek)

:* :* :*

Review lagi ?

annyeong ^^


	19. Chapter 19

**_Preview :_**

 _Selepas kepergian kyungsoo, getar dari ponsel sehun yang berada di saku celana nya pun membuat sang pemilik cepat cepat merogohnya._

 _"Oh nde, luhan?"_  
 _"Hmm kau masih dimana?"_  
 _"Aku?Tentu saja di lapangan, memangnya dimana lagi?"_  
 _"Yak kau,, apa kau lupa hari ini kita memilik janji pergi ke bioskop?"_

 _Sehun menepuk jidatnya dengan cukup keras hingga meninggalkan bekas merah dari telapak tangannya sendiri disana._

 _"Ahh hmm mi mianhae, aku melupaknnya"_  
 _"Isshhh, yasudah kalau begitu!"_

 _Tutt_  
 _Tutt_  
 _Tutt_

 _" yeo yeoboseo?"_

 _sehun mendengus lemah ketika luhan mematikan panggilannya secara tiba tiba, sehun pun merasa bersalah karena sudah melupakan janji mereka. Ia yakin luhan saat ini pasti sedang kecewa berat, ia akan meminta maaf padanya setalh ini semua berakhir. Lagi pula ada hal yang lebih penting dari pada berkencan baginya, yaitu BASKET!_  
 _-_

 _._

 _Luhan yang kembali kecewa karena sehun yang melupakan acara nonton nya pun mencoba mencari seseorang yang bisa ia ajak menonton bersama, kan sayang tiketnya kalau tidak di tonton._

 _Ohh xiumin, ya dia pasti mau diajak nonton. Luhan pun buru buru merogoh dan menekan nomor xiumin di ponselnya._

 _"Bukan kah seharusnya kau pergi dengan sehun?"_  
 _"Harusnya seperti itu, tapi lagi lagi aku diabaikan"_  
 _"Geurae? Baiklah aku akan segera datang, kau tunggu aku ya."_

 _Tuutt_  
 _Tuutt_

 _Luhan mengakhiri perbincangannya ditelepon, dan tak jauh dari sana seorang wanita yang sedang memunggunginya seperti bergumam sesuatu, mungkin kah ia sedang berbicara pada luhan?_

 _"Lelaki yang mengabaikan mu adalah pertanda dan peringatan keras agar kau berpikir!"_

 _Luhan menyerengit heran, siapa wanita itu? Apa dia menguping obrolannya bersama xiumin tadi?_  
 _Tapi dibanding bertanya siapa wanita itu dan apa alasannya, luhan lebih memilih diam sambil berpikir. Apa yang dikatakan wanita itu memang benar, terlepas ia harus percaya atau tidak tapi itu semua memang menjawab apa yang saat ini terjadi pada dirinya._

* * *

 **Title : CHANYEOL BESIDE YOU**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Other Cast : All Member Exo, SM Family, dll**

 **Rated : T (Sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)**

 **Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan, Orang Tua mereka dan Agency mereka saya cuma meminjam nama mereka disini**

 **Warning : Typo(s) bertebaran, Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, GS (Genderswitch) for Uke, Not Yaoi (Belum kepikiran buat bikin YAOI), Ingat FF ini Remake dari Drama Taiwan berjudul 'DEVIL BESIDE YOU'**

* * *

 ** _Backsong : Rainie Yang - Ai Mei_**

* * *

 _Chap 19._

Luhan termenung sambil terus memegangi tiket yang seharusnya menjadi tiket milik dirinya dan juga sehun, ia kembali teringat kata kata wanita tadi yang ternyata adalah mantan sahabatnya dulu, krystal. Tunggu,mantan kau bilang?

"Biar aku tebak, apa kau melakukan kesalahan yang sama sekarang?"

Tanyanya sangat tepat, luhan yang nampaknya tidak bisa bersandiwara lagi pun mendengus pasrah.

"Sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa berpura pura dihadapan mu"  
"Ku dengar pacar mu yang sekarang adalah ketua sekaligus kapten tim basket, biar ku tebak lagi. Pasti kau yang pertama mengejar nya iya kan?"  
"Memangnya apa urusan mu"

Krystal tersenyum kecut, berteman dengan luhan beberapa tahun membuat dirinya mengetahui hal hal kecil seperti ini.

"Apa kau tahu alasan taemin mencampakan mu lalu pergi pada ku?"  
"Hah, itu kan karena kalian terlalu murahan!"  
" haha yang benar saja, lalu kau sebut dirimu apa hah? Apa kau tak sadar selama taemin bersama mu ia tak pernah sekali pun memiliki perasaan pada mu. Dan jika bukan karena kau yang mengejarnya ia sama sekali tak menginginkan kencan dengan mu"  
"Apa kau sudah puas berbicara,?"

luhan mulai tersulut emosi, ia sungguh tak mengerti mengapa dulu ia pernah menjalin persahabatan dengan gadis bermulut kasar ini.

"Anni, aku hanya ingin memberitahu dimana letak kesalahanmu . Wanita yang mengejar pria duluan, dia tidak akan pernah dihargai!"

Inilah alalsan dibalik termenungnya luhan saat ini, kata kata krystal yang menyakitkan itu benar benar mengenai ulu hatinya. Tapi walaupun demikian luhan menganggap apa yang dikatakan krystal barusan adalah kebenaran yang mengharuskannya untuk berpikir keras, Jadi itukah alasan mengapa sehun selalu melupakan janji dengan dirinya, memilih basket dari pada dirinya? Jadi Ia benar benar tidak dihargai?

"Luhan, xi luhan!"  
Minseok baru saja tiba, ia harus sedikit berteriak memanggil nama luhan. Yang sedari tadi terus melamun bahkan sampai tak menyadari kedatang minseok

"Ohh,, minseok ah.."  
"Jam berapa film nya mulai? Ayo nanti kita teralambat"

Menyadari mimik wajah luhan yang sendu, minseok pun berubah bertanya dengan penasaran

"Apa yang terjadi, apa sudah telat ya? Ahhh pasti gara gara aku. Mianhae luhan. Lain kali kita cari sehun biar dia bisa menemani mu hemm?"  
"Apa orang seperti ku tidak pantas dihargai?"  
"Kau ini kenapa, apa maksud mu?"

minseok terkejut, apa yang sebenarnya luhan pikirkan? Dan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan minseok, luhan berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan minseok dengan segala rasa penasarannya. Luhan meremas kedua tiket itu. sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari minseok, tak terasa air matanya sudah meluncur melewati pipi yang dipoles blush on dengan cantik.

Minseok bisa mendengar dengan jelas isakan yang keluar dari bibir luhan, ia sungguh tak tega melihat sahabatnya menangis sendirian. Maka dengan begitu ia pun menyusul luhan menyamakan langkahnya dan memegangi lengannya karena Untuk saat ini hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan minseok sebagai seorang sahabat.

.

* * *

.

setelah sesi latihan selesai, baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang. Ya latihan mala mini adalah latihan yang terakhir sebelum pertandingan besok, jadi ia pulang sedikit larut malam hari ini. Tapi tenang chanyeol akan menyusul dibelakang sana, ia sedang ke toilet katanya.

"Nunna"

Seseorang memanggil namanya, baekhyun pun segera memutar badan demi mengetahui seseorang itu, penasaran. Kalian tidak akan menebak itu chanyeol kan? Karena sampai kapan pun chanyeol tidak akan pernah memanggil baekhyun dengan sebutan itu.

"Ahh wonhoo-ya.."

Oh wonhoo ternyata, seseorang yang sifatnya 180 derajat berbeda dengan chanyeol, padahal mereka saudara kandung.

"Apa kau mencari chanyeol, di baru saja selesai latihan. Dia ada di.."  
"Anni, aku mencari mu"  
"Aku?"

Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri, sedangkan kan wonhoo hanya mengangguk geli melihat wajah heran baekhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf soal kaset kaset itu, maaf kan aku nunna "  
"Hey, aku tau kau tak sejahat itu. Aku sudah memafkan mu wonhoo-ya"  
"Terimakasih"  
"Hmm, kau tahu kan besok hari pertandingannya? Kau harus datang, dan tidak ada penolakan"  
"Hahaha tentu aku akan datang"

Wonhoo dan baekhyun pun melanjutkan perbincangan mereka sambil berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang di samping kirinya terdapat lampu lampu jalan yang sudah menyala, ya malam semakin larut.

Chanyeol yang datang dari belakang pun menatap kedua orang yang disayanginya dengan penuh bahagia, ia pun bermaksud bergabung dengan mereka sebelum melihat sebuah mobil berhenti tak jauh di depannya. Tunggu orang orang itu, membawa sesuatu ditangannya? Astaga mereka semua membawa balok kayu! Dan chanyeol tak perlu terlalu terkejut ketika melihat wajah wajah mereka saat di teliti.  
ya Mereka adalah anak yang membuly wonhoo dan juga anak yang baru kemarin siang di pukuli oleh wonhoo di depan dirinya.

Ini buruk, pikir chanyeol. Mereka pasti akan menghajar wonhoo lagi, Chanyeol tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi apalagi jumlah mereka yang dua kali lipat. dan juga baekhyun, ia sedang bersama wonhoo mau tak mau gadis yang dicintainya itu pasti akan ikut terlibat. Oh tidak, park chanyeol tidak akan mengijinkan secuil kulit baekhyun terlukan di depan matanya sendiri!

"Lawan aku!"

Cegah chanyeol tepat di depan mereka berdiri, dan tanpa berpikir panjang mereka pun membawa chanyeol masuk kedalam mobil dan membawanya kesebuah parkiran bawah tanah yang sepi.

Perkelahian pun dimulai, untuk beberapa menit chanyeol berhasil memberikan hiasan di setiap wajah bocah tersebut. Membuat semua anak ingusan itu tersungkur dan tak bisa melawan sedikit pun walau jumlah mereka lebih banyak, hello he is chanyeol right?

"Kuperingatkan kalian,ini yang terakhir kalinya kalian menggunakan kekerasan. Jika aku melihat kalian lagi aku akan dengan senang hati mengantar kan kalian ke neraka! Enyah kalian"

Mereka semua pun terbirit birit memasuki mobil dengan beberapa lebam diwajah. Dan disaat itu lah, dimana chanyeol lengah mereka dengan mobil yang dikendarinya menabrak chanyeol hingga tubuhnya terseret dan membentur dinding dengan cukup keras. Dan dengan sisa tenaga yang di miliki chanyeol pun pergi ke RS terdekat untuk memeriksakan keadaanya karena akan sangat merepotkan jika orang rumah tahu keadaannya yang seperti sekarang .

"Tulang bahu mu retak, jangan beraktifitas berat dulu untuk beberapa hari. Kau harus memulihkannya"  
"Tapi aku ada pertandingan besok "  
"Kau tidak boleh mengikutinya, ini akan sangat beresiko chanyeol ssi"

Deg,  
Tidak bisa, chanyeol harus turun kelapangan, Besok adalah hari dimana semua usaha latihan anggota tim nya akan di nilai. Ia tidak akan bisa mengecewakan mereka semua termasuk sehun juga baekhyun. Tapi bagaimana dengan bahunya?

.

* * *

Luhan nampak serius menatap layar laptop dengan sesekali menekan keyboard disana, menyesampingkan jarak antara mata dan layar yang terlampau dekat.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan lu?"

Tanya minseok yang kini sudah berada di samping luhan, setelah sebelumnya mengambil minuman di dalam lemari pendingan yang terletak dilantai bawah rumah sederhana milik gadis yang tak kunjung menjawabnya itu.

"Lu, sejak kemarin siang kau terlihat aneh apa kau sadar itu"

Luhan sama sekali tidak menggubris apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya, ia terus saja asyik dengan benda berlayar tipis didepannya. Walaupun yang mengajak bicara sepertinya sudah sangat geram dan menahan napas kesal

" dengar xi luhan, ini memang salah sehun. Kau boleh membuat perhitungan padanya setelah pertandingan itu selesai."  
"yackk, dia sangat lucu. Lihat minseok teman di sosial media ku membuat lelucon. Dia sangat asyik, aku akan bertanya dimana ia bersekolah"

Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya, tak habis pikir dengan sikap luhan yang kekanak kanakan. Apa ia harus bersikap seperti ini dengan meladeni seseorang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya.

Ddrrrtt  
Ddrrrtt

Getar ponsel milik minseok membuat gadis lembut itu seketika mengalihkan perhatiaannya terlebih saat nama "baekhyun" tertera di layar ponsel

"Oh nde baekhyun?"

Luhan mendelik ketika minseok menyebut nama baekhyun, entah mengapa saat ini dirinya tidak ingin mengingat nama itu. Jadi dari pada membuat hati kesal sendiri luhan memilih melanjutkan chattingnya.

"Oh ne, mian tadi aku tidak bisa menunggumu. karena... hmmm karena" minseok menjeda ucapannya, mencoba mencari alasan masuk akal agar tak memberitahu baekhyun soal keadaan luhan Dan luhan pun tanpa sadar ikut menunggu jawaban apa yang akan diberikan minseok terhadap baekhyun, karena jujur saja alasan yang sebenarnya adalah karena luhan langsung menarik minseok menjauh saat kelas baru saja kelar.

" karena aku dan luhan merasa latihan mereka membosankan hehe, mian baek"

"Arraseo, besok aku akan menonton pertandingan kalian"  
"Tentu, itu harus minseok. Luhan juga harus ikut, sehun pasti ingin luhan menyemangatinya"  
"Arraseo... bye baek"  
"Bye"

Sambungan telepon itu putus saat minseok menekan bundaran hitam berwarna merah,Ia pun berniat menyampaikan ajakan baekhyun pada luhan, tapi..

"Minseok-ah, besok dia mengajak ku bertemu"  
"Demi tuhan lu, untuk apa kau bertemu dengannya!"

Dan luhan hanya diam seribu bahasa, sengaja mengabaikan kekhawatiran sahabatnya minseok.

.

* * *

Arena lapangan basket mulai dipenuhi oleh orang orang yang sengaja datang untuk mendukung jagoannya masing masing, SM university mendapatkan support tambahan karena pertandingan kali ini diadakan di kadang mereka sendiri. Tapi hal itu tak menyurutkan tim supporter dari YG university yang juga tak kalah heboh. berbicara soal heboh, sepertinya pria berumur yang duduk di bangku penonton paling depan itu patut dijadikan contoh.

Dengan drum yang terus di pukulnya, pria itu bersorak menyebut nama chanyeol. Tidak hanya menyebut nama chanyeol pria itu pun memakai ikat kepala bertulisakan "CHANYEOL" oh satu lagi poster, ya benar pria itu membawa poster yang diangkat tinggi tinggi oleh orang yang berada dibelakangnya. (SEMANGAT URI CHANYEOL YANG TAMPAN).

what chanyeol tampan? Memang iya!

Oke chanyeol memang muak dengan hal tersebut, dirinya nya memang tampan ia akui itu. Tapi apa perlu orang itu membuat poster yang berlebihan seperti ini? Ah ingat kan chnayeol jika saja seseorang itu bukan ayah kandungnya ia bersumpah sudah akan melemparnya ke kepanti rehabilitasi.

" presdir sangat cocok jadi pemandu sorak"

" tutup mulut mu!"

Bukan hanya sekedar menutup mulut, jongin seseorang yang tadi niatnya akan mengajak chanyeol bercanda demi menetral kan kegugupannya itu malah mendapat bentakan dari chanyeol. Dan sehun yang sedari tadi ikut memperhatikan keduannya pun menghampiri chanyeol berniat melakukan hal yang sama seperti jongin, tapi dalam cara yang berbeda tentu saja.

" aku setuju dengan apa yang kau ucapkan, selama bola ada ditangan kita selama itu pula kita harus mencetak angka!"

" memang sudah seharusnya"

Mereka berdua melakukan high five bersama, dengan keyakinan dan ambisi masing masing demi membuat pertandingan ini menjadi milik mereka. Dan disela high five itu pun chanyeol merasakan apa yang kemarin malam dokter katakan tentang bahunya

'jangan melakukan aktifitas berlebihan yang bisa membuat luka mu semakin parah'

'tapi aku ada pertandingan'

'kau harus membatalkannya, luka mu akan semakin parah!'

Sebenanrnya chanyeol diharuskan menjalani rawat inap kamarin malam, tapi mengingat besok ada pertandingan yang ditunggu tunggu oleh semua anggota timnya. Ia pun menolak rujukan dokter tersebut dan memilih pulang dengan perban yang bahkan masih belum sempurna dipasang dibahunya.

"lakukan yang terbaik untuk pertandingan hari ini"

Suara khas seseorang yang baru saja tiba itu membuat chanyeol sadar dari lamunannya, siapa lagi jika bukan sosok yang selama ini selalu berhasil menyita seluruh perhatiannya? Ya baekhyun.

Ia tersenyum dengan manis seperti biasa, chanyeol pun membalas senyumannya.

" wonho akan juga akan datang hari ini"

"benar kah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, membuat chanyeol semakin diliputi kebahagian karena semua orang yang diaharapkannya hadir untuk menyemangati dirinya. Ya kecuali sosok yang masih setia menabuh drumnya disana

"apa kau tak menyukai nya?" Tanya baekhyun saat melihat tatapan jengah chanyeol

" apa kau bisa mengatakan pada pria tua itu untuk diam? "

Tunjuk chanyeol pada sang appa yang malah semakin gila dengan yel yel yang dibuatnya

(saranghaeyo park chanyeol, saranghaeyo park chanyeol)

Oke chanyeol benar benar muak, lebih baik dia yang diam kan? Dan baekhyun hanya terkekeh geli melihat reaksi chanyeol dan juga appanya.

Disaat chanyeol bisa melihat semua orang yang ia harapkan keberadaannya, sehun sama sekali tak mendapati kehadiran luhan di arena lapangan. Mungkinkah kekasihnya itu telat, oh kalau begitu ia harus segera menelponnya.

"lu, kau dimana? Pertandingan sebentar lagi akan dimulai"

Luhan yang saat ini sedang bersama dengan leo- teman kencannya disosial media kemarin menarik nafas tak kala mendengar suara sehun. leo sempat bergumam "nugu?" tapi luhan sama sekali tak menjawabnya dan malah pergi menjauh, mengambil jarak agar perbincangannya dengan sehun tidak didengar olehnya

"memangnya kenapa, ada ataupun tidaknya aku disana kau pasti bisa melakukan yang terbaik kan?"

"mengapa kau berkata seperti itu? Aku ingin kau berada disini, menyemangati ku lu"

"Jika aku meminta mu memilih antara meninggalkan pertandingan atau diriku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"  
"Mwo, sebenarnya kau ini kenapa xi luhan?"  
"Ah lupakan, aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Semoga kau menang"

Bip  
Bip  
Bip

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, apa yang membuat luhan seperti ini? Dan apa maksud dari dirinya yang harus memilih antara basket atau luhan? Oke sehun mulai gelisah.

"Sehun-sshi"

Seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang, mengalihkan rasa frustasinya untuk beberapa saat.

"Oh minseok-sshi"

minseok, ya dia juga datang. Tentu saja karena dia adalah sahabat dari baekhyun dan juga luhan, oh tunggu luhan?

" aku tidak akan bertele tele, aku harus memberitahumu sesuatu yang aku khawatirkan."

Sehun berjalan mendekat ke arah minseok, dia tahu ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan sikap luhan yang aneh tadi

"Apa ini tentang luhan,?"

Minseok mengangguk, dan sehun semakin tak enak hati memikirkan kemungkin buruk yang terjadi kepada luhan.

"Dia pergi bersama teman kencannya yang baru ia kenal di sosial media malam tadi. Aku takut sesuatu terjadi padannya"  
"astaga luhan, coba kau katakan semuannya"  
"Semalam..."

Flasback

"Aku akan kencan dengannya besok"  
"Yak xi luhan, besok kan pertandingan sehun. Mana boleh kau seperti itu"  
"Aku lelah, ada atau tidaknya keberadaan ku disana dia tidak akan perduli."

Minseok datang menghampiri luhan dan duduk di hadapannya, mencoba mencari tahu ada apa dengan pemikiran sahabatnya itu

"Aku tidak mengerti, sebenarnya apa masalah mu lu?"  
"Aku,,,," ada jeda dan tarikan nafas dalam yang dilakukan luhan, entah lah ia juga merasa berat dengan apa yang ia pikirkan

"Aku hanya merasa dia tidak benar benar mencintaiku, aku lelah. disini aku lah yang hanya memiliki perasaan itu. Sedangkan sehun ia bahkan tidak perduli pada keberadaan ku"  
"Kau meragukam sehun?"  
"Ah sudah lah, berkencan dengan leo mungkin tidak lah buruk."

Flasback end.

Sehun mendengus kecewa, bagaiaman bisa luhan meragukan perasaannya setelah apa yang mereka lewati selama ini. sadar lelaki di hadapannya ini sedikit terkejut, minseok pun mengembalikan fokus sehun dengan menepuk pundaknya.

"luhan bilang,mereka akan pergi ke namsan tower, kurasa mereka masih disana"  
"Aku sama sekali tak berniat menyusulnya"

Apa, coba katakan apa yang minseok dengar barusan bukan lah berasal dari suara pria yang masih memiliki hubungan dengan sahabatnya luhan. Karena demi tuhan, ia bisa saja menampar sang ketua basket dihadapan penonton yang tengah bersorak meneriaki namanya

Priittt  
Priittt

Suara yang bertanda bahwa permainan akan segera dimulai pun membuat sehun begitu saja meninggalkan minseok, berpura pura tidak peduli pada luhan seperti yang dikhawatirkan minseok. Ingatlah, Minseok itu tingkat kesabarannya sangat tinggi jadi jika ia sampai marah atau kesal itu berarti perkara itu benar benar sangat merepotkan. Dan...

"Yak kau, dasar brengsek!"

Akhirnya minseok mengumpat, walaupun sepertinya suaranya itu tak terdengar oleh siapapun bahkan oleh sehun sendiri. sumpah, suaranya lebih mirip sebuah dengkuran dibanding umpatan.

Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan, siapa lagi yang bisa menolongnya agar bisa menyelamatkan sahabatnya itu?

.

* * *

"Siapa yang menelpon mu tadi?"  
"Hanya seseorang yang sedang ku benci"  
"Benar kah, dia bukan pacar mu kan?"

Luhan tersenyum kecut dengan mata yang masih setia menatap jalanan aspal, tak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan leo disampingnya, Sebenarnya jika saja bukan karena rasa frustasinya pada sehun ia tak akan pernah sudi pergi dengan pria yang baru dikenalnya ini, terlebih lagi pria ini sepertinya sangat arrgghh mesum?

Lihat baru bertemu beberapa jam saja leo sudah berani memegang pinggang luhan. Dan luhan pun tak semurahan itu dengan hanya berdiam diri saja. Ia beberapai kali menepis lengan itu, masih dengan cara sopan tentu saja.

Disaat yang bersamaa, kyungsoo sedang berlari terburu buru sambil sesekali memperhatikan jam yang berada dilengan kirinya. Menyumpahi sang supir taxi yang mengajaknya mengobrol tentang the lord of the ring hingga akhirnya ia berhenti sangat jauh dari tempat pemberhentian yang ia tuju.

'Semoga pertandingannya belum di mulai'

Tetap berdoa walaupun kecil kemungkinan dirinya akan tepat waktu, dan disaat terburu buru itu lah ia merasa melihat seseorang yang ia kenal?

'Bukan kah dia temannya baekhyun?'

Ya di sebrang jalan sana kyungsoo melihat luhan yang sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang pria. Tapi sejak kapan sehun menjadi segemuk itu, maksudnya lebih berisi.? Oh astaga dia melupakan sesuatu. Sehun kan sedang berada di lapangan basket, beberapa menit lagi ia akan menjadi pemain inti antara pertandingan Sm dan Yg university. Lalu siapa lelaki yang bersama luhan disana?

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu, 'apa peduli ku'. Ia pun kembali berlari... tapi, sesuatu yang entah apa membuatnya mengurungkan niat dan kembali memperhatikan luhan.

* * *

"Appa, kau sedang apa? Ishh hyung pasti akan merasa malu!"

wonhoo dengan pakaian santai itu baru saja tiba dan sudah berdiri di samping nickhun, menatap rindu sang ayah yang juga lama tak ia temui.  
Dan wonhoo harus menggelengkan kepala karena sikap ayahnya yang masih belum berubah ini.

"Urri wonhoo-ya..."  
Nickhun mengentikan seketika kegilaannya yang terlihat seperti cheerleder demi memeluk anak bungsunya. Ia memeluk wonhoo dengan sangat erat dan intim, walaupun yang dipeluk sepertinya sudah berontak meminta untuk dilepaskan

"Yak appa, lepaskan aku. Ishh ini menggelikan"

Wonhoo meronta sambil berteriak, astaga betapa susahnya melepas pelukan pria tua yang menjadi ayah kandungnya ini, apa ia memilkki semacam maghnet?

Tapi bukan nickhun namanya jika langsung menuruti kemauan sang anak, ia malah semakin gencar menciumi pipi gembul wonhoo. Yaampun memangnya wonhoo anak umur 3 tahun, dan heol apa kalian lupa dimana ini berada? Tempat umum.

.  
Semua pemain sudah berada diposisi nya masing masing, chanyeol terlihat tidak sabar untuk memulai pertandingan ini begitu pula dengan teman satu timnya. Lain lagi dengan sehun yang saat wasit baru saja akan melempar bola pertama ia tiba tiba meminta time out.

Semua orang bingung, pertandingan bahkan belum dimulai dan sang ketua malah meminta time out, yang benar saja.

"jeohon-ah kau gantikan aku"

Jeohon tidak bisa menutupi rasa bahagiannya jujur saja. Ia kemudian bangkit dari kursi cadangan dan berlari menuju lapangan tempat dimana sehun berdiri.

Jadi jeohon benar benar menggantikan sehun? Jeohon?. Oke ribuan pasang mata turut membulat mendengar penuturan sehun yang tiba tiba mengambil keputusan mencengangkan di saat saat seperti ini.

"Ku serahkan semuannya pada mu"

Kini giliran chanyeol yang mendapat amanat dari sehun, dan dengan senang hati chanyeol akan menerima dan menjalankan semua itu.

" lakukan apa yang menurut mu lebih penting, semuanya biar aku yang urus"

Kepalan tangan yang di pukulkan ke dada kiri yang dilakukan chanyeol pun membuat sehun semakin percaya pada chanyeol.

"aku akan berjuang sampai akhir"

Tambah chanyeol lagi disaat sehun berlari dan meraih jaketnya yang berada di kursi pemain.  
Dan sehun pun mulai berlari mencari cari keberadaan luhan, meninggalkan pertandingan yang selama ini ia tunggu tunggu. Melempar tanggung jawab kepada orang lain dan semua itu hanya demi luhan, ya demi luhannya.

sementara itu di tengah perjalanan menuju namsan tower leo mengatakan bahwa ia lupa mengerjakan tugas mata kuliahnya yang besok pagi harus dikumpulkan. leo pun mengajak luhan untuk mampir ke rumahnya yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang. awalnya luhan menolak, tapi karena leo mengatakan bahwa ini tidak akan lama akhirnya luhan pun dengan terpaksa menyetujuinya.

Babak pertama dimenangkan oleh tim SM yang hanya unggul dengan pautan poin 8 angka dari tim YG. Dan hampir semua poin dihasil kan oleh chanyeol,baekhyun sangat bahagia ketika melihat permainan dari kekasihnya, ia benar benar berusaha keras pikirnya. Tapi entah mengapa gerakan chanyeol tidak lah sama seperti biasannya, apa terjadi sesuatu? Semuanya terlihat saat dipertengahan babak pertama sampai babak pertama berakhir. Ada yang aneh dengan chanyeol.

"Kau baik baik saja?"

Tanya baekhyun yang kini tengah beridiri disamping chanyeol sambil menjulurkan minuman untuk sang wakil ketua. Waktu break 2 menit sebelum memasuki babak ke 2

"Mungkin karena kapten tidak ada,"  
"Benar kah?"

Tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya perlu mengisi ulang energi ku" timpal chanyeol, berusaha menghilangkan ke khawatiran baekhyun yang nampaknya mulai menyadari apa yang terjadi pada gerak tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau butuhkan, minuman dingin? Softdrink?"  
"bukan itu semua, aku hanya butuh. Ciuman!"  
"Yak berhenti bercanda. Ajjushi sedang berada disini."

Bentak baekhyun, ishhh chanyeol ini suka kadang kadang gila. Apa ia mau membuat pertunjukan live? Akan jadi apa berita mading esok hari? 'Anak presdir dari Sm university yang bernama park chanyeol berciuman mesra di arena lapangan bola basket saat pertandingan melawan tim YG. Dan wanita beruntung itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kakanya sendiri, byun baekhyun!'

Deg, no no no!

"Yasudah, dibabak kedua nanti aku tidak akan ikut bermain!"

Apa ini, ancaman? Kuatkan baekhyun ya tuhan. tidak ada cara lain selain menuruti kemauman pria dihadapannya ini, dengan hati hati baekhyun menelusuri semua orang yang dibangku penonton berharap tidak ada pasang mata yang akan memergoki aksinya mencium chanyeol termasuk nickhun yang duduk di bangku penonton yang paling depan itu. Dan,

Chu...

Baekhyun mencium tepat di pipi chanyeol, dan ia pun secepat kilat berbalik memunggungi chanyeol. Berpura pura tidak terjadi apa apa antara dirinya dan juga chanyeol. Dan kedua anak ini pun masing masing saling mengulum senyum, tapi di saat bersamaan itu pula rasa sakit yang ada di punggung chanyeol mulai terasa kah ia sanggup bertahan sampai babak ke 4?

* * *

Sehun masih belum menemukan keberadaan luhan, padahal ia sudah hampir sampai di namsan tower, tapi ia tidak akan menyerah. Ketika itu luhan telah tiba di rumah leo. leo pun menyuruhnya masuk kedalam, Gadis yang selalu membawa payung merah itu pun Nampak ragu pasalnya sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan leo pikiran negative tentang pria ini selalu terlintas berkali kali juga ia menghapus dan kembali berpikir positive bahwa pria yang kini membukakan pintu untuknya itu adalah pria yang akhirnya Luhan pun masuk dan meninggalkan payung merahnya di depan pintu rumah leo

Sehun berjalan lesu, ia lelah mencari keberadaan luhan. Semua penjuru di namsan tower sudah ia datangi, tapi tidak ada sebenarnya gadis itu?

"sehun!"

Seseorang memanggil namanya di belakang sana, mungkin kah dia luhan? Luhan-nya?. Sehun pun membalik kan badan dan meilihat siapa gerangan yang tadi memanggilnya, ia sudah berniat akan mengomeli luhan yang sudah berani berkencan dengan pria lain, tapi orang itu…..

" kenapa kau ada disini? Kau harus nya sedang bertanding dilapangan!"

Dia kyungsoo, ya kyungsoo. Sehun kembali diliputi rasa kecewanya. Ia sungguh sangat berharap bahwa seseorang yang tadi memanggilnya itu adalah luhan. Tapi tunggu jika kyungsoo bisa bertanya seperti itu pada sehun. Lalu kenapa sehun juga tidak bisa mempunyai pertanyaan yang sama?

" dan kau, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Oke, baik sehun maupun kyungsoo memiliki pertanyaan dan jawaban yang nampaknya akan berakhir pada seseorang yang sama yaitu, luhan.

" luhan-ssi kau tahu, kau itu sangat manis."

" aku tahu, dan berhenti menatap ku seperti itu"

" wae? Kau terlalu naïf disini hanya ada kita berdua luhan ssi"

" apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Ini bahkan belum ada lima menit dari kedatangan luhan dirumah leo, tapi lihat lelaki itu sudah mulai bersikap kurang ajar. Ia memegangi kedua lengan luhan dengan erat. Mencoba mencium bibirnya dengan paksa, luhan pun berteriak sekencang kencangnya dan terus berusaha meloloskan diri. Dan disaat itulah sehun dan kyungsoo mendengar suara luhan, tak pikir panjang lagi sehun langsung berlari menghampiri rumah itu dan mendobrak pintu yang sepertinya sengaja di kunci dari dalam oleh leo dari dalam.

Luhan terkejut saat mengetahui sehun datang, terlebih lagi saat sang kekasih menarik keras kerah baju leo dan memukulinya tanpa ampun sampai lelaki brengsek itu pingsan dan tak sadarkan diri karena pukulan yang diberikan sehun.

di saat sehun masih saja memukuli wajah leo yang bahkan sudah terkapar,disana luhan hanya bisa menangis. Sadar ia melupakan keberadaan kekasihnya sehun pun menghentikan tindakannya itu. Ia berdiri dan menghampiri luhan-nya yang hampir saja mendapat hal tidak senonoh dari pria bernama leo tersebut.

"aku hanya ingin kau merasa bangga memiliki kekasih seperti diriku, karena itu aku berlatih keras untuk pertandingan ini" jedanya, luhan bahkan tak berani menatap mata sehun. Ia sangat malu dengan tindakan bodohnya itu.

"dari pada menuntut ku untuk melakukan sebuah pilihan, bukan kah lebih baik kau berpikir ulang tentang metode kencan buta bodoh ini? Aku bahkan sangat menghargai dirimu, tapi mengapa kau malah tak menghargai dirimu sendiri?"

Setelah mengucapkan kata kata yang menusuk itu sehun begitu saja pergi meninggalkan luhan yang semakin menangis tersedu sedu. Terlebih lagi luhan sangat menyesal karena demi dirinya sehun meinggalkan pertandingan yang sedang berlangsung, tapi seseorang yang dipilihnya justru bertindak semurahan ini.

Priiiitttt

Suara peluit dari wasit menandakan babak ke 2 telah dimulai, pertandingan pun dilanjutkan masih dengan formasi yang sama, tim YG nampaknya belajar dari ketertinggalannya di babak pertama yang mengharuskan mereka tertinggal 8 poin dari tim SM. Mereka menekan dan terus menyudutkan chanyeol, semua gerak chanyeol bernar benar dihalangi oleh pemain tim YG, karena sekarang mereka tahu siapa pemain terbaik di SM yang selalu berhasil mencetak angka dengan sempurna.

Sebuah poin di dapat oleh tim YG di babak ke 2 ini, dan chanyeol ia sudah mulai kesulitan berlari karena rasa nyeri di punggungnya kini sudah menjalar. Tapi dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya ia pun sebisa mungkin akan terus bertahan sampai pertandingan selesai, seperti janjinya pada sang kapten.

Tapi nampaknya baekhyun sudah mulai khawatir dengan keadaan chanyeol, semua tentang keanehan yang dilakuakn chanyeol ditambah lagi permainan sudah mulai kasar. Mereka kini tak segan segan melakukan fol demi merebut bola dari tim lawan. Dan baekhyun merasa ini tidak baik untuk chanyeol terlebih disaat keadaannya seperti sekarang ini.

" tadinya aku berpikir kau adalah wanita yang dewasa dan bebas, tak kusangka kau bisa berbuat nekat seperti ini hanya karena CINTA!"

Oh kita pasti sudah tahu siapa yang berkata seperti itu di saat seperti ini, siapa lagi jika bukan kyungsoo? Si pemilik mulut pedas?

Ya dia memang berdiri dibalik pintu saat melihat sekilas apa yang terjadi didalam. Dan ia tak pernah ingin mencampuri urusan orang lain dengan ikut menengahi atau sekedar melerai sehun yang saat itu sialnya lebih menakutkan dari chanyeol yang sedang marah.

" kau benar, aku memang memalukan!" jawab luhan sambil sesegukan,

Hmm akan sangat sulit jika harus menanggapi wanita saat sedang patah hati seperti ini, dan kyungsoo ia tak ingin menghabiskan waktunya untuk itu. Terlebih lagi disaat ada pertandingan yang harus ditontonnya

" aku tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat, tapi aku harus pergi kepertandingan. Kau mau ikut?"

Luhan tak bergeming, untuk mengangkat pantat dari kursi saja ia rasanya malas. Terlebih lagi ia belum siap untuk bertemu sehun disaat seperti ini.

" oh ayolah, sekarang atau tidak sama sekali?"

Dan entah kenapa paksaan kyungsoo tersebut malah membuatnya sadar bahwa ia harus berubah, dan membenahi diri demi memperbaiki semua kesalahannya. Dan hal itu harus dilakukan sekarang juga!

" ne, kajja"

Kyungsoo pun tersenyum ramah, dan menarik lengan luhan.

* * *

Pertandingan sudah memasuki babak terakhir, skor sementara masih 71-78 dan tim dari YG lebih unggung. Jika hal ini terus dibiarkan maka mereka semua akan kalah, dan bersyukurlah disaat seperti ini sehun sang kapten datang. Baekhyun pun segera menyambar lengan sehun dan meminta nya masuk untuk menggantika chanyeol yang Nampak nya sudah…

Duaghh…

Chanyeol terjatuh dan mengeluarkan banyak darah dari dalam mulutnya, sehun dan juga baekhyun berlari menghampiri chanyeol dengan kekhawatiran yang besar. Pertandingan pun diberhentikan sementara.

"aa apa urusan mu sudah selesai, kapten?" Tanya chanyeol dengan penuh kesakitan, dan baekhyun tak tahan melihat itu, matanya panas!

" nde, sekarang biarkan aku yang mengambil alih. Sepertinya kau butuh perawatan"

" kau benar, ku serahkan semuanya pada mu"

Nickhun pun datang dengan beberapa bodyguard nya, membantunya membopong tubuh chanyeol untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit. Wonhoo yang juga baru tiba menggenggam lengan baekhyun kuat, memberikan rasa lega dan kekuatan bahwa chanyeol pasti akan baik baik saja. Dan mereka pun menyusul kerumah sakit.

Priitttt

Pertandingan dimulai kembali, sehun kembali mengubah strategi yang dijalankan. Ia menempatkan jongin dan juga jinhwan di depan sebagai play maker. Dan dirinya tentu saja senter.

Jongin yang pertama mencetak angkat, dan kyungsoo yang baru saja datang bersama luhan pun bersorak gembira sambil melakukan kontak mata dengan jongin sendiri. Sedangkan minseok langsung memeluk luhan lega, bersyukur sahabatnya itu baik baik saja.

Dan dimenit menit terkahir pertandingan, focus sehun mulai berkurang akrena menydari keberadaan luhan yang tengah memperhatikannya, pikirnya akan percuma jika ia mecetak angka. Jadi leih baik ia hanya menjadi pengoper saja. Dan hal itu membuat luhan sedih juga kecewa.

Sampai akhirnya, babak penentuan pun tiba. Sehun yang mendapat kesempatan free-throw karena fall yang dilakukan tim YG pun membuat seluruh penonton penasaran. Pasalnya poin ini akan sangat menentukan, jika saja sehun mampu memasukan bola itu maka tim SM akan mendapatkan satu poin di atas tim YG yang mana akan langsung mengantar kan mereka kedalam kemenangan.

Dan tentu saja luhan tidak akan membiarkan sehun-nya melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi, ia berjalan kepinggir lapang, berdiri ditempat dimana dengan jelas ia bisa melihat sehun.

" sehun-ah,,, semangat lah. Pemain basket oh sehun adalah lelaki yang paling dicintai oleh xi luhan!"

Demi neptunus, luhan berteriak tanpa ragu ataupu malu, lihat pasang mata yang kini memelototinya, dan oh jangan lupakan bagaiaman kyungsoo juga minseok yang menggeleng dan menutup wajah mereka dengan pasrah.

Tapi birakan saja semua orang seperti itu, karena saat ini dimata sehun, luhan-nya terlihat sangat manis. Dan ia tersenyum bahagia karena tembakan yang ia hasilkan benar benar masuk kedalam ring.

Pritt

Pritt

Pritt

Pertandingan pun usai dengan tin SM yang unggul satu poin diatas tim YG, semua pun bersorak bahagia. Kecuali luhan yang detik selanjutnya langsung berlari meninggalkan hall basket, sehun yang menyadari hal itu pun ikut berlari mengejar luhan.

"kau mau pergi kemana?"

Sehun berhasil menghentikan langkah luhan tepat setelah melewati puluhan anak tangga diluar hall. Yang ditanya hanya diam dan belum berani menatap sehun,

" aku.. hmm aku sudah tidak percaya diri lagi untuk tetap menajdi kekasih mu"

"astaga, mengapa kalian para gadis selalu berpikir dengan cara yang aneh?"

"karena kau kekasih yang sangat hebat, sedang kan aku lelah selalu menajdi pihak yang mencintai disini"

" tidak, itu tidak benar. Aku masih ingin kau menjadi kekasih ku. Arraseo?"

Luhan terkejut, kini ia sudah bisa menatap mata sehun demi mencari keseriusan di balik matanya tentang semua kata kata yang dia katakana tadi.

" dengar, jika kau lelah, maka aku yang akan memulainya. Aku akan menjadi yang lebih dulu memelukmu menggenggam tangan mu, menelpon mu dan…."

Tatapan sehun berhenti tepat di bibir merah muda luhan, ia memperhatikan bibir itu layaknya sebuah madu yang sudah lama sangat ingin ia kecap. Dan sepertinya inilah saat yang tepat…

Luhan yang terlebih dulu menutup matanya, bersiap menyambut ciuman pertamanya bersama sehun. Tapi ketika itu,….

" sehun-ah,,, semangat lah. Pemain basket oh sehun adalah lelaki yang paling dicintai oleh xi luhan!"

Semua teman teman satu tim sehun berjongkok dan mengelilingi keduanya dengan tatapan memuja, menggoda sang kapten yang hari ini sukses besar membawa timnya dalam kemenangan.

Arrgghhh luhan mendengus kecewa karena ciuamn pertamanya bersama sehun menjadi gagal.

Chanyeol bersikeras meningglakan rumah sakit setalah dokter memeriksa lukanya, dokter memang mengatakan chanyeol tak mengalami luka yang cukup serius. Tapi tetap saja baekhyun mengomel sepanjang jalan karena kekeras kepalaan kekasihnya. Katanya sih ia harus kembali melihat jalannya pertandingan, dan sebelum baekhyun sempat menjawab ke omong kosongan chanyeol, minseok menelpon nya dan mengatakan bahwa SM menang.

" yey, kita menang. Kita menang kita menang"

Teriak baekhyun dengan kegirangan, wonhoo yang berad disampingnya pun ikut heboh dengan bergabung bersama kegilaan baekhyun yang menari nari tak jelas. Sedangkan chanyeol ia tersenyum bangga.

" seandainya aku juga bisa ikut bermain" ucap sedih wonhoo, karena penyakit yang dideritanya lah yang mengharuskan ia tak boleh beraktifitas berat, apa lagi olah raga seperti basket?

" kau bisa bermain, kau sudah sehat kan? Kau hanya harus terus berolah raga dengan rutin"

Ucap chanyeol menyemangati.

"Kau benar hyung, kau bahkan masih bisa bermain dalam keadaan terluka seperti tadi. Aku harus mencobanya, terimakasih hyung"

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum, akan menjadi hal yang bagus jika wonhoo berani melakukan hal yang baru. Dan chanyeol sangat mendukungnya.

"Tapi kau masih harus istitahat chanyeol," oh chanyeol lupa dengan siapa yang berada di sampingnya ini, wanita yang suka sekali mengkhawatirkan orang lain. Hey yeol kau itu bukan orang lain bagi baekhyun.

"Kau benar nunna, tapi hyung. Bagiaman bisa kau mendapatkan luka di bahu mu? Apa seseorang melukai mu?"

Oh apa kah wonhoo akan menjadi the next baekhyun? Mengapa mereka cerewet sekali sih?

"Arrrrrggggggghhhhhhhh"

Baekhyun dan wonhoo terkejut karena teriakan chanyeol yang terlihat seperti seseorang menahan sakit, hal itu membuat baekhyun waupun wonhoo mendekat dan mengguncang badan chanyeol dengan kencang.

"Chanyeol wae? Dimana yang sakit, ayo kita kembali ke rumah sakit"  
"Hyung ku mohon..."  
"Yak! Kalian sangat ribut. Ishh menjengkel sekali"

Oke kini giliran baekhyun dan wonhoo yang kesal karena sudah berhasil ditipu oleh chanyeol yang berpura pura kesakitan. Chanyeol pun berjalan mendahului baekhyun dan wonhoo.

"Haha sepertinya hyung hanya malu,"

Wonhoo mencoba menenangkan baekhyun yang terlihat kesal, tapi baekhyun malah memasang wajah tak mengerti. Lalu tiba tiba saja wonhoo berteriak sambik berkata

"Maksudnya, HYUNG KU ITU HANYA BERTINGKAH SOK KEREN!"

Chanyeol pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap wonhoo dan baekhyun tak suka, terlebih saat melihat gelak tawa keduanya yang saling ber high five.

"Kalian tidak akan pergi? Cepat jalan, dasar lelet!"

Oke sudah cukup rasanya menggoda chanyeol,mereka berdua harus segera menyusulnya kedalam mobil jika saja mereka tidak ingin ditinggal oleh chanyeol.

Dan saat didalam mobil, baekhyun pun terlelap lelah, Dengan menjadikan bahu chanyeol sebagai bantal instannya.

"Hyung, putar ini saat tiba dirumah"

Chnayeol kira wonhoo juga ikut terlelap seperti baekhyun dibangku depan sana, tapi ia masih terjaga sama seperti chanyeol.

"Apa ini, CD?"  
"Hmmm tonton lah hyung."

Apa isi dari CD ini, dan untuk apa wonhoo memintanya agar menonton CD ini? Oh ini bukan film porno kan? Awas saja jika perkiraannya benar,ia pasti akan meminta adiknya itu untuk memberikannya lagi. Kkk bercanda!

Setibannya dirumah, chanyeol langsung menuju ruang tengah dan menekan tombol on DVDnya. Ia sangat penasaran dengan CD ini.

Dan saat sebuah gambar tertera dilayar tvnya yang lebar itu, chanyeol terkejut. Video ini adalah video dimana dirinya dan baekhyun berpelukan tempo hari saat jamuan makan malam keluarga untuk pertama kalinya.

Chanyeol tak mengerti bagaimana bisa wonhoo mendaptkan rekaman ini? Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia segera mematikan nya, tiba tiba saja chanyeol jadi terdiam dan mengingat sesuatu.

Sehun berada di lapangan basket, mengatahakan bola pada ring dan memasukannya dengan sempurna, ia kembali teringat dan selalu tersenyum akan teriakan luhan saat kemarin di detik detik dirinya free throw yang membawa timnya kedalam kemenangan.

Chanyeol mengejutkan sang kapten dengan 3 poin nya dibelakang sana, ia berjalan mendekat menghampiri sehun.

"Tidak asyik jika bolanya tidak direbutkan"  
Tantang chanyeol,yang tentu saja langsung diterima oleh sehun.

"Ayo kita lihat seberapa sehat dirimu?"

Dan mereka pun bermain satu lawan satu, tentu dengan kegembiraan yang sama atas kemenangan yang telah diraih. Setelah dirasa cukup membuat kaos yang dipakainya basah karena keringat,mereka berdua pun menghentikan permainan dengan saling duduk membelakangi dan saling bersender di punggung.

"Aku mengerti sekarang, di dunia nyata ini kau tidak hanya berperan sebagai seorang kapten"

Chanyeol yang pertama membuka perbincangan

"Kau benar, aku harus mengalami situasi dimana aku lah pelindung wanita yang kucintai. Bahkan sampai merelakan pertandingan demi wanita itu"  
"Woah... bahkan sebagai lelaki pun aku akan jatuh cinta pada mu"

Ucap chanyeol yang sarat akan ledekan, isshh sejak kapan kapten basketnya ini bisa berkata kata sok puitis seperti itu?

"Kau tidak harus menunggu sampai waktunya hanya untuk menunjukan perasaan mu pada wanita itu, jika kau mengatakannya lebih awal pacar mu itu tidak akan marah pada mu"  
"Siapa yang menasehati siapa disini, aku bahkan lebih tua dari mu."  
"Cuma 530 hari"  
"Itu sama saja setahun,bodoh!"

Kau salah jika meminta kesopanan chanyeol, sehun. Memangnya dari awal chanyeol pernah memanggil sehun dengan sebutan hyung? Ah tunggu sampai mimi peri yang mengaku ngaku mengandung anak mu itu melahirkan, sehun-ah.

Kantin.

Suasana kantin tidak terlalu ramai, hanya segelintir orang yang berada disini. Ya akhir akhir ini anak anak kampus lebih memilih makan keluar dari pada di kantin kampus,padahal hey makanan disini tidak terlalu buruk.

Baekhyun yang sudah membawa nampan berisi makanan itu pun mencari sosok yang membuatnya datang kekantin, ya siapa lagi jika bukan chanyeol? Tapi dimana lelakinya itu ya?

"Apa kau mau pergi malam natal nanti, dengan ku?"

Oh siapa disana,ya gadis yang terlihat mengemis kencan pada seorang pria yang sedang makan tanpa memperhatikan gadis yang berbicara dan duduk disampingnya. Astaga tunggu, dia kan chanyeol? Ah dia jadi malas ke kantin, tahu akan melihat chanyeol di kelilingi 2 gadis itu baekhyun pasti memilih ikut makan keluar bersama luhan dan minseok. Tapi apa boleh buat, makanan sudah ada di tangannya,kan sayang jika tidak dimakan. Oke ayo makan di meja pojok sana agar chanyeol tidak melihat mu,batin baekhyun.

"Aku sudah ada janji"

Samar, tapi baekhyun bisa mendengar suara itu. Omo... chanyeol menolaknya? Tapi janji dengan siapa yang dimaksud chanyeol?

Chanyeol berpindah meja karena risih terus diganggu oleh wanita wanita ini pada saat dirinya sedang makan. Tapi wanita itu pun tidak menyerah, mereka berdua masih terus mengikuti chanyeol

"Oppa ku mohon,pergilah dengan ku"  
"Tidak,aku sibuk"

Salah satu wanita yang mungkin sahabatnya itu setengah berbisik

"Kubilang apa, dia sudah punya kekasih. Ayo pergi"  
"Ishh,menyebalkan"

Kedua wanita itu akhirnya pun menyerah dan pergi meninggalkan chanyeol. Baekhyun terkekeh geli saat melihat wajah kesal gadis itu, tapi ia juga kecewa dan memajukan bibir nya karena jika saja ia bukan calon kaka tiri chanyeol mungkin ia sudah mengatakan bahwa dirinyanya yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Tidak sopan, kau memasang wajah seperti itu ketika sebuah makanan ada didepan mu"

Suara bass chanyeol membuat baekhyun mendongkak, bagaiaman mungkin chanyeol bisa tahu bahwa dirinya berada disini? Dan sejak kapan pula dirinya sudah duduk disamping kirinya?

" janji di malam natal eoh, dengan siapa?" Tanya pelan baekhyun, jujur saja ia sangat berharap jika ia lah yang akan di ajak chanyeol pergi demi menghabiskan malam natal. Ah tapi baekhyun tidak mau berharap lebih dulu.

"Tentu saja dengan mu, aku akan mengajak mu!"  
"Jinjja?"

Tanya baekhyun terlampau bahagia, akhirnya apa yang ia harapkan benar terjadi. dan chanyeol hanya mengangguk sambil melanjutkan makannya tanpa melihat wajah merah baekhyun disana.

-  
Gadis ber eye liner itu terus saja memandangi pohon natal yang tempo hari dibuatkan chanyeol,baekhyun jadi sadar sesuatu. Selama ini chanyeol selalu memberikan sesuatu yang membahagiankan bagi baekhyun salah satunya ya pohon natal ini. Dan ia sama sekali belum pernah melakukan hal itu pada chanyeol, jadi ia berniat memberikan sesuatu yang dibuatnya sendiri untuk hadiah natalnya pada chanyeol.

Baekhyun pun melesat pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan dan membeli semua bahan yang ia butuhkan untuk sesuatu yang akan ia buat nanti.

Sementara itu sehun sedang tidur dengan nyenyak, bagaimana tidak ia sedang bermimpi berduaan dengan luhan dan aigoo mungkinkah ia bermimpi yang jorok?

"Apa yang kau impikan bocah"

PLAK.

Sebuah pukulan ringan tapi cukup membuat sehun terbangun dengan pening dikepala, ia berdecih ternyata apa yang tadi ia alami dengan luhan adalah mimpi?

"Halmoni,... tidak bisakah lebih lembut lagi jika membangunkan ku?"  
"Apa itu mimpi yang bagus?"

Sehun bingung, bagaimana bisa neneknya tahu bahwa itu lebih dari sebuah mimpi bagus bagi dirinya?

"Me mengapa halmoeni bertanya seperti itu?"  
"Kau menciumi bantal bau mu dengan sangat menggelikan!"

What?  
Oke ketahuan sudah apa mimpinya barusan, ishh lagi pula kenapa neneknya itu harus masuk ke kamar tanpa mengetuk dulu sih.

" kau akan terus seperti ini,? Tidak berencana untuk membersihkan diri dan pergi berkencan?"  
"Kencan,... mwo kencan? Pukul berapa sekarang, isshhh aku terlambat lagi"

Sehun,apa kau akan terlambat lagi dikencan mu ini? Oh semoga luhan mengampuni mu. Sehun buru buru membasuh wajahnya di washtafle

"Wah kau benar benar sudah memiliki seorang kekasih rupannya. Apa kau sudah menciumnya juga?"  
"Hampir"  
"Lalu?"  
"Tidak terjadi apa apa"

Plak

Neneknya memukul tepat dibagian bokong sehun yang datar, oh my mengapa neneknya bersikap seperti ini?

"Jangan ikuti jejak kakek mu,dia itu begitu bodoh sehingga selalu harus dipaksa"

Sehun menggelengkan kepala, neneknya ini masih saja mencampuri urusan anak muda.

"Kau adalah cucu ku, jadi sebagai pria sejati kau harus memulainya duluan!"  
"Memulai ?" Tanya sehun tak paham

"CIUM DIA"

TBC/END ?

* * *

long time no see ...

setelah sekian lama hiatus akhirnya saya kembali lagi

sumpah udah berapa lama ya ff ini dianggurin begitu saja? maafkan saya yah...

kesibukan didunia nyata membuat tidak bisa melanjutkan ff ini dengan cepat

bagaimana apakah masih ada yang menunggu ff ini? jika tidak maka ff ini mungkin sampai disini saja

tapi jika masih ada yang menunggu ,,,, jangan bosan ya soalnya pasti bakal lama banget updatenya

Okeyyyyy sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya ...

thanks,

See you next chapter

byeeeee :)


End file.
